Mulligan
by Elpin
Summary: Harry/Lucius slash, with slight Harry/Draco. Draco breaks up with Harry and the Boy Who Got Voldy is devastated. He has a plan to make things right again, but he ends up going a little further than planned. Because every writer needs a time-turner fic!
1. Breaking up and breaking down

Hello all! It's my birthday today! I turn 21! So I decided to give you all a present (hobbit style) and post the first chapter in my new Harry/Lucius fic "Mulligan". Hope you enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed working on it. I'm on chapter 11 now and I think I'm over halfway done.

Title: Mulligan

**Warnings**: **a few, but not all warnings added:** sexual situations, violence, torture, vaguely implied child abuse.

Summary: Don't want to give too much away: Draco breaks up with Harry. Harry has a plan to fix things, only he doesn't end up where he planned.

Pairings: main Harry/Lucius. Harry/Draco. (possible) side pairings: Lily/James, Remus/Sirius

Note: Plot Bunny given to me by thehappyhouseelf at FictionAlley after I told her my preferred pairing and requested an idea for a Time-Turner fic. This was rather brilliant and a big thank you must go to her! Also thank you to Rokkis, who nagged until I wrote it, as she always does.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and no copyright infringement is intended. No money is being made.

xxx = means change in time, not point of view (though that happens all the time).

Note on title! Definition from Wikipedia: A _mulligan_, in a game, happens when a player gets a second chance to perform a certain move or action. Title demanded suggested by my sister, Rokkis. Another thanks to her. Ps: mulligan is often used in golf, which my sister plays, that's why she wanted it.

-:-

Chapter One: Breaking up and breaking down

"I love you," Harry said as softly as he could, afraid he was going to scare the person across from him away. "I love you," he repeated. He resisted the urge to grab his fork and stuff something into his mouth to get himself to shut up. He didn't, luckily, and instead simply tried to be quiet.

"I love you too," Draco said and smiled a brilliantly charming smile that made Harry almost slump out of his chair in relief. Draco picked up his glass and took a sip of his very expensive wine. Harry watched, trying not to let his adoration show too much on his face. He loved how Draco moved, even how he held a glass. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but right then the waiter came over and Draco started ordering. The blond was good at ordering and always did it, for Harry too, but the former Gryffindor didn't mind, because everything had gone well and Draco loved him. Him! The scruffy-looking, skinny runt who didn't know anything about relationships, had managed to land the posh, aristocratic, gorgeous blond man who had, in the end, had a turnabout and done the right thing, and saved a lot of people. It was almost impossible for Harry to believe he was _finally_ getting something he wanted. He sat back and enjoyed their conversation, even though Draco usually did most of the talking. At least that way Harry didn't make a fool of himself. Draco would always purse his lips ever so slightly when Harry did that, and it was a sure sign Harry would be grovelling for forgiveness. Right now, however, everything was perfect, wonderful. Finally!

That evening, as they kissed and embraced before Draco left – he sadly had to get up in the morning – Harry moaned, "Oh, Merlin, I love you." Draco stopped and pulled back, smiling again; the _exact_ same smile.

"Well, I better go," he said.

"Can you come over after work?" Harry asked.

"I can't," Draco replied. "I'm to visit my father." Harry cringed, sorry for asking. It hadn't been a good subject lately. Well, when had parents been a good subject with Harry?

"I suppose he's upset about the divorce?" Draco pursed his lips, but Harry hoped it wasn't because of him.

"He hasn't spoken about it and I'm worried," Draco admitted.

"I could come too, if you like. We could cheer him up," Harry offered, knowing there was no chance Draco would say yes. Harry and Lucius Malfoy didn't exactly have a smooth past together, and that was putting it very mildly.

"You know, that might be a good idea," Draco said. Harry's eyebrows rose quick as a pair of snitches and his mouth fell open slightly in shock. "I need to talk to him, but afterwards we could all have dinner together at the Manor. How's that sound?"

"Eh… fine?" Harry said, his feigned enthusiasm not making it through by a long shot. Draco didn't even seem to notice his discomfort, which was very odd. Draco usually noticed _everything_.

"Great. I'll pick you up at five." Draco gave Harry one last kiss and then he was gone. Harry stood still, feeling a bit winded. The evening hadn't gone as he had hoped after all, well, the ending anyway, and now he had a dinner with Lucius Malfoy!

Harry sighed and curled up, snuggling into his bed and trying not to think about tomorrow. But trying not to think about something was even harder now that he was finally in bed. He kept rearranging his position and pillow, but nothing helped. His brain simply would not allow him to sleep before he had well and truly thought himself out.

The first thing he thought about was the last time he had actually seen Lucius Malfoy. It had been at the Last Battle. The man's robes had been torn to shreds and his long hair had been wild. To Harry he had looked like a supernatural villain from a muggle movie; a demon of some kind. His eyes had been glittering as he hurled curse after curse into… his fellow Death Eaters.

Harry hadn't understood it at the time, maybe he still didn't, but Lucius and Draco had defected and helped the war effort. It was mysterious and many had not believed them at all until they gave the one last piece of vital information that Harry used to defeat the bastard. Harry wondered how Lucius had known where the last horcrux was, and how to destroy it, but he had never asked the man. He had also never asked about the man's motives. Lucius Malfoy had had a closed trial, which Harry knew Dumbledore had attended. Only the people inside that court on that particular day knew why Lord Malfoy, Voldemort's number one Death Eater, had been let free without so much as a reprimand. Nothing had even been confiscated from his estates. The whole affair had left Harry confused, but there was just something about the way Dumbledore had looked at him when he told the news that made Harry never want to ask another question as long as he lived.

Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, now that was entirely different. Harry had nagged and bothered him until the blond turned red as a Weasley. Draco finally admitted that he had been trained the good Death Eater's son, but that it had always been an act. Harry had scoffed and rolled his eyes and told Draco no one could plan a whole life like that! Why would Lucius teach his son something like that if he thought the Dark Lord dead and gone for thirteen years? Why would it need to be an act in the first place? Draco had huffed and made noises that suggested he simply didn't know. Then suddenly he had looked at Harry and said quite clearly – and a bit too loudly in Harry's opinion –

"Because I fancy you. There! Is that reason enough?" That had been the rather violent start of their relationship. Violent because Harry had grabbed Draco's collar and kissed him – the only thing he _did_ know about relationships, coincidently.

Now, it had to be said that Harry hadn't been in a good place after the war. So many people he loved had died: Fred, Tonks, McGonagall, Hagrid to name those closest to him. Remus had taken six months just to wake up. Percy Weasley was in Azkaban. Every single person in wizarding Britain had lost someone, and everybody wanted to thank Harry for it. Not because their loved ones had died, of course, not really, but for winning. Harry never saw it as winning. He just saw it as luck and stupidity, something only he and Severus Snape seemed to agree on. He had survived, the others had not.

But Draco hadn't minded. He had just… been there. Waiting while Harry got himself sorted out and established as a Healer's apprentice. Then, when Harry was finally living again, Draco was right there to kiss him again. Things had taken off as if they had never been anything but lovers.

Harry would have never thought that he and Draco would ever be good as a couple. The blond was attractive, and proven brave and powerful, but then Draco had started taking Harry out to dinners and buying him gifts and virtually showering him with his charming self. And let's not forget: buggering Harry to within an inch of his life. Of course, Draco could be prickly at the best of times, but Harry was feeling too good about himself, _finally_, that he could easily put up with it. Draco, for example, absolutely could not stand any sort of humiliation, even the imagined kind, so Harry learned quickly that jokes were best left unsaid in case anything was read into them. That was fine, he didn't really like jokes anymore anyway.

Hermione had been supportive. She and Ron had tied the knot only after the grieving period had passed. They had three children. Ginny, after she had gotten over the shock, was okay with it as well, and was pregnant with Dean Thomas – with twins.

Draco's parents… now that was a strange situation. Even though Lucius had jumped the fence so to speak, Harry hadn't even contemplated the possibility that Lucius would be okay with his son's choice, but the man hadn't said a word about it, according to Draco. Narcissa was another matter. She seemed to be having the very opposite reaction from her husband, all the way from her cell in Azkaban. And now they were getting a divorce. Was that it? Did Narcissa hate Lucius for not interfering with their son's relationship? Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for Lucius if that was the case.

Again the image of Lucius at the final battle flickered through Harry's mind. The image was of a stronger, broader and - let's face it - more powerful version of Draco, who had always had much of his mother's softer features. Lucius' jaw especially was more prominent, and his whole presence seemed simply to be bigger than his son's, even though Draco was now fully grown. Lucius wasn't a very tall man, but he was taller than his son by at least two inches, and maybe a head or so above Harry, who was always so damn short. His eyes were- Wait.

Why was he contemplating this? Harry shrugged off the thoughts and _willed_ himself to fall asleep. He would worry about Lucius and their dinner – with Draco – tomorrow. He hoped there was an emergency at Hogwarts to keep him there… uh, he hoped there _wasn't_ an emergency at Hogwarts to keep him there and make him late for dinner. Yes. Exactly.

xxx

Draco entered Malfoy Manor. It was dark outside and the candles lighted the Entrance Hall, but kept the corners in darkness. Draco was used to it, however, and flung his coat to a house-elf with habitual ease. His shoes clacked against the marble floor as he walked purposefully towards the west-wing's main downstairs sitting room. Lucius looked up from where he was seated on the sofa, a tumbler of something in his hand, one hand poised over the chessboard in front of him.

"I was just about to make my move," he said, his eyes going back to the board as Draco approached. He moved a bishop (they kept their pieces silent at all times) and Draco sat across from his father.

"I did as you requested," Draco said, surveying the board while surreptitiously noting his father's reactions.

"Good." Lucius Malfoy never gave anything away. It would still take decades before Draco was as proficient at hiding his emotions.

"I even made it seem as if Harry had suggested it."

"Really?" Lucius kept his eyes on the board, but Draco was now staring openly at his father.

"Why the 17th, Father?" Draco asked. "Why is this… dinner so important?" The slight pause let Draco suggest he suspected there was something more going on. Finally Lucius looked up, his face blank.

"Can't a lonely man ask for the company of his son and said son's partner?" Draco huffed softly and looked away into the enormous fireplace to his right.

"Doesn't matter. I need to talk to you first, though. It's important, and about Harry… I don't feel like discussing it tonight… I'm too tired…" He looked back at the board. "For this game too, I'm afraid. I'll see you tomorrow evening." With that Draco got up and left without another word, apparating to his own house a moment later. Lucius sat back with his drink and stared after his son.

"Yes, I had a feeling you might be," he murmured into the otherwise empty room.

xxx

To Harry's dismay- eh, relief! Nothing more noteworthy than a few bat-bogey hexes happened at school, and he left early to get ready. He didn't live at Hogwarts, as he also had classes at St. Mungo's to attend. He lived in a small cottage about a mile from Godric's Hollow. He never went into town other than on Halloween, but he liked to be close to the place.

After trying on every single robe he owned, including the old dress-robes from his forth year (thank Merlin they didn't actually fit or he would have been seriously depressed), Harry just took the nicest looking muggle clothes he had. Draco constantly tried to make him buy more clothes, but all the outfits Draco had given him he only wore when Draco specifically force- asked him to. Muggle clothes were much easier to shop and wear, at least Harry thought so, and he thought that his nice suit and white shirt made him look more grown-up than he would probably ever feel. Hopefully it would send the right message to Lucius Malfoy: I may love Draco enough to have dinner and dress up, but you will never make me put on dress-robes for you! Ha, that would show him!

A knock and a called, "Harry, you better be ready!" made the young man jump and abandon his search for a suitable tie. He smoothed down his hair, purely out of habit, and hurried down the stairs to meet Draco in the small hallway. Draco was just closing the door behind him, dressed semi-formal as well, though his style was wizarding, as always. He looked Harry over once and proclaimed:

"You are not wearing that." Harry, well used to his boyfriend's frequent clothing decrees, answered with a raised eyebrow.

"I think you'll find that I am in fact, wearing clothes. These clothes."

"Don't be a smartass," Draco said. "You can't wear muggle clothes to dinner with my father, at _Malfoy Manor_."

"Why not? These are nice enough," Harry pointed out. Draco rolled his eyes as if it was the dumbest thing he had ever heard.

"No one has ever worn muggle clothes in the Manor. It's just not done. My father will have a fit, and all the portraits will probably scream so much you'll be splattered in hundred-year-old paint colours."

"Not that your wit should ever be missed, Draco, but… aren't we late?" Draco gasped and looked as his watch (a _muggle_ one Harry gave him for his last birthday. Harry never said Draco had stopped being hypocritical).

"Shit! Salazar help us, do you want my father to think you are a completely uncouth slob with no sense of style?" Draco asked sarcastically as he dragged Harry over to his own fireplace. Harry was unceremoniously shoved in after some floopowder, making him cough, and Draco stepped in with him and yelled their destination. As usual, Draco had to hold Harry up when they arrived. He also spelled away any ash.

"Draco, I see you've manage to tear away your boyfriend from his important work," Lucius greeted. The fireplace was located in the entrance hall across from the double entrance doors and between two very wide and long staircases leading up and around to the upper-floors. Harry couldn't help but look about in wonder for a moment. Lucius didn't seem to mind letting him.

"Yes, of course I did, Father," Draco said, not noticing Harry's staring at the ceiling. "He's just back from Granger's place, though, you know the muggleborn, so he didn't have time to change-"

"That's perfectly alright," Lucius interrupted, his eyes on Harry, who was oblivious as he took in the painted arched ceiling above them and the chandelier. "If you like, Mr. Potter, I would be delighted to give you a tour." Draco's head snapped around to look at his companion.

"Harry!" he exclaimed, noticing his boyfriend hadn't even greeted the host.

"Oh!" Harry said, coming back. "Sorry, eh, hi, Mr. Malfoy. I- I would love a tour… maybe after dinner." Harry extended his hand and Lucius smiled as he took it.

"Of course. You are welcomed any time." Draco was frowning at the exchange.

"Right," Draco said, trying to get their attention.

"A drink first perhaps? Draco, you said you had to speak with me?"

"Right," Draco repeated, glancing at Harry oddly, who was now staring at Lucius with the same fascination as at the ceiling.

"Well, then perhaps I could show Harry the rose garden and let him wander in it for a moment as we converse?" Lucius offered, locking eyes with Harry. The young man blushed slightly.

"Sure, um, I don't mind."

"Splendid. I'll meet you in my study, Draco," Lucius said, extending his arm. Harry looked wide-eyed at it for a moment, glancing with disbelieving eyes at his boyfriend, but when neither Malfoy said anything he took the arm and allowed himself to be led out the doors and round the building. Draco looked after them, still frowning and with a pensive look in his eyes.

"The rose garden was planted by my great-great grandfather in 1853 so he would have something to look at while he worked," Lucius informed his guest as they walked arm in arm. Harry was very nervous. Lucius had never treated him with anything but disdain, indifference or outright hatred, but now he was acting like the perfect gentleman. That part alone didn't surprise Harry: Lucius Malfoy was the perfect gentleman in every sense of the word, but he was using his charm on _Harry Potter_. They came round the huge house and Harry noticed the beautiful garden.

"Oh, wow."

"Indeed. Please, explore as much as you want. I shall come back and collect you as soon as my son and I have had our little heart-to-heart." Lucius smiled at Harry. It was the same sort of charming smile Draco had given to him the night before when he told Harry '_I love you too_,' but Lucius' smile was of an entirely different calibre. Harry didn't know what to make of the emotions he suddenly saw swimming in Lucius' eyes, but he grew tense because of it and drew back slightly. Lucius seemed to catch himself almost immediately and his smile somehow changed, yet remained exactly the same, and only then did it become a carbon copy of Draco's smile from their date. Lucius gave a slight bow of the head and then walked away, leaving a very puzzled Harry behind.

Harry had wanted to ask why Lucius was being so nice, especially since the man was probably going through a difficult time with the divorce. Why would he bother with niceties while entertaining the bane of his, granted former, master? Then there was the smile and the look… it had been… Harry couldn't begin to name it. So, like he had done before in relation to Lucius Malfoy, he decided not to ask and not to dwell on it. He turned towards the garden and started to wander around, stopping very frequently to smell the roses.

Inside the Manor Lucius entered his study and noted with inward smugness that the French doors were as he had left them this morning: open. Draco was seated, obviously deep in thought, in front of Lucius' large old desk. Almost, but not quite as large and impressive as Dumbledore's, something that had always been a sore spot with the aristocrat. In time, however, Lucius had forgiven the old coot for that.

Draco didn't notice his father until the man cleared his throat. The young Malfoy looked up to see the Lord of the Manor already seated in his chair.

"Father," Draco said, swallowing. "I need your advice."

"You are always welcome to that, my son," Lucius said, smiling. Draco was troubled, that much was obvious to Lucius. Draco, however, did not notice the odd Dumbledore-ish twinkle to his father's eyes.

"It's about Harry…"

"Yes?" Draco didn't hear how eager Lucius sounded.

Harry sighed as he smelled the wonderful flowers. He was wandering pretty close to the wall of the Manor, admiring its towering presence even though it wasn't nearly as many storeys as Hogwarts. He was making his way around the corner when he heard Lucius' voice. Harry stopped short at the sight of the wide open doors. Father and son were in the study overlooking the rose garden. They were probably talking about the divorce. Harry started to turn around so as not to eavesdrop. Then again, whatever they spoke of might explain Lucius' odd behaviour… Ever the curious one, Harry Potter could never _not_ stop to listen in when he had the chance.

"It's about Harry," Draco stated firmly after a long pause. "Last night… he told me he loved me."

"I see." Lucius' face was a perfect mask again. Draco sighed.

"I know what you're thinking."

"I can guarantee you, you do not."

"Look, I know you want me to find myself a witch and settle down, have _children_-"

"Please, Draco," Lucius cut him off, holding up a hand. Draco didn't stop.

"But see, that's the thing. I have-"

"Perhaps you should explain things in the correct order," Lucius told him firmly. Draco blinked, then nodded, looking a little disorientated.

"I care about Harry a lot," he said after a while. "A lot. I don't want to hurt him."

"But you don't love him," Lucius finished. Draco shook his head and outside in the garden, Harry's heart broke.

"No, I don't. He's so damn sweet and agreeable and he allows me to decide all the important things like where to go and what to wear and eat and who to meet, but-… it's… not like I pictured it."

"How did you picture it?"

"I don't know," Draco shrugged. "A fast and passionate affair? A scandal even? We would have our fun and then a massive glass-shattering break-up. Based on our prior history I never imagined we'd be good together. When I said I fancied him after he'd been irritating the _hell_ out of me, I just did it on a whim…" Draco shook his head at himself. "I didn't considering us becoming… domesticated." Lucius snorted softly. Draco looked at him. "What?"

"I agree, I would not have predicted that either, had I been in your shoes."

"You see then?" Draco was obviously eager for someone to see his point. "I didn't plan on actually liking him. We became… friends, despite everything! He's the best friend I ever had, the only real one probably, and now I'm going to lose him because he'll hate me forever, worse than ever." Draco slumped in his chair, rather un-Malfoy-like. "I don't know how to keep a friendship like this," he said dejectedly. "It all started out so well. That first kiss was so passionate... I never saw this coming." Father and son sat for a long moment in silence. Lucius studied his heir, contemplating how to word his reply. Draco just sat in his misery, unable to picture anything except Harry's heartbroken face.

"Everything will be alright," Lucius said suddenly, causing Draco's head to snap up.

"How do you know?" Draco asked, his eyes pleading.

"Harry will forgive you. He's a Gryffindor with the heart of a true hero. He'll still be your friend… But I think you should tell him as soon as possible. It is not fair to keep him in the dark." Draco nodded and rose when Lucius did. His father guided him to the door. "Come alone. Let's go find him."

Harry had at first been rooted to the spot, but when Draco said, _'I never saw this coming,'_ he finally snapped out of his stupor, turned and ran. He fled the garden and sprinted the long way back around the house. Since he didn't know how big the grounds were so the quickest way outside the wards was through the front gate. Inside his heart was hammering and his jaw was clenched so hard his teeth were almost crumbling. He finally tore around the corner and towards the driveway when Draco and Lucius stepped out of the front doors.

"Harry," Draco greeted, coming down the steps. Lucius remained at the top. "I need to talk to you."

"No you don't," Harry spat, walking right past Draco and towards the gates. He didn't even look at Lucius.

"Harry?" Draco asked, alarmed. He followed. "What's the matter?" Harry spun on his heel and glared at his _former_ boyfriend.

"You never saw this coming!?" Draco paled instantly and started stuttering out a reply. Harry never let him answer. It was a rhetorical question anyway. "How could you not see this coming?! We've been going out, exchanging flowers and enough knick-knacks to put Dumbledore's office to shame! We've been together practically every day for a whole year! What part of our relationship has ever been the fast and dangerous, scandal-causing kind? How can you not have seen this coming!?"

"Harry," Draco pleaded. "I didn't mean it like that." He tried to reach out, but Harry jerked away.

"You said you loved me," Harry said, his broken heart almost visible in the words.

"I'm- I'm sorry," Draco said helplessly. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"You had no trouble lying to me, obviously," Harry said bitterly. He turned and walked out of the gate, apparating the second he was free of the wards. Draco stood staring after him, feeling more wretched than he had previously thought possible.

Back in his cottage Harry raged and cried for exactly thirty minutes, destroying his living room completely, before moving to his bedroom and weeping. He couldn't understand it. He had finally been happy, complete and all the other sappy things he was supposed to be! Everyone always told him that now the war was over and his job was fucking done, he could lay back and be happy with his nice boyfriend and live the life he deserved! Well, if this was what he deserved after a lifetime of hardship after hardship Harry wasn't so sure he wanted to go on. Then he shook himself. No, he would never, ever kill himself, because that would make a mockery of his mother's sacrifice.

Harry didn't know what to do. It hurt so bad. Draco had destroyed everything Harry had worked for. He had worked so hard, not just on destroying Voldemort, but getting his life back together afterwards so that they could be together. And Draco had seemed pretty on-board with the whole program from the start. He never saw it coming, was just bullshit! Unless Harry had somehow sent the wrong signals…

Was that it? Harry knew he was absolutely hopeless with relationships. Ginny and his had ended well, but he did realise that the redhead had been doing all the work from the start. Harry had just gone along with everybody's idea of them as the perfect couple. What if he had misunderstood Draco's intentions?

And what then? Did he just take this newest slap to his face in what was becoming the story of his life: getting the crap beaten out of him physically and mentally, while lying down? No, he would do what he always did: fight back. But how? He couldn't hope to woo Draco, he simply didn't know how, but he knew what he had done, and obviously that had been wrong. How do you right a past wrong? In the muggle world you apologise or do something to make up for it… but Harry had other means than that of a muggle.

Slowly a plan formed in Harry's mind. It was completely insane and downright illegal, but Harry didn't care. He was going to get the life he had worked for damnit! He couldn't take anymore. Not another loss, not another period of healing and moving on.

With this crazy plan firmly in his mind, Harry's brain shut down and he went to sleep. He would dream of Draco making love to him, and then saying over and over again that it was just sex, while the dream-Harry just laughed and didn't understand.

Draco went to sleep that night too, crying the first tears he had shed since he was five years old and had just broken his favourite broom.

Lucius Malfoy went to bed as well, knowing he needed to get up early to get to the Ministry. He didn't work there, not anymore. These days he kept to his investments, but he definitely had business there tomorrow.

-:-

Please, please, leave a birthday review! (17/01)


	2. The best laid plans?

I just want to thank all of you who reviewed and wished me a happy birthday! I was flooded with work last week as the semester started so I haven't been able to reply to everyone, so I'll say it now to you all: THANK YOU.

Rating/Warnings: IMPORTANT: I do not know what kinds of warnings/rating this fic will have. The first 10 chapters so far are very mild with no warnings, but that can change at any moment!

Pairings: main Harry/Lucius. Harry/Draco. (possible) side pairings: Lily/James, Remus/Sirius

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and no copyright infringement is intended. No money is being made.

-:-

Chapter two: The best laid plan…?

As Harry woke he experienced a blissful moment of forgetfulness. It would have been a nice moment to contemplate the old saying of 'it is better to have loved and lost etc.' but perhaps in this case it should be: 'it is better to have loved, lost and then forget the whole thing ever happened'. Unfortunately, Harry's brain and body became fully functional on this morning like all the mornings before it, and like many mornings preceding it Harry started to feel like shit pretty quickly. The difference with this morning, however, was that Harry was sick of feeling like nothing was right with the world.

The world wasn't supposed to be like this anymore, he thought savagely as he pulled himself out of bed, a grimace marring his handsome features. The source of evil was gone, the thing that made Harry's life hell was dead, and yet Harry was waking up with this awful feeling running through him, seeping out of his heart and soul. He just wanted the hurting to stop! Was that too much to ask!? He pulled on the same clothes from the day before, picking up the fancy clothes he had worn yesterday evening and carrying them out of the room and down the stairs.

He didn't even contemplate Draco. Not the young wizard's reasoning, motives, feelings or future, Harry's only thought was to make things better, because obviously his job wasn't finished. He hadn't won. Yet. But he was bloody well going to! Harry threw the suit and shirt into the fireplace and used his wand to blast it with a blue flame, to match his mood. He turned and stomped off towards his study/library at the back of the cottage.

The plan from last night was almost completely forgotten. Harry knew the idea behind it, but that was the only thing he really remembered from his grief-stricken thoughts the night before. It didn't matter, though, he knew. He would just do what he always did, what he was best at: he would wing it. A Gryffindor was a master at doing things without plans. Plans were for people with a future, but Harry wasn't thinking about his future at all…

Entering his small workroom he went straight to his closet containing his winter cloaks he wasn't using, along with another cloak he also seldom had any use for these days. The Invisibility cloak felt the same as always sliding through his fingers, but this time Harry felt it would give him better results than ever before. Because these days he knew, after living through a war; this cloak was special. It was the best cloak out there, probably in the whole of wizarding Britain, if not Europe. Moody used to comment on it every chance he got during the worst of the fighting. Harry's cloak saved his skin like no other common concealing-charmed cloak ever could. And this time it would get him past security as if he was… well, completely invisible, as if he wasn't even there. He wouldn't have a problem getting out either. He had an idea about that part too.

Harry didn't think, he didn't want nor need to, because he felt it in his body and soul that this was the only way to make things right, _finally_. Then he could rest and live and love without anymore blasted interruptions! He ran from the house, not thinking to lock the door even, and apparated the moment he felt the wards shimmer past him. A moment later and he was standing in the arrival area at the Ministry of Magic, the cloak already covering his presence. No one noticed him, and he quickly pressed himself against the wall so he wouldn't bump into anyone. That was the one thing the cloak didn't do, but other than that, it was the perfect camouflage.

Taking a deep breath and fixing the lifts at the other end of the huge room with a determined stare, Harry made his way carefully over. It was almost too easy to get past the security and into the lift. He waiting until everyone inside was focused on the doors before quickly pressing the right button. It would take time, but he would hopefully be left alone in the end. He pressed himself into the corner of the lift, watching with sinking hope as people kept coming in as others went out. He wouldn't be able to get past them when his floor was up. Sure enough, when the Department of Mysteries was announced the little space was so crowded Harry didn't even want to attempt it. He waited over ten minutes until only three were left. Then he listened in to their conversation…

"Whose office was it?" one of the wizards asked. Another rolled his eyes.

"Doyle's, apparently. He's not even in yet, lazy bastard."

"Then how'd everything…?" the rest was left unspoken. The second wizard shrugged. The third decided to comment.

"The furniture probably saw its chance and made a break for it." The doors opened and Harry watched as everybody left, their laughter ringing clearly until the doors slid shut, leaving Harry completely alone.

xxx

Lucius Malfoy made making pointless small talk into an art form. He wasn't even really looking at his conversation partner, the Minister of Magic himself, who was delighted that Lucius was visiting. The man was a complete imbecile, which was apparently a job requirement for the Minister. He wasn't as bad as Fudge, but Lucius had not yet bothered to learn the man's first name, and that said a lot. Mr… Parkhurst, was it? Right, Something Parkhurst was babbling on about Lucius' opinion on some new decree or other, despite the fact that Lucius had not even given his opinion yet. Had Lucius Malfoy not been preoccupied with waiting for the opportune moment, he might take offence. Right now, though, he couldn't even be bothered to take the man's hand.

"Excuse me, Minister, I must see Auror Shacklebolt on a matter of grave importance," Lucius lied smoothly. Minister Parkhurst's brows rose.

"Has something happened?" he asked, his fake concern at least passable.

"No, no. Excuse me." Lucius turned as the Minister said something about it being a pleasure. He noted the offered hand, but decided that since he wasn't in politics anymore, he could afford this luxury that had been sorely lacking in his previous way of life: getting to snub stupid politicians. He walked down the hall and checked this way and that. Not many people wandering the halls. They had just got in and were no doubt trying to at least do some work before going for an early lunch. Hopefully, the young man would be smart enough to hit now.

Lucius made his way to an area of semi-importance; an out of the way office still empty because the person thought too highly of himself or herself to come in yet. He pulled his wand and used one of his old unlocking spells Death Eaters got proficient at quickly. Once inside he proceeding to turn the silent and empty office into a raging room of chaos. It would draw attention fast, though, so he got out of there quickly. He was confident it would take _a lot_ of wizards and witches to get things under control, especially since he left the door open and the furniture was now rampaging down the corridor, luckily in the opposite direction.

He made his way to the ninth level and walked down a familiar corridor. He had attended several trials in the old courtrooms down here. There wasn't anyone to be seen, which was no surprise to Lucius at all. He spelled his shoes silent and listened as he walked without making a noise towards the door. Nothing. He entered the room with the many doors, watched calmly as it spun, and then chose the correct door. He still had several connections who worked in the Department and they had told him the trick to picking the right room.

When he entered the correct room he paused and looked around. Nothing. A frown grew on his face as he made his way towards the other end of the long room. He passed the strange experiments without a glance, his thoughts whirling. He had been sure… was he early? Or-

There, right in the middle of the wall filled with Time-Turners, inside a large glass case: one was missing. The frown slowly morphed into a sly smile and Lucius felt emotions he had locked away for decades surge through him. He reached out his hand and reverently touched the glass right where the empty shelf was just a few inches from his fingers. He felt the newly preformed repairing charm and laughed softly. Such an unnecessary spell.

"Soon, you shall finally catch up with your destiny," he whispered. Despite the confidence in his words, Lucius sent up a prayer to the magicks in the world that Time would not be changed in some way. He held on tightly to his memories, hoping they remained true.

xxx

Harry gasped as he opened the door. He had chosen the right one! He stared around in amazement at the brightly lit room filled with more clocks than he could count. Even though it brought bad memories to the forefront of his mind, Harry couldn't help but marvel as he did then on the strangeness of the place. He quickly spotted his quarry, however, and rushed towards the glass case at the end of the room. The many shelves with Time-Turners glinted out at him, teasing him almost. He raised his wand to the middle, figuring he would just pick one. A very small blasting charm gave the right effect and the glass broke right in front of a Time-Turner.

Harry reached in and grabbed it, holding it up to his eyes and noting that it looked like the one Hermione had once used, as far as he could remember anyway. He looked back at the broken case and frowned, then with a mental shrug he spelled the case repaired and stepped away from it. He felt he should have some room around him when he did it. Glancing around he grabbed a clock, since there were so many of them, and preformed a spell to turn it into a portkey.

It would take him back to Hogwarts, just on the edge of the grounds, which would be perfect since he was arriving on a Sunday during the holidays, meaning his past self was probably at his cottage reading or perhaps attending class at the hospital. He would hide the Time-Turner in the Room of Requirement and then wait there for his past self to arrive for a session with Madam Pomfrey. He would lie in wait and… well, he hadn't exactly thought everything through yet. Well, he hadn't thought anything through, but that wasn't important! He would fix things and his life would finally resemble an actual life!

Harry's thoughts were in a frenzy and his hands were already spinning the Time-Turner. He frowned at the way his hands shook. As he studied them, trying to remember where he was in his counting... wait, had he actually started counting? Harry squinted suddenly, noticing there were actual words written on the Time-Turner. Had Hermione's had writing? He didn't remember. He should probably stop turning now. Yes, probably a good idea.

Harry never got a chance to read the words on the Time-Turner because at that moment he was travelling very quickly while standing perfectly still.

What he had failed to realise was that the glass case did not hold the Time-Turners the Ministry sometimes issued to witches and wizards who needed extra time for research and studies, but an experiment like everything else in the room. They were Time-Turners that worked with years instead of hour or weeks. Not very reliable yet and therefore still placed in the Department of Mysteries. The tiny words were on every Time-Turner in the glass case and read simply: _'not for practical use'. _

-:-

I know this chapter is much shorter than the first, but it couldn't really be cut any other way. The subsequent chapters are all longer than this, I promise. Please leave a little comment!


	3. Case of mistaken identity

Hello all. Thanks for all the wonderful feedback. Here is the next chapter!

Rating/Warnings: Will be added. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and no money is being made.

Notes: The year has been adjusted to allow Lucius to be a bit younger and in seventh year when the Marauders are in fifth. James was born in 1960, so here Lucius is born about 1958. Thanks for all your reviews and concrit!

_Chapter three: Case of mistaken identity _

Harry waited apprehensively for the Time-Turner to finish its job. It was taking longer than he had anticipated, but then again, last time he had only gone back three hours. This time he was going back almost a year. At least he hoped he was…

Finally he stopped, though he hadn't physically moved. He looked around and was thankful that no one was there to see him appear. Was it just him, or did the room somehow look…? Harry couldn't quite place the difference, but he was sure there had been more clocks last time he checked. He looked back at the device in his hand and his mouth fell open in disbelief. The Time-Turner had melted slightly. Had going back a whole year done that? Harry was lucky it hadn't turned hot, but that was magic for you, he supposed. He pocketed it and took out the clock he had transformed into a portkey. After a moment's indecision he took off his invisibility cloak as he didn't want to loose it on the trip and folded it, placing it in his pocket too. Now he was ready.

Tapping the portkey with his wand he adjusted the time of departure and braced himself for the inevitable sickening feeling he always felt. Sure enough, he was soon being pulled up and away, towards Hogwarts. For a brief moment, so short it is almost not worth mentioning, Harry wondered if he had managed to arrive at the correct time, but he dismissed the notion. He felt he was at the right place, and at the right time. This was going to be easy.

He landed with an _'oomph'_ and crumbled into a heap on the grass-covered ground. It smelled fresh and the sun was already warming him. He got up slowly, making sure he hadn't hurt himself, and looked around. There was Hogwarts, just as before, and Harry couldn't keep the satisfied grin off his face. The grin, however, soon faded and was replaced with a frown. Students! There were students going in and out of the castle. He had obviously missed by a few weeks. It was probably at the very beginning of September. Harry couldn't tell who they were or which houses they were in since they were so far away, but it didn't matter. If they spotted him they would just assume he was out for a stroll. The students were used to having Harry Potter around.

He made his way across the lawn, deciding on making a detour around Hagrid's Hut. He wanted to make sure he didn't run into himself in public. That would be bad. So it was best to stay out of sight for a while and check things out. Harry looked up as he rounded the Hut and grew confused. _'What the hell?'_ he thought. Why was there smoke coming from Hagrid's Hut? The place had been empty since the war ended. Harry could not remember anyone having been inside it even. He made a mental note to ask Dumbledore about it, but he didn't want to go inside right now. He walked in between the few trees that stood apart from the forest, keeping his route almost parallel with the school.

As he walked he couldn't help think about what he was doing. About time he did some would say perhaps? Harry was starting to get a little nervous now that the action part of the 'plan' was taken care of. Without any excitement Harry's brain started voicing its opinion and it was not happy. It also sounded suspiciously like Hermione. What was he going to do, exactly? He realised he hadn't a clue. He had just reacted, acted and now… he was stuck a whole year in the past. Only one thought filled his mind now: _'Fuck, what did I manage to do now?' _

"Ha! Brilliant Malfoy! Absolutely brilliant!" a voice suddenly guffawed, causing Harry to stop dead in his tracks. Draco, here? It seemed unlikely. Harry could remember the blond visiting him on occasion, but why would Draco be out on the grounds with someone Harry didn't recognise? He moved slowly and as stealthily as he could towards the voice, keeping behind a large bush.

"Of course," a voice drawled. It sounded like Draco's, but Harry couldn't be sure. "Did you doubt me for a second?" Harry could hear snickering. What was going on? Why would Draco be meeting up with such idiots? They sounded like students.

"Not at all, Malfoy," another boy, and it was definitely a boy this time, assured. "You are the master."

"So, when are you planning on making your move?" the first voice asked. Harry couldn't stand it anymore and peaked from his hiding place. He could see a blond head and a couple of other boys. Boys! They were even wearing Hogwarts uniforms. Slytherin, of course. Harry was very confused. And what was this about 'making a move'? Were they talking about him? Perhaps this was his chance! He could confront Draco and set the record straight of what he wanted from their relationship. That way Draco would have no chance of saying months from now: _'I never saw this coming.'_ Harry's blood boiled as he remembered that comment. He almost didn't hear his boyfriend's reply.

"Actually, I'm not interested anymore," the blond drawled. "She is too… predictable. Besides, I have given up on my father. He will have me marry that vain cow no matter how many scandals I cause. And I am resigned to it."

"What? A Malfoy, a Slytherin, giving up!?" There was laughter all around.

"I am _not_ giving up," said Slytherin's voice was sharp. "She is of good breeding and society. She will be the perfect wife. And I…" a smile made its way into the voice, "will continue to do scandalous things. In private."

"Malfoy, you snake. That's what I like to hear." There were murmurs of agreement. Harry's insides were doing summersaults. Draco had never said anything about Lucius wanting him to marry. The woman in question could only be Pansy. Vain cow sounded accurate enough.

"Shit, we better go." Harry craned his neck a little higher and saw the boys dropping cigarettes on the ground and stepping on them. The blond didn't move. Harry wasn't thinking clearly anymore. He was frozen with disbelief.

"You go, I will take the long way back."

"You sure? Okay." Harry saw the boys turn and trudge up towards the castle. He didn't even think to consider that none of the students were boys he recognised. He ran around the bush.

"Draco Malfoy! How could you? You never told me you were getting married! And who's this other 'predictable' woman?" Harry demanded and he walked straight over to his boyfriend in a rage and spun the blond around. Grey eyes widened slightly in surprise and shoulder long blond hair fluttered in the wind. Harry gasped and stepped back, his eyes wide as saucers.

"Excuse me?" the blond boy asked, and it was not Draco, though his voice was very similar. "Do I know you?"

"Eh- I- um…" Harry stuttered, continuing to stare at the younger Lucius Malfoy. What worried Harry most was the Slytherin school uniform the boy was wearing. He was probably a seventh year, considering the Head Boy badge he was wearing, but that didn't make any sense. Especially considering that Lucius, the seventeen-year-old, was practically the same height as he was in Harry's own time! He didn't look as broad though, and he wasn't nearly as muscular… and the hair was obviously too short. Harry continued to stare, taking in every detail of this young Lucius. The man- boy's face was completely smooth and devoid of any blemish, and the face was slightly softer, not hardened yet after years of wars and politics. Despite being Slytherin and a Malfoy, this young creature was innocent in terms of war and death. Harry had seen what happened to children when they lost that innocence often enough, and could almost always see the witnessed horrors in their eyes as clear as day.

This Lucius Malfoy, however, was just a student, and Harry was nearly overwhelmed with that realisation. The bright grey eyes were starting to darken in confusion and something akin to suspicion.

"Are you ill?" Lucius asked suddenly. His hand had disappeared inside his robe, something Harry noted automatically because of his experience and training. "Have you perhaps escaped from some mental institution?" Lucius paused in thought and his brow furrowed, causing the tiniest of crinkles on his forehead. "Who is Draco?"

"Um- nobody," Harry said hastily, his brain starting to function again after all the information had sunk in and the implications were being calculated.

"You said Draco Malfoy," Lucius continued, his eyes narrowing in thought. "I am Lucius Malfoy and I do not know anyone by that name. Who are you and where did you come from?"

"I- I've got to go." Harry was never any good at lying, especially to the man this young Slytherin would one day become. He needed to get away, fast. He needed to contact Dumbledore and get the hell back to his own time. 'Merlin on a stick,' Harry thought numbly and he turned and began walking away. _'I must be in…'_ Despite being close to another nervous breakdown he managed to calculate the year: _'1975'_. Harry almost staggered with the knowledge, but kept himself upright, fighting the sudden nausea that accompanied his catastrophic mistake.

"Stop," Lucius said firmly and Harry felt a hand on his shoulder, gripping tightly. He was spun around. "You will answer my questions," Lucius demanded like only a Malfoy could. Harry suddenly noted a wand was in his face. If he hadn't been completely appalled at himself and his situation he probably wouldn't have let his guard down like that. Lucius' eyes were as steely as ever when the man was angry. Harry swallowed. This was not the ruthless Malfoy he knew from his time. This was just a student - a good student, obviously, considering the badge - but as Lucius' wand poked him hard in the cheek Harry decided that maybe this Lucius was capable of something ruthless too.

"Look, I can't tell you-" Harry tried. Lucius added pressure to his wand, digging it into Harry's face, his other hand still gripping Harry's shoulder.

"You will. Now." _'Fuck. How do I always end up in crazy situations?'_ Harry thought desperately for a way out, but apparently his endless amount of luck had not travelled back with him.

"I'm from the future," Harry admitted, knowing at least he would probably be believed. They were both wizards.

"Exactly how far into the future?" Lucius asked. He had not moved his wand one inch.

"Eh… a little under thirty years."

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that," Lucius scoffed, to Harry's surprise. "Tell me the truth."

"I am!" Harry cried, suddenly growing nervous. Would he be able to reach his wand if Malfoy tried something? Harry knew he was quicker than most, but the wand was right in his face.

"Time-Turners work for hours, not years, and certainly not _decades_," Lucius argued. By the look in his eyes Harry guessed the young Malfoy thought him quite insane.

"Look," Harry said, trying to sound reasonable. "Put away that wand and I'll explain. Are you even seventeen yet? I'm pretty sure they'll take away that nice badge of yours if one of the teachers see you threatening someone like this for no reason." Lucius' eyes narrowed instantly at the threat. Harry swore to himself that he wouldn't be intimidated by a bloody student anymore and stared right back, with a raised eyebrow for extra effect. A heartbeat later and Lucius stepped back smoothly, lowering his wand.

"You hardly look seventeen yourself, and you are wearing muggle clothes. Who are you?"

"My name is Harry," best to leave out Potter for now, "and I'll have you know I'm twenty-two," this was said with obvious indignation and Lucius smirked slightly.

"And you have turned your Time-Turner 'a little under' 262 800 times, have you?" Harry blinked at the quick math, but decided that the Slytherin had probably been calculating it since Harry told him just so he could deliver that line. Sneaky bastard.

"No… I think I got the wrong sort of Time-Turner." Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the slightly melted device. He brought it up to his face and studied it. That's when he noted the words; luckily he was still able to read them. He groaned. "Just my luck. I took an experimental one. 'not for practical use'," he read. Lucius' eyebrows were raised in a dubious manner. Harry glared at him. "Look, it doesn't matter what you believe. I need to see Dumbledore. He'll be able to help me."

"Why did you use a Time-Turner in the first place?" Lucius suddenly asked. Harry blinked again. He was getting really tired of getting confused and thrown off balance.

"I…" he failed to come up with a plausible explanation.

"You _took_ an experimental one. The Ministry would most likely not give it to you by mistake." Lucius took one step closer, eyeing Harry curiously, who almost squirmed at the uncomfortable feelings in his stomach. "And you thought I was Draco Malfoy. You asked me why I never told you I was getting married." Harry was definitely getting nervous now. He wondered if he just shouldn't pull his wand and stun the perceptive snake. "Almost thirty years," Lucius almost hummed.

"Twenty seven, to be exact," Harry pointed out.

"Time enough to produce a next generation, I would think…?" Lucius' eyes were almost glowing with curiosity and… something else Harry didn't really want to contemplate.

"Fine," Harry said suddenly, feeling sick of Lucius' way of talking. The Slytherin somehow managed to sound like himself, yet he was lacking something extra in his voice that would only come with age and experience. Harry was sure that the older Lucius would have gotten the answers out of Harry with a simple Legilimency spell. This Lucius, however, was simply curious and fascinated with something, Harry wasn't sure what. Harry fixed the young snake with a slight glare. "Draco is your son, but I am not giving you any more information about the future."

"Of course not," Lucius said, smiling slyly as if nothing was wrong. "That would be irresponsible." Harry could tell by the twinkle in the grey eyes that Lucius was holding in a laugh, and the idea of that was almost too much to process for Harry on top of everything else. He had never once seen or heard the man laugh outright. Lucius Malfoy the elder would not have handle this situation with anything but ruthless efficiency and just as seriously.

"I need to see Dumbledore," Harry repeated. He looked up towards Hogwarts. "You should probably be in class or something."

"This Draco, is he your boyfriend?" The sudden questions almost threw him off balance. Harry glared again, more heatedly. Lucius just looked innocently back, something his older self would have _never_ pulled off.

"He was," Harry spat before he could stop himself. Lucius' eyes grew calculating.

"Ah, I think I'm beginning to understand," he said. "You thought I was him, you confronted me about your relationship… you used the Time-Turner to try and change something in your relationship?" Lucius' little explanation ended with a question, but from his eyes Harry knew the man thought he was correct. Harry almost gaped at the boy for daring to assume.

"What makes you think that?"

"The idea of using a Time-Turner to fix relationships is hardly original," Lucius drawled. "Why do you think they are regulated so strictly? Multitudes of lovesick witches would leap at the chance. I know Narcissa has read several novels about it."

"Great," Harry said, his voice bitter. "I'm a cliché." Lucius smiled, and Harry grew still as a statue. It was that same smile. The one Harry had received while walking to the rose garden. It held a sincerity Harry would have thought Malfoy would lose with time, had he not seen it just yesterday, or rather three decades from now.

"You are not a cliché," Lucius assured him. "Because I don't believe anyone has actually managed to do it before. If anything you are extraordinary."

"Yeah, only I ended up going back decades further than I planned."

"You know you remind me of someone," Lucius said suddenly, then seemed to shake himself. "Never mind, I have come to a decision." Harry's eyebrows rose with the declaration. Malfoy made himself sound so pompous with so little effort. It was obviously a family trait since Harry couldn't count the number of times Draco had sounded exactly the same. "I shall help you return to your time."

"What?" Harry exclaimed. "And how would you do that?"

"I don't know yet, but a Malfoy never fails once he has decided to do something." Harry almost snorted, but settled for shaking his head slightly in disbelief. This Lucius had not yet learned to appear aloof without any effort on his part. He was still using Draco's method of actually telling people he was better.

"Whatever, you can take me to Dumbledore at least," Harry said. "Though I'm pretty sure the Headmaster's office is the same as always."

"Probably, but you still need me," Lucius smirked.

"Oh?" Harry ignored the little voice inside his head that was telling him to be alarmed: He was smiling at Lucius Malfoy!

"Yes, because as Head Boy, I know the password." And with that Lucius sauntered off towards the castle and Harry had no choice but to follow. And he absolutely did _not_ notice how Lucius' way of walking was decidedly sexier than anything Draco could manage. Feeling dazed, Harry quickly caught up with the blond and they walked silently up to the school.

Just as they walked up the steps and entered the castle a voice shouted from the stairs and a boy came running down.

"Oi, James! What'cha do now?" The boy was a Hufflepuff, from fifth year or above, Harry couldn't tell. The boy stopped when he reached the bottom of the stairs. "Oh, sorry, thought you were James." He eyed Harry a moment, but then ran off down the stairs to the dungeons. Luckily no one else came upon them as they walked to the Headmaster's office. Lucius murmured the password so Harry didn't hear it, and they allowed the winding stairs to take them up. Lucius knocked on the door with an air of authority that almost made Harry snort. The doors opened of their own accord and Harry took in the familiar sight of Dumbledore's office. There were far fewer strange objects, but all in all it was the same. Dumbledore sat behind his desk reading a scroll. His beard wasn't as long, nor as white, but it was still Dumbledore.

"Mr. Malfoy, you've brought a new friend, I see," Dumbledore said jovially as he put aside the scroll. He rose from his desk and came around. Harry and Lucius stepped forward.

"Yes, Headmaster," Lucius said. "I found him on the grounds close to the gamekeeper's hut. Apparently he's from the future."

"Really?" Dumbledore asked as if they were just discussing the weather. Harry tried to smile, but he was nervous again. "And what might your name be?" Dumbledore held out his hand and Harry took it awkwardly.

"Harry, Potter, sir," he said with only the slightest pause in between. He didn't dare look over at Lucius, who would of course now realise his future son would one day be dating the son of a Gryffindor. Harry was pretty sure Lucius would know who his father was, since he was on the Quiddith team and a pureblood.

"Harry Potter, hmmm," Dumbledore mused. "And how far did you say you had come."

"Eh… twenty-seven years, sir."

"Now that is extraordinary."

"That's what I said, sir," Lucius pointed out. Harry glanced at him with slight disbelief. Was this really the time to be sucking up to the Headmaster?

"Yes, quite extraordinary," Dumbledore said, eyeing Harry up and down as if he could read his whole story just by looking. Maybe he could. "Mr. Malfoy, please return to your class, I must speak with Mr. Potter privately."

"Yes, sir," Lucius said.

"And need I point out that you must not speak of this to anyone?" It wasn't really a question.

"Of course not, sir," Lucius said, giving a slight bow of the head. Harry thought the whole scene very surreal. "Headmaster, Mr. Potter." And with that he was gone.

"Come and sit," Dumbledore said, returning to his chair. Harry sat with no small amount of trepidation. He really didn't know how to act. Dumbledore looked at him over half-moon spectacles, the knowing look piercing Harry just as deeply as always. Apparently some things never changed. "Perhaps you should tell me the whole tale from the beginning." Harry sighed and started doing just that, stuttering a little at first because he was unsure about how much he should tell the man about his motives. He decided to tell the truth and just leave out certain things. He told Dumbledore that he had had a difficult life and that when the break-up took him by surprise he had what he now could only recognise as a small nervous breakdown. He hadn't been thinking clearly at all, which was absolutely true. He didn't tell Dumbledore whom he had been seeing.

When he spoke about the Ministry and the Time-Turners he took out the one he had used and handed it over. Dumbledore studied it while Harry talked.

"And the next thing I knew I was looking at a much younger Lucius Malfoy," Harry finished. The room fell silent and Harry wondered if Dumbledore was going to lecture or punish him, or both. The wizard put the Time-Turner aside and looked at Harry seriously.

"It is not really my place to reprimand you," Dumbledore said, reading Harry's thoughts. "You haven't done anything illegal in this time… but I do hope you understand the seriousness of your actions and the care you must have while you are in this time. You must not speak of the future to anybody."

"Of course, sir. I know what I did was… stupid."

"I will have to study this Time-Turner. It must work on different principles than the Ministry issued ones. I must also study you. Perhaps the device has left some imprint on you. It will take time, especially since I must work alone, and I do not know if I shall succeed." Harry nodded gravely. He knew there was a definite possibility that he would be stuck in this time. He almost shivered at the thought. He would never see Draco again, and even though he kind of hated the man right now for what he had done, he knew he would miss him terribly, even if they never got back together.

"I understand, sir. I will be grateful for whatever you can do," Harry said. Dumbledore smiled a little.

"Harry Potter… I assume your father is a certain student here?" Harry nodded. There was no point in denying that. "And from your eyes I can only guess…" the twinkle said it was far from a guess. Harry just nodded again. "Take care not to let them suspect you know more about them than you should."

"Yes, sir… I don't think that will be a problem." No, it wouldn't be a problem acting as if he didn't know his parents. Harry hoped he wouldn't even have to meet them at all. Just the thought scared him half to death, even though a big part of him longed for it. It would be too weird.

"Good. Now, we must discuss what you will be doing here while you are stuck in this time."

"Do, sir?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you must stay in the castle so I may have you close. But it would be suspicious if you moved in for no reason, especially now, with the Voldemort's supporters on the rise." Dumbledore looked for a moment like he wanted to ask something, but Harry doubted it was the question he actually asked. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-two, sir," Harry replied.

"And how did you do on your NEWTs?"

"Eh, pretty good, I guess," Harry said, confused yet again. What did this have to do with anything? "I'm a healer's apprentice now."

"What about Defence Against the Dark Arts?" Harry frowned. Was Dumbledore fishing for information about the future?

"It was my best subject, actually," Harry answered truthfully.

"Really? Did you ever consider teaching it?" Dumbledore's tone of voice made it sound like they were just making small talk. Harry sighed, not understanding, or perhaps not wanting to understand where this was going.

"I did teach it to my classmates once, when the current teacher was completely incompetent, but I decided I had had enough of it."

"Interesting. Allow me to make a suggestion. That you come in as our new Defence teacher."

"What?!" Harry exclaimed. "I- But the year's already started."

"Only three days ago, if you were wondering," Dumbledore said with an almost mischievous smile. "I was going to teach all the classes myself since I was unable to find a replacement. Don't worry, I have a detailed lesson plan for every class. You could take the forth through seventh years only, to ease you into it, and that way I still have time to be Headmaster and study your problem. The office and rooms are a bit bare, but I am sure you will find them comfortable. It is really the perfect solution." Harry knew his mouth was hanging open. The day had really not been a good one for him, and he didn't think things would be improving anytime soon. He felt like he should be fainting by now.

"Sir, I couldn't possibly-"

"You look like a capable young man," Dumbledore cut in. "I am sure you'll do fine." Harry's mouth opened and closed a few times, before his brain decided to just give up. He slumped slightly in his chair and nodded.

"Alright."

"Splendid," Dumbledore said, clapping his hands together for good measure. "Now we must decide your name, as you obviously can't keep Potter." Dumbledore frowned in thought. "Any suggestions?" Harry barely had enough brain capacity left to shake his head. "How about Kristian Valen?" Dumbledore asked suddenly. "It sounds foreign enough so it won't be a surprise that no one knows you."

"Valen?" Harry asked. "Fine." He thought it was rather odd, but he couldn't really muster the effort to say so.

"Capital. Please, come with me and I'll show you to your quarters." Dumbledore got up, taking the Time-Turner with him, and escorted Harry to the DADA professor's office. Inside the empty office was a door leading up a narrow set of stairs, another heavy door, and then Harry was standing in a comfortable living room. There was a couch, chair and table in front of the fireplace and one bookcase, only half full. In a corner stood a small wooden table with two chairs. There was a rug, but other than that no decorative things whatsoever. The windows, Harry noted, overlooked the lake.

"Through there is the bedroom," Dumbledore said. "If there is anything, or if you need to talk, don't hesitate to call. I shall instruct the house-elves to heed your call. If there is nothing else, I will see you tomorrow at breakfast." With that Dumbledore gave Harry a pat on the shoulder and left. Harry looked at the door for a moment before turning and going into the bedroom. It contained only a bed and a dresser, but it right then it looked heavenly to Harry, who just fell down with all his clothes still on.

Harry never thought he could get into more trouble than he did during his own school years. He was very, very wrong. He fell asleep quickly, hoping that tomorrow he would wake up in his own bed and discover that it had all been a bad dream. That perhaps he had just gotten drunk after Draco had broken up with him and then made it all up. That would have been so much better, he thought. He was wrong about that too.

-:-

I feel every Time-Turner fic has a chapter very much like this. I also feel many of them rush this bit because they want to get to the plot. I tried to drag it out a little and focus on Harry's thoughts and how the experience is disturbing for him. I hope you liked it!

**Note on Harry's new name**: If any of you are Norwegian and have read my fic Bound By Prophecy then you might remember Harry as Alex Rosén, who I absolutely hate (the celebrity not Harry). I decided to pick the name of another terrible Norwegian celebrity as a sort of inside joke. So I picked the absolute worst comedian in history! I'm really sorry to all Norwegians who like Kristian Valen (I can't remember is he spells it with a 'K' or 'Ch' but I don't care). You people need to watch something that's actually funny like Rune Andersen, or - since Norwegians aren't very funny to begin with: anything else is probably funnier. Sorry for the little rant. To everybody else: hope you never experience either Rosén or Valen.


	4. The New Professor

Notes: Thanks to all who reviewed.

_Chapter four: The New Professor. _

Harry awoke in the middle of the night. For a moment he wondered if the wards on the house had been breached, but then he remembered and turned over. Staring at the ceiling in the darkness, Harry realised he did not know when he had gone to sleep. For all he knew it could have been morning when he arrived in this decade. It hadn't even been midday when he had reached the Department of Mysteries. He tried not to think about what the morning would bring and went back to sleep, though it took much longer this time.

The sun was the same in 1975 as it would be in 2002 and it shone at exactly the same angle into the bedroom of the new DADA teacher. The young man groaned and rolled over, pressing his face into the pillow. Not the actions of a professor, perhaps, but he could be forgiven, considering the circumstances. After a moment the newest addition to Hogwart's staff realised that he would have to get and face the day… his first day of work. _'I'm so fucked,'_ he thought very unprofessionally and dragged himself out of bed. He found the bathroom, took care of things, and then wandered back into the living room, frowning as he thought about his dirty clothes, already two days old.

That's when he noticed the bundle on the small table. On it was a short piece of parchment. Harry picked it up and reach Dumbledore's elegant script.

_Dear Professor Valen._ Harry snorted softly at the name. _I have taken the liberty of providing you with teaching robes. I shall be sure to have the house-elves provide some casual clothing as well, muggle if you prefer, though the elves will have to make them. Underneath you will find a folder containing the lesson plans for forth through seventh year, though only the first month to get you started. Perhaps you shall like to make your own adjustments in future?_ Again Harry snorted. Even in this time, decades before Dumbledore would even meet him, the man seemed to have a confidence in Harry's abilities the young man himself had always lacked.

_Also, one last thing, if you could remember a few details about your "past" it would make things easier. I have told the staff that you were educated at home while living in Germany. Don't worry, I know none on my staff speak the language so you are quite safe. You chanced to meet my former DADA professor (who just recently moved there) and he told you of my letters to him wherein I mentioned the trouble I was having in replacing him. So, here you are. The more vague you are, the better. See you at breakfast. You don't have class until the last period, so don't lose your appetite yet! _

Harry decided to burn the parchment just to be on the safe side. Old habits die hard. He then smiled when he held up the robes. They were black, but rather nice for something the Headmaster had gotten on so short notice, without seeming to have taken any measurements. Harry shook his head to himself, marvelling at Dumbledore's ability to think of everything. It made him feel less nervous. The Headmaster would fix things, he was sure.

After a shower and a little staring in the mirror at how odd he looked wearing the robes, Harry grabbed the folder to peruse over breakfast and headed out. He was fortunate that he didn't have to learn the layout of Hogwarts. Then again, it wouldn't do to be too comfortable roaming the halls just yet. When Harry past by a few students he made a show of looking around. They whispered to each other, but didn't bother to follow him.

The Great Hall was a sight. Harry hadn't eaten inside it since his school days. He and Pomfrey usually took lunch together or he had to run off to St. Mungo's for classes or lunch with a friend. He felt a smile break out on his face at how familiar it was. The only thing different was a few details on the uniforms (and perhaps the shirt length??) and the hairstyles of some of the students. The purebloods (meaning Slytherins) looked timeless with their superior looks, though Harry noticed more of them had longer hair than in his time. Some of the muggleborns sported hair that Harry had only seen on the telly when he was little.

Dumbledore was smiling at him when he reached the head table. Harry was a little nervous to sit down at the same table as so many strange faces, along with familiar ones that made Harry's heart skip a beat. Seeing a younger McGonagall made him want to say something to her, but that was pointless. She didn't even know him.

"Please have a seat, Professor Valen," Dumbledore said, indicating a seat right next to him. "Minerva has offered you her seat for the day so that I may brief you a little."

"Oh, thanks," Harry said, nodding to the witch. McGonagall smiled, though it was only a small polite gesture. Harry sat down and Dumbledore started making introductions rounds the table.

"Minerva McGonagall is Head of Gryffindor and our Transfigurations teacher. Filius Flitwick, charms and Head of Ravenclaw. Horace Slughorn, Potions and Head of Slytherin. We have Rebus Kettleburn, Care of Magical Creatures." Harry nodded to all the professors as Dumbledore said their names and positions. Some he recognised easily, others, like Professor Sprout who looked so much younger without grey hair, Harry would probably not have recognised had he passed her on the street.

There were those Harry didn't know at all, and perhaps the one who surprised him most was Professor Belvina Calchas, the current Divinations teacher. She seemed… completely normal. Her clothes and manner were just like the other staff members. Harry nodded to her and made a mental note to speak to her to see if she talked anything like Trelawney. Afterwards Dumbledore looked over the Great Hall and Harry noticed it was practically full. He grew nervous again, and it didn't help matters that Dumbledore suddenly rose.

"Students, if I can have but a moment of your time this fine morning." The students quickly settled down, obviously curious about the new teacher. "We have been so very fortunate as you have a last minute addition to our staff. Professor Valen has agreed to teach forth through seventh year due to his late arrival. Please give him a warm welcome." Harry pinked slightly at the applause. It wasn't anything booming, but at least it seemed genuine. Many students were smiling and Harry nodded to them, quickly averting his eyes to his plate. His subconscious was screaming, though he of course didn't hear:_ 'Don't look at the Gryffindor table! I'll probably faint if I do!' _The noise died down and Dumbledore sat again.

Thankfully, the Headmaster didn't make him say anything and he listened quietly as the man – unnecessarily – told him a little about the school. He was soon allowed to read the lesson plans. He quickly concluded that it wouldn't be that hard. Even the seventh year material was fresh in Harry's mind, as it probably always would be. Dumbledore informed him that there were copies of all the books in his office.

His office. Harry inwardly gulped. His office. His classroom. His students. It all seemed so daunting. And Dumbledore's merry twinkle only made him feel like punching something… probably himself for being so stupid. He hadn't quite come to the realisation that he was a grown-up you see. The young wizard saw how all his friends left school and hurried out there and got proper jobs. They worked hard and most of them actually created things, like Neville and his new plants. Or Hermione and her new laws she was trying to pass. Everybody else had so much responsibility. Even Draco, who didn't need to work, made potions for many clients.

Harry, on the other hand, had just continued learning and studying. The thought of finally getting rid of the responsibility to kill Voldemort, only to replace it with some job, made Harry sick and weary. So, healer's apprentice had seemed perfect. It was mostly quiet work at the beginning and he was still helping. Still, he had been a _student_… or would be, as the case was now… now he was a bloody professor!

Trying to drown his nerves with Pumpkin juice obviously wasn't working. Harry set down his glass and pulled at his collar. He was so warm. He almost jumped out of his chair when he felt McGonagall touch his arm. Dumbledore had already left to get to work.

"It's terrifying on the first day, isn't it?" she asked, a small smile on her face. Harry stared at her. She seemed less terrifying when Harry wasn't wearing his own Gryffindor uniform, which was a small comfort at least.

"Yeah," Harry said, mentally berating himself. He needed to try and talk more properly. He cleared his throat. "I haven't really done much teaching before. At least not to so many at a time." His eyes glanced quickly over the emptying hall.

"Don't worry, all our students are well behaved in class." Harry almost laughed out loud, thinking it a joke, but he realised that everyone was well behaved in _her_ class. She patted him on the shoulder – he was getting rather confused why the old and wise liked to do that to him – and rose. Harry looked around and saw he was one of the last to leave, and hurried out of the teacher's entrance so he didn't have to walk down between the tables again.

Harry didn't stop until he was in his office. He hadn't taken note of it last night, but now he did. It held a lot of empty space mostly, and bookshelves that were mostly empty too. As for the rest there was only a desk, chair, small fireplace and a window. Harry sat in the chair and tried reading more of folder. He kept glancing nervously at the door leading to the classroom. It was the same door he had come through many times when going to see the DADA professor, whoever it had been at the time.

Harry eventually got up and found the books he would be using. He compared the plans with the books and found nothing very dissimilar to what he had been 'taught' himself, or rather: what he had learned himself. He hoped he would be a better teacher than most of the ones he had had. At least the DA had all seemed satisfied with him.

In no time at all Harry had been working all day, right through lunch when a house-elf popped in with a tray of sandwiches. Harry had asked who requested the food, and the elf had replied that the Headmaster had. Always thinking of everything, that Dumbledore. And then it was the last period of the day, and Harry had seventh years. A NEWT class consisting of students from all houses. Harry gathered his papers and book and took a very deep breath. He opened the door and stepped out.

The students stopped in their conversations immediately and stared at him. Harry made his way down the short staircase and to the front of the class.

"Take your seats, please," he said, hoping to all the magicks in the world that his voice hadn't broken. The students obeyed him quickly, which was probably because they didn't know what they could get away with – or hopefully it was because they were seventh years and just didn't want to torture him. "My name is Professor Valen and I shall, hopefully, be getting you through your NEWTs this year." As Harry spoke some of the nervousness left him and he started noticing the students. They were looking attentively back, though some had odd smiles on their faces; especially the girls. Harry suddenly noticed Lucius sitting at the back. The Slytherin smirked. Harry tried to ignore him.

"As NEWT students I will be assuming you have a firm grasp of the material from past years." Harry felt like he was on a roll now and he placed the papers and book on the desk, starting to walk around like he had used to do during DA meetings. "Defence is not a subject everybody views as something we all need to know," he continued, eyeing the number of students, which was relatively low compared to his own seventh year. They probably weren't taking the threat of Voldemort seriously yet. "People want Aurors to take care of such things. Skilled professionals. I don't know what you want to do after Hogwarts, but rest assured, Defence skills can come in handy in any occupation. Because it's all about expecting the unexpected, and not being overwhelmed under extraordinary situations." Harry rounded back to the front and saw a new light in the students' eyes. He took a breath. Lucius was smiling now, a bit of wonder and curiosity in his eyes.

"I will be teaching you this skill, and therefore I could be testing you at any moment on past material or on what we are currently learning. Be vigilant." Harry almost smiled to himself when he caught himself half-quoting Moody, but he wanted to be serious so he didn't. "Knowledge and smarts are important, but Quiddith players will have an advantage in this class because it is a physical skill to be honed as well. Sometimes the best defence is simply getting out of the way fast." This produced a few startled sounds of laughter and disbelief. Clearly this was not how they had been taught DADA before. A few boys and girls smirked to their classmates, obviously players on certain teams.

"Now," Harry saw, clapping his hands together and making some of them jump and focus their attention back on him. He smirked and some of the girls blushed. "Let's start on the theory and hopefully you'll get to try out the spell afterwards." Harry turned to the board and finally let the grin break free. He was okay. He hadn't made a fool of himself and now he was teaching these kids something important. Harry had to bite his cheek when he turned back to them. It would not do to keep smiling like a loon with the complete and total relief he felt.

The class went smoothly. Hell, it went more than smoothly, it went brilliantly! All the students were very willing to learn and seemed to hang on his every word and soak it all up. When he demonstrated the spell some of the girls gasped and then giggled and whispered to each other. Harry wanted to tell them to act their age, but since all of them were eager to try the spell themselves, Harry thought he'd let it slide. He even awarded points! Now that was a strange experience. Lucius remained mostly silent and at the back of the classroom, which Harry thought a bit odd, but he dismissed it for now.

When the bell rang the students wouldn't leave! They all came up to him and thanked him and told him that it had been the most enlightening class they had ever had. Harry was blushing like a schoolgirl at all the praise, but they didn't comment on that. He finally ushered them out and turned back to his desk, only to find Lucius Malfoy leaning against it, his arms folded over his chest and a calculating smirk on his lips.

"Mr. Malfoy," Harry said, going for professional. He was distinctly embarrassed about their first meeting. He had acted like a fool. "Was there something you wanted to ask?"

"No, Professor Valen," Lucius stressed the name slightly, making Harry frown. He quickly cast a powerful silencing charm on the door.

"You mustn't allow anyone to suspect you know something," he chided the young Malfoy (yet another in a long line of surreal moments).

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," Lucius said, sliding towards Harry like a – well like a snake. "Professor _Potter_."

"Don't use that name," Harry hissed, his eyes narrowing. Lucius was standing right in front of him now and Harry – for probably the millionth time – cursed his height.

"Right, because your… father? Could hear it and want to know about his future."

"Right," Harry said.

"So, James Potter, Gryffindor seeker and troublemaker, is your dear old dad?"

"What's it to you?" Harry asked, bristling slightly.

"Just checking," Lucius said. "And your mother is…?" Harry's eyes widened as Lucius' grey eyes pierced his. That sneaky bastard!

"You're trying to get me to tell you about the future!" Harry exclaimed, taking a step back from the Slytherin. Lucius didn't manage to hide his sly smirk in time, so his innocent look was wasted.

"I was just enquiring about your family," he said.

"Bollocks," Harry said before he could stop himself. He really needed to fix his language. "All you Slytherins think about is how to use things to your advantage. You want to know anything about the future to secure it for yourself."

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say," Lucius said. Harry was suddenly furious, but then he shouldn't have expected anything else from a snake.

"You sneaky- Ten points from Slytherin!" Harry exclaimed.

"You can't do that," Lucius' eyes darkened. Harry revelled in the moment: he had finally gotten the upper hand on Lucius Malfoy. It was only for a moment, however, when that annoying Hermione-sounding brain pointed out that he really couldn't do that. Their conversation was definitely off the record.

"Fine. Whatever. Get out." Harry waved his wand and returned the points. He walked around Malfoy and to his desk.

"You seem to have gotten a poor impression of me," Lucius said, following Harry closely. "Allow me to apologise."

"Apologise?" Harry turned, almost bumping into the blond.

"Yes, I'm truly sorry. I swear I won't ask any questions about the future." Harry eyed the sincere-looking Slytherin warily. This had to be some trick. Lucius Malfoy didn't do anything unless it gave him something.

"Alright. Good," Harry said, because he couldn't think of a reason to refuse. Lucius extended his hand and Harry shook it.

"I hope we can still be friends?" Lucius all but purred, still holding Harry's hand.

"I think we'd do better as teacher and student," Harry said firmly. Letting go and stepping back, cursing his luck when he bumped into the desk slightly. Lucius smirked. He did that short little bow of the head he had given Dumbledore.

"We'll see," he murmured and then left the room. His robes flared after him and Harry was reminded of Snape. That thought didn't make him feel any better and he resolutely stuffed away thoughts concerning his parents for when he absolutely had to deal with them.

"Fuck," he cursed softly, and the class had started out so well. Was it just him, or did Lucius' eyes hold some promise? Harry swore to himself he would not be intimidated by a student. He had no idea what Malfoy was planning, but it could not be good. He had to remain in control. Little did he know that Lucius' plan was all about making him lose just that.

Harry gathered his things and debated with himself on whether he should go down to dinner. He really had a lot to do. He wanted to go through all the plans and the books before his classes tomorrow. Seventh years were easy, apparently, but Harry wasn't going to have high hopes of a repeat performance with the forth, fifth or even sixth years. The first two would mean Gryffindor/Hufflepuff and Slytherin/Ravenclaw classes. And although the competition was probably worst between the snakes and lions in this time too, Harry knew rivalries wasn't exclusive to those houses.

Deciding he better make an appearance or Dumbledore would send an elf, Harry worked until dinner in his office and headed down. He found his seat at the end beside Calchas and Kettleburn, though Dumbledore greeted him jovially and asked about his first class. Harry couldn't help but feel a little proud of his triumph and when many of the teachers congratulated him he beamed a little. It was so different getting praise for just doing a good job on his own and not because he had defeated a Dark Lord (with the help of a large group of people) or had a scar on his forehead. It was yet another surreal moment, but this time a welcome one.

All through the meal Harry kept his eyes away from the students, or more specifically, from all the Gryffindors. He did glance once over at Lucius, who caught his eye as if the snake had been waiting for him and smirked. How could Harry keep an eye on him if the man- boy kept being so infuriating? Harry didn't even know what Malfoy was doing to be infuriating, but that didn't stop him from wanting to take points.

That night he got ready for bed and stood for a long moment simply staring at it. Draco had slept with him countless times, and Harry had slept at Draco's place just as often. Harry examined his thoughts about his former boyfriend as he got into bed. He missed him now in the dark bedroom. He missed having a warm body to curl around. And he knew that soon, very soon, he would miss Draco's conversation and presence. He had been so busy during the day he hadn't had time, but come Saturday he would miss their weekly day out, he was sure.

As he lay in the quiet he missed Draco's whispered words as well. The blond was always most sincere in the dark before they slept, as if he didn't dare confess anything during daylight hours. Harry sighed and clutched a pillow. Not only he had ruined all chances of fixing their relationship, but there was a high probability that he would never see his lover again. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and a tear escaped. His hands gripped the pillow tightly, but he refused to cry.

-:-

Endnote: More on Lucius' thought in the next chapter, and perhaps Harry will finally meet his parents??


	5. Masters In Their Field

Note: Sorry for the long wait. My life is very busy at the moment, but I have a kind of break right now (though I still have to read massive amounts) so I'll try to get you another chapter quick.

-:-

_Chapter five: Masters in their field. _

The snakes were all sleeping in their dorms, though none of them too soundly. They needed to be alert, after all. Down in the dungeons noises came easily, echoing through the halls and rooms. The whispers of secrets had to be whispered very quietly indeed.

Lucius Malfoy, however, was not asleep. He made it a point to always be up before his housemates. If anyone was pulling a prank on his or her fellow Slytherins, he wanted to know about it, and hopefully watch the outcome. It also gave him more time to make sure of his appearance – such perfection didn't happen on its own – and extra time to work on his grades. This morning Lucius was doing none of those things (though he had completed his grooming). He was contemplating a certain new professor.

Harry Potter, a shipwrecked time-traveller, was now Lucius' Professor Valen. The man was intriguing to say the least. If his future son, one Draco Malfoy, had chosen the boy as a lover, there must surely be something very special about this young, yet older Potter.

That was another thing, Lucius didn't know James Potter personally, but he had easily guessed who the father was once he compared them in the Great Hall. Yet, he couldn't see anything of James' personality in his son. There was none of that confidence, or rather, arrogance. Harry had been a bit of an idiot at their first meeting, but the man had been understandably confused. Now, however, Lucius would have guessed the man to be a Slytherin if he didn't know better.

The way the man moved, with a grace and confidence he didn't even seem to be aware of, told Lucius this was a wizard trained for combat. The DADA class was proof enough; Harry Potter was no doubt a master dueller and fierce opponent. And the way he had threatened Lucius that first meeting, very Slytherin. Lucius all but shivered as he realised Harry Potter was a combination of snake and lion: fierce, determined, cunning and obviously knowledgeable all rolled into one. Needless to say, Lucius couldn't wait to watch the man during his next DADA class.

And of course there was always the tantalising promise of information about the future. Lucius was pure Slytherin (he would never admit he actually was rather brave to his fellow snakes. He didn't even admit that to himself yet) and to have a real, _correct_ and rather handsome Seer of the future was too good to pass up. Lucius was going to secure his future by knowing what was to come.

Lucius was not deterred by Harry's Gryffindor moral code of 'not telling'. He would wear down the man's defences. He had seen the looks. It was an easy thing, seducing someone to get information. Lucius did it all the time and with hardly any effort with his fellow Slytherins and even, on one or two occasions, past professors. He had never actually gone all the way, that hadn't been necessary, and he enjoyed sex purely for the sake of it; that was his secret motto. It would be no chore this time either, Harry was worthy of a Malfoy: that fact had already been established by the next generation.

It was also one way of obtaining information that Lucius' father had not taught him. The man was far too Gryffindor-ish in appearance to pull off any sort of seduction other than: _'get over here, wench.'_ The man could do intimidation and politics easily and very well, but the man lacked a certain finesse in his dealings. Lucius was aiming to do better than his father, and knew he would without Harry telling him so. Still, Harry could tell him other things that would be much more useful anyway.

Lucius smirked as he formed his plan. Information was power, and Harry would give it to him. It wasn't like he needed the better Defence lessons, but now was not the time to think about that aspect of his father's way of teaching his son… Lucius sternly shook his head and refocused his thoughts.

The 'Lord' Voldemort was starting to move. And though people preferred, as always, to live in denial, Lucius made it a point to never be naïve about anything or anyone. This Voldemort was a person to be reckoned with. The fact that Lucius' father already supported him was proof enough. Personally, Lucius thought it far too early to pick a side. He wasn't a gambling man, something no true Slytherin was, and he wanted to be sure the side he was on was going to win. Pureblood values and ideology could be easily ignored in favour of a secured victory.

Lucius checked the time. The dungeon was stirring and he wanted to be at breakfast so he didn't miss any scandals or spectacles. Perhaps those amusing Marauders would pull another stunt. The young Malfoy quickly checked the mirror in his Head Boy rooms and pronounced himself satisfying. He left for the Great Hall, confident in his abilities and ready to hear his future told.

xxx

Harry was sitting and reading over his plans one more time at breakfast. He was early, and nervous, because he had only just realised his first class of the day would be Gryffindor fifth years. Well, Hufflepuffs too, but they would hardly be a problem. No, the big problem that had Harry's teacup almost shaking out of his hand was four male students, and one female. Only one of which would still be alive after 1995.

Harry's chest physically ached with the mere thought of seeing his parents and Sirius again. His blood would boil when he thought of seeing Peter Pettrigrew sitting in his class. And his mind prayed loudly that Remus would still be a source of calmness and reason. He was feeling a little bit overwhelmed this morning.

The mail came at one point and Harry supposed that was why the noise level had risen. He didn't look up though, and busied himself with his papers. He almost knocked over his pumpkin juice when a hand touched his shoulder. He looked up and saw Professor Calchas staring at him with an odd sort of smile.

"Don't be nervous," she said and her voice was the one thing that, finally, made Harry realise she really was the Divinations teacher. It was akin to Trelawney's, but it held hope where hers had always held the promise of a painful death. "Your success will continue today." With that she turned back to buttering her toast.

"Right," Harry said, starting to gather his papers. "Thanks."

"Do not thank me," Calchas said, tilting her head to the side as if she was listening. "I take no thanks for speaking the truth." Harry nodded again, getting up without another word. Apparently, you didn't need to dress or look odd to actually be odd. Harry shook his head, wondering if she would soon be telling him of his imminent demise. He used all the secret passageways he knew to get to the DADA classroom without any students seeing him. He got there first, too, and sat down at the desk, trying to remain calm. He tried reading his plan, but his eyes became fixed on one word while his brain quietly freaked out.

Soon laughter so loud it travelled easily through the door was heard and the door opened, a little loudly. Harry braced himself, not ready to look up just yet.

"Holy Merlin on a stick!" One boy laughed.

"What does that expression even mean?" A calmer voice pointed out. It was almost drowned out by another's answer.

"I know, I know, my brilliance knows no bounds. I'm sure to convince her any day now!"

"The day when Hell freezes over," a cold female voice said. Harry looked up, unable to bear it any longer. He stared at the scene before him. Four Gryffindor boys were standing in the middle of the classroom. Sirius, James, Remus and Peter all looked exactly like the memory Harry had once viewed. They were all staring at the door, James looking nervous while Sirius looked amused. Remus looked like he wanted to intervene, but held his tongue. In the doorway stood Lily Evans, looking just as irate as Harry had seen her in the memory. She glared at James.

"You didn't like them?" James inquired.

"Like them? No, I don't like waking up to my roommates complaining they're being _drowned_ in roses. It took three hours to get them away and Selina didn't have time to do her hair and blames _me._"

"… sorry?" James watched as Lily stomped past him and right to the front of the classroom where she sat down stiffly and opened a book she had been carrying. Sirius shot James a sympathetic look and tugged him to the front seats on the other side of the aisle. Remus sat with Peter right behind the pair. Harry stared at them even as the rest of the class filed in. The Marauders were all chatting and laughing together, even while Remus tried to read. Peter kept poking James in the shoulder and asking something. Harry couldn't hear them over the increasing sound of the other students. Lily sat quietly and read. She looked up when a fellow Gryffindor girl sat down, but looked down dejectedly when the other girl turned away pointedly, having only sat there because all the other seats were full.

Harry studied the four students that he cared about in great detail, mostly ignoring the rat. He found that it was hardest watching Sirius, laughing and sometimes punching James lightly. Sirius had been with Harry, alive and almost fatherly on occasion. Now he was gone, and the loss stung anew. As he watched, James began fiddling with his robe pocket. Something was trying to get out of it. Harry frowned. James took out a snitch, trying to keep it under the table. He tried pointing his wand at it, but the angle was hard and he lost his grip. It flew out of his hand and started flying around the room. The students startled and began to laugh, watching its progress as it zigzagged between their heads. It flew towards Harry, going round his desk a couple of times.

Just as it came round a third time, Harry's hand shot out with confident speed and caught the golden ball right in front of him. Silence fell. Harry rose from his chair and came round the desk, taking out his wand and pointing to the snitch. Its wings retracted and Harry pocketed it. He surveyed the class, not really seeing any of them, at least not those in the front.

"I won't ask who had the snitch in his or her pocket, but I will tell you that whoever did is likely to be getting a good grade in this class." He couldn't help but smirk when he saw James' young face light up with shock and disbelief, along with no small amount of delight. "Provided of course that the person's Quiddith reflexes can be carried from the playing field to the battlefield." Several people frowned at the last word. James and Sirius stopped looking smugly at each other. Harry swallowed. He was a teacher. They were just student. Nothing special.

Harry launched into his already traditional speech, only exchanging NEWTs for OWLs. The students had, surprisingly, almost the same reaction as the seventh years. Only they were slightly more shocked, and Sirius and James still punched each other and quietly issued duelling challenges to each other.

Harry managed to not be overwhelmed when he picked Lily to answer a question. Her quiet voice, so young and almost fragile sounding, made Harry want to keep her safe forever. He smiled when she answered correctly.

"Exactly, ten points to Gryffindor, Miss…?"

"Evans, sir," she said. James muttered something that sounded suspiciously like _'soon to be Potter'_.

"Miss Evans. You'll all forgive me if I take my time in learning all the names. The number of students is quite overwhelming for someone who was home-schooled." Harry continued the class, smiling a little more perhaps when one of his loved ones did the spells correctly, but otherwise keeping his cool. He imagined himself in Snape's memory again, thinking that these people weren't real. He couldn't really reach out and touch them. His parents were still dead.

But they weren't, not in this time, and when the class ended and he watched the Marauders and Lily exit, some of them laughing while another scowled, Harry felt drained and needed to sit down. He had hardly spoken to them, and now he felt as if he should have. He should try to get to know them. This was his chance, after all, and what if he was stuck here? Would he want to tell them eventually? Either way, Harry made a mental note to communicate with them. He wanted to see Lily smile at him again, and James' guilty look when Harry told him he knew who had stolen the practice snitch.

"What are you smiling about?" a voice drawled from the door. Harry's head shot up. Lucius was leaning against the frame, a curious look on his face. "A sickle for your thoughts?"

"Just glad the class went well," Harry said, being almost completely truthful. "Is there something you need?" Lucius smirk told Harry nothing, though his stomach did a strange flip. The Slytherin pushed off the frame and sauntered towards the desk.

"I was thinking, Professor, about my plans after Hogwarts," he said, leaning against the desk now. Harry tried not to let his eyes linger on Lucius' fingers and how they rested on the smooth wooden surface. They were just like Draco's, only they seemed bigger, just like everything else about the man- boy! Christ, Harry needed to keep Lucius' age in mind at all times.

"And what have you considered so far?" Harry asked, glad his voice sounded older than he felt at least. Why did this Malfoy always make Harry feel like an impertinent brat, while all Draco managed was making Harry feel like he was talking to a two-year-old throwing a tantrum?

"I was thinking of mastering in Defence, actually," the young man said casually, causing Harry to blink and look the blond in the eye.

"And who, might I ask, would you be apprenticing with?" Lucius' mouth gradually formed into a sly smirk.

"Why you of course," he said. He leaned slightly forward. "I would really appreciate it if we could start early. A few tutoring sessions to make sure I have the potential?" Harry leaned back, perhaps a little pointedly, and casually folded his arms over his chest. Oh, this was going to be good. He was going to enjoy every moment of it. He fixed Lucius with an observing gaze, taking in every detail.

"I would love to have you as an apprentice, but unfortunately I have yet to finish my own mastery… in healing." Harry suppressed his snicker when Lucius blinked and his mouth actually fell open a little.

"But-... you're twenty-two and Dumbledore is letting you teach Defence without any past experience! And you're so good at it, surely you would have finished, if not early, then at least on time."

"Thank you for your flattery, Mr. Malfoy, but I am afraid I did not have the opportunity to start of my mastery at seventeen. And while I was good at DADA, I didn't want it as a career. Now, I will of course have Dumbledore find a more suitable Master you could learn from the moment you get your NEWTs-"

"No, no that's fine. If you're not available I might look into Masters in France," Lucius said, managing to keep his cool just barely. He did his little bow of the head. "Professor," and left the room. Harry sat in silence for a long moment, wondering what the sneaky Slytherin was up to. He ignored the little feeling of disappointment that he would not be able to have Lucius as an apprentice.

His musings were cut short by the next class and he started his lecture again. The students seemed to respond to him, and Harry hoped they would continue to behave. Perhaps his time here wouldn't be as bad as he had feared.

xxx

Lucius Malfoy seethed inwardly, keeping his face blank. Now what? The man was becoming more puzzling by the second. Why would someone be that good at Defence, but not make it a career, and why had Harry been prevented from continuing his education? It wasn't very hard for a smart person like Lucius to riddle out: Harry Potter had been fighting in a war, getting trained through experience, and it had only recently ended.

Was it the same war that was beginning even now? Lucius shuddered to think of a war raging so long. He did not like times of war, they were uncertain until the stronger side became evident, and even then strange things could happen to upset the balance. No, peace was good for Lucius' kind of business.

But no matter, he hadn't really wanted to apprentice in Defence after all. He would just find another way to spend time alone with the DADA Professor. All he needed was to think and the answer would come to him soon enough. For now, he would just use every available moment to work his charm on the handsome teacher.

xxx

The Marauders were all stealthily making their way to their common room, as they had named it due to an inability to agree on anything else. James Potter, almost always leading, stopped and looked up and down the hallway. It was very important that no one know, and since they were too big to all fit under the cloak, they needed to be cautious.

"Alright, I think we're clear," he said quietly. He took out his wand and held it in front of his face as if in a duel. Then he pointed it directly at the tapestry in front of them, depicting an old, wrinkled and – if you can believe it – homely looking goblin, sitting in a large wing-backed leather chair and smoking a pipe. "I challenge you to defend you race and creed," James intoned as regally as he could. The goblin looked up from the book in his lap.

"Just go," it mumbled, and the tapestry shimmered. James swiftly pulled it aside and kept a lookout while the other three boys hurried past him. Once they were all inside a dark passageway they lit their wands and started up the long and winding staircase. Finally they came through a heavy door and into a nice and cosy room. It looked very much like the Gryffindor common room, only it was much, much smaller, with only a set of four chairs and a couch around a table. There was a small fireplace too, behind the seats. The windows were larger, though, than in the Tower, probably they only felt that way because the space was so small. From them you could see miles in almost every direction except towards the mountains to the north. It was a pretty practical place for the four boys.

"Sweet Godric, I'm knackered," Sirius sighed, plonking down on the couch. James took the largest comfortable chair so his back was to the fireplace, and the others took their seats so they made a circle. Remus immediately took out his current book.

"No," James said and leaned forward to snatch the book from his friend's hands. He ignored Remus' protests. "We have to have a proper meeting first, I think."

"We haven't had a 'proper meeting' since we were kids, Jamsie," Sirius said with a smirk. James glared at him. He hated when Sirius called him that.

"Maybe, but we're still Marauders, and we haven't had such interesting developments in a long time."

"What developments?" Remus asked. Sirius stretched himself out on the couch. Peter was rummaging through his bag for something, probably sweets.

"Our new DADA professor, of course," James said, sounding like he was chiding young children.

"We have had new professors before," Sirius pointed out. He thought about it and then sat up. "But I get your point."

"So, what do you guys think?" James asked, looking from one to the other, though he didn't actually look at Peter.

"I think you need to give me back my book," Remus said. "It's an OWL year!"

"You've already used up that excuse, Moony," Sirius said with a smirk.

"About a million times," James added.

"It's not an excuse!" Remus insisted.

"Whatever, so, anyone think he's hot?" Sirius asked.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Remus asked.

"Eh… everything?"

"I thought we were going to discuss his teaching abilities at least."

"Guys, guys, this is getting us nowhere," James cut in. "You can argue like an old married couple in your own time. As for the dispute: Remus you're always wrong about these things and of course he's hot. He resembles me, don't ya think?" Sirius and Remus groaned at the big grin on their friend's face.

"He does _not_ look like you," Sirius insisted.

"Have you actually seen our new Professor?" James asked seriously. "Oh, wait, gross. If you think _he's_ hot, then you must think I'm hot! I'm so sorry, Sirius, I don't know how to say this, but… I'm not in love with you." Sirius reached over and shoved James hard.

"Git," he muttered while the other laughed. "You're not hot, you're bloated with your enormous ego."

"Well, he obviously knows his subject at least," Remus said reasonably like they had been having a serious discussion all along. "That is a relief. Maybe we'll actually be learning something in class."

"And have something pleasing to look at," Sirius supplied.

"Hey, Moony's right though," James said, sounding all at once more serious. "We'll need a good teacher if we're to get into the Auror program." Sirius looked thoughtful at this and Remus nodded.

"You can't steal my homework forever," he said wisely. "Especially not in Auror class as I won't even be there."

"If You-Know-Who really starts acting up, though, you'll get to fight. And then people will see what a great person you are things will change." Remus smiled sadly at Sirius.

"I wish I could share your optimism."

"Too much melodrama," James proclaimed. "Let's talk about something else."

"We should do our homework," Remus said. "Marauders aren't going to win any battles, only serious work and training will."

"And Quiddith skills!" James cried smugly. "I'll ace this class for sure!"

"Right, but you still need to do homework… my book?" James eventually handed over the desired volume, and they all settled down to work. It wasn't something than had often been seen in years past in this room, but Voldemort's influence was reaching even the four young boys. James Potter and Sirius Black were only just beginning to show signs of maturity. But they were still very much remaining locked up in their schoolboy lives, up in their hidden tower. By the end of the year, however, several things would happen that would force them out of childhood's hiding places, permanently.

-:-

Next time: Harry must use his authority. Lucius starts his seducing, and Snape is always suspicious.


	6. Much of that silly wandwaving

Note: Thanks for all the reviews on FF and comments on LJ. I have finally found out the major plot points of the story so that should make for easier writing now I've found my goal.

_Chapter six: Much of that silly wand-waving. _

That evening Harry sat at his desk in his rooms, his eyes not really seeing his planned essays for the semester. Dumbledore hadn't put any real homework in the lesson plans since the man, great wizard though he was, couldn't possibly have time to teach all DADA classes, be Headmaster and grade papers all year. So, Harry had to come up with those on his own, but it wasn't that hard. He could actually make the questions interesting, at least he hoped they were.

After a while he realised he wasn't doing any work. He was thinking; about Draco. He wished desperately that he could just talk to his former boyfriend. Just so he could get an explanation as to what had gone wrong. Harry snorted suddenly: that was what he should have done from the start, not go off on an insane mission that landed him further away from answers he needed. Harry sighed, feeling a sense of dread in the pit of his stomach. He was afraid he would never see Draco, or his friends, again. He needed something to calm himself with. He wished he could somehow send Draco a message.

An urge sprang up suddenly and he took out a blank piece of parchment and studied it for a long moment. He couldn't really send a message, at least not one Draco could respond to, but maybe his thoughts could be put in order. And if he was destined to never get back except my allowing time to pass naturally, then at least Draco would one day be able to read and understand what had happened. Harry dipped his quill in ink and started writing.

_Dear Draco._

_Where on earth do I begin to explain? Sometimes I wonder: everyone says I'm lucky, but perhaps they forget I'm only lucky after I actually end up in crazy situations. And trust me, this one is crazier than most, and I'm beginning to suspect my luck may have run out. It's only been two whole days, but I can't even imagine how Dumbledore is going to solve this one. But that's really not why I am writing. Maybe I'll tell you about it some other time. _

_I guess I could blame you, if I wanted, but I really don't and it would be stupid of me. I can hardly remember the time between your confession to your father and my arrival here. I keep going through our whole relationship in my head, wondering where I went wrong, and why you didn't fall in love with me. _

_I'd like to think I was a good boyfriend. I did practically everything you wanted, and let's not forget all the things I put up with. Almost every day I can remember something happening that made you pout and say: 'be nice to me today, Harry,' as if I didn't already give you everything I could give. _

_Where did I go wrong? I know I'm crap at this stuff, but I thought I was doing a good job. We were a bit of hard work at times, I admit, but I always tried to make things easier for you. _

_Now I sound like I'm whining, don't I? I'm sorry, I don't mean to. I guess I'm just frustrated. I'm stuck here and you won't be born for another five years. Shit, what if I'm still here when Lucius and your mum have you? I can not handle you as a baby! You won't be able to tell me what to do, and you know I'm horrible at guessing._

_What if me being here changes things and you're never born? Lucius says he'll marry Narcissa, I heard him, so I guess it's okay for now. Sometimes your father can be as irritating as you, you know that? Most of the time, though, he's just mystifying. _

_I miss you Draco. I feel like I'm in the middle of the Lake without knowing how to swim. You always made me see things straight, but now I'm all crooked. And even this letter turned out wrong. I'm a bloody teacher here, Draco! How on earth I'm I going to get through this? I know you like to think I'm brave Gryffindor, but this is just beyond me. _

_I miss you. I love you still. _

_Harry. _

Hours after he had finished writing, Harry still wasn't sure if it had made him feel any better. He did feel that he had at least done something to address the issue with Draco. He hoped Dumbledore gave him an answer soon about getting back, or not, so at least he could resign himself to whatever fate had in store for him. For now, though, he would just have to suck it up and be a man… or professor in this case.

xxx

Next morning Harry awoke well rested for a change and had a nice full breakfast. He was feeling more confident with his teaching abilities every second, as students kept coming up to him and telling him how much they enjoyed his class, or how they were looking forward to learning from him. Apparently there was some kind of argument between the upper and lower years as to who was the best teacher: Professor Valen, or Dumbledore. Harry blushed just thinking about being compared to the Headmaster.

Harry was early at breakfast, luckily Professor Calchas was nowhere to be seen, and he was enjoying a quiet moment sipping his tea. He let his eyes scan the tables freely now and spotted his mother- Lily, he needed to be firm on calling her that or he might just go insane after all – sitting reading a book while munching on toast. He smiled at her, thinking the young girl very beautiful and fairy-tale like. She looked up suddenly, not at him, but at a black-haired boy who had seated himself across from her.

It was Snape, without a doubt. Harry frowned. Why on earth would Snape go over and willingly sit with Lily Evans, a muggleborn and Gryffindor? Harry remembered how Snape had spat the word mudblood at Lily in the pensive memory. As Harry pictured Lily's shocked face he saw how the real Snape leaned forward and spoke to the redhead. She seemed perfectly at ease and nodded several times. Then they both looked up simultaneously as four Gryffindor boys came up the long table, two on each side. Harry glanced down the staff table as he gathered his things, most of them were reading the paper, and there weren't that many of them. Neither Slughorn nor McGonagall were present. Harry casually walked around and towards the Gryffindor table as Sirius and James came to stand on either side of Snape.

"What are you doing here? Is little Snivellus lost?" James asked with a sneer. Harry paled, but tried not to let his discomfort show. They were just kids, he kept telling himself. Snape rose from the table, he was shorter than the others and looked younger than the Gryffindors.

"Excuse me, I have no wish to stay in your company," Snape sneered right back.

"I say we show Snivellus what happens to snakes who venture into our territory," Sirius threatened, his hand moving towards his wand.

"Leave him alone," Lily hissed.

"Don't worry, Lily, I'll get this grease ball out of your hair," James said as if he hadn't heard her. Harry decided to take action.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked, mentally bracing himself as he stepped up to the group. Sirius' hand flew from his pocket and James tried to look casual. Snape remained tense.

"No problem here, Professor," Sirius said. "Just asking why a Slytherin is trying to sit at the Gryffindor table. We think he might be colour blind, sir, perhaps he should see the nurse?" James smirked at the comment while Snape flushed with anger.

"I can't see anything wrong with him. Mr…?" Harry met the black eyes of his future professor. They were filled with suspicion and anger, not much different from the Snape Harry knew.

"Snape, sir," he said tensely.

"Well, there's no rule against sitting at other tables at breakfast," Harry said, hoping the rules were still the same – or rather old enough. With lunch and dinner the whole school ate together, making it impossible for students to switch around, but breakfast lasted hours depending on how early one got up. "There's plenty of room for you boys further down." There were hardly any Gryffindors at all this early.

"That won't be necessary, sir," Snape almost, but not quite, spat. He nodded his head once and then left in a hurry. Lily glared at the two Marauders. She gathered her things and followed after the Slytherin, making Harry very puzzled and a little concerned. James looked like he wanted to follow them, but sat down since Harry was still standing there.

"Oh, and fifteen points from Gryffindor for threatening a student, Mr. Black," Harry said almost absentmindedly. Sirius turned in his seat and gaped.

"Fifteen!"

"I do not take threats lightly, and neither should you." Harry didn't wait for a response, but walked out of the Hall. He could hear the two boys muttering about the unfairness of it, but he didn't care. He would make them see how much damage they could do with words as well as pranks.

xxx

Lily hurried out of the Great Hall and caught sight of Severus going up the steps. She ran after him.

"Severus, stop," she said. He continued up the stairs and down a corridor, towards the DADA classroom. "Please." He stopped.

"Didn't you want to enjoy your breakfast with your boyfriend?" he sneered. Lily huffed and stepped around so she was facing him.

"Spare me," she told him sternly. "We weren't finished."

"We can continue the discussion in the library after classes," Severus made to move past her, but she stepped to the side and blocked him.

"There was something else you wanted to say to me, I could tell," she persisted.

"It wasn't important," Severus said, not meeting her eye. "I have to go."

"I don't believe you. You're hiding something."

"Some things are meant to be hidden," Severus muttered and pushed past her. He walked briskly down the corridor.

"Severus," Lily called after him. She was confused. Ever since the first day of school Severus had been acting odd. The summer had been fine and they had actually had a bit of fun, but now her friend was growing distant. They usually always sat together at breakfast, usually not in the Great Hall though, they preferred to eat somewhere quiet so they could discuss homework. After a few days Lily had given up trying to find Severus. Then he had showed up at breakfast and asked if they could resume their usual study hours. She had of course agreed, especially since it was an OWL year, but he still seemed… off. It was clear something had happened that first day, and Lily wasn't a girl who let mysteries lie unsolved.

With this thought in mind she turned and went back towards her own class.

xxx

Harry kept an eye on Snape during the next class. He was still a little amazed at how easily he had been accepted as professor, but he supposed he had just as quickly gotten used to being a teacher in the DA. Everyone seemed to like him and want to learn from him. Everyone except Snape.

"Mr. Snape, would you care to come forward and try the spell?" Harry asked. Everyone had been so eager to prove they could do it that Harry had to tell them to stay in their seats so they didn't crowd the front of the classroom. It had not escaped his notice, though, that Snape hadn't bothered to move from his place at the back.

Snape didn't say anything. He just rose and came forward, his eyes on the floor and his hair falling in front of his face. Harry watched as the boy (He had no problem thinking of Snape as a boy. In fact it was very satisfying) pointed his wand at the wooden dummy Harry had conjured and said the spell. It worked and the dummy spun around several times at a dizzying speed, before toppling over. Harry took the time to choose his words carefully.

"Well done. A little weak perhaps, you could do with a little more flourish and more focus." Harry did not examine how good it felt to critique Snape. The young Slytherin turned. No one had laughed or snickered at Harry correcting Snape; everyone had gotten a fair evaluation of their spell-casting, but still the boy glared at him.

"I believe there is a debate on whether flourishing helps this particular spell," the boy stated. Some of the students looked at each other with confused expression, probably wondering what Snape was doing. Harry blinked. He had never heard about any such debate, though he knew the spell was much newer in this time than in his own.

"I have not heard of such a debate, but rest assured, I know from personal experience that your flourish does affect the spell."

"You think it does, but it's only because you focus more when you try to flourish. All you need is focus," Snape insisted. Harry, who had his arms folded over his chest, stared at the boy for a long moment. The boy stared back, seemingly determined to win the argument.

"It is easy enough to test such a statement," Harry said. "Perform the spell without the flourish." Snape blinked. He hesitated.

"There's no need to when one can simply prove by logical argument-"

"An argument won't save you on the battlefield," Harry interrupted him. Green eyes darkened slightly. "Prove your theory or sit down, your choice." Snape's mouth thinned and the boy glanced at the dummy, still laying on the floor. Snape opened his mouth, but again Harry cut him off. "I will hear no more arguments. Sit down now." Snape glared and turned on his heel. The classroom was silent as the boy made his way to the back and sat down. No one knew how the new professor would act when provoked. Harry surveyed the class while he thought hard. What was Snape thinking?

"I will be teaching you how to shield against this spell as well, since even a dark wizard can use light offensive spells. You will then be duelling each other." At this news many students looked at each other with both glee and dread. Harry fixed Snape with a hard stare. "Those of you who would prefer not to look silly by flourishing your wand will be the first to get hit. Class dismissed." Harry watched silently as the class emptied out, some of the students coming up to thank him. He smiled to them, but frowned when he saw Snape throwing him a nasty look before walking out the door.

In the end Harry had to prepare for his next class, so there would be no real contemplating Snape's behaviour yet. When he finally did have the time, however, he decided it was probably just Snape being Snape, irritating git extraordinaire.

xxx

Severus Snape sat brooding in his own private place in the dungeons. Only the ghosts held the true knowledge of what the room was once used for, but for Snape it was a perfect place to practice, study and brood, though not always in that order. He had set up the bare empty room with a desk and chair. It was all that was needed to read and brew, his two favourite pastimes. Now, though, he was just brooding. Brooding about a certain new Defence professor.

Snape had seen the new staff member sitting right beside Dumbledore on the man's first day. One day later and the Slytherin common room was abuzz with how good Professor Valen was and how everybody would learn a lot from him. Snape had resolutely decided to hold off judgement until his first class with the man.

Then Valen had stepped between him and Potter. The man hadn't even been at Hogwarts a week and already he was acting as though he owned the place. Severus hated it with a passion when teachers stepped in. All they ever did was make it worse for him next time, when the Marauders would taunt him about blabbing like a baby to a teacher.

The worst of all, however, was how much Valen looked like Potter. It was ridiculous! The man even had practically the same glasses! They weren't exactly alike or anything, but there was a definite resemblance. And worse still, oh, much, much worse! The man had Lily's eyes. Green as emeralds. A much better green than Slytherin, really. No one was allowed to have her eyes, least of all some pompous know-it-all who came out of nowhere and who everybody liked without the man having done anything to deserve it! And because the idiot hadn't gone to Hogwarts every house liked him, and everyone kept saying how he was really Slytherin, or Gryffindor or etc. The man wasn't like a Slytherin at all. Severus had decided to show him that there was one student who wasn't a mindless dog to be won over by a few treats.

Then, to Severus disgust, Valen had refused even to hear his argument! Severus' blood had boiled. How dare he! Severus had always thought all that stupid flourishing would only ruin his wrists. If you didn't do it exactly right it made you look utterly silly (something that happened to Severus a lot unfortunately). Severus much more preferred potions, where all you needed was a steady hand.

The young Snape sighed and pressed his forehead to the desk. He was too stressed already, he didn't need this idiot making his life more miserable than it already was. He was bound to get hexed next lesson. It made him groan. He just wished he could get away from it all. Away from Professor Valen and his stupid wand-waving, away from Lily's inquisitive eyes, and most of all: away from Nott's letters and glances, demanding a decision. All Severus really wanted to do was study for his NEWTs, practice wand-waving _on his own_ and without students to laugh, make potions for the rest of his life, and of course – though he only whispered it to the most hidden part of his soul – to kiss and hold Lily Evans for as long as he lived.

He could do none of those things at the moment. He could only squeeze his eyes shut and try and make the whole world go away by force of will. He wished again that he was more like Lucius Malfoy, who, even when he was angry, could appear disgustingly calm. Severus was always so quick to show his displeasure. Sometimes it only made things worse, like if he got angry with Lily. With Valen, though, Severus would spare none of his ire. Grade and points be damned.

-:-

Next time: Harry is settling in and making friends… or does one want to be more than friends? Ps: So sorry I didn't get to the seducing, but next chapter will be up in a few days to make up for it.


	7. Growing Accustomed

Note: I can't write Hagrid well, so I apologies in advance. And if anyone has forgotten: JK said James is a chaser, so he is here, even though he was playing with a snitch. :P

_Chapter seven: Growing accustomed. _

The week continued. Harry actually had fun teaching DADA and all the students seemed to like him. James and Sirius were a bit angry for a while, but when Harry complimented them on their spell-casting they quickly got over the fifteen points. Harry did later admit to himself he might have been a tad generous in his praise, but he couldn't stand the thought of his own father hating him for long. Snape still sat at the back glaring and Harry stopped insisting the boy come forward. He knew this was probably not the best thing to do, as a teacher, but as Harry Potter he just didn't care enough about the boy who would become the greasy git Potions Master, even if Harry now knew Snape would help win the war for them.

Lucius remained in the back also, which Harry at one moment found a relief and the next found irritating. The blond kept giving him this look that spoke of sneaky Slytherin plans. Harry hated the way the look made a chill crawl up his spine.

Harry continued with his letters to Draco, telling his ex-boyfriend all about his time-travelling and the results. It gave him something to do in the evenings before he went to bed, and it helped him to get the day out of his system.

Soon one week had turned into two and Harry found himself smiling more and more often as he watched the young Marauders and Lily get better in his class. He gave points often too, something he just couldn't help, and when Lily came to him after a class and expressed a wish to master in Defence, Harry almost said yes to be her Master. She stood so hopeful in front of him and in his mind Harry thought: _'Did I ever look so young? So eager for the future?' _

"Do you think I have the potential, Professor?" Lily asked, holding her book in front of her. Harry thought of it as a shield.

"Yes, I do, Miss Evans," he said, smiling at her and getting a wonderful smile back that made Harry's heart ache. Not with a yearning for a mother, because this girl was far from a mother, but for a way to know that older Lily that was yet to come. She would surely be spectacular. "Have you considered any Masters? Or would you like me to create a list for you of the ones available?" Lily frowned ever-so-slightly.

"Well, I thought, since you're only teaching four years of classes, maybe you could…?" Harry felt so old when he looked at her. It was strange. He had always felt older than his peers, but this made him feel ancient.

"I am afraid I do not actually have a Masters in Defence, Miss Evans."

"Oh…" Lily looked confused.

"I think the Headmaster was quite desperate when he hired me," Harry joked.

"But you're so good." _'Yes,'_ Harry thought. _'You get good when you have to.'_

"Thank you, Miss Evans, but being good doesn't make you a Master."

"Well…"

"You still want the list?" Lily thought for a moment, then she shook her head.

"No, that's okay, I-… Thank you for your time, Professor." She nodded to him and then left hurriedly. Harry sat frowning at his desk for a long time. He didn't actually know what Lily's career was, or would be, so he wasn't sure if he should speak to her about it again. He also wished that there was some way to get to know all of them better. Then the next class started coming in, and Harry had to find the correct plan.

xxx

On the next Saturday Harry was heading down to enjoy a late breakfast. He smiled at the students who greeted him, which was a good deal. One or two actually cried, "How's it going, Professor?" or something similar, and Harry was bemused by the time he reached the Hall. It felt so odd having so many students actually like him and say hello to him just because he was their teacher. They didn't recognise his scar at all. He nodded to the Marauders as he passed, squashing down the little voice inside him that wished he could just sit and talk to them. They smiled and waved back, all except Remus who's head was stuck in a book. Harry's eyes pointedly ignored Peter. He had decided after the very first class that the only way to deal with the rat was to treat him with indifference.

He sat down, nodding to Kettleburn who was one of the few teachers still eating. The man was pretty old even now, and Harry was pretty amazed he still had so many years in him before Hagrid would take over. He was only missing one limb, though, his right foot, which had been replaced by a fake version similar to Moody's.

"Professor Valen," Dumbledore's voice made Harry turn in his seat. Dumbledore was standing by his shoulder.

"Headmaster," Harry greeted.

"I wish to invite you to my office tomorrow for a chat."

"Certainly, Headmaster. I would love to."

"Splendid. I'll see you at ten tomorrow morning, then." Dumbledore returned to his seat and Harry had to press his lips together to keep from asking if there was anything specific they were going to discuss. Had the man found a way to get Harry back? It seemed unlikely, Harry knew, but a small hope sparked within him. Even though he was actually enjoying himself in this time, he needed to get back to Draco and his friends.

After breakfast Harry decided to go for a walk before he did any work. It was sunny outside and fairly warm so Harry set off, deciding to go down to the Lake. It was then that he spotted Hagrid's hut. There was smoke coming out of it. Harry frowned. He presumed Hagrid was keeper of keys and grounds in this time. He felt guilty for not trying to befriend the half-giant. Then again, could he really handle seeing another one of his dead friends? Sometimes Harry still had to look away if Sirius laughed or smiled brightly.

His feet seemed to have decided for him. He was already halfway there now and Harry decided he was determined to make friends. As he approached, however, his courage gradually failed him. He deviated from his path and ended up going around the hut as if he was just going for a stroll along the Forbidden Forest. He came to a stop abruptly when he saw Hagrid was digging in the pumpkin path. The large man looked up.

"Hullo," he said, righting himself and wiping his hands on his trousers. "Ye must be the new Professor." He took a few steps out of the path and stuck out his hand. "Rubeus Hagrid, Grounds keeper." Harry felt a smile breaking out on his face and grinned.

"Kristian Valen," he said, not stumbling over the odd name at all. He shook the man's hand. "Please to meet you."

"An' you too, Professor," Hagrid said, smiling, a little bemusedly.

"Please, call me Kristian, or just Kris."

"Alright, well, people usually call be Hagrid. Only the Headmaster ever calls me Rubeus." Harry didn't stop smiling.

"Hagrid, then. I see you have the pumpkins almost ready for Halloween?"

"Aye, they're gettin' there," he said, gesturing to the large pumpkins. Harry could tell the man was a bit uncomfortable and he guessed that not many of the other professors ever talked to him much. He didn't know how long Hagrid had been on staff. Before he could calculate a guess, Hagrid spoke again. "I dun' suppose yer want to come in fer some tea?"

"I- Well, I was going for a walk, but I would love a cup and a chat," Harry said. "The other professors only ever seem to walk to talk about their students and classes." Hagrid grinned.

"Well, come on then." Harry eagerly followed Hagrid inside the hut. It was almost exactly as he remembered. He didn't even care than he would have to eat rock cakes. He was constantly smiling, and thought Hagrid might think him a little weird, but the half-giant didn't seemed bothered. They had tea and chatted, mostly about dark creatures. Now that Harry knew a thing or two about them he didn't hesitate to warn Hagrid about some of the ones he showed particular interest in. Dragons was a favourite subject. An hour later and Harry thought regretfully that he should get going. They both had work.

"It's been very nice talking to you, Hagrid," Harry said when they stood outside again.

"Aye, very nice," Hagrid agreed. "Not many of the professors have been down here."

"Well, I'll be coming back soon, if you don't mind?"

"I dun mind at all, Kris." With a lighter heart than Harry could remember having since his sudden arrival, he waved goodbye and started walking along the Forbiddin Forest towards the Lake. He thought he might as well have a quick walk to metabolise those rock-cakes.

He was nearing the water when he heard someone walking behind him. He turned casually, suppressing his fighting instinct, and saw Lucius Malfoy coming down the lawn towards him.

"Professor," Lucius greeted. "Out for a stroll?"

"Mr. Malfoy," Harry replied. "Yes, I am."

"Well, it is a lovely day for it." Harry wasn't really good at this kind of small talk. Especially with people like Lucius involved.

"Yes," he said when he realised Lucius was waiting for an answer. The blond was standing right in front of him now, perhaps an inch or so closer than Harry was comfortable with.

"Mind if I join you?" Harry blinked.

"Uh, sure." Lucius gestured for Harry to walk on and they fell into step beside each other. Harry was waiting for the other's motive to become clear. What was Malfoy up to?

"I've been thinking about healing," Lucius said suddenly, not talking his eyes off the lake they were waiting along. Harry glanced at him sideways.

"You wish to study healing?"

"Good heavens, no," Lucius said. "I said I had been thinking about it, more specifically in relation to you."

"Oh?"

"I was wondering why you decided on it since you are so obviously good at Defence." Harry stopped and Lucius did too, turning to the slightly shorter man and lifting an eyebrow.

"This sounds an awful lot like a question about the future," Harry remarked.

"I didn't mean to phrase it like that," Lucius said, his voice softer at once, causing a whole different kind of chill to run up Harry's spine. The voice sounded all too much like the one Draco sometimes used… in bed. "I only wanted to know what drew you to healing."

"Oh," Harry said, feeling strangely bereft that Lucius didn't seem to be plotting something. Lucius started walking again. Harry followed, thinking about the question.

"I guess I wanted to start helping people by going something good and concrete," Harry started pensively. He slowly began describing what he thought fascinating about the healing process and how intricate nature had made the human body. Lucius listened attentively, asking a question occasionally. By the time they had turned back towards the castle and come round the Quiddith pitch they had moved on to talk about the game and which teams they supported. Needless to say, Lucius was appalled when Harry said the Chudley Cannons, though Harry had actually just said it to tease the young man.

"You can not be serious!" Lucius exclaimed, genuinely shocked.

"No, I'm not actually. I only liked them when I was little because my friend introduced me to Quiddith and I didn't know any other teams." Lucius glanced at him sideways.

"When was this?"

"My first year at Hogwarts," Harry said without thinking.

"Did you play for Gryffindor?"

"Seeker," Harry said, grinning.

"I should have guessed, with your build." Lucius' eyes roamed over Harry's body and the professor couldn't keep a slight blush off his face. "I bet you won many matches." Harry caught sight of a group of Hufflepuffs making their way to the pitch. In fact lots of students were out in the nice weather. For some reason the thought that so many were seeing them together made Harry uncomfortable.

"I need to go catch up on my work," Harry said quickly. "I'll see you in class, Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes, I can't wait," Lucius said, his voice deeper. Harry nodded without looking at him and hurried inside the castle. He didn't slow down until he was safely inside his rooms. He all but collapsed into his chair.

What the hell? Had Lucius been… then a lumos lit above Harry's head. That snake! He had been trying to get information about the future! Hadn't he? Harry frowned. Maybe he had just wanted to talk… or maybe… Harry's insides did a flip. Maybe Lucius had been flirting… just a little?

No, that was ridiculous. Harry wasn't flirting material. Sure, Harry had had a gorgeous boyfriend, but Draco had gotten to know him over the years. People just didn't- And definitely _not_ Lucius Malfoy! Besides, he was a student and Harry was his professor. Students didn't flirt with their professors. Harry remembered his own view on his former professors and shuddered. No, he could not imagine flirting with any of them.

So that left only one option: the Slytherin was just being a Slytherin. Harry would just have to watch what he said from now on.

xxx

When Sunday rolled around Harry went to Dumbledore's office. He hadn't let his hopes rise, and he was right in doing so. The Headmaster wanted to know how things were going with his teaching and said he had had little time to investigate the Time-Turner. He would soon make it a priority, but Harry needed to have patience. Dumbledore set up a meeting for next month when he hoped to run some test on Harry's person. By then he hoped to have looked over the Time-Tuner more thoroughly.

Harry left without being any closer to getting home, and though he missed his friends and even Draco dearly, he didn't despair. It wasn't as if it was torture being here, he reasoned. In fact it was brilliant most of the time. Harry had rarely had so many good nights in a row. He mentioned the meeting and his feelings in his letters to Draco, which now resembled a diary. Harry did not fully understand his feelings, but he was getting accustomed to his environment and the people around him. The only question was: Would he be able to remain without consequences?

xxx

"Come on!" Harry cried, clapping loudly. A howl of boos went up and a whistle blew. "Aw, foul! Foul!" Harry watched as Ravenclaw was still awarded the points, but it was quickly forgotten as the game resumed. Gryffindor – Ravenclaw, currently 60-80. "Come on!" Harry never thought he had enjoyed watching a Quiddith game more in his life, even though his team wasn't winning! It was amazing to see his father in the air. James zoomed all around the pitch. Harry admired the others on the team, too, even the Seeker, a third year girl Harry was unfamiliar with. He wondered if she became upset when she found out James had been stealing the practice snitch. Harry shook his head to himself.

"Gryffindor scores!" the commentator cried.

"Yes!" Harry yelled, punching the air with his fist.

"You seemed to have chosen a house, Professor Valen," McGonagall noted from beside him. Harry looked at her sheepishly.

"Eh, well, I thought I would cheer for a different team at each match, so I wouldn't be choosing a house, but could still enjoy the game fully." Her lips thinned slightly, but she nodded her head and Harry took it as approval. He went back to looking for the snitch.

It was with surprise Harry saw James actually spotting the snitch and pointing it out to the Seeker, who zoomed off quite fast and caught it. Gryffindor won and Harry smiled when the Gryffindors lifted the young girl up. At least James didn't try and steal her thunder as well as her snitch.

As Harry was walking back up to the castle someone bumped into him and he turned his head, his eyes meeting the grey ones of Lucius.

"Exciting game, wasn't it, Professor?" he asked.

"Yes, quite." Lucius smiled. He seemed awfully close and Harry became a little hot under his collar.

"I was wondering if I could come to your office and discuss something tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Sunday," Harry said.

"Yes, I know," Lucius smiled slyly. "Is that a problem?"

"Not at all, my door is always open."

"Excellent. I'll see you then." Lucius brushed past him and his robes billowed in the breeze. Harry felt odd after the encounter and nervous. Whatever Lucius was going to pull this time, Harry wasn't going to fall for it.

Down in the dungeons Lucius drank his smuggled firewhiskey with the air of a seasoned gentleman. He would get his snitch, one Harry Potter. It would take longer than usual, and his tactics would be different than what he was used to, but Lucius would get his snitch and win the game.

-:-

Next time: The Marauders have a little run-in with the professor, and Lucius turns up the "charm".


	8. Stimulating Conversations

Note: I am trying to calculate how long this fic will be and also what kind of warnings I should add. I anticipate no less than 20 chapter and probably there will be closer to 30. I don't know about warnings yet, but it will be dark in later chapters.

My sister (always the one to decide what I should write) suddenly wanted me to do a crossover fic. Of course first I will be finishing "The Price of Family" the Harry/Draco I have written about half of. My sister loves LotR crossovers apparently. I have only read a couple chapters of a WIP. Is there anyone out there who likes crossovers and thinks it would be interesting to read one written by moi?

Sorry for the long note: Here is the chapter!

_Chapter eight: Stimulating conversation. _

Harry was in his office on Sunday, grading his first few papers. Some of the students had actually turned their essays in early. Granted, Harry hadn't demanded many inches, but still, it surprised him. He grimaced at some and was hopeful at others. None of them showed Outstanding potential, however. Then again none of the students were Ravenclaws, though, so Harry was keeping his fingers crossed for the next batch.

A knock on the door made Harry look up. Clearing his throat he called, "Enter," and watched as Lucius Malfoy came in. It was a slight power trip to be the one in the office. The young Lucius had a smile on his face and Harry scolded himself suddenly. Why was he being so suspicious? For all he knew this Lucius hadn't even begun to scheme or manipulate. Maybe this Lucius was still innocent…? _'Yeah, right,'_ Harry thought grimly. Lucius was always up to something.

"Please take a seat," Harry said. As the blond sat the smile grew sly. "What was it you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Several things, actually," Lucius replied. He dug into his side pocket and brought out a fairly long piece of parchment. "First, I wanted to turn in my paper. I hope you are pleased with it." Harry took the essay with a curious look. It was at least twice as long as requested and he had only issued the assignment to the seventh years on Friday.

"I'm sure I will be."

"It was an interesting paper to write," Lucius commented. He continued with a short explanation on how he had looked at Harry's question. The young Professor had wanted to really challenge the students problem-solving skills. Harry was amazed by Lucius' knowledge on the subject. The Slytherin hadn't shown this is class, where he mostly sat at the back watching Harry. Soon they were deep into a debate on different Defence theories, techniques and even philosophies. Lucius showed a firm grasp of the Dark Arts as well, but that was only to be expected from a Slytherin, and from someone good in Defence. Harry had had to become knowledgeable in it too. 'Know thy enemy,' and whatnot.

"Where on earth did you learn so much?" Harry exclaimed after hours of discussion. An odd look passed over Lucius' face, but then sly smile was back in an instant.

"I told you, I wanted to master in Defence," he said. Harry grew pensive. From their chat Harry would have guessed this Lucius already was a Master in the subject. It only added to his suspicious thoughts on the boy.

"Still, you've must have studied all through summer," Harry said casually.

"Pretty much," Lucius smiled wider. It transformed his face, opened it up and made it innocent on a deeper level, yet Harry's brow furrowed slightly at the sad eyes. Lucius Malfoy looked, for lack of a better word, beautiful, but all Harry could see was something sad and hidden in those grey stones.

"Why don't you ever answer more questions in class?"

"Perhaps I'm just shy," Lucius said, his eyes glinting now.

"Oh, I very much doubt that," Harry said with a laugh.

"I admit I'm not as good when it comes to the... physical aspects…" Lucius murmured, his eyes dark. "Especially the flourish on Brenner's shield. You did it so expertly. Perhaps you could show me?" Harry eyed the young Malfoy curiously, but nevertheless agreed. He got up and gestured for Lucius to do the same.

"I presume you can cast the hex?" With a smirk Lucius nodded and he cast the hex. Harry shielded against the flames easily. When Lucius let up he sauntered towards Harry and walked around the man. Harry felt bemused as Lucius looked him over.

"You have such perfect form. Just look at that stance," Lucius murmured appreciatively. Harry blinked and blushed slightly. Lucius moved closer. "Show me again?" Harry glanced at him, but did the spell, though the shield didn't appear without an opponent. He felt very hot suddenly and glanced around as if looking for escape. He caught sight of the clock on the wall above the fireplace.

"Oh, dear, I'm late for tea with Hagrid," Harry said, moving to the desk and putting all his papers in order. "I never expected our meeting to last so long." He put Lucius' essay on the top. Harry didn't see it, but the young Slytherin blinked and looked mildly insulted and not a little disappointed. "I enjoyed our chat immensely, but I'm afraid I must go." Harry turned back and Lucius' face was a serene smile again.

"Of course… Hagrid?"

"Yes, the groundskeeper," Harry said. "I'm really late, so I have to get going. Sorry." Harry gestured to the door and Lucius stepped out first. Harry nodded once. "I'll see you in class." And then he was down the corridor. Lucius stood staring after the Professor.

It was just unheard of! No one left while Lucius was flirting with them. It just didn't happen, and especially not to go have tea with some half-breed oaf! Lucius couldn't understand what he had done wrong. He had even compromised his secret just to impress Harry. Silently fuming, Lucius stalked down to the dungeons. He would just have to keep at it. Harry would become more and more comfortable with him and then 'prophecies' would fall from Harry's lips, all of them guaranteed to come true.

xxx

With teas in Hagrid's hut on Sundays Harry finally established a good rhythm to his week. He continued to watch the Marauders and Lily, noting their progress in Defence with a sense of pride. He lamented that he couldn't get to know them without the teacher-student relationship in the way, but he did still get to know them fairly well. He saw them in the hallways and noted them at meals. He snickered inwardly every time James came up with some new way to win Lily over, but outwardly he usually had to take points because James had a tendency to break rules during his pursuit of the fiery Gryffindor.

There was another relationship Harry noted with different emotions: Lily and Snape. After three weeks of studying in the library together they had a row and now Lily wouldn't even look at Snape. Harry thought maybe this was what would lead to Snape calling Lily 'mudblood' in the pensive memory, but he couldn't be sure.

Snape continued to be a source of irritation in classes for Harry. The last essay had resulted in another argument in the middle of class. Snape had written about a rather controversial (read: idiotic, according to Harry, who had by then read up on the current theories) in his last essay, thereby not really answering the question at all.

"I did answer the question," Snape insisted, refusing to accept his no doubt first ever 'T'. "Just because you don't agree-"

"Had this been your mastery, I might have allowed a discussion on different theories, but in a fifth-year class I expect you to stick with theories that are found in Hogwart's library," Harry replied sternly, towering over Snape's desk, which was quite a strange perspective.

"You just can't handle people questioning-"

"That is enough from you, Mr. Snape," Harry interrupted before he had to take points. "If you hand in one more essay without even trying to do it correctly then you will be failing this class." Harry made to move on to the next student, but then reconsidered, turning back to Snape, who was red and fuming. "And you will start coming forward for the practicals in class as well. You won't get an OWL if I can't correct your spellwork." Harry continued down the row, handing back essays.

xxx

There was a group of sixth year girls, all Gryffindors, who managed to disturb Harry's class on occasion. Usually it was incessant giggling that made Harry want to pull his hair out, or they would send notes in class, very ill-concealed, and Harry would have to take points. He tried separating them, but they still managed to look at each other and somehow communicate. Then it was worse because the giggling would come from different sides of the room.

One day as Harry was walking up and down the aisles and simply waiting for the class to finish their reading, he caught one of the little notes. The girl who had sent it gasped when Harry's hand shot out quicker than a snitch.

"Sir! That's private," she cried as Harry strode up to his desk. He turned around and fixed her with a stern stare.

"Then you shouldn't have been flying it about in my classroom, Miss Bates," Harry pointed out. He started unfolding the note, ignoring how the other girls were now snickering and rest of the students were paying close attention. Harry frowned when he finally gazed upon a feminine hand.

_We should ask him if he's going to the next Hogsmeade weekend! Maybe we can finally see the Professor Valentine in some casual clothing._ Here there were several words Harry did not understand, including something as odd as 'Squee!'._ Oh, look! He's stalking the aisles again. Let's watch._ There was a long pause, the only sound the continuing giggling and a few sounds of distress from Miss Bates. There was only one thing Harry was really wondering about: What sort of nickname was Valentine? It was longer than his 'real' name. The whole note was ridiculous. Especially all the little hearts over the 'i's.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for sending notes, Miss Bates," Harry said. "One more from you girls and I will be giving detention." Harry didn't want to give a detention, he hadn't needed to give one yet.

The next class proved equally frustrating as some of the seventh year Ravenclaws started giggling as well. Harry couldn't understand it! Sure, most of the girls gave odd smiles to him now and then, but this looked more like some kind of epidemic. They didn't need telling twice to keep quiet, fortunately, and Harry managed the class well enough. It wasn't until the students were leaving that Harry noticed the group of girls were standing by the door whispering to each other. Suddenly, one of the group, a very pretty young woman with shining and thick brown hair was pushed forward. She sent the others a glare over her shoulder and then walked determinedly up to Harry's desk.

"Sir," she said and paused. "I was wondering… will you be at the next Hogsmeade weekend?" Harry's mouth parted in surprise. Dumbledore had not asked him to chaperone the last weekend, and he hadn't planned on going this time either. The Ravenclaw smiled shyly, waiting for a response. Harry suddenly realised what that smile meant. He had seen it before, on Ginny and Cho.

"I don't think so, Miss Bennett," Harry said as firmly as he could. She looked disappointed, but nodded en understanding.

"Okay, bye Professor." And then Harry was left alone to contemplate how he had not noticed so many of the girls (and boys? his mind suddenly started to wonder) had crushes on him or thought him attractive. It was a very… disturbing realisation. Perhaps it was simply his status as Professor? Surely they wouldn't notice him like that if they saw him on the street. Harry sighed. It was a comforting thought, one that would sustain him when the next round of giggling occurred.

xxx

Saturday dawned and Harry woke up thinking the only thing interesting that would happen that particular Saturday was him reading more papers. He went to the Great Hall for breakfast, slightly earlier than most of the other staff as was his wont, and read the Daily Prophet when it arrived. He noticed a few short paragraphs almost at the back of the paper that told of a few unexplained disappearances. He made a mental note to discuss them with Dumbledore. Voldemort was growing in power, but it seemed not many people wanted to connect the dots. A cleared throat made Harry's head snap up. There was Lucius Malfoy, looking… Harry searched for a good word and drew up a blank until his mind supplied 'dashing' for some reason. The blond wore fine, but casual grey robes with something green underneath. Before Harry's mind could begin to imagine what it might be Lucius cleared his throat again.

"Sir, I was wondering, are you going to Hogsmeade today?" Harry blinked. Why were so many students fixated on his schedule?

"No, I'm not chaperoning and I have work to do."

"Pity… I was only wondering because there's a new book coming out by Belinda Lund, have you heard of it?" Heard of it? Harry had already read it, back in his time. He almost snorted. The theories in that Defence book were so inane Harry had laughed at them when he read it during his sixth year.

"Yes, I have heard of it. I hear people say it will cause quite a stir." Lucius smiled slyly.

"Yes, so I was going to buy it and see what all the fuss is about," he said. "And I was hoping we could discuss it after reading a little, at The Three Broomsticks perhaps?" Harry was about to say no. He should be working. He shouldn't be out socializing with students. But another part of him remembered the Sunday in his office. Lucius was a very stimulating conversation partner. And perhaps it would do him good to get out. Hagrid wasn't nearly enough to keep the loneliness at bay, and Dumbledore was far too busy these days.

"Alright," Harry said. "I'll just go change into something more suitable." Dumbledore had supplied more clothes, just as he had promised, but Harry had yet to wear anything else except his teacher's robes.

"I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall, then," Lucius said. He left smiling and Harry hurriedly gulped down his tea.

Twenty minutes later Harry was downstairs again, dressed in casual muggle clothes. He had on jeans, shirt, sneakers and a nice, dark-green coat that was thigh length with toggles on and which Harry had immediately liked for some reason. He couldn't remember ever really _liking_ clothes before. Lucius looked up as he came down that stairs and his pale eyebrows rose. Harry noted the surprised expression with curiousity.

"You wear muggle clothes?" Lucius asked when Harry reached him.

"Yes, I've always preferred them," Harry said easily. He let nothing show on his face. The subject of blood had yet to come up between them, but Harry knew Lucius Malfoy had to have had certain views from a very early age.

"Why do you think that is?" Lucius asked.

"Well, probably because I didn't wear a robe until I got my first school robes," Harry said. Lucius' eyes had an odd look in them, but then the blond smiled and said:

"You look quite handsome. The green especially suits you." Harry felt a blush rise and coughed.

"Thanks… Shall we go?"

"Certainly." Harry allowed Lucius to lead the way. They got a few odd looks as they walked, and quite a few jealous ones. They got into a conversation about the history of the town and since Harry had never been good at history he let Lucius talk and was amazed by the young Malfoy's knowledge.

"So, Professor Valen," Lucius said, his tone slightly louder suddenly. Harry glanced at him sideways and got a sly smirk in return. "Are there any wizarding towns in Germany?" Harry almost rolled his eyes, but instead gave a sharp little glare.

"I'm not sure," he said. "We never travelled much and I'm terrible at geography too."

"Oh, well, why don't you tell me about where you did live then?" Harry looked around and saw a few students walking along the road. He couldn't be sure if any of them were listening in.

"Just a small town, not wizarding. You've probably never heard of it." After that Harry pointedly changed the subject and something in his eyes must have said enough is enough because Lucius took the hint. It wasn't until they had each bought a copy of the book and settled into a corner in the Three Broomsticks that Harry cast a silencing charm and glared at his student.

"Don't you ever do that again, Mr. Malfoy."

"Come on, Professor. It was just a little fun."

"I did not find it amusing." Lucius finally looked away.

"Yes, alright. I'm sorry." It was still a little surreal getting not only agreement, but an apology from Malfoy, but Harry was quickly getting used to being the grown-up with authority.

"Good… now, shall we each read the Introduction and share our… thoughts?" Lucius smirked.

"Our insults to the author, more like," he said, snorting softly.

"You don't think the book is interesting?"

"Please, it isn't fit to be burn in my fireplace." Harry laughed, both at the comment and the superior tone. It reminded him of Draco.

"Then we on earth did you drag me all the way here to buy it?" Harry asked incredulously, just as they butterbeers arrived. Lucius picked up his glass and took a swig. His eyes locked on Harry's. He set the glass down slowly while Harry felt the temperature in the room go up.

"Because I wanted to spend some time with you of course," Lucius murmured softly. Perhaps he thought the silencing charm had broken? Harry considered numbly, but he very much doubted it.

"Right-… well, I have a lot of work to do, so I'll just-"

"You haven't even tasted your drink," Lucius pointed out. Harry looked down at his glass.

"Right." He lifted it to his lips and drank deeply, thinking quickly. Lucius was flirting, it was now obvious. Harry felt distinctly uncomfortable about that. He could only think about Draco when he considered love and other such emotions, even if his feelings weren't as strong as before. Of course the most obvious reason for his discomfort was that Lucius was his student! He was only seventeen! Seventeen-year-olds shouldn't be flirting with their professors! Harry decided the only thing he could do was remain professional and not let anything get to him.

"So," he said when he finally put down his glass. "Why, exactly, do you think Miss Lund is full of crap?" Okay, so not entirely professional, but it was the weekend after all. Lucius smiled and it gave Harry the distinct impression that he was being humoured.

Forty minutes later and lots of insults to an ignorant author and Harry knew Lucius had moved closer, there was no other explanation for the heat. He checked the time again and decided that he had been polite and professional enough.

"I am sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but I must be going. Thank you for an interesting conversation." Lucius looked like he wanted to protest, so Harry cut him off. "I have lots of work to do, I'm afraid. I'll see you in class." With that Harry made a quick get away, leaving Lucius silently fuming yet again. It was becoming a habit he was not even aware of himself, but Lucius was classifying it as a bad habit.

Harry tried not to think about their intimate - for there was no other way to describe it – meeting as he worked. In the end he wrote about it to Draco with the firm conclusion at the end: _'You father is up to no good. I just don't know what he wants yet. He promised not to ask about the future, and for some reason I want to believe him, but the fact remains: he is up to something.' _

Later that evening, Harry was informed by McGonagall that he had patrol duty. It would be a rather dramatic end to an interesting Saturday.


	9. Halloween

**Warnings**: **a few, but not all warnings added:** sexual situations, violence, torture, vaguely implied child abuse.

Note: When I catch up with myself I will be very busy writing my thesis (on crime in colonial America is anyone was wondering) and therefore there might be a pause in posting. Just thought I should warn you even though I'm not sure if I'll have time to write during weekends or not.

_Chapter nine: Halloween _

Harry was walking down the corridors after curfew, thinking about Draco. He wasn't angry with Draco anymore, nor could he say his feelings were the same as they had been. Perhaps being so far away (at least in a temporal sense) had allowed Harry to move on quicker… though Harry had no idea how long normal people took to get over their relationships. Halloween was right around the corner already and it seemed as if no time had passed at all. Harry stopped and looked out of a high window, seeing the lake. The moon would be rising soon. The full moon. Harry shivered.

Draco was still dear to him, but his feelings of love had just… faded. The difference left Harry feeling confused. It was something he had always had trouble with. Harry didn't fully understand what his problem was, but he was subconsciously always trying to be normal, and since he didn't have a lot of experience with normal relationships, he was constantly wondering how he was suppose to feel. So now Harry was worried he was being unfair to Draco by allowing himself to grow so comfortable in this time, even if Draco had been the one to hurt him. Of course, he didn't fully acknowledge all this to himself.

Harry turned away from the window and glanced up and down the corridor he was currently patrolling. He picked his direction at random and started walking. Just as he was about to round the corner he heard frantic whispering and stopped short, straining his ears to catch what was being said.

"Look, McGonagall knows about the Ravenclaw passage," a voice said reasonably. Harry guessed it was Sirius.

"We don't know that for sure. She'll be out patrolling like usual. I say we take the broken mace way." Harry didn't understand what they were talking about at first, but then he remembered one of the many secret passageways in Hogwarts came out behind a suit of armour holding a broken mace. The 'Ravenclaw passage' was probably what the Marauders called the stairs that led right by the ravens' common room entrance. If you glanced through a crack in the wall as you walked up or down you could see it.

"Last time _Dumbledore_ nearly caught us!"

"So? He was just out for a stroll. Odds are he won't be there again. Besides, I bet he knows."

"Uh, guys?" Peter's voice piped in.

"What?" the two other boys asked in unison.

"Maybe, um, we should just get a move on?"

"He's right. The longer we stay here, the greater chance we'll get caught. One more time and you know Dumbledore is going to have us in his office."

"We just need a few more months practice, then we can stay out with Remus all night." Harry heard them shuffling forward, towards him. He glanced at the window and saw the moon rising. The Marauders weren't finished with their animagus training. Suddenly Harry saw movement down at the other end of the corridor. Slughorn came round the corner. Harry reacted before he could think.

"Professor Slughorn!" he called, perhaps a little louder than necessary. He heard someone say _'oomph' _and another muffled a sound of pain.

"Professor Valen," Slughorn greeted as he strolled to meet his colleague. "Lovely night," he commented.

"Oh, yes," Harry said, looking out the window and feeling a pang of sympathy for his friend out in the Shack alone. "You look a bit tired," he said to Slughorn. The man sighed dramatically.

"Oh, yes, I've been to parties three weekends in a row and checking these blasted hallways almost every night. I swear, they keep changing on me and I find myself walking the same corridors ten times before I find the dungeons again!" Harry chuckled softly and nodded in what he hoped was a commiserating way.

"I'm lucky in that I found my way pretty quickly at Hogwarts. I've only gotten lost a few times."

"Really?" Slughorn looked genuinely surprised. "How in Merlin's name have you managed that?"

"I guess I'm just lucky. Listen, you should get some rest. Why don't you just get to bed and I'll make sure no students are out causing trouble."

"Oh, that sounds lovely, but I'm not sure which way to go!" Slughorn laughed awkwardly.

"It's that way. The stairs will take you all the way down," Harry said, pointing the way Slughorn had come. "Take the passageway behind the tapestry full of gnomes playing poker." Slughorn looked behind him, then back at Harry with a relieved smile.

"Thank you, Professor."

"No problem, Professor." Slughorn hurried away and Harry waited until the only sound he could hear was the rather heavy breathing of three boys around the corner. He turned and stepped sideways until he had them in his sights. They looked at him with wide eyes full of surprise.

"Professor!" James squeaked. Harry smiled and shook his head.

"In my day people were more quiet when they were somewhere they shouldn't be," Harry said. The boys all looked at each other.

"Why did you do that, sir?" Sirius asked. Their gazed were puzzled now. Harry sighed and his eyes strayed to the window and moon without him realising him. There was another exchange of glances, but Harry didn't notice.

"Consider it a very early Christmas present. I don't want to catch you again." Harry fixed them with his best stern professor look. "You're almost young men now, and soon rescues won't be coming so easily. You need to be more careful in the future." Harry looked at them all, even Peter. "You need to be ready when things start changing."

"Sir?" James asked, his face showing his confusion. Harry sighed. He wanted so badly to tell them to take Lily and run away forever.

"You can't really prepare for real situations in the classroom," he said suddenly, a sadness in his voice the young Marauders didn't understand. "You won't know you've really learnt anything until you're out there… But..." Harry let his eyes shine with determination. "Remember, practice makes perfect." He turned and walked away, not thinking about all the things that would happen if he let them teach themselves to become animagi. Peter would get away as a rat, but Sirius would be able to escape as well. Remus would get company. Despite Harry feeling very guilty in almost telling them to break rules, he couldn't do anything else.

xxx

Harry's eyes scanned the dance floor, not really looking for anything or anyone in particular. The tables in the Great Hall had been set along the walls and the whole room was decorated with pumpkins and everything Halloween. Nearly all the students were there, as far as Harry could tell. The staff table had been converted into a buffet table and placed off to the side. The stage was filled with a large band playing music Harry associated with the times. All the teachers were around as well, even Hagrid, whom Harry was currently sharing a drink with.

It was strange being the teacher at one of these gatherings, but not unpleasant. He got to see all his students having fun outside the classroom and not thinking about the best defence. It was very amusing seeing James and Sirius dance. Harry and Hagrid had both laughed when the pair had first decided to explore the dance floor. James had not managed to drag Lily with him, but he looked like he was having fun regardless.

Harry didn't see Snape, which was hardly a surprise. Many of the Slytherins were, if not absent, then at least not dancing. They mostly stood off to the side and watched. But there were some who acted like normal teenagers too of course. And then there were those who Harry couldn't even begin to analyze…

"Professor?" Harry turned and saw one of his seventh year Gryffindors standing in front of him, smiling nervously. The young woman had red cheeks and Harry caught a glimpse of a gang of gigglers, as he now referred to them, out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I was wondering… wouldyoucaretodance?" The Gryffindors face was now entirely red and Harry wondered which deity had it in for him.

"I'm sorry… Miss Holmes, but really think you should find someone your own age," Harry said as politely as he could. She nodded and quickly hurried off without another word. Harry watched her until she was enveloped into the group of gigglers. He did not see her again for the rest of the evening.

"I see some of the young girls 'ave got crushes on their professor," Hagrid commented with a grin. Harry glared up at the man, though without much heat. "Still, you could've danced with the young lass."

"I don't think it's appropriate." Hagrid shrugged.

"S'just a dance," he said. Right then Professor Calchas wandered over to them. She looked up with Hagrid with a kind expression.

"Hagrid, I thought you should know. The creature currently located behind your home is going to run away tonight if you do not secure it." Hagrid blinked at her and then looked around them with what Harry knew to be the man's guilty-of-having-illegal-animals-look.

"Er- righ-… I'll just." Hagrid pushed his way quickly to the doors and hurried out of the castle. Harry blinked at the large man's sudden departure and then looked over at the divinations teacher, who now had a calculating look in her eyes that Harry found rather upsetting. Was she finally going to spell his doom? But she merely moved on, her long robe hiding her feet so it looked like she was gliding. Harry followed her briefly with his eyes, and when he turned back someone else was standing in front of him.

"How are you this evening, Professor?" Lucius Malfoy asked in his aristocratic manner.

"Fine, and you?" Lucius smirked, not surprising Harry, but making him feel nervous. All those girls giggling… and now Lucius' sly smirk.

"I admit I am not overly fond of these types of gatherings. The music is merely noise to me and all the students seem intent on making asses of themselves," Lucius commented, his eyes wandering over the mass of people with easy disdain. Harry couldn't hold in his laughter, causing Lucius to focus on him again with a slight frown.

"You need to learn to act your age," Harry said, smiling. "Your seventeen. You're suppose to be making a fool of yourself on a dance floor. Or, if your lucky enough to know how to dance, impress the girls." Harry watched as the band started up a slow song and James practically hopped over to Lily again, obviously begging for her hand. A fond smile graced Harry's face. Without his knowledge Lucius had stepped closer.

"I wouldn't mind sharing a dance with you," he purred. Harry startled and stared at the bold Slytherin. "Or perhaps you would like to get some fresh air? We can take a walk and discuss the comments you made on my last essay?" Harry hesitated, but the room was getting rather hot. And they were just going to be discussing the essay. Harry would be able to remain professional.

"Sure, why not." They fell into step and made their way out. Harry felt the cold from the entrance doors, but after the warmth from the Great Hall's fires Harry only felt refreshed. The night was calm and clear. As Harry gazed over the grounds he wondered where Voldemort was at that moment. How far ahead had he planned at this point?

"What are you thinking about?" Lucius murmured. Harry looked at him and then started walking.

"Nothing."

"You get this look sometimes," Lucius went on as if Harry hadn't said anything. "I suspect you are thinking about the future." Harry cast him a sharp look. "Don't worry, I'm not going to ask."

"I wasn't thinking about the future," Harry admitted. Lucius' lifted an eyebrow, though Harry couldn't see it.

"The present, then?" Harry made a non-committal sound. He looked up at the castle, a sight he could always marvel at, especially with the moon behind it and the stars alight. "I've always enjoyed certain muggle expressions," Lucius said conversationally. "Their emphasis on seizing the moment is admirable, though not surprising considering their short life-span."

"You know muggle expressions?" Harry said.

"Should I be insulted by your surprise?" Lucius asked. Harry heard the humour in his voice and chuckled. He was almost forgetting who he was walking with. "Are you cold?" Lucius asked suddenly. "Do you wish to borrow my cloak?" Harry glanced at him askance and stopped walking, turning to the blond fully.

"Lucius," he said, the name sounding heavy on his lips. He hadn't managed forget to truly who he was walking with. The nervousness returned tenfold.

"Yes, _Harry_," Lucius whispered. He was standing way too close for comfort and Harry's mind was screaming: _'This is Draco's father, for fuck's sake!' _But those grey eyes, though they resembled Draco's very much, looked at him in a way Draco never had. There was an intensity and power that almost paralyzed him. A seventeen-year-old shouldn't be able to look like that. Suddenly, almost violently, Harry noticed a hand was resting gently on his arm. He jerked back and shook his head.

"That's it," Harry said aloud to himself. Lucius opened his mouth to say something, but Harry cut him off. "I'm flattered, Mr. Malfoy, I am, but I am also your professor and was very recently _dating_ your future son." Harry backed away a few steps and took a breath to clear his head. "This needs to stop."

"I'm not doing anything," Lucius said. Harry put on his stern professor look.

"Yes, you are. Your actions are making me uncomfortable. The flirting needs to stop." Lucius' face had a pinched look to it.

"Well, then I am sorry. I give you my word it will not happen again. I wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable, I swear."

"I don't doubt that, though Merlin knows what you are actually trying to do," Harry muttered before he could stop himself.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're a Slytherin and I have information you want. The conclusion is obvious." Lucius' eyes narrowed and finally there was a look he hadn't managed to pull off yet. Instead of the terror Harry usually felt when given that look by the elder Malfoy, this time Harry saw only an angry youth, his student.

"Thank you for a lovely walk. Professor." With that Lucius turned on his heel and walked away. Harry stood still for a moment, berating himself for feeling guilty.

xxx

Lucius fumed, which was quickly becoming a habit. How dare that no good fake professor turn him down! And not only that, but he actually had the nerve to insinuate that Lucius' motives weren't pure. Granted, they _weren't_ pure, but that wasn't the point! Lucius had never experienced this kind of resistance. He slammed his fist into the wall in his rooms, not caring about the pain in the slightest. He tried to stop glaring, since it would only give him wrinkles. He turned around and leaned against the wall, trying to become calm again. So Potter didn't want him… he shook his head. That was a ridiculous notion. Potter was just more resistant. Perhaps it was the fact that he had dated a Malfoy before. He knew the tricks. Yes, that could be it.

Then again, Potter had told him straight out to stop it, so what could he do? Lucius smiled to himself. He would just have to use more subtlety. Wear the man down slowly and surely, so subtly that Potter would even notice it until he was in Lucius' arms and spilling his secrets.

As Lucius regained his hurt ego he looked up and his eyes fell upon his desk. A letter lay there. Who had delivered it? Well, since it must have arrived while Lucius was out it could only be from one person: his father, delivered by a house-elf directly. The man had always been slightly paranoid. Lucius walked over and picked it up, tearing it open with indifference. He sat down as he read it. Slowly, the bored look on his face transformed into a frown. His brows furrowed and his eyes held a shimmer of emotion that people rarely saw in Lucius: fear.

xxx

Meanwhile, in the Entrance Hall…

Harry slowly made his way inside again, but stopped short just outside. He could see Severus Snape come up from the dungeons, his head bowed and his hair hiding his face. He walked towards the Great Hall, keeping close to the wall and peeking inside the packed room. The sounds from the band and students were loud and Harry wondered if the sneaky Slytherin was up to something to ruin everybody else's fun. Snape looked like he was hesitant to go inside and Harry a small stab of pity for the boy. He walked inside and across the Entrance Hall. Severus didn't even notice him, being too occupied with observing the cheerful scene with searching eyes.

"Aren't you going to join in the fun, Mr. Snape?" Harry asked, immediately suppressing his smirk when Snape startled and spun around. The shock was gone a moment later and the usual glare was set in place.

"The ball was not compulsory, last I checked," Snape said, his chin tilted defiantly. Harry smiled, and it was only half a smirk.

"Of course not, but why else did you come all the way up here so late? If you're not attending the ball then it's past curfew for you." Snape sneered.

"I am going to the ball," he said. At Harry's raised eyebrow Snape crossed his arms over his chest. "You can't make me enter right this second." Harry resisted rolling his eyes, but his smirk softened.

"I'm not going to either. Have fun watching the fun," he said lightly. He was about to turn and go up the stairs when a voice made both males stop and turn to the door.

"Severus?" It was Lily, and she looked radiant in a deep green dress. It wasn't Slytherin green, Harry noted, but almost. It was a girl's dress, Harry noted with a smile. She looked young and beautiful, and innocent. Harry's eyes flickered to Snape, who was staring at Lily as though he had turned to stone. Harry's brow furrowed and felt a prickly feeling crawl up his spine. He should have realised sooner, of course, but he hadn't considered it.

"Lily," Severus whispered and the hoarseness of the voice reminded Harry of the older Snape. Lily was looking at him curiously, but with a sadness Harry could not explain.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly. Both of them seemed to have forgotten Harry's presence completely. He decided that perhaps it was best if he left them alone. No matter what they spoke about Harry couldn't interfere. He was probably changing time by simply being here. He didn't want to take unnecessary risks.

"I- I came to see you," Snape said. Harry saw them both blush and knew it was time to leave, quickly. He turned and hurried away as quietly as he could. He didn't look back, but even though he felt a bit queasy, he also had a sensation of loss. He knew now, deep down, why Snape was so bitter. The look in Snape's eyes had been unmistakable. And Harry knew those feeling would not be returned. He went to sleep with many thoughts whirling in his mind.

xxx

"I- I came to see you," Severus said, because there was simply no other explanation. Lily sighed, looking a little helpless.

"I'm not sure I want to see you, Severus."

"Why? Too busy dancing with Potter?" Severus asked, the sarcasm dripping. It was an automatic response, though his heart clenched when Lily frowned.

"I don't think you can question me on my business when you won't tell me anything about yours," she declared. She looked hurt and sad and it was all Severus' fault, but he couldn't fix it.

"I don't understand why you need to know everything about me," Severus muttered. He had just wanted to see her in the dress. She had told him about it after her mother had bought it for her.

"Because I'm your _friend_," Lily insisted, gazing at Severus imploringly. "Something's been up with you all year. I've seen the older Slytherins looking at you, talking to you… is it… you're not thinking about-"

"You don't know anything!" Severus hissed, a spike of fear making him angry. She was too smart for her own good. "You go back to your ball and dance with Potter. He doesn't know anything either."

"Why are you being so hurtful?!" Lily cried, angry tears in her eyes and Severus had to look away. "I just want to help."

"You can't help." Severus didn't look at her again, but turned and started walking away. A hand grabbed his arm and spun him back around.

"If you just told me what they said to you. Did they threaten you?" Lily's eyes were fierce and blazing as her hair. "You've got to resist them, Severus. They're dangerous."

"Oh, you think it's so easy, don't you?" Severus spat, pulling away and glaring at the pretty girl in her dress. "A Gryffindor wouldn't have any problem, is that it? I'm a coward?"

"No, Sev-"

"Go back to Potter," Severus sneered. "He'll be Gryffindor enough for you." With that Severus turned and nearly ran towards the stairs. He didn't look back either, though later he would wish he had, so he could have burned the image of Lily in her dress into his memory.

-:-

Next time: I forget what I wrote in the next chapter so it'll have to be a surprise:P


	10. Vivid Memory

Note: I believe the pensive memory is set in the spring in OoTP, but Harry's presence has changed a few things...

_Chapter ten: Vivid Memory_

A few days later Harry was walking the grounds during break, trying to be a little sneaky and take in the students surreptitiously so he could spot anything they tried to hide. Nothing interesting was happening, eh- he meant nothing was happening that he would have to take points for. The sun was behind a thick layer of clouds, so it was a bit cold, but Harry had on a nice cloak. He was surprised all his clothes were of normal colours, considering it had been Dumbledore who ordered them. Not a single golden snitch, crescent moon or happy sun in sight. He strolled contently across the grass, smiling and nodded to the students who waved at him. He was saying hello to a couple of Hufflepuff sixth-years when something caught his eye right above the pair, higher up towards the castle.

A somewhat large group of students were gathered close together and Harry could hear snickering and laughing. He couldn't see what they were gathered around, but a familiar voice reached him and made his stomach drop with dread.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivellus' pants?" A wave of laughter came from the crowd and Harry's face turned grim. He hurried past the Hufflepuffs and made his way up the hill. He heard the scene unfolding even as he walked and sped up when he heard Lily's voice. History was, though not repeating itself, then taking its course, but Harry couldn't bear to have it end the same way. It wasn't the same, he realised, because they weren't in the same spot from the pensive memory, nor did the Marauders have on the same clothes.

"I don't need your help, mudblood," Severus muttered just as Harry was prying his way through the crowd, which was much bigger than in the memory. He saw Lily stiffen and mutter, _"fine"_, before turning on her heel and storming off. The crowd drew back when Harry stepped forward, all of them wanting to be sure Harry didn't suspect them. Harry glared sternly at the two Marauders. He noted Remus and Peter trying to blend into the crowd. Severus was still kneeling on the ground where he had fallen.

"Potter, Black, this behaviour is unacceptable," Harry told them. He thought about how he was going to get through to them, and though he didn't think detentions or points taken would work, he knew he had to do something.

"It was Sni-ape who started it!" Sirius protested.

"Yeah, look at my cheek!" James exclaimed, pointing to the scratch on his face. Honestly, he could hardly have felt it, Harry thought.

"Twenty points from Slytherin for putting a scratch on Mr. Potter's very important face," Harry ground out. James clamped his mouth shut and flushed, while Sirius gaped. A few in the crowd snickered quietly. "Now, as for you two, twenty points _from each_ and detention with me. Potter on Saturday and Black on Sunday. Eight o'clock."

"What? That's unfair," Sirius whined. "We didn't hurt him! He cut James!"

"What if you had lost your concentration and dropped Mr. Snape right on his head, perhaps even broken his neck?" Harry asked, raising in eyebrow. James paled while Sirius only grumbled and looked away sulkily. "Attacking another student, for whatever reason, is not acceptable behaviour," Harry declared as seriously as he could. He looked over the crowd. "Get back inside, your classes are starting!" The students scattered away like quick little insects and Harry jerked his head at the Marauders to show they should get a move on too. They did, passing right by Snape, who was dusting himself off.

"I didn't need your help," Snape mumbled, brushing the sleeves of his robes. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I am a teacher, Mr. Snape, that's my job. If it's any consolation I probably wouldn't have done anything had I happened upon the scene on the street," he lied. Snape looked up sharply and nodded, actually seeming pleased to hear it.

"I could have taken Potter," he said suddenly. "They ganged up on me." Harry snorted before he could stop himself. Snape stiffened and glared up at Harry.

"Not that I'm condoning students duelling, but considering your efforts in class I highly doubt you would be able to defeat even Pettigrew if the boy had a stick for a wand." Snape's eyes widened in shock at the insult and Harry saw he was ready to retaliate, but he spoke first. "The only thing you do in my classroom is contradict me and present completely ridiculous theories."

"Just because you don't believe-"

"I don't believe in them because I've studied their arguments and rejected them," Harry interrupted. Snape fell silent, looking at the ground. Harry almost fancied the boy was pouting. He sighed. It had been on his mind increasingly often. The Snape he knew was a Master Duellist. Harry himself would have been nervous if fighting the man. But this boy was... not good. Not good at all.

"I have class," Snape said, starting to move away. He paused and glanced back. "Are you really taking twenty points?"

"You did cut him," Harry pointed out. "I can't be biased towards one house. Be glad you don't have detention." Snape sighed, but to Harry's slight surprise the boy nodded and walked inside. Harry followed, thinking hard on how to make Snape a good dueller.

xxx

Harry surveyed the class, taking in each and every student. Ravenclaws and Slytherins. Snape sat in the back, as usual, and Harry frowned pensively. Everyone was staring at him, waiting for the lecture to start, except Snape. He was staring moodily at the desk, nothing new there either. Harry cleared his throat and was both surprised and pleased when Snape looked up with slightly wide eyes, as though actually ready to listen.

"Today I am doing to be teaching you something that I should have started the year with," he said slowly. A few curious glances were exchanged and Snape's brow furrowed. "It was very remiss of me, but I wasn't aware you had not learnt it in your early years." Harry smiled a little self-consciously. "This is despite the fact that I myself did not learn it until my sixth year. I hope some day this will be taught at the very beginning of your DADA education." He paused and started to pace slightly, having not prepared the speech before hand because he preferred it that way. He stopped abruptly and took in the students, all eager for his word. It always gave him a slight thrill to know they liked him and listened to him.

"In this class you learn spells to defend and attack with, as well as knowledge to help you deal with dangerous situations and creatures. There is, however, little emphasis on the details that will help you win in a duel. Specifically… wand-movement." Harry watched Snape carefully, but only a slight frown appeared on his face. Good, so he wasn't scoffing at the idea, yet. A Ravenclaw girl raised her hand. "Yes?"

"But we all learn the wand-movement for each spell, sir," she pointed out. "Or else we would never manage a spell at all."

"Quite correct, Miss Richardson," Harry said, nodding. "But I want you to have that little bit extra that will turn the odds in your favour. The importance certain details has been neglected in this class, and perhaps in your schooling in general." He glanced at Snape again, wondering if this would work at all. He turned sideways, drawing his wand. "Now, you shouldn't be afraid of a little wand-waving in my class. The movements can be subtle or extensive, depending on the spell." He waved his arm in a small arch and sparks flew out, all the colours of the rainbow. He added a slight jab at the end and all the sparks turned immediately to sand and sprinkled the floor. Slowly, he let his wrist move in a circular motion and then let the movement roll up his arm. The sand rose, moving as if it was in a whirlwind, and became denser. Harry held out his other hand, continuing the wand-movement with his other. The sand became almost a solid ball. Harry flicked his wand upwards, ending with a little twirl. The ball glowed and suddenly it was a perfect glass sphere, not strictly transfiguration magic. Harry took the ball and held it up for the class. They were all slightly wide-eyed and there was complete silence, as there had been throughout his demonstration. Harry smiled.

"This was just a trick of course," he said as he placed the sphere on his desk. "If a wizard or witch is to become skilled in duelling he or she must learn the movements not in the mind, but in the body. It is very much like a… potions master." Harry's eyes did not look directly at Snape, but he saw out of the corner of his eye how the boy sat up straighter, brow furrowed more noticeably. "If any of your ever have the… pleasure of watching a true Potions Master at work, then you will see how he or she moves. Everything is done with ease and without hesitation. The hand does not shake when adding even the smallest of drops. The hand practically counts the number of stirs by itself." Harry remembered seeing Professor Snape bent over a cauldron more than once during the war. When the man did not let Harry's presence get to him, or even acknowledge him, Harry could almost enjoy the man's company. Almost.

"Let us see the difference learning the movements more carefully can have on an easy spell. The disarming spell." Harry looked at the young Ravenclaw sitting on the first row. "Miss Richardson, perhaps you will assist me?" Slightly red in the face, the girl nodded and rose. She stood to the side as directed and raised her wand. "On three." Harry said. "We will both try and disarm each other." She looked terrified, so Harry tried to smile reassuringly. He counted down and they both shouted at the same time.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Predictably, Miss Richardson's wand flew out of her hand and Harry caught it. He smiled and handed back the way, allowing the girl to take her seat. "Thank you. Now, what did we do different?" He was met with a lot of blank looks. After a moment a few hands went up. Harry picked a Slytherin boy.

"You're more powerful, obviously," the boy half-sneered. Harry only smiled back.

"Magical prowess is obviously a decisive factor, but think about this." Harry started walking, which he almost always did when he was speaking. "One wizard holds his wand as he always has, since school. He flourishes his wand, using his wrist, like Miss Richardson did. The spell works perfectly, as it should. His opponent, however, allows the flourish to come from the shoulder and out, having then a firm grip and almost a jab at the end of the flourish, which will be tighter as well. Now…" Harry said, standing again at the front. "Who do you think will lose his grip and thereby the duel?" He raised an eyebrow and several students looked at each other. "Learning the subtle ways to improve a spell and allowing it to become natural movement with practice, is crucial if you ever want to become a Master Duellist." Harry finally let his eyes fix on Snape again and he saw something there that made him smile. Snape was intrigued and Harry had no doubt that he would be reading up on duelling techniques all night."

"Of course I don't expect you all to become Masters, and you'll get through your OWLs easily without this, but I hope you all put some thought and effort into this, especially considering the times we live in." The students' eyes held surprise and a little apprehension. Harry wished he didn't have to tell them to be prepared, but he knew Voldemort was growing in power even as he spoke. It was ironic, though Harry didn't know it and thereby the irony was lost on him, that the only one in that class to become a fierce dueller was the one student who joined with Voldemort.

xxx

On a Friday evening a few days later Harry was standing behind his desk and organising his papers, getting ready to put them away and go down to dinner. Just then someone knocked on the door and opened it without waiting for a response. Lucius Malfoy poked his head in. Harry looked up and tried to remain neutral.

"Professor, may I come in?" Harry wouldn't refuse a student asking that, so he couldn't very well deny Malfoy, even if Harry couldn't feel at ease around him.

"Come on in," he said. "Have a seat," he added as he sat down. Lucius stepped in, but didn't take a seat.

"I won't take up much of your time," he said smoothly. "I was just in here to tell you how impressed the students are with your new duelling lessons." Harry raised an eyebrow, not letting it show how pleased he was to hear that.

"You came all the way to my office just to tell me that?" Lucius smiled slyly and moved forward. Something told Harry he wanted to go round the desk to him. Harry swallowed at the look in Lucius' eyes.

"Actually, I wanted to challenge you to a duel." Harry stiffened slightly. His mind immediately conjuring up old images of Lucius Malfoy on the battlefield. The determination and skill shining in the blond man's eyes had made shivers run down Harry's spine. He remembered being glad that Malfoy had switched sides. Now, there was determination in those eyes again, but they were also filled with lust even Harry could read.

"Mr. Malfoy, I told you how I felt about your-… advances," Harry stumbled over the last words. Lucius smirked.

"I assure you, Professor, that I have no… wicked intentions towards you." Harry blushed at the way Lucius the word wicked, but composed himself quickly. Just as he was about to put on his stern professor face Lucius spoke again. "Please," he said, sounding sincere. "I didn't mean to-" his gaze shifted to the floor and suddenly he looked vulnerable and young and for the briefest of moments Harry considered the possibility that Lucius was just a young man with a crush on his professor. The thought was quickly gone, though, for he told himself that Malfoy was a Slytherin. Even this was surely an act. "I do only want to duel you and test my skills. I promise." Lucius raised his head and Harry saw no deception in those eyes, but that told him nothing.

"Very well," he said slowly. "We can duel. You can come to the classroom tomorrow at twelve o'clock. I'll test you." He didn't know why exactly he was giving Lucius Malfoy special treatment, but a part of him wanted to see how good the young man was.

"I look forward to it. Thank you." Lucius did his little bow Harry was growing increasingly fond of. "I'll leave you to your work, unless you are going to dinner?" Harry couldn't help but smile at the courteous tone and open expression. It was refreshing to see Lucius without smirk.

"Yes, I was just on my way down."

"I hope you won't think it… sneaky of me if I walk down with you?" Harry rolled his eyes, though on the inside he suspected Lucius had been genuinely hurt by Harry's accusation on Halloween… or maybe the blond was only angry because Harry had guessed right. Yes, probably the latter.

"I think I'll survive. Come on." Harry waved his wand over the desk and the last of the papers gathered into a stack. They left together and Lucius started up a conversation about famous duellists Harry was happy to participate in.

After dinner Dumbledore summoned Harry to his office. Harry hadn't been there since the Headmaster had preformed tests on him, so he thought the old wizard might have made a breakthrough. The thought didn't fill him with hope or longing, strangely enough. In fact, as he entered the office with a polite greeting, he didn't feel anything at all.

"Please have a seat," Dumbledore said and Harry sat down. The man looked at him from over his half-moon spectacles. "I have news, but I am afraid it is not what you would have hoped for."

"Really?" Harry said. "You haven't been able to find a way for me to go back?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Dumbledore said.

"I can't say I'm surprised," Harry said thoughtfully. Why wasn't he despairing at the fact that he wouldn't be going back? What about Draco and his friends? There: Harry felt a pang of regret. All his friends would think he was gone, possibly kidnapped or murdered.

"I can't figure out how this Time-Turner actually works," Dumbledore said, taking the slightly melted device out of his pocket and laying it on the desk between them. "The Department of Mysteries has probably been working on it for some time. They may be working on a way to go forward as well, but I simply haven't the resources to conduct a more thorough investigation… For all we know they haven't started researching it yet in this time." Harry nodded, wondering how long those Time-Turners had been sitting in the Time Room.

"There's no way to find out?" he asked.

"I have a few contacts in the Department, a few Unspeakables, but it would be difficult to get them to speak about what they are working on, hence their name."

"But you could? If you got one of them to help you, you might find a way?"

"I could," Dumbledore said, a hint of hesitation in his voice. "But like I said, they might not have begun the research yet. And it would mean I would be owing one of them quite a big favour." Harry could well imagine that Dumbledore didn't like being indebted to anyone. He liked having other people in his debt. "But then again, having you in this time could cause complications."

"Yes, I might create a paradox," Harry murmured, thinking hard on what to do. He really liked teaching, and seeing his parents every day. It was like every day he got to see them was a gift, because he knew that in only a few years they wouldn't be here anymore.

"If we can't find a way for you to return," Dumbledore said solemnly, as if he knew what Harry was thinking. "You will need to go someplace where you will not affect things here." Harry looked up, unaware of how sad he really looked.

"I was enjoying my time here, but I always knew that one way or another I would be leaving." Suddenly, Lucius popped into his head. The young Malfoy had promised once to help him return to his time. Harry had not thought of their first meeting for ages, and now all he could see was Lucius' determined gaze and the almost laughable promise that a seventh year student would be able to help him.

"Harry?" He looked up and found Dumbledore staring at him worriedly. "I asked you if you want me to contact an Unspeakable."

"Oh, no, I don't think there's much point in that," Harry said.

"Very well… I would like you to stay on until the spring at least. It will be difficult to find a replacement in the middle of the year." Harry smiled sadly, feeling like this was a sort of charity, but he reminded himself how much the students liked him. Hell, even Snape was coming around.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Harry said.

"Perhaps you would even consider taking on the full job, so to speak? After Christmas?" Dumbledore asked. "I know for a fact that all the lower years are terribly jealous of the students that have you as their teacher." Harry blushed at the compliment and Dumbledore twinkled at him. He coughed uncomfortably.

"I'm sure you would like to focus on your own job, Headmaster, so I will gladly take over the lower years at any time." Dumbledore's eyes lit up and Harry realised that the man probably was very busy.

"Splendid. I'll arrange for you to have them after the break." Harry nodded and after a bit of small talk about teaching techniques Harry left to correct a few essays before bed. His workload wasn't that much, and he was confident that he could handle a life as a full-time professor. Even if it was only for a few months.

-:-

Note: Things are beginning to happen. Comments? Next time: We find out what was in the letter Lucius' received on Halloween. Harry and Lucius both learn new things about each other.


	11. Overcoming Prejudices

_Chapter 11: Overcoming Prejudices_

Note to raion: Thank you for pointing out a few things. I have already gotten a review mentioning that Severus says NEWTs were he should say OWLs. He is in his OWL year with the Marauders, so I thought about changing it, however I am lazy so I figured he's like Hermione and thinking very far ahead and worrying already about NEWTs. But I'll change it eventually probably.

I know the Pensive incident happens after the Marauders had finished their OW, but as it says in the note for chapter 10 Harry's presence has changed a few things.

Also: The Marauders have not yet finished their map. I should probably mention that in the story. I don't know when they finish it in canon, but in this story they are still working on Animagus training, and have to divide their time between the two, so when they manage to change they devote their time entirely to the Map. Perhaps it will play a part, perhaps not. You'll have to wait and see!

Thanks for pointing things out, which is always helpful! I know several of my stories have plotholes (some which never get discovered by the reviewers, thankfully…).

Enjoy the chapter!

-:-

Lucius sat in front of the fireplace, the light making his face even more angular and a little grim. He was contemplating the letter in his hand. He had been reading it once almost every night before he went to bed. He would rather think of other things, like Harry Potter and how to seduce the man, but he needed to sort out his thoughts concerning this first. He sighed, raising the tumbler of firewhiskey to his lips and taking a small sip. He set it down on the small table beside his comfortable chair. His eyes drifted from the crackling fire to the letter and once again the words were imprinted on his mind.

_Dear son_

_Your mother sends her love and bids me tell you she had a nice chat with her dear friend Druella Black last week. They are moving forward with their plans to match you with the Black girl. I expect you will be marrying her before she has managed to pocket her diploma. I except you will receive your usual letter from her with details of the entire scheme. _

_As to my reason for writing, I have spoken to his Lordship about you and he is anxious to meet you in person. I cannot say I am surprised, the Dark Lord is always looking to meet brilliant young minds. I know you will not disappoint me. I have become close to him and he tells me much of his plans. If you impress him I know the Malfoy name will be secured. We will speak more of it when you come home at break. If you are truly lucky perhaps he will consider giving you his Sign. I feel it in my bones, Lucius, the times are changing, and great things are about to come to pass._

_Also, the Dark Lord has expressed interest in another Slytherin. One Severus Snape. I am told young Nott has been questioning him all year. I have of course told the Dark Lord of your special training and he was very intrigued by it. I suspect he will want others to go through the same. Severus Snape is not skilled in much else than Potions, is that correct? Then he will benefit greatly, I am sure. The Dark Lord has use of a Potion Maker, but not one who cannot defend himself properly. I have already spoken to Igor and he is amiable to the idea. He will be coming for Christmas so we shall see what can be arranged._

_We have much to discuss when you return home. Your mother told me how you described your new Defence Professor in your last letter. He seems very interesting. You must tell me more of him and where he comes from, what his blood is like. Until then, my son, remember to always make me proud. _

_Your father, _

_Abraxas _

Lucius was uncertain, and he didn't like that feeling very much. He was unsure about what to do. Did he want to put all his eggs in one basket, to use a funny muggle expression? Or should he try and play both sides for as long as possible? A third option was to bet on the Light and defy his father. He almost snorted at the thought. Lucius knew he would be a greater wizard than his father, much greater, but that didn't mean he would go against him. It was far too early in the game, he grumbled inwardly, and yet his father was forcing him to make a decision!

There was also the Malfoy name to consider. Lucius prided himself on being a member of the Malfoy family and he worked hard to become the best of the best. He would, with time, and his father would be nothing compared to him. But what was the best way to ensure the continuation of the Malfoy tradition? Lucius was not naïve enough to think the Dark Lord or the Light would win anything without a bloody and probably long struggle. Which side would win? Right now Lucius could not tell and it irritated him.

He sighed again and let the letter slip from his fingers. He gently took out his wand and waved it. The letter rose and flew into the flares. He watched it burn. If only Dumbledore weren't such a fool. If only the Light had a proper leader and some sense of direction. And if only they weren't so stubborn and prejudice. Yes, you read correctly. Lucius hated it when pompous Light wizard classified all Dark magic as evil and corrupting. It was amusing, actually, how some insisted that if you just used one little Dark spell, something Lucius would probably place in the grey area, you were doomed to become completely Dark. Now if only the Dark wizards weren't so preoccupied with proclaiming who was worthy of performing magic, then perhaps they could actually do some real work, like gaining power within the current system and making money enough so they could simply dictate who they wanted in and out of their circles. There would be no need for uncertainties and war.

Lucius was slowly realising that he would have to choose the lesser of two evils. He just had to decide which one was lesser… and then not chose that one since it probably wouldn't win the war. Lucius chuckled inwardly at his private joke, but his amusement quickly faded.

"This is futile," he muttered. He rose from his chair and decided to go for a walk to clear his thoughts and stop thinking about what would happen during the holidays. Putting on his cloak, he decided he wanted to go outside. It was past curfew, but he was Head Boy so that wouldn't be a problem. He walked out, making sure to place several locking charms on his door, and checked the common room for any lingering Slytherins.

He felt the coldness of the dungeon corridors immediately, but he didn't mind. He walked at a casual pace, steadily upwards until he came to the Entrance Hall. Walking directly to the doors, he pushed hard on one and slipped out onto the steps. The moon cast its light and Lucius thought he would like to see it reflected in the Lake so he started to make his way across the grounds and round the castle walls. Soon he could see the moon, half full, both in the sky and water. It was a sight he had always enjoyed. He paused, still a way from the Lake, but past Hagrid's hut and the Whomping Willow. He turned towards the forest and, though he really couldn't because of the darkness, he imagined he could see where he had first encountered Harry Potter, just recently hurled backwards almost thirty years.

Professor Valen, fraud, Time-Traveller, ex-boyfriend of Lucius' future son. Harry Potter, son of James Potter and (most likely) Lily Evans. And what else? The man held the key, Lucius knew. Harry would know the outcome of the war, which was why Lucius was so desperate to seduce him. Lucius frowned. What did he really know about this Potter? He had only managed to gleam a few pieces of information from him, but he could conclude several things from it.

One: Harry had not learnt about Quiddith until his first year at Hogwarts. Some might say it was a trivial piece of information, but it told Lucius something very significant: Harry had most likely grown up with muggles, without his parents. James Potter was the star chaser and would have certainly made sure his son had a broom before he could walk, and even if Evans raised the boy on her own she was still a witch. All magical folk new about Quiddith, even if they didn't follow it. There could be only one conclusion: Harry was an orphan.

Then, adding the fact that Professor Valen was extremely knowledgeable in not only in Defence, but in the Dark Arts, it made for one powerful wizard who had needed to become skilled at an early age. The fact that Harry knew of the Dark Arts didn't tell Lucius much about his allegiances, though, because any Master in Defence knew the enemy well, though Lucius couldn't help but be agitated again when he remember that Potter wasn't in fact a Master: that had backfired rather spectacularly.

Then there was one last fact: Harry had been dating one Draco Malfoy. This led Lucius to believe that however long the war had lasted, or no matter how many wars had been fought, peace had been restored by the time Harry had travelled backwards through time. It seemed unlikely anyone would bother with a complicated love life in the middle of war. And a relationship with a Malfoy was always complicated.

Lucius pursed his lips. Harry was no Dark wizard, he felt it in his bones, to quote his father. And Light wizards didn't associate with Dark ones. Did that mean the Light had won in the end and that Draco Malfoy had been on that side? Lucius didn't want to jump to any conclusions just yet. Hopefully, he would still he able to confirm a few things from Potter himself.

Something caught his attention and he turned back to the Lake. Silhouetted against the shimmering water was a figure, standing very still. It was impossible to see any details clearly, but there was no doubt in his mind that it was Harry. This young wizard, so skilled and powerful, chosen by a Malfoy as a lover, orphaned – it was no wonder the man didn't take after his father – yet there was something more. Lucius pictured Potter's face in his mind and saw the scar. A curse scar, meaning the man had seen battle, which was no surprise. Lucius saw the green eyes and wondered about the distant look they sometimes got. What had happened to this man? What would happen? Lucius swore again to himself that he would find out and he would become great with that knowledge.

Lucius felt his feet moving. He was walking towards the Lake and the figure. He didn't see Harry move at all, so he believed his approach to have gone unnoticed. Lucius thought it strange, but perhaps the man was simply lost in thought. There wasn't much danger inside the Hogwarts grounds after all.

"Mr. Malfoy," the voice startled him and Lucius cursed himself for ever thinking Harry was unaware. "What are doing out so late?" There was something in Harry's voice that made Lucius frown. Something was wrong.

"Just out for a stroll… and you?" Harry turned back halfway and shot a rueful smile over his shoulder at Lucius, before turning back to gaze over the water.

"I find it a peaceful way to clear my head," he said softly. Lucius noted the way the man said the word 'peaceful', and wondered about the other ways the Professor cleared his mind.

"Is something bothering you?" Lucius questioned, stepping forward so he was level with the other wizard. He watched him out of the corner of his eye. Harry's profile was difficult to discern, but he could see there was a sadness to him.

"You know who I am, Lucius," Harry said and Lucius felt a chill go down his spine at the use of his first name. It was the first time he truly realised that this man knew him from another time, knew what kind of man he would be, and it scared him because Harry wasn't looking at him. He said the name with a sense of fate. Lucius' stomach knotted. "I do not belong here, yet I can't return. There is no way to travel forward in time."

"Are you certain?" Lucius asked quietly.

"Dumbledore has been working on it since I arrived," Harry answered with a soft sigh. "It is hopeless."

"So you will remain in this time?" Lucius mused aloud. Was this a good thing, for him? He would have Harry around longer, increasing his chance in getting information on the future, but at the same time, Harry presence threatened to change that future, and all the information would be irrelevant.

"Yes," Harry said, his sigh more pronounced now.

"You miss your friends and family," Lucius stated, watching Harry carefully for his reaction. Harry turned slowly so face him and Lucius did so as well. "And Draco?" Lucius raised an eyebrow in question. Harry was staring him intently and the feeling of dread return to Lucius' gut for some reason.

"You can't ever just turn off, can you?" Harry asked, shaking his head as if to himself in disbelief. Lucius stiffened. "Don't bother being offended, Lucius, I know how you think. I keep trying to let you have the benefit of the doubt, but in the end you aren't so different from the man you'll become." Harry stepped closer, far closer than Lucius found comfortable. All thoughts of seduction and information-gathering had fled and all that was left was the horrible feeling of foreboding. "I know you, Lucius," Harry whispered.

"You think so?" Lucius managed to get out, hoping his voice hadn't actually cracked. Suddenly Harry stepped back and Lucius' lungs cleared as if he had been suffocating. He breathed out before he could stop himself.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, tuning away. "That was completely uncalled for. So you want information? You can try as hard as you like, though it probably won't get you anywhere. But... I'm not going to judge you." Harry shook his head, looking at the dark ground. "I suppose I'm in a bad mood because I have to leave Hogwarts."

"Why?" It slipped out and Lucius startled when Harry looked up abruptly, eyes slightly wide.

"I would think it's obvious why I can't stay," Harry said calmly. "I might create a paradox."

"But where would you go?" Harry smiled, it was lined with bitterness.

"I don't think it's wise to tell you that," he said, though his tone was playful. Slowly the face became sad again and serious. He looked directly into Lucius' eyes and though Lucius still felt slightly uneasy, the look made him pause. Everything paused. "I want you to know that I really _won't_ judge you," Harry said gravely. "I have, during my time here, thought of you only as a Slytherin and the Malfoy I know, knew. I guess I'm just thinking about all that is to come, for you." Harry's eyes flickered to the castle for a moment and then he stared resolutely back at Lucius. "But I won't any longer. The future is what you make it and you can still make yours. I just need to remember that… I'm going to go to bed now. Good night."

Lucius watched silently as Harry turned and started making his way back. He felt a deep need to call the man back.

"Good night," he called instead at the last moment. Harry turned back briefly and smiled. Then he was gone into the darkness and Lucius felt a loss he could not explain. He felt, for lack of a better term, deeply moved and shaken. _'The future is what you make it.'_ It was a muggle sentiment Lucius had heard before, but never considered. It sounded like something a Hufflepuff would say, but Lucius couldn't help but let everything really sink in. While he did this he couldn't move. So he stood by the Lake and looked into the darkness, barely seeing the castle's shape against the sky, and the light from a few windows twinkled like stars.

His heart was beating faster than normal. This was not how he had expected their encounter to go. Shaking slightly, he began moving back towards Hogwarts. He had been right, there was more to Harry Potter than he knew, much, much more and for the first time since the man's arrival, Lucius wasn't sure if he wanted to know everything.

When Lucius slipped under the covers he was unable to sleep, which was perhaps not surprising, but he wasn't thinking about what Harry had said. He was thinking about what he had been contemplating at the beginning of the evening: his father's letter and the future meeting with the Dark Lord. For some reason Lucius wished in his young heart that Harry Potter would tell him to stay for Christmas. Clutching the covers Lucius felt as young as his years for the first time in a long time. For the first time since the moment he had received the letter, Lucius allowed himself to feel fear again. Then he shook himself. He was no ordinary seventh-year. No, he was far from that. That thought led him to Severus Snape. How would he fare with becoming more than ordinary?

The whirlwind of thoughts was too much for Lucius. He wasn't used to such chaos within him. He used his wand and summoned a sleeping potion he kept on hand just in case. Downing it he fell asleep within moments.

xxx

Harry sighed as he pushed away the papers from him. It was pointless to do anything but think. He leaned forward and put his head in his hands, leaning on the desk with his elbows. He had no idea what time it was, but he didn't want to go to sleep. Why had he said that to Malfoy? First he had been so mean he had almost not recognised himself, and then he had… well, he had done the right thing, hadn't he?

It had been on his mind all evening after leaving Dumbledore's office. Snape's situation kept coming back to him. He had spent his time at Hogwarts being suspicious of Malfoy and Snape, thinking them only capable of manipulation. But his view of Snape had changed drastically because of the Marauders' actions and Snape's obvious regard for Lily. So he had thought: perhaps he had been wrong about Lucius as well? Maybe he had been a bit harsh on the young man.

He had gone out to the Lake to think about where he would go after the year was over. His mind had buzzed instead with questions about the present and future. Time-lines, paradoxes, and all the things he could prevent, but didn't dare. Maybe he would simply create a new time-line if he did something? But what if he didn't, and something else happened. He couldn't risk it. He had thought more about Malfoy's fate as well. That was how he eventually came to the decision that he would pretend he did not know these people. He would try and live his last months at Hogwarts without the weight of knowledge clouding his judgement. He would try at least.

And then he had felt something odd when he had stepped close to Lucius. He had seen something in those grey eyes and it had taken him back to a sunny afternoon in a rose garden. It seemed a lifetime ago that Lucius had smiled at him and it was very strange that this young Lucius' almost frightened look had reminded him so forcibly of that moment. There was more to this man, boy, than superficial charm and manipulation.

"The future is what you make it," he had said, "and you can still make yours." It sounded cliché to his own ears, but he hoped Lucius took it to heart. Maybe it was risking a paradox, maybe he was contradicting himself at every turn. Or maybe it would all come to nothing and Lucius Malfoy would still become Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater. He sided with the Light at the very, very end, Harry knew, but it was little comfort when Harry thought about the things Voldemort was capable of, which Lucius would have to endure until the bastard's downfall.

Harry sighed, feeling like his head was full of cotton. Time itself was pressing down upon him. He couldn't stay. He couldn't go back home. He couldn't even stop Lucius or Snape from ruining years and years of their lives. Giving vague advice would hardly help, he concluded.

xxx

The morning after Lucius got up and was glad to note he was feeling reasonably normal. He went through his routine and didn't feel any lingering dread from the night before. It wasn't until he was walking to breakfast, having been all the way to the Owlery to send a vague letter to his father, when his thoughts again strayed to his fate. He pictured in his mind's eye his father's bearded face, proud chin lifted as Lucius stepped forward to kneel before the Lord. It gave him a bad taste in his mouth. He didn't feel like kneeling for anyone, not his father and certainly not some obscure Lord who seemed to have shown up out of the blue, though many had ideas about who he had once been before his adventures abroad.

Lucius was so concentrated on trying to calculate the possible outcomes and advantages, if there were any, to joining a side so early, that he abruptly walked right into something solid and fell back on his arse. It is important to note, for the sake of Lucius' dignity, that it was the very first time this had ever happened, and he was _very_ distracted.

"Sorry- Oh, Mr. Malfoy." Lucius looked up and felt his face heat up at the sight of Harry Potter staring down at him in surprise. Lucius felt everything that had been said last night hit his stomach with a resounding thump. He hadn't realised it weighed on him this much until now. Harry Potter could look at him and see his older self, and who was that? What decision would he ultimately make? It was such a terrifying thing, to know this man possessed all the answers. _'The future is what you make it and you can still make yours.'_ Did he want to know, or wouldn't that just force him to accept one fate, one road and one set of choices?

"Malfoy? Are you alright? Did you hit your head?" Harry asked, his hand stretched out, probably for some time. Lucius hurriedly looked away and got to his feet, without help.

"Yes, I'm fine," he mumbled, fighting down the blush that was still adorning his face. He had never felt so embarrassed in all his life, though he couldn't actually remember the last time he had felt embarrassed about anything he had done.

"Good… are you heading to lunch?" Harry asked.

"Eh, yes," Lucius cleared his throat. He was about to continue when Harry asked a question.

"I'll still see you for our duel?" Lucius froze. He had completely forgotten about his planned duel.

"Um… sure… I have to go. I am very hungry. I'll see you later." With that he hurried past the Professor and down the corridor, trying to force his mind not to think about anything related to… anything. He finally found that thinking only of his latest charms essay made him able to eat. It didn't work for long, however, and he berated himself during his Potions class when he almost exploded his cauldron. He needed to get a grip. With this in mind he firmly decided that he would continue on his course of seduction and ignore everything else.

-:-

I hope you liked this chapter. I know it was a lot of musings and not much action, but it is a very important chapter in terms of plot and character development.

A missing scene has been added to this chapter, but I will upload it as a separate chapter. This will be done tomorrow when I have time to check for spelling mistakes.

**Note of future postings**: On Wednesday I am going home for Easter holidays and sometime the week after we are going up to our cabin, located far from everything else (not a neighbour in sight!) and obviously without internet access, or running water for that matter.

This means a break in posting for about a week I'm afraid. I suspect I'll be able to post two more chapters minimum before that though. Also, when I get back I have a thesis to turn in so I'll be very busy.

Comments of all kinds are very much appreciated!


	12. Missing Scene

Chapter 11 part 2.

Note: chapter added for consistency. Features a missing duel scene.

Chapter 11 part 2: Aptly Named 'Missing Scene'

Note: The POV changes a lot in this scene. I'm sorry if it's confusing, but I wanted both of their reactions. So it's omniscient narrator for this chapter.

Lucius knocked on the door and cursed himself for the weakness in the sound he produced. Perhaps it wasn't something that Harry would notice, but Lucius was annoyed and told himself to get a grip. He felt in his gut that this was a bad idea. Something had changed since their meeting by the lake. But he had asked for it, so he wasn't about make up excuses. He cleared his throat and made sure he was standing straight and confident. He was so preoccupied with his appearance that he almost didn't catch the soft _'come in'_. He entered the room and found all the desks cleared away off to the side, Harry standing at the front by his desk. He looked up when Lucius entered.

"Please come in." Harry was wearing muggle clothes again and Lucius appreciated the view it gave him of Harry's well-formed body, though the Professor was a tad on the short side. Lucius stepped fully into the room. Harry put the paper he was holding down on the desk and came towards Lucius. He looked his student in the eye.

"Shall we get started?" Harry asked, he noted the nice duelling robes Lucius had on, close fitting and complimenting Lucius' form. Harry himself regretted not putting on something nicer, then berated himself for ever caring what he had on. He had never done that before. The pair walked simultaneously to the middle of the room. They looked each other over by some unspoken agreement. Lucius' hair was pulled back with a tie and only a few strands were loose and framing his face. The word 'beautiful' popped into Harry's head before he could stop it. He drew his wand. Lucius did the same. "Nothing Dark or borderline Dark, alright?"

"I thought you weren't going to judge me, yet you assume I'll use some Dark curse?" Lucius raised his eyebrow to show he was amused and not offended. He would probably have slipped into the grey area if Harry hadn't told him not to. The Professor shook his head, bemused.

"Shall we?" He asked and bowed. Lucius followed suit, keeping his eyes on Harry. The slightly shorter man looked good despite his muggle clothes, which were surprisingly growing on Lucius. Harry's hair was messy, as usual, as if they had already duelled. Lucius smirked at the image of Harry's rumpled form on the floor after Lucius had finished with him... though what they had just finished in that scenario Lucius decided not to imagine too vividly. He had heard students compare the Professor with James Potter, though they of course didn't know they were related. Lucius had to admit there was a resemblance, but Harry's face was softer and at the same time had a maturity James Potter utterly lacked. And the eyes of course blazed with a fire Lucius found absolutely fascinating. When they righted themselves Lucius didn't hesitate and he let loose a forceful hex with perfect aim.

Harry didn't even shield against it, he actually diverted it with another spell. Lucius didn't pause despite his slight surprise and kept right on, but made sure not to do any spells above seventh-year curriculum. Nothing that couldn't be learnt at Hogwarts. He wanted to impress his teacher, he admitted, but he wasn't going to compromise himself.

Harry seemed to realise what Lucius was doing and also limited himself. He kept to shields and counter-curses he taught to students. They duelled like that for about ten minutes, neither of them winning or losing simply because it wasn't a challenge for either of them.

"Stop," Harry said, holding up his free hand. Lucius bit back the curse he had been about to speak and stood straight. Harry looked at him with narrowed eyes. "You're holding back." It was a statement of fact, not an accusation.

"I thought I was doing rather well," Lucius replied. Harry raised his eyebrow and Lucius was forced to speak again, trying to put a tone of defensiveness into his voice. "I don't know what more you can expect from me."

"From our conversations I know your knowledge of the Dark Arts-"

"You said I'm not to use anything remotely associated with the Dark Arts!" Lucius interrupted.

"And your knowledge of _duelling_," Harry continued in a slightly annoyed voice. He was clearly the Professor now, and had gotten used to not being interrupted. "goes far beyond that of a seventh-year student. You seemed to be pointedly sticking to seventh-year spells. Why would you do that? I thought you wanted me to evaluate your skills?"

"And what is your opinion on my skills so far?" Lucius asked, ignoring everything else Harry had said.

"They're exceptional," Harry said softly, sounding resigned. Lucius sighed. He had known this was a bad idea. Somehow he was starting to care what this man thought of him. And not in the sense that he wanted to impress him with his perfect duelling or vast theoretical knowledge, but his… character. Lucius frowned. This could not be good. It would surely get in the way of his plan, these feelings. It would do him no good… then again, perhaps if Harry was convinced that Lucius was 'making his own future' as it were, he would fall right into Lucius' arms… it was a possibility Lucius' Slytherin mind liked.

"I assure you I am trying my utmost," Lucius murmured. "Thank you for your time. I must be going now. I'll see you in class." Before either of them knew what was happening Lucius was out the door and down the hallway. It wasn't until he was going down the stairs to the dungeons that Lucius wondered what on earth he was doing. He had done the exact opposite of his plan. Why? Lucius shook his head, trying to clear it. Potter was continuing to irritate him, but now instead of annoying him by practically running away every time Lucius tried to flirt with him, the man had somehow affected him, and the Slytherin in Lucius did not like it one bit. He went to his room and lay on the bed, pondering why he had left like that. No answer was forthcoming, and before long his mind was once again on their strange meeting by the lake. It seemed all he could think about. _'I know you Lucius.'_ He closed his eyes to ward off the shivers.

Back in the classroom Harry was very puzzled. Obviously, Lucius was hiding something, but when was Lucius Malfoy not hiding anything? Something was also bothering his student, and Harry found he was concerned. He tried to keep an open mind as well, and not jump to conclusions, just as he had promised he wouldn't. It was not certain that whatever Lucius was up to was something sinister. Perhaps he was having personal problems? Harry snorted. He could not imagine Lucius Malfoy having any sort of personal problems… but what about this Lucius? The thought nagged at him all day, and he didn't manage to do any proper work at all.

-:-

Hope you liked the little scene. I spoke with my sister on the subject (she's read to chapter 14) and she agreed this helped the flow of character development... then she yelled at me for not writing the next chapter quick enough... She's like a fanfiction nazi! (good thing she'll probably never read this.) To Rokkis if you do: you know I luv ya hon! right?


	13. Unspeakable

Sorry for the delay. I have been trying to write my thesis. Trying being the key word. I'm getting pretty desperate. Anyway, happy Easter to you all! Thanks so much for all comments and reviews! 

-:-

_Dear Draco _

_I have raged, I have cried. I have been confused and desperate to understand. Last I have mourned and moved on. I don't know when I stopped wishing to return to you, but now I find myself dreading leaving this place. The worst of course is that I'm not coming home to you either. I'm stuck. _

_I don't know exactly why it is I feel so at home here, but I do. I feel younger and older at the same time. Older because I have a job and help the kids, and yet younger because I feel so normal here! I know Voldemort is right around the corner, but he is not affecting me as before. I'm not The Boy Who Lived here. I'm just Professor Valen, and it makes me truly happy for the first time in my life. _

_Am I selfish to want to remain? Even if Dumbledore brings in help from the Department of Mysteries I still don't want to go back. Would you be very angry, I wonder? It's not as if you'll notice. True, I would be 27 years older next time I see you, but maybe I can go somewhere and just live, even if it's away from Hogwarts. I think that is the plan now. _

_As usual I am not writing about what I had in mind when I sat down. I wanted to write about Lucius. He's stopped flirting, but something else is going on now. I feel a need to help him even though I know I shouldn't. I know I can't. But a part of me wants to prove that fate doesn't matter. That it's not written in stone and Lucius has the ability to become a good man. I don't know why I want this so bad. _

_Have I become the most selfish person on the planet? Every day I remain here I risk another paradox. Dumbledore wants me to stay until summer, more because he doesn't want to teach DADA than anything else I imagine. I wish you were here with me. I still love you, always will, but given the choice, I would want to stay right where I am. If you ever get to read this letter, know that I forgive you for what you said, and that maybe if things had been different we could have been great friends. I would have liked that, I think. _

_Harry _

November passed into December and Harry kept to his promise to see all the Slytherins as if he didn't know anything about them. For some odd reason his ignoring "past" events led him to notice things he hadn't before. As if he saw more details now that his vision wasn't clouded by his past perceptions. He caught Snape looking at Lily more than once, and he saw how the boy struggled in his class, but Harry was very pleased that the Slytherin was trying at least. He now came forward for all the demonstrations and Harry gave his directions gently and was generous with his praise to encourage the boy. 

Harry noticed new things about Lucius as well. He saw that Lucius' mask wasn't always in place, at least not around Harry. The young man also seemed preoccupied with something lately, and it only got worse as the holiday neared. Harry thought about it a lot, then thought about why he was thinking about Lucius so much, then he thought he should stop thinking too much about it... but then he went back to contemplating what was bothering the young Malfoy. 

Harry tried to spend a more time with Lily, James, Sirius and Remus. He made sure to talk to them as often as he could, say hello in the hallways and exchange a few words before and after class. The Marauders seemed bemused by the sudden attention, but Harry had to take advantage of the time he had left. As for Peter, Harry studiously ignored the rat almost to the point were did it without thinking. On his nightly patrols Harry always kept an eye out for them, especially during the full moon. On one such night Harry made sure to look out the window, so he would see Remus being led to the Whomping Willow. His heart went out to his old friend and he was just about to turn away after the mediwitch had returned, when he saw three figures moving towards the tree. 

At first Harry went rigid with fear. Sirius and James wouldn't try and go to Remus now, would they? Then suddenly, one of the figures started shrinking and soon Harry couldn't see him anymore in the dark. He watched as the other two jumped up and down and he distantly heard one of them shouting, but it was a mere whisper from where he was standing. The Whomping Willow stilled abruptly and Harry watched with sudden realisation as the other two Marauders ran forward and slid down into the hole. 

"They've done it," he whispered to himself. Tonight the werewolf wouldn't be alone. A small smile graced Harry's lips and he felt immensely proud of them. They were only fifth-years and yet they had managed a complex transformation few grown-up wizards ever managed. Harry opened his window that night, despite the cold, and listened to the wind. He fancied he heard a wolf howling, but it was a joyous sound, and Harry went to sleep with the smile still on his face.

The next morning there was snow outside. Lots of it and Harry couldn't stop himself from laughing when he saw the Marauders having a snowball fight outside. Sirius was covered from head to toe. Harry watched as his godfather smirked evilly and pounced on Remus, who was standing to the side and pointedly not participating. They rolled around in the snow until Sirius came out on top. Harry's eyes went wide when Sirius suddenly leaned down and pressed his lips to the other boy's. Remus went still, but not for long. 

"Will you guys stop it already!" James cried when he realised they weren't playing anymore. "Geez, get a room will you?" He spun on his heel and stalked off, Peter hurrying after. "All he has to do is transform into a dog and Remus is all over him. I can't very well just prance up to Lily and show off my antlers can I?" James muttered as he walked inside. Harry felt sympathy towards him, but he couldn't keep the grin off his face either. He turned back at the remaining Marauders and his heart clenched. Remus and Sirius… in just a few years both of them would be heartbroken. Another fate Harry was unable to change. 

Harry didn't eat dinner in the Great Hall that evening. He stayed in his office grading papers. He had just placed the last of his fourth years' essays in a pile when there was a knock on the door. 

"Come in," Harry called. He was only slightly surprised when Lucius came in quietly. Was this going to be another round of flirting? By the look on Lucius' face, Harry didn't think so. "Have a seat, Mr. Malfoy. What can I do for you?" 

"I wished to speak with you," Lucius murmured as he took a seat. He wasn't looking directly at Harry, which was strange since the young man liked to use his intense eyes to affect people. "What happened to your parents?" Of all the things he could have asked Harry was most surprised by this. He leaned back in his chair and simply stared at the Slytherin. What on earth did he mean? How could he possibly know something had happened to Lily and James? Or rather, that something was going to happen? It hardly mattered; Harry wasn't going to say anything about the future. Finally Lucius looked up and there was a strange look in his eyes Harry wondered if he was trying to hide. "Was it Voldemort?" They gazed at each other for a long moment and Harry understood the look: he was seeing Lucius' youth. Harry was more convinced than ever that this young man had the potential to become someone completely different than the Death Eater Lucius Malfoy. 

"Has something happened?" Harry asked carefully. Lucius pursed his lips and didn't answer for a long time. Harry waited him out, knowing the Slytherin was debating on how much to tell him. 

"Many Slytherins with certain skills have been asked to join," he said at last. If Harry hadn't promised to see Lucius without prejudices then he would probably think this was manipulation to get him to talk about the future. Lucius wanted to know who would win, which side to be on, but Harry now realised that even though Lucius did want to know these things, it was perhaps simply because he was young and scared and didn't want to make the wrong decision. Maybe Lucius himself wasn't even aware of that fact. 

"Do you want to?" Harry asked, keeping all judgement out of his voice. Lucius stiffened almost imperceptibly.

"I have been brought up with a pureblood ideal," he said curtly. 

"That wasn't an answer," Harry pointed out. 

"You cannot fault me for not giving answers when you yourself refuse," Lucius practically growled. Harry knew this is the Lucius that had yet to learn total control. He was glaring now, desperate for guidance, for knowledge. 

"You have never – apart from now – asked me specific questions," Harry said slowly, knowing it was complete bullshit – he hadn't allowed the boy to ask questions - but it was a game of sorts. He wanted to know what Lucius would ask. Lucius frowned deeply. 

"Are you still in love with my future son?" he asked. Harry blinked. That wasn't a question about the future. Interesting. 

"No, not in a romantic sense." Lucius didn't move and his expression didn't change. A long pause followed. 

"What has Dumbledore been doing to try and find a way back for you?" Lucius' gaze was focused on the table. Harry frowned, yet another question not about the future. 

"He's been examining the Time-Turner and he did some scans on me, but he isn't an expert on Time Travel, and neither of us think it wise to bring in outside expertise." They sat in silence for a while, Harry thinking about the young man in front of him and Lucius… well, obviously thinking too, but about what Harry wasn't sure. 

"I promised once that I would help you," Lucius murmured. Harry smiled, a bittersweet curving of his lips. 

"I was hardly going to hold you to that." 

"My father knows many Un-" Lucius began, but Harry cut in smoothly. 

"Please, it is not your concern." 

"But if you wish to return…"

"I have accepted my fate." Harry felt as if he had said those words a thousand times, or at least some variant of it. He was always accepting a destiny thrust upon him, or in this case a fate that was entirely his own fault. Another long silence ensued. 

"I must join or my father will disown me," Lucius said, looking up. Harry had almost forgotten his own question. "I will lose everything I am." Harry studied those pale grey eyes for a moment, they held no fear, but Harry felt it in the air between them, proving once again that Lucius was not yet the man he had become in Harry's time. 

"You once put your son in a similar predicament." Before Harry had even completed his sentence, Lucius rose and headed for the door. "Don't you want to know what he did?" Lucius paused briefly, barely glancing over his shoulder. 

"No." He shut the door quietly behind him. 

xxx 

The last weeks seemed to fly by for Harry. It was as if time was taunting him, making his last months feel shorter and shorter. He watched with sadness as all the students left to go home to their families. James and Lily included, the former begging the latter to come visit him. Sirius, Harry noted, was looking glum and only smiled when Remus reminded him that they would all meet up at James' in a few days. Harry shuddered when he thought about Sirius in that horrible house. Luckily, he knew his godfather would run away by next year. 

Harry went to the train station to see the students off. The last thing he saw before he turned back was Lucius looking at him with an odd sort of look. It was the same look Lucius got whenever Harry was sure he was contemplating something serious. Harry found he didn't like the look directed at him. It reminded him of that night down by the lake and Lucius' eyes, which in turn would bring Harry all the way back to the rose garden in the next millennium, where Lucius had smiled at him. He turned back and walked away quickly, frowning at his strange thoughts. Soon it was only a few of the teachers left. Harry and Dumbledore spent some time together, going over Harry's classes and discussing the younger years' progress. All in all it was turning out to be a very boring Christmas. Little did Harry know, this was about to change drastically. 

xxx 

Lucius could not for the life of him get Harry Potter out of his mind. Admittedly, Lucius had thought of little else all year, but things had changed. He kept looking at the man and hearing that damn phrase again: _'The future is what you make it…'_ Then the next moment he would hear something else, something that never failed to get his stomach to twist again and again: _'I know you Lucius'_. Perhaps, in Lucius' mind, he exaggerated the sibilant hiss to his name, but it was nonetheless very creepy. 

And then there was his father and Lord Voldemort and Severus Snape and all that crap. Lucius wasn't getting enough sleep and he hated that. It was very bad for his skin. He was also neglecting his Head Boy duties, which wasn't that bad, but it wouldn't do to lose the badge now would it? Lucius had never felt so out of sorts before and he didn't know what to do about it. The holidays arrived before he could blink it seemed, and soon Lucius was getting ready to board the train. For the first time in his life, Lucius wasn't excited to be seeing his home again. He looked back at Hogwarts one last time and was surprised to see Harry on the platform, gazing right at him. The man had been doing that a lot lately. Before Lucius could even wave he had turned away. So the young Malfoy boarded the train and kicked a few first years out of a compartment. 

What was probably the most irritating thing about the whole debacle was that he was thinking about Harry so much, but he wasn't thinking about what he was supposed to be thinking about when it came to Harry! He had sworn he would continue with the seducing, but there was so much on his mind he hadn't had time to flirt once since their duel, not to mention that dreadful episode in the hallway. Maybe, just maybe, deep down – though he would never consciously admit it – Lucius was still embarrassed about the incident and had started to feel self-conscious when around Harry. 

The train-ride was spent in much the same vein: Lucius brooded and glared at anyone who considered joining him in his compartment. He didn't bother eating much, knowing the dinner he got when he arrived would be well worth the wait. Finally, the train arrived in London and Lucius quickly gathered his belonging. Since he was now seventeen he would be apparating home on his own. Since he had mastered Apparition quickly he did it easily and arrived right on the front steps of the Manor. He glanced up at the familiar building and felt almost nothing. He opened the door, feeling the old magic caress one of its own, and stepped inside. A house-elf popped up immediately and silently took care of Lucius' things. A moment later and Lucius' mother glided out into the grand entrance hall, her arms outstretched. 

"Mother," Lucius greeted. She smiled and placed her hands on either side of his head, as was her wont, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. She was an extraordinarily tall woman, taller than her husband, which was quite a feat since all Malfoy men had a good height to them. Her thick dark-brown hair was cascading down her back to her waist. She wore one of her favourite robes: a form fitting blue and silver one with beautiful Celtic designs. 

"Dearest, you've gotten more handsome," she said. Her voice had a strange deepness to it, making it sound like she was speaking from far away or inside your ear, Lucius could never decide. She was a striking woman with a smoothness to her that went well with her husband's more rough edges. 

"Thank you, Mother." 

"Ella?" Abraxas' voice reached them from the study. The doors were all open, no doubt so they could hear his arrival. "Is that Lucius?" 

"Why don't you go upstairs and freshen up," his mother said. "There will be guests for dinner." Lucius nodded and left at once. Upstairs in his suite he took a hot shower, trying not to wonder who would be at dinner. Afterwards he cursed himself for having taken so much time. He had to greet his father before dinner or the man would be irritable. On his way out the door Lucius stopped dead in his tracks. He turned slowly and looked at a poster hanging over his bed. It was his favourite Quiddith team, The Falmouth Falcons. Taking out his wand Lucius flicked it at the poster. It instantly burst into flame and Lucius muttered an evanesco before he left without looking back. 

The door to his father's study was still open and Abraxas was sitting behind his desk. Lucius always thought his father would look more at home on the battlements of some castle under siege or leading the charge. His hair was golden, but cut short, which was the style of his generation. Lucius was saving his hair, wanting to have it long like his ancestors. Abraxas also had mutton chops and moustache, which made him look even more strict and – though Lucius would never say it out loud – a little mugglish. His choice of robes was tight and high-necked, which then flared out at the bottom. The buttons were all gold, lending even more to his militant look. 

"Father," Lucius greeted and Abraxas lifted his gaze. He looked his son up and down, checking for flaws, but seemed satisfied. 

"Lucius, welcome home," he said and Lucius nodded. That was all they said and Abraxas went back to his papers. 

Dinner wasn't long after that and Lucius made sure he wore one of his more comfortable robes, as he knew the company would no doubt be trying. His was Slytherin green of course. He only hoped it was the usual friends of the family. He didn't think he could handle any "important" guests. Important meaning you'd have to watch your every move. His bad luck from Hogwarts seemed to follow him home, for not only was he late, having been lost in thought while taking his usual turn about the garden, but when he entered the drawing room he was greeted with the sight of a whole group very important people. He sighed inwardly while putting on his best charming and apologetic smile. 

"So sorry I'm late, Mother," he said, touching his cheek to hers and pursing his lips in a kiss.

"Lucius, darling, you haven't met Mr. Broderick have you?" 

"No, I don't believe I've had the pleasure." They shook hands and Lucius made a mental note to cast a cleaning charm discreetly as soon as possible. 

"Name's Bode," the man said. He was shallow-skinned and wore a permanent frown it seemed. 

"Bode Broderick… the Unspeakable?" Lucius' eyes suddenly lit up as he remembered the name, his mind going in a million directions. 

"Oh, we're not suppose to speak about that, are we," the man said, trying to sound humorous, but his mournful face made it sound almost bitter. 

"Right, of course not." Lucius was quickly led over to another Ministry employee. His father was obviously trying to impress them with his Head Boy son. He was introduced to two wizards and one witch. Then finally Lucius turned and saw a man that made his insides churn and his spine tingle. He forced the smile upon his face and took the offered hand firmly. His mother was chatting away at the other side of the room, so it was only the three of them. Lucius, Abraxas and Igor. The handshake went on for a little longer than necessary and Igor's dark eyes bore into Lucius', but he didn't waver. 

"Lucius, so nice to see you again," Igor said, finally letting go with approval shining in his eyes. "Been a while." 

"Far too long, Headmaster," Lucius said, false sincerity dripping like honey from his lips. Karkaroff smirked. 

"I hope you've been practicing?" Another shiver spiked up Lucius' back and he desperately tried to keep his face blank. He hadn't planned on seeing this man so suddenly. 

"Of course, every day," he replied. Karkaroff and Abraxas exchanged pleased glances. 

"Your Father tells me there's another student at Hogwarts in need of some similar… care?" Lucius almost snorted at the word. 

"Severus Snape," Lucius confirmed, ignoring the tiny voice in his gut telling him he was throwing a fifth year to the hellhounds. 

"Have you spoken to him?" 

"Not yet, I haven't had the chance yet." 

"Well, the sooner the better. He'll only grow soft under Dumbledore." Abraxas nodded in agreement and Lucius tilted his head in acknowledgement. This was going to be a long evening. 

… 

Dinner was as boring as Lucius expected, but he was smiling indulgently at his mother as if they were discussing the most interesting thing in the world. Lucius glanced down at his plate to make sure he didn't pick something that would make him choke. Apparently, the marvellous dinner Lucius had been looking forward to had been changed. Igor was right beside him and Lucius shuddered inwardly every time the man's side brushed against him. 

"So, Lucius, tell me about this Snape. He is in Slytherin, I hope?" Igor asked quietly. He need not have bothered as the Ministry employees were chatting loudly, all except for Mr. Broderick.

"Of course," Lucius said, his eyes flitting across the table to stare at Broderick. He desperately wished dinner would be over to he could think about a few things. 

"And which year is he in?" Igor pressed, obviously not liking that Lucius wasn't paying complete attention to him. 

"Fifth," Lucius answered. He berated himself. This was all Potter's fault! Lucius was supposed to handle meaningless conversation better than this. He roused himself and cleared his throat. "He is very adept at Potions, and has a good knowledge of Dark Arts, but he's not very good at real offensive spellwork, though several fifth years have commented that he has improved the last few weeks." 

"Well, if he's in Slytherin the program is perfect for him." Lucius raised his eyebrow at the man. 

"Program?" 

"Yes, after you we've been working on a way to make it a permanent offer for… certain students." 

"Won't that be a little difficult?" Lucius glanced askance at Igor and saw the man looked pointedly at Broderick. Suddenly it clicked why all the Ministry people were here… and he also began to realise how he might use it to his advantage. His Slytherin mind perked up and he was instantly alert, and although he was still thinking about Harry, it wasn't distracting, it was focusing him. 

"I see," he murmured. "Tell me… have you approached him yet…?" 

-:- 

Hope you liked the chapter! Comments of all kind are very welcome!


	14. Snake Charmer

xxx

Note: Sorry I didn't get this posted before I went on holiday. I'm back now, though I won't be able to update again until Monday because I've got over 4000 words to write before that. I know it doesn't sound like much... but I actually have to do the research first as well...

Mistake note: Don't know why, but I somehow wrote Bode Broderick instead of Broderick Bode. I'll correct the last chapter asap.

_Chapter 13: Snake Charmer_

"So tell me about your new Professor," Abraxas asked his son. Lucius didn't want to answer, not because he was afraid that his father would tell he was withholding information – Lucius had been able to hide things from his father since the age of five – but because he really wanted to talk to Mr. Bode instead. He had been eyeing the man all through dinner, and when they all, including the women, sat around drinking, Lucius had been about to make his move. His father, unfortunately, carried on his tradition of bad timing.

"What would you like to know?" Lucius replied. He knew his father hated it when he answered a question with a question, but he didn't much care at the moment.

"Your mother tells me you think quite highly of his skills, if your letters are anything to go by," Abraxas said casually, though Lucius could easily detect the slight warning in the tone, along with something else. Lucius took a sip of his drink.

"I'm sure Headmaster Karkaroff doesn't want to hear about that," Lucius tried.

"No, I am very interested," the man cut in smoothly. He cast a glance across the room were Elladora was expertly entertaining the other guests. "Any man who earns your attention deserves mine as well."

"You said in your letters he was very talented," Abraxas added. Lucius silently fumed, cursing his mother, something he didn't often do, for always confiding in his father, and also himself for being too generous with information in his letters.

"He is a competent teacher," he said with a thin smile. The other two exchanged a glance and Lucius just knew they weren't finished with him. He swore inwardly again. Even he made mistakes, but he still hated it when he did.

"Come now, tell us more," his father urged. "A student with your training should be bored in a class such as his… but you are not?"

"He has a… different approach to things."

"Different than Durmstang?" Karkaroff asked with a raised eyebrow.

"In some respects, but in others he is more alike Durmstang than previous Hogwart's teachers… except for the Dark Arts of course."

"Of course," the Headmaster said with a smirk. "But he is knowledgeable in that as well, I presume? If he has taken a Mastery-"

"Actually he hasn't," Lucius said, not knowing exactly why he was so forthcoming. In fact the whole conversation shouldn't be taking place. He should have avoided it easily. It wasn't like him to talk about anything he didn't want to with his father. "But he knows the Dark Arts well. From what I have observed he seems like one of most naturally talented duellers I have encountered."

"Really?" Karkaroff exclaimed in surprise and glanced at Abraxas again. Lucius was frowning now and trying to remember why he had decided to tell them that. He hung his head and stared at his glass of firewhiskey. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"The way he moves," Lucius murmured. He swallowed. "I haven't seen him in a real fight, but I can tell he has been in many."

"But you said he was young?" Abraxas said, leaning forward in his seat.

"Yes, only twenty-one," Lucius replied. He pursed his lips, his brow furrowing heavily. The light from the fireplace reflected in his glass. It blinked up at him.

"If he truly is all you say he is then we must meet him," Karkaroff said decisively.

"Yes, agreed," Abraxas nodded, "our Lord will be most interested in such an experienced individual. Do you know anything of his loyalties, Lucius?" The young man glanced up at his name and stared at his father hard, though his face was smooth and blank. His jaw worked as he swallowed.

"Why was this necessary?" he asked and held up his glass. Neither man said anything, nor did they move, so Lucius put the glass down on the table between them. "You do not trust me, then?"

"I was merely lubricating the conversation," Abraxas said with an easy smile. "You like secrets too much Lucius. They get you into trouble, I'm afraid. Igor was only happy to provide, though now I see it was too weak a dose for someone as strong as you." Lucius rose slowly, making sure he did not sway or stumble. He looked down at his father.

"If you were any other man, Father, I would curse you until you forgot your name, without using a memory charm," he said slowly. Igor smirked and Abraxas continued to look amused. He so enjoyed it when he could show he had control over his son. Lucius' only comfort was that the man needed Truth Serum to do it.

"Invite the man for dinner on Boxing Day," Abraxas said. "Igor will be there of course, and Mr. Bode." He turned to Karkaroff, who nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes, we'll be quite the merry party," he said with another one of his ugly smirks. Lucius had his fists clenched to keep from saying what was on his mind.

"If that is all, Sirs, I think I need to retire for the night," he said stiffly, with barely constrained anger.

"Be sure to say goodnight to your mother." Lucius nodded once towards both men and turned on his heel. As he made his way across the room towards Lady Malfoy he heard a few bits of the conversation behind him.

"You have a strong boy there," Karkaroff commented. "But I knew that when he came to me."

"Yes, but he is too independent, or likes to think himself as such. That's why I have several plans to put him in his place."

"Let's hear them-"

"Lucius, darling, are you tired? You look pale," his mother said when he came over. He told her that he was indeed tired from the long train ride and wanted to retire. He bid the last guests goodnight and excused himself. Once in his room he took a long shower and then drank three glasses of water before he was sure the potion had stopped working. He then sat down to write a letter to his Professor, planning on sending it in the morning.

xxx

Mr. Bode would not be returning until Boxing Day, and Lucius suspected that neither Igor nor his father had managed to speak with him properly on the subject they were most eager to discuss with him. So, since Lucius was perhaps even more eager, he made plans to speak with Harry first and then corner Mr. Bode.

He had spoken with Abraxas and told him it would be best if the Professor came early in the day and so didn't have to make the long trip for such a short visit. His father had been suspicious at that, as it wasn't a really long trip at all, and he had also been concerned since he had planned to spend the day in a meeting with Igor and a few others. Lucius had distracted him by saying he would entertain their guest for the day and show him the magnificence of Malfoy Manor, subtly hinting that impressing the Professor would be a good step in changing his loyalties – if they needed changing.

Of course, there were still a few days until then, ones he had to endure with Igor in his home. More than once Lucius woke up in a cold sweat, having dreamed all night of certain lessons. On mornings like those he would shudder and berate himself for his weakness. That didn't stop him from avoiding Igor for the rest of the day, nor his conscience from voicing its opinion: _shouldn't he be doing something to prevent the same thing from happening to his fellow Slytherins? What about Snape?_ Lucius knew him to be a quiet sort of person, and not equipped to handle the training like Lucius had been. If Lucius managed to have nightmares, what on earth would Snape suffer?

But he simply put such thoughts out of his mind. Their fate was just as inevitable as his own seemed to be these days. His father was obviously excited for Lucius to meet the Dark Lord, but he was still in the process of 'testing' his son. He would call Lucius into his office and practically interrogate him. At first Lucius had tried not to give anything away, but it soon became clear that his father wasn't about to take no for an answer, no matter how subtly it was given. A date was set for the Easter holidays. Lucius was given a set of tasks to do at school until then. If he had completed them all then he would have the 'honour' of meeting the Dark Lord in person. Until then, Abraxas was keeping an eye on Lucius and expecting weekly updates when he returned to Hogwarts.

Such directness and finality did not sit well with Lucius, but at the same time it was a strange sort of relief that the choice had been taken out of his hands. This was of course completely untrue, as Lucius believed you always had a choice, but even he liked to delude himself on occasion. The arrival of his favourite Professor, however, would remind him that he was in fact not only making a choice by obeying his father, but morally the wrong one.

xxx

Harry almost choked on his tea during breakfast when he received the missive from Lucius Malfoy, asking him to come around midday on Boxing Day and to stay for dinner at least, or maybe even the next morning if he felt like it. The letter was almost… warm, and if Harry sort of squinted he wondered if he couldn't detect a note of desperation? Perhaps that was just his imagination. He considered answering with a polite thanks, but no thanks. In the end, however, he found he simply couldn't refuse, and when the day arrived he was actually anxious to see his student again.

He packed a small bag with a change of clothes just in case he decided to stay overnight, and also decided to wear robes. Dumbledore, or rather the house-elves, had provided him with several different styles and colours. He put on a dark green one with a brown winter cloak over. He had already sent word to Dumbledore that he was invited to Malfoy Manor, and the Headmaster had dutifully warned him about paradoxes and the like. The weather outside was cold, but the sun was bright and Harry took his time in getting outside the wards. Once past the gates he apparated directly outside the gates of Malfoy Manor, and though they weren't quite as large as Hogwarts', they were nevertheless impressive. Harry, of course, had been there before, but he could see a difference immediately. And he was momentarily frozen as he stared as the building beyond the wrought-iron gates.

If he had once thought the Manor was filled with Dark Arts due to Lucius Malfoy's collections, he had obviously been mistaken. The sun was shining on the house, and there was not a cloud in the sky, but to Harry it looked as if there was a shadow over the place. A shadow that seemed to come from within. To a muggle it would probably simply look like a grand home, or a welcoming museum perhaps, but Harry felt it in his bones that this place was like the antithesis to Hogwarts, with its warm and inviting magic compared to the Manor's cold and decidedly creepy variant.

Doing as Lucius had instructed in his letter, Harry waved his hand and stepped through the gates. They recognised him as a guest and he passed through them as if they were made of smoke. He walked up the driveway with suspicious eyes directed at the mansion. It was exactly as he remembered it, and yet not. Even the garden was the same, though covered in snow. As Harry neared the steps the front doors opened and Lucius himself stepped out to greet him.

"Professor," he said, smiling slightly. "Good of you to come." Harry walked up the steps and took the proffered hand.

"I admit I was surprised by your invitation," Harry answered. Lucius motioned for them to get inside to the warmth and Harry did so with slight trepidation, though he didn't show it. A house-elf was waiting for them and it took Harry's bag and cloak, and disappeared without a word.

"I thought perhaps I'd give you a tour and then we'd have lunch. My Father is away on business today, but will join us this evening. He apologises for not being able to greet you."

"That is quite alright," Harry said, trying to keep his tone neutral. He would rather not meet Lucius' father at all, and was seriously wondering what made him agree to come.

"You must meet Mother first," Lucius said. He was studying Harry closely and with slightly narrowed eyes, but when Harry raised an eyebrow in question he simply gestured for Harry to follow him. They walked across the grand entrance hall and to a sitting room decorated in blue mostly, with furniture from the 18th century. Harry had seen it before, but noted several differences. Mostly items such as the clock on the mantelpiece and a bust of someone he didn't recognise – all of them were missing from his memory. They had obviously been removed sometime between now and Harry's visits after the war.

Harry didn't get to contemplate that, however, as his attention was drawn to the woman sitting on the settee. Her hair was almost the same colour as his, or perhaps a touch lighter. She was very beautiful, Harry instantly saw, though he was surprised by her dark eyes, matching her hair perfectly. Lucius obviously took his looks from his father. She rose as they came in and Harry was almost shocked by her height. She smiled kindly at him, for a moment reminding him strangely of Luna, and offered her hand in a manner that would suggest he should kiss it.

"Professor Valen, a pleasure," she said and her voice seemed to rumble deep into Harry's head and chest. He held the hand up to his lips, but didn't kiss it, as he remembered Draco once doing something similar to Pansy. Mrs. Malfoy seemed pleased by this.

"Mrs. Malfoy, an honour, and please call me Kristian," he said smoothly, mentally cheering himself on for his perfect manners. He nodded decisively inside his head: yes, he could do this.

"Very well, Kristian, then you must call me either Ella or Dora, but never Elladora," she said almost playfully. Harry let go of her hand and couldn't help but smile. "Only my mother called me that, and it always meant she was displeased."

"It is a beautiful name, I don't know how I shall decide," Harry said, wondering if being around Lucius was what was making it so easy to play the gentleman. The woman's sly smile almost made him blush. She chuckled softly.

"I see you are a charmer, Kristian, no wonder Lucius likes you." Now a blush was definitely threatening. Harry could almost feel Lucius growing uncomfortable, though Elladora's comment was all innocence. "Show him around properly, Lucius," she continued, still smiling at Harry. "And take care not to lose him, or I shall be dreadfully bored at dinner."

"I shall do my best, Mother," Lucius murmured. "Professor?" Harry finally tore his gaze away and turned to his student. "Shall we?" Harry nodded, the movement helping to clear his head somewhat. They left Mrs. Malfoy to herself. Lucius started showing him the ballroom, galleries, etc, etc, and Harry only half listened to him talk. Lucius' mother had seemed very nice, so he couldn't help but wonder how Lucius turned into the man Harry had known, unless he received no influence from his mother. Sure, her charm was obviously inherited by Lucius, but Harry had seen the Death Eater in action, despite his last-minute redemption – if it could be called that when Harry didn't know what had happened at the trial – and he knew the older Lucius had a vicious streak a mile long.

"I didn't know you were such a _charmer_," Lucius suddenly commented as they walked leisurely down a gallery: one wall lined with dozens of portraits and the other a row of tall windows. Harry glanced sideways at the young man. Lucius continued without an answer. "At least this proves once and for all that you are no longer in love with my future son."

"Excuse me?" Harry exclaimed almost before he had managed to process what Lucius had said. The young Malfoy looked like he instantly regretted it, perhaps he had not even been aware of saying it out loud. He tried to cover it by meeting Harry's eyes with a defiant expression, but Harry knew Lucius better these days and saw through the act. Lucius Malfoy had just blurted something out – very out of character of him – and now he was blushing slightly. "How about we just forget you said that, alright?" Harry offered, not wanting to consider why Lucius had said that.

"Yes, perhaps that is best," Lucius said stiffly. He looked up and down the hallway and then back at Harry. "You have been here before," he stated. Harry blinked.

"Yes, I have." It was pointless denying it, since Lucius already knew he had dated Draco.

"Then this tour is a bit redundant, is it not?" Lucius' formal tone told Harry he was trying to hide his lingering embarrassment.

"Well, I haven't had a proper tour, and I've only ever been here a couple of times before, so I would like to see it," he said sincerely.

"Very well," Lucius said. He started walking again. Harry followed and tried to pay attention to what his student was teaching him for a change, and not thinking about Lucius' blush at all. Not once! And certainly not replaying Elladora's comment in his head over and over again like some fifth-year Hufflepuff:_ 'Lucius likes you.' _

xxx

The tour lasted well over an hour and Harry was a slightly in awe at he size of the place, not to mention how it simply oozed wealth. They had a quiet conversation about many subjects during their long walk, and both had managed to put the slightly awkward start to Harry's visit behind them. They were outside now, both with their winter cloaks and Harry admired the Quiddith pitch and small lake.

"There will be other guests at dinner," Lucius commented. He had been telling Harry what they would be having so it wasn't a sudden change in topic.

"Yes, you mentioned that in your letter," Harry answered. "Care to tell me their names?" Lucius had an unreadable expression on his face. It was a look Harry had not seen before and it made him frown. Lucius looked almost… nauseous.

"Headmaster Igor Karkaroff of Durmstang," he said. Harry's insides twisted. One of the darker wizards he knew, and a coward, but certainly not to be underestimated.

"I have heard of him," Harry said gravely. Lucius glanced at him, but didn't question him further on the subject.

"Also a Mr. Bode… an Unspeakable…" Harry stopped and they turned to face one another. Lucius had a glint in his eyes now. "I believe he is behind the research on Time-Turners. I don't know if they are looking into anything like the one you used, but I thought-"

"No," Harry cut in, shaking his head. Lucius frowned. "If this Bode is a guest of your father's then I don't want anything to do with him, and I don't want him knowing anything about me."

"But I could make subtle enquiries. I wouldn't tell him anything about you, I swear."

"It would still arouse suspicion," Harry said. He shook his head. "Besides, I don't believe you can go forward in time at all. They managed to create a Time-Turner that could go back years, but I've never heard of any magic that can take you forward. Neither has Dumbledore."

"But an Unspeakable-"

"Asking about special Time-Turners is bound to call attention to you. I know you are a crafty Slytherin, Lucius, but the man is an Unspeakable, and is obviously close to your father. No, I don't want you to approach him." Lucius' jaw was clenched and Harry wondered if he was going to argue further. But he didn't. He looked away and nodded.

"Fine. I was just trying to help." Harry knew he had wounded the Slytherin's pride, but it couldn't be helped. There was no help for him. "But you are wrong."

"About what?"

"I have heard of magic that can take you anywhere in time. Legends in scrolls predating Merlin. Some of them are in my Father's private library, I believe, though I have never seen them. It is from such sources that wizards first started contemplating the creation of Time-Turners."

"Oh," Harry said. "I didn't know that."

"It hardly matters. Legends and archaic spells not even in Latin will not help you…"

"It is not your duty to help me, Lucius," Harry said gently. Wondering what the young Malfoy was thinking. Lucius abruptly looked back at him.

"I know. But if you truly are stuck here… then I should warn you to be prepared."

"For what?"

"Why do you think my Father wanted you to come?" Harry ignored the sting coming from the knowledge that it hadn't been Lucius' idea to invite him. He waited for Lucius to go on. "Igor and Abraxas want to test your loyalties. See how into the Dark Arts you are… I am afraid it was my letters to my Mother that piqued his interest. He will want to know where you stand on blood issues."

"Well, I will make it clear to him that we will get nothing from me, and neither will Voldemort."

"Are you looking for trouble?" Lucius asked incredulously. "If your loyalties are to Dumbledore-"

"Of course they are!" Harry exclaimed. Lucius held up his hand.

"I know that, but you must leave this place without my Father or his friends knowing it. Subtlety is the key. You must leave them with doubt or you may put yourself in jeopardy."

"What can they possibly do to me?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. "Dumbledore knows I'm here. Abraxas Malfoy wouldn't risk anything by doing me harm."

"You really don't know my Father, or what he's capable of," Lucius muttered. Harry decided to ignore the comment. He just stared at Lucius for a long moment as the young man looked across the lake. Lucius was beautiful, but Harry's thoughts were focused on the elder Malfoy's influence on Lucius. The knowledge of Lucius' fate was like an oppressive weight on his chest. He wanted to reach out and shake Lucius and shout at him to deny Voldemort everything. He almost raised his hand when grey eyes suddenly met his.

"You weren't attracted to my Mother, were you?" Lucius all but whispered. He took a step closer.

"What? No, of course not. She's a lovely woman I'm sure, but-" Harry swallowed. "Lucius," he said warningly. "You promised." Lucius was very close now, about as close as they had been by the lake that night.

"I know. I'm not flirting am I?" Harry could feel the man's breath on his face. "I just want you to understand…"

"Don't underestimate your Father, got it," Harry said tensely. He stepped back. "I'm rather hungry… didn't you say something about lunch?" Lucius thankfully reverted back to his formal self and led Harry inside. And Harry once again tried not to think about certain things, like the warmth from Lucius' body.

xxx

During lunch Lucius didn't let his thoughts show on his face, despite the fact that his mental state was a little unsteady. His mother's careless comment had sent him spiralling. The idea that he _liked_ Harry was so… disturbing, even though his mother hadn't meant it in that way. He obviously thought Harry attractive, ridiculously so even, and somehow Lucius had managed to start caring what Harry thought of him, but the word 'like' seemed to suggest something all too Hufflepuff for Lucius.

And then Harry's dismissal of his plan to help, which was frankly insulting, and then to add insult to injury he practically ignored Lucius' warnings. So of course Lucius had tried to resort to old tricks, but Harry was as resistant as ever. Lucius mentally sighed. This day was going to be tiresome indeed. Especially if Harry insisted on looking so damn- No, best not go down that road. He resolutely focused his mind on other things, looking up at his guest and keeping his voice formal and neutral.

"Is the food to your liking?" Harry subconsciously licked his lips before answering and Lucius' mind screamed out in frustration. He almost didn't catch the man's answer.


	15. Dinner and a show

-:-

Hello all! I haven't techically finished my thesis, but I have to wait for my Mum to proof-read and stuff. So I thought I'd take the time to give you the update early!

There have been so many nice reviews and comments and I'd just like to take the time to thank everybody who is reading and (hopefully) enjoying this story. Thank you.

Chapter fourteen: Dinner and a show

Harry and Lucius spent the rest of the day playing chess and chatting, though the formal tone still hung over them. Elladora joined them after a while, and Harry consciously made an effort not to be too charming towards her, though he didn't question why he felt the need to.

When Abraxas and company arrived Harry braced himself, though he still didn't believe the man could do him any harm. By the end of the year Harry would probably move far away and stay there until he caught up with his own time. Merlin, the thought filled him with such dread he almost startled when the three men entered the room. Lucius took care of the introductions. Harry was surprised by how different father and son were. When he shook Karkaroff's hand he suppressed a shiver of disgust. The man was no more pleasant in this time than in his. Mr. Broderick Bode seemed a weird sort of fellow, sort of an ugly version of Professor Snape, which was saying something!

The looks from Abraxas and Igor were disconcerting – they were obviously measuring Harry in some way – and Harry decided then and there that he would not be intimidated. Together they walked to the dining room and all sat down at the expensively decked table. Harry sat across from Lucius and between Elladora and Igor. No one sat at the end of the table, which Harry thought slightly odd. Then again, the whole gathering was rather odd.

"So," Mr. Bode began, sipping his soup like someone who was afraid to taste too much of it at a time. "Professor Valen, you teach Defence, correct?"

"Yes, I was lucky to meet the former teacher in Germany, who told me of the vacancy."

"Hmmm, and you were educated in Germany? At home?" Even though there were other conversations around the table, Harry knew Igor and Abraxas were listening intently, as well as Lucius probably.

"Yes, by my mother and father both," he replied, hoping he had gotten better at lying over the years.

"Why didn't you go to Durmstang? If you don't mind my asking. It is such a wonderful school. Myself and Headmaster Karkaroff were only a few years apart there."

"Well, I-"

"Did your parents disapprove of the curriculum, perhaps?" Harry felt his collar tighten in his discomfort. He could practically see the other two wizard's ears perking up. The damned Unspeakable was doing all the talking for them! Most likely unwittingly as well. He took a sip of wine to allow himself time to think.

"I'm not sure," Harry said, cursing inwardly for mumbling slightly. "My parents never gave me a direct reason." Broderick took another spoonful of soup, slurping slightly and then sniffing.

"The Dark Arts are so misunderstood, especially here in Britain, wouldn't you agree?" Harry almost snorted into his wine, but simply coughed quietly and set his glass down.

"Not really," he answered mildly. Abraxas looked at him directly then.

"Mr. Bode, remember the Professor teaches _Defence_ Against the Dark Arts, so he is unlikely to appreciate any school that teachers it."

"But surely you have studied the Dark Arts thoroughly for your Mastery?" Karkaroff asked.

"I have studied the Dark Arts…" Harry paused deliberately and spoke in a complete deadpan. "They do not agree with me." Karkaroff snorted. Abraxas' eyes were slightly narrowed, and Mr. Bode looked slightly confused for some reason.

"Didn't you say the Professor didn't have a Mastery, Lucius?" Elladora suddenly spoke up. She glanced over at Harry. "Oh, forgive me, I did not mean to offend-"

"No offence taken," Harry cut in, smiling tightly while inwardly screaming for a way to stop this conversation. No good could come of it. "You are correct. I do not have a Mastery. In any subject."

"There are few who do in our day and age," Abraxas supplied with a slight smirk. "But then how did you manage to get the job? Does you expertise come from _personal_ experience?"

"I have had my fair share of duels, if that's what you're asking," Harry said tightly. He frowned. He hadn't meant to say that. Lucius suddenly looked up from his food, eyes slightly wide. There was a slight pause as Harry and Malfoy senior stared at each other.

"Tell me frankly, Professor," Broderick said. "Are you a muggleborn?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well, Durmstang doesn't allow muggleborns-"

"Nor will it as long as I am Headmaster," Karkaroff cut in and raised his glass in a toast. Abraxas smirked and followed suit.

"Here, here," he said and downed the remainder of the wine. Harry took the moment to try and get his thoughts in order. He had to be careful on what he said around these people. His throat felt dry so he took another sip of wine. "Are you toasting as well, Professor?"

"No, I was just thirsty," Harry answered, his brow furrowing suddenly.

"So you have no sympathy for our cause?" The others stilled as Harry swallowed several times before answering, even though there was nothing in his mouth to swallow.

"What cause would that be?" Malfoy smiled slyly and poured more wine for himself.

"To preserve our heritage, Professor," he answered. "Proud traditions alive only far away in Durmstang. We need to bring such things back to Britain, wouldn't you agree?" Harry drew in a breath and his chest felt hollow, as if the air was blowing in an empty cavern. He almost reached for his glass when he recognised the feeling in his head. His ears were buzzing and he felt slightly inebriated. It was a very mild, obviously diluted dose. Harry gritted his teeth together for a moment, but then licked his lips and smiled. He had resisted stronger magic during his training.

"Traditions are important, Mr. Malfoy," he said, nodding as if in agreement. Abraxas' eyes narrowed instantly at the change in tone. Harry looked down when a new course appeared in front of him. "Ah, this looks delicious," he said and dug right in. Elladora soon found a new conversation topic and dinner went fairly smoothly from then on, though Harry did not drink anymore wine.

xxx

"Do you see now what he is capable of?" Lucius asked seriously. Harry had excused himself early, claiming to have had a tad too much to drink, while the opposite was true, and Lucius had graciously offered to escort him to the guestroom. Once alone they had seated themselves on the sofa in front of the fireplace. Harry sighed.

"I was surprised by his daring, I admit, but I caught him and resisted it-"

"This is just the beginning," Lucius interrupted with a hiss. "He's even more curious now that you threw off the Veritaserum. He'll try something else, I know it…" Lucius trailed off pensively and Harry rolled his eyes. He simply couldn't muster up the will to be more worried. Perhaps after growing up with the worst sort of Dark Lord trying to kill him, Harry felt that he could handle a Malfoy.

"If you are so worried about me, then why didn't you just tell me not to come?" Lucius flushed and looked away.

"My father… requested that I invite you. I saw no danger if you heeded my warnings."

"Sounds like you don't want to take orders from him," Harry remarked. Lucius snorted, still looking into the fireplace.

"It is not a question of 'want'," he muttered.

"It also sounds like you're afraid of him." Lucius' head snapped around at that and he glared. Harry held his gaze unflinchingly.

"I already told you I have no choice-"

"Lucius, I believe in you," Harry said earnestly suddenly, scooting closer almost unconsciously. "You have a sense of right and wrong-"

"It's so easy for you isn't it?" Lucius cut him off. He sounded pained. "If you would just tell me the right thing to do…" They fell silent and Lucius looked away again, down at his hands.

"You're not asking for right or wrong," Harry said slowly. "I can't tell you anything about the future… and you promised you wouldn't ask." Harry tried to stay calm and not to allow himself to be overcome by the sense of disappointment. This visit had been a bad idea all around. Lucius closed his eyes.

"You sit there worrying about paradoxes when my life could be at stake?" he said softly, turning it into a question at the end. Harry swallowed. He saw now how this decision was tormenting Lucius. Was this his doing? Had his arrival cause this doubt? Or was it all part of fate's plan? Harry didn't know. He didn't know anything he realised, because if he took hold of this young man and shook him, screaming: 'For fuck's sake don't go near Voldemort, ever!', how could he know that the changed future would be any better? Draco could end up never being born, and although Harry didn't love him that way anymore, he still wanted Draco as a friend.

"I know in my heart," Lucius said suddenly, raising his head and staring straight into Harry's soul with those pale grey eyes, "that you come from a time that has experienced war, and I also believe the war to be over – though I can't be certain – and I think the Light may have won… But as much as I would like to have you tell me the future and simply try and avoid any gruesome fate you speak of, I just don't see how I can go against my Father."

"I-… I don't know what to tell you," Harry said apologetically. He felt as if Fate herself was holding onto his vocal cords.

Lucius sighed, closing his eyes and trying not to think more on the matter. He hadn't planned on all of these thoughts coming to the forefront of his mind so suddenly. He had been pondering over his fate on and off for a long time, but with Harry here and so close it was as if his world was tumbling down around him, and he had no idea how to rebuild. For a brief moment he wished Harry had never come to this time. His plan of seduction seemed absolute folly at that moment, and he felt tired. Abraxas would force him, his fate was already sealed, so why try and know the future? But then he remembered a name, Draco, and he took a small comfort in the knowledge that his blood would live on, and maybe even be allowed to live in peace after the Dark Lord had had his 'fun'.

"Lucius," Harry's voice made him look up. Those green eyes were so wide and deep, Lucius thought them quite beautiful. Harry's hair had grown a little since he had arrived and it framed his face nicely. He looked so wild and primal almost, and yet also gentle and wise beyond his years. Despite all this, he still didn't look much older than Lucius' himself. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?" Lucius asked, his voice only just above a whisper.

"I didn't realise you felt so very… conflicted." Lucius barely heard his Professor's words, his eyes were focused on those soft lips. So… round, almost in a constant little pout, and kissable. The lower lip fuller than the upper. "I haven't really thought-

"Let's not speak of it anymore," Lucius half pleaded. He briefly registered that Harry nodded. He leaned forward slightly. "Tell me one thing about the future?"

"What?" Harry asked warily.

"If I kiss you will you take points?" Harry was struck completely dumb and could only watch as Lucius leaned in slowly. It was like watching a comet approaching the earth in slow motion. Lucius' lips ghosted over his and Harry drew back sharply.

"I thought you promised no more flirting?" His voice didn't crack, he assured himself.

"I know," Lucius said softly, though he didn't draw back. "But this is-"

Knock, knock.

Both men turned their heads sharply at the interruption, one grateful and one extremely put out. The door opened slightly and Elladora poked her head in.

"I just wanted to make sure you had everything you needed," she said. "But I see you have Lucius to take care of you." Harry flushed and Lucius glared slightly at his mother who simply gazed back with an innocent expression Harry wasn't sure was real or not.

"Yes, thank you," Harry managed. Elladora nodded and disappeared. The silence after the door closed was stifling. Harry was not looking at Lucius at all.

"I'm sorry," Lucius said softly. Harry gazed at him askance. The young man looked apologetic. "I don't know what's come over me today. Ever since your arrival-" Lucius shook his head as if to clear it. "I shall let you get to bed." He rose and Harry quickly followed suit.

"Yes, I think that would be best." Lucius only nodded and Harry walked behind him to the door. Lucius looked back one more time as Harry was about to close the door behind him.

"Sleep well," he murmured. And then he was gone into the shadows of the dark hallway. Harry sighed and closed the door softly. He felt like just falling down on the bed, or maybe find the closest fireplace connected to the floo network. He did neither, though, and went to the bathroom. His thoughts were wild and chaotic. This new need to somehow save Lucius from his fate was weighing on him almost like the burden of the prophecy years ago. A small part of his mind wondered: was it a new need? Hadn't it been slowly growing as he realised that Lucius was a much deeper person than the cold, yet slyly charming gentlemen he knew in his own time?

But he could do nothing to change the future. Lucius would have the Mark and marry Narcissa- the thought sent a sharp jolt of pain into his heart that he could not explain. The thought of Lucius marrying – making a child – with that woman was sickening. Harry's hand went unconsciously to his lips before he suddenly caught himself and stared at his reflection in the mirror. What was he doing? Was he seriously thinking about his student in such a manner? Lucius had almost kissed him! That went way beyond flirting, and it also felt completely different… the look in Lucius eyes, his tone of voice-

No, this road led nowhere else but trouble, Harry firmly told himself. He wouldn't think about it at all. He would forget it had ever happened. By summertime he wouldn't see Lucius again for years and years… twenty-seven years… Harry's chest ached with the realisation…. And then what? What would the older Lucius think of him?

No, no, nonononono! Such thoughts were only trouble, he once again had to remind himself and went directly to bed, wishing he had a Dreamless Sleep potion because he knew his dreams would not be easy tonight.

xxx

Abraxas handed a tumbler of amber liquid to his friend and settled across from him on the opposite couch. They were in Malfoy's study by the fireplace. Broderick had gone home and the others in the house were all gone to bed.

"So, what do you think?" Abraxas asked, taking a good sip of his drink. Igor Karkaroff took his time in answering, but both knew what the other was thinking. Abraxas decided to ask another question that was perhaps the most important. "How much did you give him?"

"Well, I wanted us to be sure of his allegiances, or at least which way he could be persuaded, so I gave him a full half dose."

"Undiluted?" Abraxas exclaimed with no small amount of shock, when Igor simply looked at him with raised eyebrows as if to say 'that's what a full dose means,' Abraxas grew pensive, with an excited gleam in his eyes.

"I think the Dark Lord will want to hear of this in detail before we proceed," the Headmaster remarked.

"Yes," Abraxas agreed reluctantly. "But do you think it wise to let the Professor out of our grasp? If this incident is any indication of his power-"

"He abhors the Dark Arts, like all of Dumbledore's employees," Karkaroff spat. "And I doubt he is favourable to our cause. He must have used considerable strength to avoid our questions. The fact that he doesn't want to answer practically proves he loves mudbloods just as much as Dumbledore."

"All the more reason to proceed," Abraxas countered. "A wizard with both power and skill will be of advantage to us, and a severe disadvantage if he remains with the Light."

"So what do you suggest?" Abraxas sat back and took another gulp of his drink. Karkaroff leaned forward as the other man stared pensively at the beautifully ceiling. "I vote we inform the Dark Lord of this evening. Lucius could handle the situation to the Lord's specifications when he returns to school."

"No, no," Abraxas waved his hand, still staring off while his mind worked. "Lucius is still too wilful."

"It will be a good opportunity for him to prove himself," Igor pointed out.

"I want to take him now." Karkaroff frowned.

"I doubt he will succumb to Imperius if he resisted that much Veritaserum…"

"I don't mean like that," Abraxas sat up and looked at Karkaroff intently. "Accidents happen all the time, especially in homes with old magicks such as this. Professor Valen might have a moment of carelessness and the Dark Lord will be rid of a potentially dangerous opponent. It is simple and can be done with almost no work on our part."

"And if he survived this… accident?" Abraxas shrugged, not worried in the least.

"Then we'll know exactly how strong he is… and how well versed he is in the Darker Arts…"

xxx

Harry turned onto his side, half asleep, but very comfortable. He was also having a vague dream, but since he was half aware he was sleeping, he was also aware he must be dreaming. That didn't stop him from enjoying himself, however, as the imagined wet lips close around his nipple. He turned onto his back with a soft mewling sound. In his mind he willed the phantom lover to kiss him and he opened his eyes to see who his lover was-

And then his real eyes opened and he only saw the canopy.

"Damn," he muttered, dispelling the uneasy feeling in his stomach that told him he had glimpsed long blond hair. He was just about to roll over and go back to sleep when he paused. He was hearing something – whether it was inside his mind or just very far away he wasn't sure – and it compelled him to pull back the covers and sit up, ignoring his bare feet getting cold on the floor. He tilted his head, trying to figure out what exactly he was hearing.

It was a song, he realised. He rose swiftly from the bed and went directly to the door, opening it up and staring out into the empty hallway. Yes, definitely a song, and beautiful. It reminded him distantly of the merpeople's song under water. He wasn't under water now though, and this singing seemed to him more primal yet refined… animalistic, yet angelic, or maybe… natural yet preternatural at the same time.

Without thought of anything else he stepped out and turned right, following the song. The hallway was colder and his pyjamas were hardly enough to warm him, but it did not even occur to him to have put on proper clothes. Nothing had occurred to him, except to find out who was singing that wonderful song.

He didn't notice that he was descending a staircase and following the soft notes towards a pair of large double doors. When he pressed a hand to one of the doors the sudden sensation of the hard wood jolted something within him, but it was gone the next moment, as the song seemed to intensify. Harry pushed the door opened and stepped inside…

xxx

Lucius had not gone to bed after his talk with Harry. He had felt out of sorts ever since Harry's arrival and the meeting with his mother. The spike of jealousy when Elladora Malfoy had so easily put Harry at ease had threatened to choke him. And then his disgusting display in the gallery, not to mention his obvious rejection when he tried to kiss Harry, had made this day one of the worst in his life.

And why had he tried to kiss Harry? He had broken all his promises it seemed. But after the draining day he felt more than ever both his sealed fate and the fact that he didn't want to know the future. At the same time Harry's face was imprinted in his mind forever, as well as the ghostly feel of the Professor's lips.

Dejected and feeling decidedly un-Malfoy-like Lucius didn't register where he was walking. When he looked up he saw he had gone downstairs to his father's study. He wanted to go inside and give his father a real talking to. He almost snorted at that. Voldemort committing suicide was more likely. Suddenly the door opened and the lights streamed out, momentarily illuminating Lucius' pale face and widened eyes, before Abraxas stepped out.

"Lucius, sneaking about as usual, hmm?" he hummed, sounding amused. "Why don't you go off to bed?" Lucius recognised the no-nonsense tone immediately and only nodded, turning and walking away without looking back. As he started on the main stairs, the look in his father's eyes came back to him and he paused. He shouldn't do anything of course. He had warned Harry, which was all he could do. Anything else and Abraxas would get suspicious. One day, maybe one day Lucius would be free of the man and prove himself the greater wizard, but until then he needed to play by Abraxas' rules, or he would never be Lord Malfoy.

A deep chuckle echoed through the hallway towards him and Lucius took a step down and turned towards the sound. He waited, tense and indecisive and hating himself more every moment for his weakness. 'One way or the other,' the voice inside his head told him mockingly. 'Or are you still claiming you have no choice? Are you too weak to make one?'

He didn't know how long he stood like that, as if he had stared into the eyes of Medusa and turned to stone. Footsteps coming towards him roused his senses and before he made a conscious thought his feet had carried him back down the stairs and around, so that he hid out of sight from the hallway across from his position. It led off from the entrance hall and was very long, with many dark corners. It had been one of the few places in the Manor Lucius had been afraid of as a child, for walking down there usually meant he was summoned to his father's study. Now he watched through the railing and saw his father and Igor walking side by side. They both had smirks on their faces and spoke in low tones, an occasional chuckle escaping one of them.

"You are not afraid of your books being destroyed?" Karkaroff murmured as they neared the stairs.

"The protection charms are renewed every year," Abraxas said, and by his tone anyone could tell he didn't really care. Lucius remained perfectly still as the pair ascended the stairs and disappeared from sight. He didn't move for several minutes. If his father discovered him there would be hell to pay, he knew.

He glanced around warily, very glad there weren't any portraits in the room. He looked up at the painted ceiling, as old as the Mansion itself. The dim light from the few candles still lit on the chandelier gave the moving figures a quality that sent shivers down Lucius' spine. He looked away lest he be entranced. He didn't feel very in control at the moment. Luckily the ceiling was special, and its occupants could not communicate with other portraits or real people, for the artist had wanted them to always remain in the ceiling.

Hurrying as quietly as he could he made his way back to the study, but it was of course locked securely by the Lord of the Manor. He didn't dare try and open it so instead he walked past the doors towards the library. It was one of the largest collections in Europe outside the schools. He passed another staircase and several rooms on the way. He didn't like slinking along the walls like a snake in his own home, but he had to make sure the paintings were either empty, or the portraits asleep. Luckily he didn't encounter anybody, real or painted, and finally he was at the doors to the library. The fact that they were open was his first clue. What was Abraxas planning?

He poked his head in and his mouth fell open in shock.

So sorry for the cliffy... well, I'm not really sorry because it's what I do best isn't it? evil cackle


	16. The Siren's Box

Chapter 15: The Siren's Box

Titel: Mulligan

Author: elpin

Rating/Warnings: There is actually a little slash in this chapter! Horray! Overall the fic will be R to NC-17. Warnings will be edited when later chapters come out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and no money is being made.

Summary: Draco breaks up with Harry, who is heartbroken, but quickly forms a plan to set things right. Only he doesn't end up quite 'when' he planned.

Pairings: Harry/Lucius (main) Harry/Draco. Also: Remus/Sirius and implied James/Lily. Other pairings may still be added.

-:-

Chapter 15: The Siren's Box

Lucius stood frozen in the doorway of the library for about two seconds. During those two seconds, however, he realised many things. The first of which was that Harry was in trouble.

Lucius' Professor lay in the middle of the floor, unconscious and wearing nothing but pyjamas. His face was serene, however, and anyone observing him would think he was having the most wonderful dream. Only a witch or wizard well versed in the Dark Arts knew that the wonderful dream would kill him.

Over him there knelt a most beautiful creature, looking almost like a painted ghost, as it seemed to hover. A phantom creature, half woman, half bird, with her mouth agape as she bent her head to watch her prey, whose head was at her knees. She wore nothing but the feathers that covered her lower body and the wings on her back. Her hair, a golden wave of light, flowed as if underwater. Lucius could not hear the song, but he knew that was only because she was focused on Harry.

A Siren, a creature with a deadly voice. Most scholars, however, would tell you that they are confined to the Greek islands from where they originated, which was true, but Lucius knew there were other means of using a Siren. It was very Dark Magic: a wizard would trap the voice of a Siren in a box and work the Darkest magic on it, and then when unleashed it was like a Dementor, only it had the opposite affect. It removed all pain and fear from your mind, leaving your completely trusting and in a daze. Then the Siren would literally turn your own magic against you, in effect causing you to commit suicide by suggesting you destroy your magical core. The victim would gladly follow through with any suggestion.

Unlike the Dementor, however, there was no patronus to dispel it. The only way to turn the Siren's voice off was if you had the key to the box, and therefore controlled it, or if you managed to shut the box itself. The

problem with that, unfortunately, was that the box could be anywhere, most likely kept safe by the wizard in possession of the key.

All these things Lucius knew well from the numerous books he had studied, but they did not prepare him for the situation at hand. Despite this he did not hesitate to act. Two seconds after he had looked into the library he his mind had worked fast, but not once had he thought: 'I should let her have Harry. If I intervene I go against my father.' Those thoughts did not come to him.

He leapt into the room and ran as close as he dared, crouching and grabbing hold of Harry's ankles. He pulled hard and thanks to the polished floor he easily pulled Harry all the way to the door. The Siren's voice, its concentration broken, dissipated for a moment into an unrecognisable fog, and Lucius saw it: right behind the foggy creature on the very floor lay the box. For a second Lucius was incredulous and wondered why on earth Abraxas had left it there for the authorities to find. Little did he know his father had planned for that as well: after the Siren's voice had dealt with Harry he would summon it to him and force it to dissipate completely, thereby leaving Harry alone with an empty box. The Ministry would detect that no one but Harry had touched the box. Inside Abraxas had placed a small vial of an addictive pleasure potion, enough for ten overdoses. Poor Professor Valen, he would say, he thought the man had been a little nervous.

Lucius only had time to glimpse the box and pull his wand when the Siren's voice condensed again. Her mouth opened wider, like the black mouth of a Dementor, only it sat in the face of a beautiful maiden. Lucius stared horrified into it; his last constructive thought was to wonder if Harry would wake up and get out before Lucius was forced to crush his own life out. Then the calming song washed over him, all thoughts flitting away like bits of wood down a roaring river. Lucius stood still as a statue and the Siren straightened, hovering instead of walking, she came closer.

Lucius' tiny resistance was only due to the fact that he knew what was happening, but the Siren's song forced him to slump to his knees, a content smile slowly spreading across his face. In his mind's eye he saw only one thing: Harry. Harry was right there and was telling him that everything was going to be all right. Lucius wasn't going to become an evil follower of the Dark Lord. That was just silly, why would Lucius ever think that? No, Lucius could be as cunning and Slytherin as he wanted and all he would ever get was praise and admiration. Look, Harry smiled, look at all these people. They're here to see you win the election! They're here to congratulate you on becoming the wealthiest and most influential person, and you did it all on your own. You should be proud- 'I'm proud of you Lucius' Harry whispered. 'So proud. You're a great man, Lucius. With a good character.' The Malfoy name is revered. Lucius is celebrated. Abraxas is forgotten.

'If you do as I say it will all come true,' the song lulled him. He was asleep and dreaming, some part of him knew, but couldn't be bothered to care because it was so good.

'Yes, yes, anything,' he breathed. 'Harry.' There he was again. Lucius grabbed him and held him. 'Give me Harry.'

'Yes, Harry will be yours. Forever.' Forever sounded perfect. Now and tomorrow and yesterday and forever. Lucius laughed. He wasn't making any sense anymore! But that was okay. Harry wouldn't mind.

"Lucius!"

'Yes, Harry, I'm right here,' Lucius smiled. Harry smiled back. They were together. Voldemort couldn't touch them… who was Voldemort? Ha, Lucius didn't know and that was funny because Lucius usually knew a lot of stuff. But this wasn't important so it didn't matter.

"Lucius! Lucius wake up! Shit! What is this thing? Quietus! Deletrius! Reducto! Expecto Patronum! Riddikulus! For fuck's sake Duro!"

Now that was a lot of noise, Lucius thought. It was disturbing the nice song, but no, the song became louder and Lucius sighed. Such a pretty song. He let himself drift, listening to the words, telling him to do something…

Harry was pulling his hair as angry tears trailed down his face. The thing was now doing to Lucius what it had been doing to Harry just a moment ago, and from the looks of things Harry thought it was going to finish Lucius off faster. Harry had felt so serene, but when the song had started telling him what to do it had been like a very, very strong version of the Imperious curse. Harry had resisted for a while, but had almost succumbed just before he had been pulled out.

And now the creature would shriek terribly every time Harry came near. It didn't look like Lucius could hear those sounds; he remained as peaceful as every, but Harry had to press his hands over his ears. So he had tried a few spells from a distance, but nothing was working.

"Lucius!" he cried again, frustrated and hoarse sounding. His own voice would soon be gone if he continued screaming. "Lucius!" Harry was on the verge on a breakdown when he closed his eyes and just breathed.

It was something he had usually done before the battles during the war, and now he summoned his Gryffindor courage and combined it with the little smarts he thought he had. He was just out of practice, he reasoned. He needed to help Lucius, but the thing didn't react to spells… now what?

What about pure magic? Harry hadn't had to use wandless, wordless, spelless, magic since the last battle. It was within his power, he knew, so he needed to try. Harry concentrated on the form of Lucius, looking so damn serene. He tried to control his magic as much as he could, but that had never been easy. Still, he pushed against the creature with pure force of magic.

It was like pushing against a mountain. When a wizard, if he is strong enough, can use his magic directly he will always be much weaker and exhaust himself quicker. Harry was already panting, but he tried again and felt the creature yield just a little, but it was enough for Harry to gain heart.

"What on earth? Lucius!" Harry's concentration snapped like a twig and he spun around to face Elladora, who was already rushing into the room. "What's it doing!?" she shrieked.

"I don't know exactly, but it's singing to him. It'll kill him if we don't do something," Harry said grimly. "Maybe if we try together-"

"The Siren's Box," Elladora gasped.

"What?" Elladora didn't seem to hear Harry, but was looking frantically around the library. She extracted her wand.

"Accio Siren's box!" she cried. Straight through the phantom zoomed a black box, made from a material Harry couldn't identify. The second it slapped into Elladora's hand she slammed the open lid shut. The reaction was immediate. The Siren dissipated as if a gust of air had blown through the room, and only an echo of a sorrowful wail could be heard. Harry ran straight to Lucius' side and fell to his knees, reaching out and cupping the very pale face.

"Lucius," Harry said softly, but firmly. "Lucius, wake up." No reaction. Harry glanced over his shoulder at Elladora, but she looked as if she had been transfixed by the box. "Mrs. Malfoy?" Her eyes snapped to him and she cleared her throat.

"Can you feel his core?" she whispered fearfully. Harry frowned, only strong wizards could feel magic like that, but he didn't hesitate and turned back to Lucius, placing his hand flat on the young man's chest, and closed his eyes.

The magical core was strong and pulsing, and Harry sighed.

"Yes," he whispered and Elladora made a choking sound.

"Then he just needs to rest," she sniffed. Harry nodded and waved his wand to lighten the body. He pocketed his wand and lifted Lucius bridal style. When he turned he found Elladora still studying the box.

"What was that thing?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"A Siren's box," was all she said. There was a long pause.

"What are you going to tell your husband?" She looked up at that, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Oh, nothing," she said, shaking her head repeatedly. "He doesn't need to know anything. Tomorrow it will be as if it never happened." Harry nodded, showing he understood he was to pretend. She told him softly where Lucius' bedroom was and Harry left.

Harry managed to find the bedroom. He didn't spend time looking at the décor and went straight for the huge four-poster bed. He laid Lucius down carefully and gently pushed a few strands of hair out of his face.

He was so beautiful and looked so peaceful Harry felt an ache in his chest. The older Lucius would still be beautiful twenty-seven years from now, Harry knew, but would he look so innocent when sleeping? Harry couldn't help but doubt that. Lucius stirred a little, as if he was snuggling down into the duvet. Harry sat down on the bed. Lucius' lips parted.

"Harry," he breathed so softly Harry almost didn't catch it.

"Lucius," Harry whispered back, leaning in so close they were practically nose-to-nose.

"Stay with me," Lucius whispered. Harry swallowed.

"I can't." Lucius' brow furrowed, though he remained asleep.

"Tomorrow and forever," he mumbled. "You promised." Harry frowned, wondering what Lucius meant. Before he could stop himself Harry had leaned down and pressed his lips to Lucius' forehead. He then quickly hurried out of the room, not letting himself think of why he had done that.

When he lay in bed sleep eluded him, a bit ironically. He supposed the traumatic experience had affected him. He still couldn't believe his heart hadn't jumped out of his chest when he saw that Lucius was in life-threatening danger. He hadn't been so terrified since the war when his friends had been in danger. What had Lucius been thinking? –

What had he been thinking? Harry suddenly realised there was only one explanation: Lucius had been trying to save Harry. That was what had broken the song. He had pulled Harry away… the thought made something in Harry both swell and brake. Lucius. He had risked his life. Now Harry knew with absolute certainty that the young man was good; despite everything – Abraxas, Karkaroff, Slytherin, the Malfoy name - he was a good man, but that made everything much worse. How could Harry let Lucius march to his fate with what he knew?

Not liking the guilt welling up in him, Harry turned over and buried his head in the pillow, forcing himself to think of nothing but a blank white wall since he didn't have any Dreamless Sleep potion.

xxx xxx xxx

Lucius sucked in a breath as he came to consciousness. He opened his eyes and noticed he was in his bed, which wasn't unusual. The very deep sleep he had just awakened from was a bit out of the ordinary, but Lucius didn't really think about it as he was too busy frowning at his clothes. Why was he still in his clothes?

And then it all came back like a sack of bricks. His first thought escaped his lips in a desperate plea:

"Harry."

He jumped out of bed, but then slowed down. He was not rash by nature. First off, someone had obviously put him in his bed. If Harry had died there would have been an investigation and Lucius wouldn't have been allowed to sleep for so long. He checked the time: it was past eleven.

Deciding to remain calm until he knew exactly what had happened Lucius went to the bathroom. He didn't showed, though, and only cast a few refreshing spells and changed his clothes. He felt his heart pounding as he made his way to the breakfast room. He stopped in the doorway and stared.

Igor and Abraxas were sitting stiffly and sending questioning glances at each other, obviously aching to get away so they could confer in private. Lucius' mother sat sipping tea and talking quietly about the weather or something similar. Harry…

Harry sat eating a healthy breakfast, nodding at the right moments to Elladora and otherwise ignoring the other two. He looked perfectly at ease and Lucius was confused, which he didn't like.

"Lucius," Elladora said, having spotted her son. "Aren't you going to come sit?" Lucius walked dazedly inside and sat down across from Harry, trying to catch the man's gaze. Harry only glanced briefly in Lucius' direction.

"Morning," he barely managed to mumble before he stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Good morning," Lucius said. He wondered if Harry caught his tone, but the man gave no indication that anything was amiss. Neither did any of the others apart from the looks still being exchanged between Igor and Abraxas.

"Did you sleep well, Lucius?" Elladora asked. Lucius replied and his mother wouldn't let him fall silent from then on. All through breakfast she kept the conversation going, moving from one trivial thing to another. Lucius became steadily more annoyed. He wanted Harry to look at him, to explain what had happened. Harry must have put Lucius to bed… that was an odd thought. What had happened this morning, Lucius wondered, when Harry came down perfectly alive? How had he saved Lucius? After breakfast Abraxas and Igor said goodbye to Harry and left quickly.

"Well," Harry cleared his throat. "Thank you so much for your hospitality, but I'm afraid I need to get back to Hogwarts. Essays to grade, you know."

"Yes, of course," Elladora said, rising as Harry did the same. Lucius got up abruptly.

"Let me show you out."

"There's no need-"

"Nonsense, I insist." Harry seem to understand the tone that time and didn't argue. Elladora said nothing and allowed Harry to say goodbye the same way he had greeted her: holding her hand to his lips.

They walked out together and without prompting an elf appeared with Harry's cloak and bag. The Professor took his things and Lucius opened the door. They both stepped out and Harry didn't even pretend that they weren't going to talk. Lucius closed the door and cast a few privacy spells. He looked at Harry for a long moment.

"What happened?" he asked. Green eyes pierced his and Lucius suppressed a sudden shiver.

"Your mother came and helped," Harry said. Lucius' eyebrows rose in shock. "She said she wasn't going to tell your father." Damn, he mentally sighed, wondering if his mother was going to want to talk to him about it. The pair stared at each other for several seconds and Lucius remembered some of the dreams he had had while the Siren's voice had sung to him. They had all featured Harry, telling him sweet things. Lucius swallowed. This man. This man's opinion meant so much, but did it mean more than his future? His father's wrath? He shook his head. He didn't want to think about the future. For once, he wanted to just…

He stepped closer and leaned down.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, his eyes anxious. Lucius couldn't take it! Not one moment longer! Harry had almost died for Merlin's sake. Lucius grabbed Harry's shoulders and pulled him forwards, crushing his lips to those he had longed to kiss for so long. Harry resisted, making a whimpering sound at the back of his throat.

Abruptly that all changed. Harry growled and his hands came up and held Lucius' head. He forced his tongue into Lucius' mouth and they both groaned. Lucius thought he had never tasted anything as delicious those lips. Harry's tongue tasted like breakfast, but Lucius didn't care as he sucked on it enthusiastically. Harry's hands were fisted in blond hair while Lucius' hands moved downwards and gripped Harry's buttocks, pressing their bodies impossibly close. They devoured each other. The only thing Lucius could feel was Harry; it was like the man was his whole being. The kiss was wet and hard and perfect.

Just as quickly as it had begun Harry shoved Lucius back. Both were panting. Harry looked sick, which Lucius thought was a bit unnecessary.

"Don't ever do that again," Harry warned.

"Very well," Lucius said tightly. "As you wish."

"You're my student, Lucius," Harry said, trying to sound reasonable. "It's unethical."

"So is a lot of things happening," Lucius said quietly. "Pleasure between two adults-"

"You're barely seventeen… you are seventeen, right?"

"Yes," Lucius lied. Harry nodded. Lucius felt sick now. Harry barely looked seventeen, but Lucius… he looked older.

"I'll see you at school." Harry didn't wait for an answer, but walked down the steps and down the driveway. The second he was past the gates he disapparated. Lucius stood looking at the empty spot for a long time.

"You didn't make me promise," he said to himself. He turned and walked back inside.

xxx xxx xxx

Harry sighed tiredly when he was finally back in his rooms. He rubbed his face and went the bathroom to splash some water on it. He had kissed Lucius Malfoy. He had kissed Draco Malfoy's future father. He had kissed his student.

The water only made him wet and he stared at himself in the mirror for a long moment. The press of Lucius' lips still lingered. The image of Lucius under the power of the Siren's voice was burned into Harry's memory. He had just wanted to… feel that Lucius was all right and good. Harry hung his head. It was impossible to deny it any longer.

He cared about Lucius, more than a Professor should. That was not good. Harry didn't ever want to see Lucius in a similar situation again.

And he wouldn't, would he? If he just let fate take care of things then Harry would meet Lucius at the other end, so to speak. Most likely Lucius would hardly remember him by then, and if he did then surely he would hate Harry for all the things he had been put through… things Harry could have prevented.

God, things were so frustrating! Harry couldn't think about it or he would go mad. He just needed to get through the last semester and then he would go far far away…

And Lucius would despise him… hate him…

Hate him enough, perhaps, to become enraged with a young boy wearing only one sock?

Harry's mouth fell open in realisation. Could it be that fate was so cruel? The Lucius Malfoy Harry remembered hated him from the start… but perhaps their first meeting hadn't really been the start? Lucius already hated Harry before he met the twelve-year-old version.

Oh god. Harry felt sick. He felt the oppressive weight of fate on his shoulders and slid to his knees. Maybe even Harry was the cause of Lucius' fate? Maybe Lucius would turn to Voldemort because of Harry? Fate went round and round. Harry was trapped.

He couldn't save Lucius. If he told then worse things might happen. Harry would just have to bear Lucius' hatred. The only comfort, if it could be called that, was that Lucius was good, and would come back to the Light in the end and actually be civil towards Harry when he visited Malfoy Manor, walking in the rose garden... Harry stood up and dried his face with a towel. He went to his study to grade papers. He didn't feel any better, but if there was one thing he could do, well then it was to keep working even if he felt like crap.

xxx xxx xxx

Lucius went inside and wandered into the blue drawing room. His mother was seated there so Lucius decided to go directly to the French doors and take a walk in the garden. As he passed his mother spoke, not looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"This will not go unpunished, Lucius," she murmured. Lucius almost paused, but decided to simply pretend he hadn't heard. He stepped outside and breathed deeply. He felt utterly numb, but it wasn't unsettling, in fact Lucius preferred it this way. Usually he had to suppress his emotion, but now they were just… gone. For the moment at least.

He decided a walk in the snow would fit his mood perfectly, and set off.

(Author's note: Next chapter will reveal some things about Lucius. I'm actually surprised no one has asked or pointed out a few things concerning him. I've been giving hints. Maybe it's so obvious you've all figured it out? Hope you liked the chapter and the Siren's box.)


	17. Dragon Pox

Author's note: I had a lot of different responses to the last chapter, some of it very interesting. Most people enjoyed the kiss, and I feel I should tell you to thank my sister Rokkis for that, since she pointed out that my original kiss had far too little detail. Some of you were confused, but I'm not sure exactly which aspects of the chapter confused you so it's a little hard to fix. I will try to put your suggestions into practice, or writing rather. In this chapter we finally get to see some plot. Hope you enjoy it and thank you all for the wonderful comments and reviews. Sorry I haven't been able to respond to all of them.

Chapter 16: Dragon Pox

When Abraxas and Igor excused themselves from breakfast they didn't speak again until they were safely behind the many eavesdropping wards around the study. They seated themselves in their usual positions across from each other and Abraxas summoned two glasses and a bottle of firewhiskey.

"So?" Igor raised an eyebrow. "Where is the box?" Abraxas nodded his head in the direction of the desk and Igor frowned at the black box sitting atop it. "What happened?"

"I found it there this morning," Abraxas said, his face grave. Igor's eyes went wide with surprise.

"Surely not," he protested. When the other said nothing he grew agitated. "How in Salazar's name did it get there?"

"I don't know," Abraxas said tensely. "But I assume it was placed there…"

"Did you use investigating charms to see who had touched it?" Igor demanded. Abraxas looked like he had tasted something sour.

"Only Valen," he bit out. Igor made an incredulous sound at the back of his throat and got up, pacing up and down in front of the fireplace.

"That is impossible," he mumbled, shaking his head. "No wizard alive could… not on his own… did he have his wand? But no, that would hardly help if he was under its spell. This is… unprecedented." He stopped and looked down at Abraxas. "We must report everything to the Dark Lord at once."

"Agreed."

"We must leave now."

"What about the meeting with Bode?" Igor cursed softly under his breath.

"I'll meet with him and you-"

"No," Abraxas cut Igor off and rose. "He likes me better and we need the devices sooner rather than later. You go report to the Dark Lord. You will hardly be punished for something like this." Igor didn't look too convinced of that, but they were both used to their Lord's temper. Besides, both knew Abraxas was right.

"What about Valen?" Igor asked.

"We should wait for orders from the Dark Lord," Abraxas admitted and Igor's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything about 'I told you so'. "However, you may suggest that Lucius be given the task."

"That was my suggestion from the start, if I recall," Igor said, not being able to resist this time. Abraxas tilted his head, the only acknowledgement the other would receive.

"The Professor is clearly fond of his student. Lucius can easily lure Valen away, say at Easter, and bring him to the Dark Lord. Make the suggestion at least and let Him decide." Igor nodded and the pair shook hands. After receiving the Siren's box as evidence Igor departed through the floo. Abraxas sat down again and stared into the flames. He remained perfectly still like that for thirty minutes until the door opened softly and his wife entered. He tensed, but didn't look up.

"Abraxas, haven't you left for the Ministry yet?" Elladora asked. He looked up at her with something unidentifiable in his eyes, something hard and unyielding, but Elladora just stared back blankly.

"I want to know when you placed it here," he told her. "And don't lie to me."

"Oh, of course not, dear," Elladora replied airily. "You have outsmarted me again, easily. And I thought I would get away with it." Her voice held obvious sarcasm and a vein in Abraxas' neck started to throb.

"I had to lie to Igor. You're lucky I can confuse those detection charms or the Dark Lord would be wanting a word with you!" Elladora didn't seem to react at all to her husband's rage. She came closer and Abraxas sat up slightly in his seat, swallowing several times, but holding his glare. "What exactly did you think you were doing?"

"I could ask you the very same question."

"I was taking care of the Professor!" Elladora shrugged and turned away. Abraxas practically jumped out of the chair and grabbed her arm, yanking her back around.

"How dare you!" she raged, her voice booming through the room.

"If you ever endanger our place within His circle again I will take care of you next, is that clear?" Elladora smirked, an evil glint in her eyes.

"If you don't let go of me you will find the Dark Lord's wrath jolly compared to mine." Abraxas grimaced, but let go immediately. He huffed and went straight for the fireplace, tossing some powder in and disappearing from sight. Elladora stood alone in the room, her left arm throbbing.

"This will not go unpunished," she whispered.

xxx xxx xxx

Lucius spent the rest of the day and the next trying to figure out what _exactly_ it was he wanted compared to what he knew he had to do. The more he thought about it the more he knew in his heart that what he felt for his Professor was something new, something he had never considered feeling before. Again and again he saw himself running in to save Harry without hesitation. Where was his family loyalty then? The answer was simple: it wasn't. Harry meant more to him, but there were other factors to consider.

For example the fact that Harry would soon move far away and wait for time to pass. Lucius had given up on helping, since Harry had expressly forbidden it. He knew his father was off meeting with Bode, but it didn't matter. He knew what was expected of him, he knew what he wanted, and he knew what he had to do.

It was a huge relief.

Even though he could very well lose Harry forever - or at least for a very long time - Lucius was so tired of uncertainties and planning that it was cleansing to finally have decided. It made him relaxed like he had never been before. He didn't smile or anything like that, but he rested without worrying, without constantly thinking.

The next evening he was called into his father's study. Abraxas sat behind his imposing desk, making a show of strength by not looking up when Lucius entered, and instead pretending to read some papers. Lucius was used to this sort of display so he didn't comment, and simply sat down to wait. Abraxas looked up after a few moments and took in the sight of his heir. Lucius stared back with the same relaxed and emotionless expression he had been wearing since his decision. Obviously Abraxas noted it, for his brow furrowed.

"What have you done?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing Father," Lucius answered perfectly calmly. "I haven't been doing anything all day in fact."

"Hmmm," Abraxas murmured pensively, then seemed to shrug it off. "I have a few important tasks to assign you... it is from the Dark Lord himself, and if you manage them before the school year's end then you shall be initiated." Lucius didn't say anything and simply took a deep breath, nodding. Abraxas was looking intently at his son as he continued. "The first task is to bring Severus Snape firmly under your control and get him ready for his training. I had a meeting with Bode yesterday and he is willing to give us what we need."

"Yes, Father, and the other task?" Lucius asked politely.

"You are to bring your Professor to the Dark Lord," Abraxas announced. "He is most... intrigued by our impressions of Kristian Valen and wishes to meet him in person."

"Am I to kidnap him then?" Lucius asked, his face still completely blank.

"Do you believe he could be persuaded to come willingly?" Lucius pretended to think about it for a moment.

"I doubt it," he said at last. "How long do I have?"

"That depends on your other task." Lucius frowned slightly and he could easily see Abraxas was pleased that he had managed to confuse his son, and make him show it. "Snape will provide your alibi for when you bring Valen outside the wards for us to pick him up. He will also be making the potion used to put the Professor to sleep."

"I see."

"Any questions?" Lucius rose from his chair as he answered.

"No. I'll make sure it's done."

"Good." Abraxas dismissed his son with a wave of his hand and Lucius exited without a backwards glance. Though his face remained calm, his insides weren't anymore. This made things a bit... complicated. But he knew what he had to do.

xxx xxx xxx

Harry spent the rest of the holiday miserable. He tried to berate himself every time he fell into depressing thoughts about Lucius' fate, but that didn't stop him from having bad dreams and waking up sleepier than when he had gone to bed.

He also tried (and failed again) to not think about his feelings for his student. Every time he replayed the Siren's box attack in his dreams an iron grip would squeeze his heart and he would wake up in a cold sweat. When he started having dreams of Lucius in the presence of Voldemort Harry grew frustrated, but since he couldn't do anything he buried himself in work, trying to make sure the lesson plans for the younger years he would now be teaching were perfect.

On the day the students were scheduled to come back Harry could not sit still, but he couldn't leave his quarters either. He paced back and forth, one second imagining the kiss vividly and the next seeing Lucius tortured under Voldemort's wand. He thought about Abraxas Malfoy and felt a rage grip him. After dinner, which he ate alone in his rooms, he went to his office and tried to work some more. When someone knocked he was so startled he spilled ink all over the lesson plan. Grumbling he waved away the mess with his wand.

"Enter." When he looked up whatever he had been about to say died on his lips. Lucius came in quietly and closed the door. Harry thought he looked… different. Maybe it was the lack of calculating gaze. Lucius' face looked blank, yet open because of the lack of emotion. And maybe there was just a little bit of sadness to him. Harry stood, staring at his student with a worried frown. He came round the desk as Lucius stepped forward.

"Professor," he greeted.

"Has something happened?" Harry asked. Lucius' brow furrowed.

"Yes and no," he said, sighing tiredly. He looked older, Harry suddenly thought, and it made him sad for some reason.

"I came to…" Lucius paused again as if he was unsure about how to proceed, which was unusual for the Slytherin. Harry grew apprehensive.

"I can't tell you about the future," he blurted. Lucius' eyes met his in surprise. "Even though I want to," Harry admitted, looking away. He took a deep breath. "We must… accept things as they are."

"It is all right, Professor," Lucius said quietly. "I do not wish to know the future." Harry blinked.

"You don't?" Lucius shook his head, a tiny smile starting at the corner of his mouth.

"I realised that during your visit," he explained. "I came here to tell you…" He closed his eyes. "I will follow my father's orders…" Harry nodded, even though Lucius couldn't see him. They stood quietly together for a moment, an arm's length between them. Harry felt the empty space acutely. He could not reach Lucius.

"I understand," Harry said. It was Lucius' turn to nod, his eyes still closed.

"I…" Harry was frowning deeply again, wondering what was wrong and how he could help, even though he knew he couldn't, not really. He searched for something to say.

"You can tell me anything, Lucius. I said I wouldn't judge you, remember?" Lucius chuckled softly.

"How can you not?" he whispered. He cleared his throat. "Can we go somewhere and sit down?"

"Yes, of course," Harry said, gesturing to the door leading to his rooms. Lucius followed him and they were soon sitting in front of the fireplace. Lucius was staring at his hands and Harry wanted desperately to know what the young man wanted to say. He didn't say anything, though, and simply waited for Lucius to be ready.

"I want you to know a few things," the blond said suddenly, and even though his voice was very soft Harry was still startled. "Because I think you might be the only person in this world who has even the smallest idea of who I really am."

"Lucius, don't talk like this," Harry protested.

"I don't know what will happen," Lucius continued as if he hadn't heard Harry. "But I should tell you now in case we don't see each other again after you leave. I keep imagining my future self meeting your past self." Lucius laughed, but it was a sad sound. "Will I know you? You certainly won't know me. I find the whole situation ironic." Harry swallowed several times. He again felt the desire to speak of the future, a burning fire inside him, but he didn't speak. "I have a secret. When we duelled you asked me why I held back. The truth is I held back because I didn't want you to know how good I was."

"Why would me knowing that be a problem?" Harry asked, confused.

"Because I didn't want you to suspect I had more training than is normal. Much more training," Lucius said, his voice grave. He paused.

"I don't understand."

"It all has to do with Headmaster Karkaroff… and why Mr. Bode was at the Manor." That only made Harry even more confused. "It's also a task I've been assigned. I'm to make sure Severus Snape gets the same training."

"Lucius, tell me straight right now what you mean," Harry's voice held a hint a warning. At the mention of Snape Harry felt a sudden protectiveness. Snape was learning well from him, Professor Valen, and the boy didn't need other training from Igor Karkaroff.

"I went to Durmstrang," Lucius proclaimed on an exhale. Harry stared at him incredulously even though Lucius wasn't looking at him. "For a year."

"What? That doesn't make any sense!" Lucius finally looked at Harry and found the Professor glaring.

"It's true. Karkaroff got hold of a Time-Turner, probably from his own Ministry, but I'm not sure. I had to repeat every day in the summer holiday five times since I could only turn it back one day at a time as it was a standard one. I received private lessons from a host of different teachers and duellists, including Karkaroff. Then I took the Hogwarts Express on September the first, only I was one year older. That's why my father and Karkaroff are courting Mr. Bode. They want access to the other Time-Turners that can go back farther. They want to take-"

"Stop," Harry cut in. "This is insane. You're telling me you're-…"

"Eighteen years old, with a year's worth of training in the Dark Arts and duelling," Lucius finished. There was a long tense silence as Harry processed this information. It made sense now, he guessed, that Lucius knew so much about the Dark Arts and had never been really interested in Harry's classes; he always sat at the back watching Harry. And Bode of course. God, Harry gulped, if Karkaroff actually managed to create a _training program_... think of all the Slytherins who would be forced to learn such dark things for a whole year, without anyone knowing. Severus Snape… Harry remembered him as a fierce dueller in his, Harry's, day, and while in this time the boy was beginning to improve, Harry had no doubt a year at Durmstrang would certainly help him to become a Master Duellist. Harry shuddered when he thought of what sort of training techniques Karkaroff used… techniques Lucius had endured. In a horrifying way it all made sense.

He rose abruptly and walked a few steps away from Lucius, needing the distance that he had not long ago despised. He paced a little, trying to get everything sorted in his mind. Eventually he stopped and looked down at his student still sitting on the couch. The young man stared back.

"You... you are going to let them do this to Snape?" Harry asked.

"Did you not say we had to accept things are they are?"

"Don't throw my words back at me," Harry said, more sharply than he had intended. He did not want to fight. He wanted to...

"There's more," Lucius was saying. "I've also been given the task of bringing you to the Dark Lord..." Harry let out a sudden snort of disbelief. He was finding the whole situation incredulous. He ran a tired hand through his hair and sat down again beside Lucius, staring into the embers in the fireplace.

"And if you don't do this?"

"Then I won't get the Mark, but I have no doubt I will be getting something else, something painful... perhaps I may redeem myself in the Dark Lord's eyes if I don't fail from lack of trying. As long as I convince him of my sincerity then he may yet let me in eventually. He needs followers in the younger generation."

"Why?"

"Well, I expect his motto is 'children are out future'."

"No." Harry turned towards Lucius, sounding exasperated. "_Why_?" Lucius swallowed and turned away.

"That hardly matters. I've made my decision on the information I have available to me-"

"You're blaming me? I thought you didn't want to know the future."

"I don't."

"You're a good man, Lucius," Harry said pleadingly. He didn't know why he was doing it. In fact he knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't stop. Lucius sucked in a breath at Harry's words, closing his eyes as if in pain.

"I cannot distance myself from the Malfoy name. I need it. So I must play his games."

"But you know what Voldemort's doing is wrong."

"Do I?" Lucius opened his eyes and frowned at Harry. "As far as I can tell he wants to make our world great again. His methods are... unconventional to be sure-"

"Stop. Let's not discuss it. We shouldn't. We should accept things, as they are." Harry nodded as if to convince himself. Lucius couldn't know about Voldemort's ways, could he? But he would... once he took the Mark... would he blame Harry for not warning him?

"Harry."

Green eyes met grey. The sounds around them seemed to die. The embers stopped crackling. The wind made no noise.

"Yes?"

"What do we do now?"

"... I think you should go to bed."

"Yes... Goodnight, Professor."

"Goodnight Mr. Malfoy."

xxx xxx xxx

_'You're a good man, Lucius'_

How those words haunted him! Words sung to him by the Siren's voice. Words Lucius had felt such pleasure at hearing, and now, coming from Harry's own lips, they ate away at his heart like acid. He had hoped... but no, Harry wouldn't want to, would he? He had resisted Lucius at every turn, forbidden him to flirt with him. But a part of Lucius had still hoped they could have enjoyed their last few months together. It would have been something nice to remember each other by. He would never admit it, even to himself, but that had been part of the reason for telling Harry about the training program. If Harry knew he was eighteen, maybe their age difference wouldn't be so bad. But he had been wrong, of course, because it wasn't about age. He was a student. Harry was a noble Gryffindor. Enough said, really, though that didn't stop Lucius' dreams.

The first weeks of the new term passed more quickly than Lucius would have thought possible. He made easy headway with Snape, as Nott had already been courting the younger Slytherin for the last year. Lucius promised to make Snape a great wizard, with the highest standing among the Dark Lord's followers, if the boy only applied himself. Snape was reluctant, as any true Slytherin would be, to bind himself to any commitment. In the end, however, it was inevitable. Lucius did not allow himself to feel anything but satisfaction over a job well done.

He told Snape to make a potion. Tasteless, so it could be slipped into a glass of tea or juice. It should put a man to sleep after around an hour, so the person didn't fall over dead the moment he drank. Snape said it would take some time to make it, but he could do it, without a doubt.

Meanwhile Lucius made plans to "try" to kidnap his Professor. He would make it seem like Lucius had tried his very best, going above and beyond expectations, but in the end the Professor had gotten away. He would brief Harry on his plan, and hopefully the Professor would agree to save Lucius' life, for that's what was at stake.

Everything was set to happen at Easter, thereby giving Lucius an excuse to remain at Hogwarts, and making it so Lucius didn't have to face his father again until the summer. It was ironic therefore, or perhaps it was fate, that a letter should arrive by house-elf the very day Lucius was going to present his plan to Harry.

It was from his mother. The elf didn't wait for a reply and popped away again, after saying it would return to collect any reply that evening. Lucius read it impassively several times before the message sunk in. When it did, his heart almost stopped beating. But not from sorrow. Or joy. Shock, certainly, but his feelings were mostly... hopeful.

_My Dearest Lucius._

_I write to you to tell you most grievous news. Your father is dead. He had been sick with Dragon Pox, but did not want anyone to know. He contracted it the day after you left and has been fighting it since, but in the end it proved too much for him. The funeral will be held during Easter so that you may attend._

_Mother_

Lucius did not write a reply immediately, but walked right out of his rooms, up from the dungeons and straight for Professor Valen's private quarters. He knocked several times, quite loudly. When Harry finally yanked the door open he looked like he had just woken up, wearing only an open dressing gown and boxers. Upon seeing Lucius his eyes widened and he stepped aside, clearly seeing that something was wrong. Lucius went inside, turned to face Harry and the moment the door was closed he proclaimed:

"I think Mother has killed my father."

(Author's note: I'm just going to run away and duck from all the rotten vegetables you're going to throw at me for this awful cliffhanger. Next time: ... there will be slashiness... gasp!)


	18. When life hands you lemons, make slash

This is the slightly milder version. I hate FF's rating system, as people seem to interpret it rather differently. I feel the original chapter, which can be found on my LJ, is much better, but I tried to keep the essence of the chapter, and the characters' thoughts. Enjoy the slash!

_Chapter 17: When life hands you lemons, make slash _

"_I think Mother has killed my father."_

Harry blinked several times in rapid succession, trying to process Lucius' words.

"What?" he ended up asking.

"My father is dead," Lucius stated, looking very serious, but not, Harry noted, distraught. This time the words started to sink in and Harry's lips parted in silent surprise. "And I think my Mother killed him." Harry couldn't tell by Lucius' tone how he was taking the news.

"What makes you think that?" Lucius didn't reply, but instead pulled out a piece of parchment and thrust it forward. Harry read it, blinking rapidly still. The letter didn't tell him much.

"Dragon Pox?" In his time the disease was seldom fatal, but he knew better cures had only been developed during the early 1980s. Still, it was a surprise that such a strong man had died from it. "You think your mother infected him?" Lucius nodded.

"She said it would not go unpunished." Harry frowned, his mind going back to his visit and Elladora's reaction to Lucius' near death experience. She had seemed a little too emotionless. "At first I thought she meant my saving you, but now... did she say anything to you?" Harry mentally shook himself and focused on Lucius, who was staring at him carefully.

"I think you may be right," he said uneasily.

"She killed my father because he put me in danger." For the first time Lucius seemed shocked.

"Well," Harry cleared his throat. This was a situation he had never dealt with before. What to say to someone who had lost their father at the hands of their mother? "She did seem afraid for you when she saw you under the Siren's power."

"He's dead," Lucius said. Harry could detect a note of awe in the young man's voice. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again when nothing came out. Was Lucius sad, still in shock or angry with his mother? Harry didn't think it was either of them, but couldn't figure out what else Lucius could be feeling.

"Maybe we should sit down?" Harry tried, gesturing towards the couch. Lucius turned his head and looked at it, then back at Harry, his eyes intense. He walked forward briskly, stopping only inches away.

"He's dead," he repeated. He seemed to be trying to convey something more with those words, but Harry didn't know what.

"Yes," Harry settled for saying.

"Until I marry my mother controls the Malfoy estate."

"Oh, I didn't know it worked like that."

"Don't you see?" Lucius breathed. Harry shook his head helplessly. "She killed my father, for me. She would never disown me. She would never put me in danger. She... she loves me." Things were slowly becoming clear to Harry, but he didn't dare say anything for fear that he was wrong. "I'm free," Lucius said quietly. "I can do what I want and still claim the title when I marry. I'm free. I don't have to join the Dark Lord." Harry drew in a deep breath. Could this be real? But it defied everything, didn't it? Where was fate now?

"You don't want to join then?"

"Of course not," Lucius said sharply. "You know I don't."

"Yes, I know," Harry said apologetically. "I just had to be sure."

"Harry," Lucius whispered, leaning down slightly. Harry's hand came up and pressed against the young man's firm chest. He swallowed.

"This does not change anything between us, Lucius," Harry said with as much authority he could muster. "You are still my student."

"To hell with students and their professors," Lucius said. "I want _you_, Harry Potter." Harry closed his eyes and shivered at the words. It reminded him of the arrogant Lucius from his time, but the words themselves made it so much more pleasurable. A Malfoy always got what he wanted, Draco used to say, because no one could refuse in the end. "I know you want me as well," Lucius continued, almost close enough to whisper directly into Harry's ear.

Harry shut his eyes, but opened them again quickly and stared at Lucius, his green eyes blazing. The enormous weight of responsibility, fate and everything else seemed to crash down around him as those grey eyes glinted back with unrestrained lust. He only had a few months, Harry reasoned, so why should he care? It wasn't like he could get fired.

He reached up and slid a hand around Lucius' neck. For a brief moment the grey eyes widened in surprise, but then Harry was pulling the blond head down and covering soft lips with his own. The kiss was just as fierce as the last one, only this time Harry didn't feel guilty anymore. He felt free. For the first time he realised how horribly long it had been since someone had fucked him. His arousal seemed to double with the knowledge and he pressed himself against the other man. Lucius gasped when he felt Harry's hardness against his own. Harry ripped his lips away so he could speak.

"Bedroom." He didn't wait for a reply, but grabbed Lucius' hand and dragged him towards the much-needed bed. Once inside Harry was glad he hadn't had time to dress or have the bed made up. He pulled Lucius into another kiss, scrambling to get Lucius' clothes off. A few buttons went flying when he couldn't wait, attaching himself immediately to one of the exposed nipples while his hands roamed all over the soft and pale skin. It was heavenly and he relished it. He pushed Lucius' robe and shirt off and slipped out of his own, still sucking and licking. Lucius let loose a high whimper when Harry attacked the other nipple. Harry's finger started working on the young man's trousers. He kissed his way upwards, wanting those lips again and drove his tongue into the willing mouth. Lucius' hands were resting lightly on Harry's hips, and when Harry started pushing both trousers and pants down Lucius' breath became even shallower than before, something Harry really hadn't been paying attention to. He drew back slightly so he could look the blond in the eye. What he saw made him pause.

Lucius was flushed, the colour going all the way down his neck, and his eyes were wide and glazed over. Despite this reassurance that Harry hadn't forgotten the basics, Harry could still see the slight uncertainty in Lucius' eyes. Harry remembered that look easily. So willing, yet terrified; the look of a virgin.

During his stay in this time Harry hadn't once considered this possibility. Lucius had always been so confident and flirting non-stop, until Harry told him to stop of course. But flirting was one thing, he realised now, and showing confidence was just that: a show. Harry was momentarily struck by two things. One, he didn't start to feel guilty again because he was going to take the virginity of his student. And two, he knew he had to change his tactics somewhat, but he'd be damned if he didn't get Lucius to fuck him regardless.

"Why did you stop?" Lucius asked breathlessly. Harry blinked and realised his thumbs were still inside the waistband of Lucius' pants, having pulled them just below the hipbone only to pause. Harry pretended he didn't hear and slid smoothly to his knees. He looked up at Lucius, letting his overwhelming desire shine in his eyes, and pulled the offending garments down, letting Lucius' beautiful cock spring free. Lucius' lips parted in a silent gasp. Harry touched the perfect skin as much as he could while he gently helped Lucius step out of his trousers and pants. He kept his eyes locked on Lucius'. When the pale Slytherin was completely naked Harry glided his hands up to rest on Lucius' hips and then leaned in, pressing his face into the soft curls and breathing in the erotic scent.

"Salazar preserve me," Lucius whispered, his voice full of hazy lust and disbelief. Harry hardly heard him, so intent in his exploration. In the back of his mind he couldn't help but compare as he let himself taste Lucius' shaft. He was bigger than Draco, Harry noted with an inward satisfied smirk, not that he cared about size... "Harry, I should tell you-"

"Shhh," Harry interrupted, rising and kissing Lucius wetly. He swiftly removed his boxers. "I'm going to get myself ready for you." As he moved to the bed he kissed Lucius' shoulder and then climbed to the centre of the four-poster. He reached over to the bedside table where his wand still lay and cast a lubricating and cleansing spell on himself. He then settled back against the pillows and reached down to prepare himself. Lucius stood rooted to the spot, staring with his mouth still open. He swallowed when Harry moaned.

"Come here," Harry breathed, reaching out for his student, very eager to teach Lucius what to do. Lucius stepped forward and tumbled into bed beside Harry, crawling up and letting himself be dragged down for another bruising kiss. His hips seemed to know what to do, for soon the pair was rutting against each other. "Wait," Harry said, not wanting things to be over far too early.

"What?" Lucius froze above him, obviously thinking something was wrong. Harry pulled him down into a reassuring kiss.

"You need to get inside me," Harry whispered, pressing his hips up and spreading his legs more. He could see Lucius' Adam's apple bobbing as the young man looked down between them. Harry couldn't help but smile, but he quickly became slack-jawed. "Fuck me," he moaned. The burn was more intense than last time with Draco, but it had been quite a while, and Harry revelled in it anyway. Lucius' sounds were very arousing, and they were surprising considering the silent control Draco had usually exhibited during their lovemaking. Lucius' grunts and groans filled Harry's ears and seemed to caress his skin. Their bodies slid against each other,

Lucius suddenly buried his head in Harry's neck. "I'm close," he wheezed. Harry stopped moving and just let Lucius do the work, which was incredibly satisfying. Lucius was unable to hold back and came with a whimpering cry, face pressed against Harry's neck. He slowly turned into a lump of goo, collapsing on top of Harry, though the man hardly minded, except for the fact that he was achingly hard. Lucius breathed against his neck, causing shivers to run down his spine. They lay still for a long moment.

"Lucius," Harry whispered, trying to wriggle his hand in between them. Lucius started and lifted himself off slightly, staring down at Harry. His face was red from the exertion and strands of his hair had fallen loose from his usual ponytail and hung around his face. He looked absolutely beautiful and Harry, instead of reaching for his member, slid his hand into the blond locks, bringing the face down for a kiss. He opened his mouth and was very pleased when Lucius started to explore with a strange gentleness that contrasted with their rough sex not long ago. Their tongues glided languidly over each other and Harry's eyes fluttered close. He hummed in contentment and had all but forgotten his arousal when a hand suddenly took hold of his cock. He gasped into Lucius' mouth and his breathing sped up as Lucius stroked him slowly but firmly. It was a clumsy hand-job considering the angle and the fact that Lucius was giving a very good kiss at the same time. Harry was thinking things couldn't possibly get any better- then he felt Lucius start to move again- He groaned loudly, thanking Merlin for the invention of young stamina.

"God, make me come already," he growled pleadingly. Lucius was only too eager to meet his needs, and very soon Harry cried out sharply. He blacked out for a second, he was sure. Dimly he was aware of Lucius' harsh breathing before he shuddered his second release. Again he collapsed, but he soon moved so his whole weight wasn't on top of the slightly smaller man. They lay perfectly still for what could have been ten seconds or ten minutes, Harry had no idea.

Eventually Harry thought maybe they should move, but he had no interest in doing anything else so he just lay there and let himself slip in and out of sleep. Lucius' head was on Harry's chest and his breath tickled Harry's sparse chest hair slightly, but again Harry simply couldn't muster up the will to care. For the first time since he had started to feel guilt concerning his knowledge of the future and Lucius, he wasn't even thinking and therefore was utterly at peace. It felt wonderful; lying naked in a bed with an amazingly gorgeous young man who wanted him; Harry. Not because of fame or power. Lucius didn't know about any of that. Just Harry Potter.

Harry closed his eyes and finally drifted off to sleep entirely.

xxx xxx xxx

Harry was very drowsy when he slowly regained consciousness. He hummed and stretched, reaching out with his hands to where his body knew another person should be. His hand met empty space, however, and his brow furrowed. He opened his eyes and stared at the empty bed. For several seconds he felt and thought nothing; his mind was a total blank. Then with a flurry of movement he was out of bed and across the room. Yanking open the door, he called out.

"Lucius?" Had he been completely awake he would perhaps have been embarrassed over the anxiousness in his voice. He didn't care right then, though, and scanned the room with frantic eyes, his mind going a million miles a second. Had Lucius slipped away during the night? Had it all truly been a Slytherin plot to get Harry into bed? It seemed absurd, but with Lucius not there to refuse him Harry entertained all kinds of crazy ideas. What if Lucius had hated it? Or had something dreadful happened?

"Harry?" The man spun around at the sound of his name, nearly knocking himself over in the process when his shoulder bumped into the doorframe. Lucius stood by the open door to the bathroom. His pale skin shone in the morning light from the window, the rays reflecting off his blond hair, which was hanging loose around his face down to his shoulders. His white boxers hung low on his hips, while the rest of him was gloriously bare; his muscles defined and flawless, as least in Harry's eyes.

He was perfect.

Harry swallowed, not liking the feeling in his gut that was threatening to move up and coke him, but knowing it was pointless to deny it. He had admitted it to himself after his visit to Malfoy Manor: he felt something for this young man, but as the spike of feelings and adrenaline from his sudden panic died down, what remained was the realisation that he cared much more for Lucius than he had previously acknowledged. It was more than the physical passion he had indulged in last night. It was more than wanting to protect his student from danger. It was… more than he had felt for Draco during their time together. Was it love?

Lucius was coming towards him, but Harry hardly noticed. Love? The idea seemed suddenly foreign to him. But hadn't he loved Draco? He had said as much. That was really how this whole thing started: Harry telling Draco he loved him and Draco lying when he said it back. No, this could not be that. It wasn't remotely the same.

"Harry?" Green eyes snapped up to gaze into Lucius' soft and concerned eyes. He looked so young, Harry thought, so terribly young. Not much younger, really, than Harry himself, but so much younger than the Lucius Harry had known. But he didn't know him anymore, did he? Harry only knew this one… and he loved this Lucius. Loved him like he had never loved Draco. Harry almost laughed incredulously at the realisation: he had lied to Draco too, then. "Harry, please, what's the matter?" Harry took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing. Nothing important." A hand, larger than Harry's own, but far softer, slid across his cheek and into his hair. Harry let himself be tugged gently closer; their chests meeting warmly. Harry tilted his head up and opened his mouth when he felt Lucius' lips descend. Their tongues greeted each other languidly, familiarly, wondrously, and Harry raised his arms to wrap around Lucius' shoulders. They continued to kiss for a long time, tilting their heads this way and that to make sure they explored every corner of each other's mouths. Lucius smelled so sweet and Harry wondered if he had showered. He had certainly preformed cleaning charms, on Harry too even. Eventually they parted and Harry opened his eyes to the smooth pale face; open and still slightly concerned.

"Are you feeling alright?" Lucius asked.

"Yes." Harry forced a smile onto his face and kissed Lucius chastely once, before letting go and padding softly to the bathroom. "Did you shower?" he asked over his shoulder. Lucius immediately got a visible glint in his eyes.

"Is that an invitation?" Harry smirked and simply continued into the bathroom, turning on the water and stepping under the magically warmed spray. He hadn't even noticed he was naked until now. Lucius quickly stepped in as well after discarding his boxers. Harry took in every inch of Lucius' wet skin hungrily, imagining himself licking and biting certain areas. Lucius seemed to be doing the same to him. Finally, after their eyes had glided over each other thoroughly, they met in a lustful exchange. Harry couldn't take it anymore and stepped forward, reaching out and taking Lucius' rapidly hardening cock in hand.

Merlin, the man was so incredibly sexy Harry didn't think anyone should have the right to look like that. Lucius' skin glistened and his cock felt so great in Harry's hand. He wanted it inside him as soon as possible, but he also wanted to do innumerable other exciting things with his new lover. Lucius leaned down and their lips met again, devouring and passionate like the night before, but Harry detected a change: Lucius was noticeably more confident. He was himself again, so to speak, after the loss of his virginity. He grabbed Harry's arse with both hands, palming the round globes deliciously and pressing Harry's pelvis to his own, causing Harry's hand to be trapped between them. Both moaned sensuously into the kiss. Harry loved the feeling of those hands on him, even though it made him almost unbearably aroused.

"Fuck, you're too hot," Harry breathed, grinding himself wantonly against Lucius and letting his hand move around to grip Lucius' arse. It was soft and perfect, but with hard muscle underneath, just like the rest of him. Harry realised he liked this kind of man better: Lucius would still grow slightly taller and broader, especially since wizards developed slightly later than muggles due to the long life-span, but Lucius was still _bigger_ than Draco or Harry, in every sense. Harry wondered why it didn't feel strange to think of his student like this, but he quickly discarded the thought. Who cares? All he wanted to think about was feeling more pleasure. Talking and self-study would come later, much later.

Lucius moaned into the kiss again as he rubbed himself again Harry. Harry, this amazing man who had given Lucius pleasure he hadn't known existed. All that flirting seemed now like he had been playing with fire, only he knew he wanted to be burned.

Suddenly Harry pushed him up against the tiled wall and sank to his knees. Lucius stared wide-eyed as Harry directed Lucius' cock to his lips and licked. He proceeded to explore every inch as if it was a tasty treat. Lucius closed his eyes in bliss and tilted his head back with a long groan of disbelief and pleasure.

Oh sweet Merlin, he thought dazedly, his Professor was performing fellatio on him! It was so deliciously wet and warm Lucius didn't know if he would survive it, but he would enjoy himself until his last breath, that much was certain. And the best part was: it didn't feel any less intimate than last night. They were sharing something utterly theirs.

Lucius had been quite amazed to find himself in Harry's bed that morning. Amazed, but delightfully so, and in that moment they had seemed as two people without names or identity except when they were together, and Lucius had remained contently ignorant of the outside world, but in the end of course the world had broken in and invaded his mind. Worries about his father's funeral, what his mother would do now, and his future had all disturbed his rest. And then to top it all off his teenage insecurities had decided to turn up. Had Harry enjoyed himself? Lucius had been so horribly embarrassed when he had come so early, before Harry even! That must have been seen as selfish. He had tried to make up for it afterward when his mind had come back from his blackout. Perhaps Harry would wake up and laugh and say 'what are you still doing here?' Maybe everything was indulgence, or Harry giving in because he was sick and tired of Lucius' irritating flirting?

"Hey, where are you?" Lucius' eyes snapped open and he looked down. Harry was gazing up at him curiously, wearing the same concerned look Lucius had been wearing a few moments ago. Lucius felt his face heat up from embarrassment. Why was this happening to him? He had let his mind go on some pathetic teenage angst-trip while this gorgeous man kneeled before him! Harry stood swiftly, so close their skin brushed together. The man kissed him softly, the spray still raining down on them. "Now you're thinking," Harry accused.

"Nothing. Nothing important." Harry smiled ruefully and kissed Lucius again, letting it deepen and quicken Lucius' arousal once more. Harry hummed as Lucius became completely hard again in his hand.

"Do you want to fuck me or should I try that again?" Harry whispered against Lucius' lips.

"What you were doing was… amazing," Lucius managed between more kisses. "I just… got distracted."

"Hmmm," Harry said, sliding down again. "I'll just have to make sure I keep you focused." With that Harry swallowed Lucius' cock almost completely, pressing the head to the back of his throat. Lucius' upper body lurched slightly forward and he gasped as Harry continued to swallow him. Lucius panted and he watched slack-jawed as Harry deep-throated him. Oh yes, Lucius moaned inside his head because he could not make a sound. This was perfect. See, no insecurities to speak of, just his Professor, teaching. And this was something Lucius could really learn, wasn't it? Harry would finally be a teacher to Lucius, since during DADA Lucius hadn't exactly needed the lessons. But sex wasn't something you could ask teachers or the Malfoys about was it? Lucius had become informed quickly, of course, but the sources weren't what you would call reliable.

Now, though, he allowed himself to be taught by Harry. He let himself just feel for a moment and not think at all.

"You taste delicious," Harry murmured when he pulled off for just a moment. Lucius moaned and groaned in response. He almost banged his head against the wall when Harry did something incredible with his tongue.

"I'm close," Lucius managed to gasp. It was simply too much. He looked down one last time to see Harry's red lips wrapped around him. His eyes darted down to Harry's cock and he glimpsed Harry's hand pumping it swiftly. That was the last Lucius saw before he actually did bang his head against the wall as he came, came, came.

When he regained his senses he realised the water was turned off. He was still leaning against the wall, and Harry was close by. He winced as the pain in his head struck him belatedly, bringing up a hand but not daring to touch where a lump was undoubtedly growing.

"Shit, are you hurt?" Lucius forced his eyes open. Harry had a hand on Lucius' shoulder and was looking worriedly at him, almost shame-faced.

"I hit my head," Lucius said stupidly. Perhaps he had knocked something loose up there? He felt utterly stupid as well, and embarrassed. Being embarrassed around Harry was beginning to become a habit, a habit Lucius wanted to stop immediately. His face would still heat up every time he thought of that scene in the corridor. It seemed like years ago now, but it still stung.

"God, I'm so sorry," Harry said apologetically, almost wincing himself. "Probably not the best place to do this. Maybe you want to go shower in your room?"

"No." Harry blinked at Lucius' quick and firm response. Lucius was a little surprised by it himself, but all at once he felt an intense desire to stay with Harry for as long as possible. "Unless you want me to leave?" Was this goodbye already?

"No, of course not," Harry assured him, his hand rubbing Lucius' shoulder gently. He smiled, a little self-consciously. "Are you sure you feel safe with me?" It was meant as a joke, a poor one, but Lucius' brain still seemed to be knocked askew.

"I only feel safe with you." The words were out. Harry blinked. Lucius blinked. They stood naked in the cooling shower, Harry's hand on Lucius' shoulder the only connection between them. Lucius moved his other hand the last few inches and touched the bump. It hurt and distracted him. He closed his eyes in a show of pain, though he really just didn't want to see. What sort of comment was that? Lucius was a powerful wizard, a Malfoy, with a year's worth of training in Dark Magic and duelling. But none of that made him feel safe. In fact it was quite the opposite. All that knowledge, all those skills; they only served to make Lucius' more desirable to a certain Dark Lord. Harry was… waking up drowsy and warm on a Sunday. He was making silly breakfast foods that were really dessert. He was all those things Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs secretly enjoyed in novels, and Slytherins never.

It was official: the bump had knocked Lucius' brain completely out of him. The desire to keep Harry, to stay locked up here forever with nothing coming to take him away, was overwhelming. He nearly swayed with it, but managed to just squeeze his eyes shut and hold his head in place. His father was dead, he reminded himself. Ha, and that made the war non-existent? That made Harry leaving a lie? No. Things would come. Harry would go.

"Lucius."

"I hate you." In Lucius' dark world he felt safe and holding his head was the only thing keeping him together. Yet when Harry removed his hand from Lucius' shoulder he felt as if he was falling down a great black chasm.

"I'm sorry." Harry's voice was tight, controlled, but obvious. He was a Gryffindor without a doubt. Lucius didn't know why, but he let Harry stand there a moment longer, suffering. He deserved it, after all, for all he made Lucius suffer in this awful realisation.

"I've fallen in love with you." There, Harry's pain was taken away, but Lucius was now in pain, and he wouldn't open his eyes for all the world. But maybe for Harry. Hands on his face made him blink his eyes open at last. Harry's eyes shone with unknown emotions. He shook his head in Lucius' face.

"You don't mean that. You're far too young to be falling in love."

"So what was this?" Lucius asked calmly. "Us indulging ourselves? Celebrating my father's demise? Tell me, Harry, were you just satisfying the carnal lust for your student you've been denying yourself all year?"

"No, of course not. I love you." The words struck Lucius as odd, as if they didn't mean what they were visibly saying.

"Like you loved Draco?" Lucius said it before the thought popped into his head.

"No, this is nothing like that. I didn't love Draco, I only thought I did, because I was too young, I suppose." Lucius drew in a deep breath. The bump on his head throbbed slightly. He shivered. "God, this is ridiculous. Come, let's go back to bed. We'll talk things through." Harry took Lucius' hand firmly in his and led the way. Lucius went like a docile puppy. Harry held up the covers and directed Lucius to get in bed. He crawled in and Harry quickly followed. They shared their body heat. Harry wrapped his arms around Lucius, who rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

"I think our feelings for each other are apparent now," Harry said softly, as if Lucius was asleep and Harry didn't want to wake him. "We should probably have talked about things before we had sex. That was my fault. I keep forgetting how young you are."

"I'm eighteen," Lucius pointed out.

"I know, but sometimes you still remind me of… yourself, even though you aren't really like him." Lucius wondered if there was suppose to be a 'yet' at the end of that sentence. He shivered again. "Do you really think your mother will let you go free, so to speak?"

"I think so," Lucius said slowly, placing his hand on Harry's chest. It was thinner than his own, but still fairly muscular, with a patch of dark hair. He wanted to say 'I wish we could stay like this' but he had let himself say foolish things too often around Harry as it was, so he remained silent.

"I'm still leaving at the end of term," Harry said.

"I know."

"I wish things could be different." Lucius felt a little better then, when Harry said the things he couldn't. Harry was tense so Lucius relented.

"I do as well."

"But you want to… continue this for a long as we can?" Harry watched as Lucius sat up slowly and turned to look down at his lover. His eyes were serious, almost fierce.

"I'm keeping you for as long as I can." It might have been said playfully, if not for Lucius' grave face. Harry swallowed.

"Alright then." Lucius leaned down and their lips met softly. The blond then lay down in the same position as before. "We must keep it secret from everybody," Harry said unnecessarily. Lucius snorted softly.

"I'm a Slytherin in case you forgot." Harry smiled to himself and something lifted from the both of them, allowing them to enjoy this time without the world, as it had been the night before. This time though, they just lay half-sleeping, half-listening to the other breathing. Time, they both thought, was very precious now.

They were almost asleep again then an owl tapped at Harry's window, bringing the world with it.


	19. Change of Plans

Thank you for all the great feedback, though not all of your reviews were sent to me

Author's note: So sorry for the long delay. I'm sick and the internet has been down this week. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

_Chapter 18: Change of Plans_

Harry grumbled as he hauled himself out of bed, the quiet moment between them broken. The owl was one of the school's and it held out its leg without any fuss the moment Harry opened the window. Harry hurriedly unrolled the parchment and the bird flew off without waiting for a reply.

_Professor Valen,_

_Kindly join me in my office the moment you are able. We must discuss the Daily Prophet._

_Headmaster Dumbledore._

Harry frowned and checked the time. It was almost noon, he realised with a start. Had they really slept that long?

"Something wrong?" Harry turned and looked at Lucius, who was resting on his elbow with the sheets only covering him waist-down. He looked delectable and even more tousled than when they first awoke. Harry wanted desperately to go snuggle underneath the covers with the blond Adonis, but the note held an urgency he could not ignore. He moved over to the bed and bent down, pressing a small kiss to Lucius' slight frown.

"I have to go, duty calls," Harry whispered reluctantly. He heard Lucius sigh.

"All good things must come to an end," the Slytherin murmured, eyes down. Harry almost fancied Lucius sounded childish, petulant even, but when the grey eyes looked up again they held a mature resignation and longing that snatched Harry's breath away for a moment. Harry had always known Lucius was beautiful, but it was as if he was growing more so every second Harry was in his presence. It was downright scary at times, and Harry wondered not for the first time why Lucius had ever started flirting with someone like him.

"Not end," he protested gently. "Just postponed." He quickly stole another kiss, lingering just for a moment before he righted himself, taking his wand from the bedside table and summoning clothes. "If you're a really good Slytherin you'll figure out a way to sneak up here tonight without anyone noticing." Lucius smirked at the challenge and got out of bed. Harry tried not to eye all the naked skin too much.

"I'll see you tonight," Lucius said confidently. He quickly put on his clothes, but as he was about to leave Harry grabbed his arm.

"Wait, I have something you could use." Harry summoned his cloak. He hadn't used it once since his journey to the past. He handed it to Lucius, who took it with a fait amount of confusion and curiosity.

"What is-" the cloak unfolded in his hands and he blinked. Harry couldn't help the smug feeling he got at having surprised Lucius. The young man looked at him with clear disbelief. "There are very few of these cloaks in existence."

"Family heirloom," Harry explained.

"Of course… that means there are two cloaks in the castle?" Harry shrugged and nodded. "That explains so much those Marauders get up to." He couldn't help but grin at that. "I can't take this."

"Why not? That way no one will suspect. It's perfect." Harry frowned at the odd look on Lucius' face. The Slytherin stared at the priceless cloak for a long moment.

"You trust me with it?"

"Of course." Lucius nodded, threw Harry a tiny smile and then disappeared under it. Harry looked about the room, trying to hear or see any sign of his student. He laughed when he felt lips behind cloth touch his cheek. Then the door opened and Lucius was obviously gone. Harry didn't stop smiling to himself as he got himself presentable. It had been such an uncharacteristic display of affection, and it amused him greatly that Lucius had become invisible to do it.

His mood had diminished considerably by the time he arrived at the Headmaster's office. He hadn't seen the _Prophet_ yet, but he felt certain that it couldn't be anything good if Dumbledore wanted to see him so urgently. This was confirmed more by the way the doors swung open before he'd stepped off the moving staircase. Dumbledore sat behind the desk, reading the Prophet. He looked up with no twinkle.

"Have a seat." He waved his wand and the doors locked and Harry felt the layers of extra wards descend around them. "Have you read today's paper?" The Headmaster asked, handing over the rag in question. "I had hoped they wouldn't have time to get it into today's issue, but they stopped the presses just in time." Harry's brow was furrowed deeply as he read the headlines.

_Muggleborn family murdered_. Then the letter's changed and another headline read: _Ministry has been keeping attacks secret_. Harry looked up sharply.

"Is this true?" Dumbledore nodded solemnly.

"Yes, I found out last night. The Minister has been keeping all information on Voldemort's movements secret. He doesn't want to start a panic, apparently."

"But that's insane! People need to know what's happening. How can they prepare if they don't know what's coming?"

"Yes, I told him that myself."

"How many attacks have their been?" Dumbledore sighed.

"I am not exactly sure, I'm afraid… do you know of the Order of the Phoenix?" Harry nodded. "Right now we are very few. It was an Order member who uncovered these facts you now see printed. I had wanted a few other things in the story as well, but the _Prophet_ wouldn't wait."

"What else?"

"Things like the number of people we know to have died at the hands of Voldemort and his followers. If you read the articles you'll find it's more about the Minister's act of secret-keeping that has them outraged. They don't appear to care about the deaths at all."

"But that's horrible!" Dumbledore nodded tiredly. Harry didn't like to think how old the man must be in his time, if he already looked old now.

"Indeed. The public like scandal more than tragedy, however. They don't want to feel scared." Harry silently acknowledged this fact, his eyes scanning the article with disgust. It hardly mentioned the family, or how they had died, it was all about the Minister's cock-up.

"Are you going to do something?"

"The Order and I are constantly working to get contacts within the Ministry so this doesn't happen again. As for Voldemort we are always working against him, but I need you to promise me you will not." Harry's eyes met Dumbledore's. The bright blues still held no twinkle, and Harry knew he was deadly serious. "You cannot risk a paradox by entering into this war in this time." Harry nodded, swallowing a few times before he got the words out. He put up all his Occlumency shields just in case Dumbledore could catch a glimpse of a young blond figure in Harry's bed.

"I swear I won't go off to hunt the bastard down." Dumbledore tilted his head slightly in acceptance. "Even though I really want to," Harry felt the need to ad.

"I know. I only felt the need to warn you that there might be more of these reports." Harry understood, even though he had to force his fingers to relax before he could let go of the paper. The pair chatted a little more about the _Daily Prophet_ and how Dumbledore was trying to get them to focus on the facts the Minister had withheld, rather than writing pages on how the scandal would affects his re-election chances. They had tea and scones since it was a Sunday and there was no requirement to have lunch with the rest of the school. Harry tried not to let his disappointment that he wouldn't be able to even look at Lucius. He couldn't help but wonder how Lucius' day was going…

xxx xxx xxx

Lucius was practically giddy with the sensation of being totally invisible. It was clear this was one special cloak. He was tempted more than one to push or scare a student as he passed. The little devil inside him was practically shouting to knock a poor Hufflepuff's books out his hands, but Lucius knew he could not be childish, especially if word got back to Harry that strange things had been happening around the castle. He therefore resisted temptation admirably; at least he thought so. His sly smirk quickly transformed into a frown, however, when he rounded the final corner into the hallway in which the door to his rooms was located. Right in front of said door Severus Snape was pacing. Damn, Lucius thought, how to handle this? He slipped back around and checked that no one else was in sight. He hurriedly pulled the cloak off and spelled it small before pocketing it. After making sure he was looking perfect he strolled around the corner again. Snape noticed him instantly.

"Mr Malfoy, I must speak with you," his voice was tense, as if he feared Lucius' wrath, but the Headboy hardly wanted to yell at the fellow Slytherin, whatever the problem was. All he had to do was think of that morning with Harry and he grew pleasantly calm.

"Certainly," he said amiably. "Come on in." He said his password and led Snape inside. They settled themselves in the two chairs in front of the fire, though Snape only sat down after Lucius and with much trepidation. "What is it?"

"I'm afraid there's been a slight problem with the potion," Snape admitted. He glanced at Lucius through the curtain and greasy hair, his eyes both shameful and anxious.

"What sort of problem?" Lucius kept his expression and tone deceptively blank. He may not care about the potion anymore, but that didn't mean he was going to make it easy for Snape if the boy had failed. The black hair fell forward a little more as Snape looked down. He was obviously trying desperately not to fiddle with his hands.

"It- I'm going to have to start again. I- I don't understand it, but I can't get the time-delay to work." Lucius knew this was a blow to the boy's pride. He felt unexpected pity towards Snape.

"I'm sure you'll be able to finish it by Easter. This is hardly a huge problem."

"I don't have any more ingredients," Snape admitted. This surprised Lucius, as he had personally bought enough for ten potions in Hogsmeade, following a list provided by the boy.

"Been experimenting before you knew the theory was sound?" Lucius drawled. Snape sat stiff and did not look at Lucius, nor did he answer. "I will buy more when I have the time." Snape's eyes were wide when they glanced at him, but they were gone again as he seemed to retreat back into his hair.

"You won't tell… anyone that I wasted ingredients and time?" Lucius almost rolled his eyes.

"No, your secret is safe with me." Snape gave him a dubious look so Lucius stared hard at him: "Was there anything else?" The boy quickly shook his head and hurried out without another word, closing the door quietly behind him. Lucius palmed his face and sighed. He had no idea how he was going to deal with that, but at least Snape would keep busy until Easter. Lucius would decide what to tell the boy then. Right now he simply couldn't be bothered.

Then an owl came and delivered the paper.

xxx xxx xxx

Harry left Dumbledore's office feeling restless. He felt like if he let Lucius out of his sight for too long something dreadful would happen, as if fate would decide she had made a mistake in giving Harry anything. He also felt guilt. Guilt because he could very well be creating paradoxes by being with Lucius, but since he couldn't know for sure he managed to push the feeling away.

Even though he wanted to find Lucius right that second he knew he shouldn't, so he therefore made his to his office to try and get some work done. He was passing many empty classrooms, since it was a Sunday afternoon. The sun shone through the many windows and Harry could see the dust swirling in the corridor. It was very quiet compared to weekdays when there were always kids running to their next class. As Harry walked in the calming atmosphere he knew he wouldn't be able to get any work done. He would just be thinking about tonight, so he started wandering down random corridors.

Because of the silence the voices that suddenly reached Harry were clear despite the distance. He easily recognised them as the Marauders.

"They lived really close to Lily's family. She's keeping a brave front, but I can tell she's really upset. I know here."

"We should wait to talk until we're in the common room."

"Please, all the nerds are in the library, and all the normal people are in the house common rooms or in bed."

"Do you know if the family had any children in Hogwarts?"

"No, the paper didn't say."

"Guys, I think I've made up my mind." Harry head the footsteps stop. "I'm going to fight. The second I get out of Hogwarts I'm joining the Order of the Phoenix." There was about two seconds of complete silence after this announcement, made by James Potter, then Sirius spoke up.

"Why would you want to do that? They say the hold group is a joke. Even the name's stupid. If you want to fight then join the Auror Corps, like we planned!"

"And then what? Wait three plus years until we pass the exams?" Harry was just around the corner now. He peaked around it and saw James standing in the middle of the corridor facing Harry's way, while Sirius and Remus stood staring at him from either side. Peter hovered in the background somewhere. When James didn't answer Sirius turned to Remus for help. "The Auror is the only way to learn how to fight, right Remus?"

"I wouldn't know." Sirius looked stricken that Remus wouldn't take his side.

"But- But that was out _plan_," he whined.

"Yes, we planned to spend three more years sharing a dormitory and learning cool hexes." Harry had never seen James so serious before, and mature. It was a… warming sight despite the grave subject matter. Harry rounded the corner and walked towards the group. All three jumped slightly and faced him, looking slightly guilty.

"You are to be commended Mr Potter," Harry said, feeling pride well up in his chest when James smiled.

"You support the Order?" Sirius questioned. "They're a vigilante group."

"Says who? The Minister? The man who kept the public in the dark about Merlin knows how many deaths? Human lives lost at the hand of Voldemort, while the Ministry gets rid of the evidence." Sirius looked immediately chagrined, but there was also a new light in his eyes. He glanced at James.

"But, Professor, surely you don't condone," Remus spoke up quietly. "Unqualified people running off to fight Death Eaters?" Harry looked at him gravely, in his mind's eye he saw the pain that would one day mar the young and handsome face. The words came without conscious thought.

"This was will not be left to qualified people, Mr Lupin. It has already spilled into the homes of innocent civilians. Soon we will all have to fight, every one of us, and banding together like the Order does will only help the cause." Harry nodded once to each of the Marauders, though he unconsciously ignored Peter. "Gentlemen," he said, his tone and gesture indicating he now looked at them as more mature than they had been at the beginning of the year. James practically beamed at he gave a slight bow back. Harry swept down the corridor, smirking to himself when he heard James give a adamant _'I told you so'_ directed at Sirius no doubt.

xxx xxx xxx

By the time dinner was over (Harry had spent most of it staring over at a certain Slytherin with his eyes) the new lovers were anxious to be in each other's company again, not least so they could talk about the Daily Prophet. Harry paced his sitting room as he counted the weeks he at left at Hogwarts. Could anything happen in that time to create a paradox? Would he be able to keep out of Voldemort's affairs? He hoped he did, because he was dangling over a precipice as it was.

Finally there was a discreet knock and Harry hurried to the door. Outside the hallways was empty, but Harry stepped quickly aside and shut the door after he felt a swish of fabric pass him. Lucius appeared in the middle of the room, throwing the cloak over the nearby couch.

"That is one amazing cloak," he said. Harry was already advancing on him, and by the time he had finished Harry was pulling him into a hard kiss. Lucius immediately opened his mouth and moaned, secretly loving the pressure of Harry's hand at the back of his head. He wrapped his arms securely around the slightly smaller man and held on. When they parted they stayed in the same position.

"Are you all right?" Lucius asked. Harry nodded, swallowing.

"Are you?"

"A few of the Slytherins are noticeably shook up. They younger ones especially. I do not thing they realised what sort of tactics the Dark Lord is using."

"Making our world great again?" Harry asked, the sarcasm muted, but nonetheless there. When Lucius let go and took a step back Harry regretted it instantly.

"One could argue they are casualties of war," Lucius murmured, looking away towards the window.

"So you're saying Voldemort has declared war on our society? Wouldn't you consider that wrong? What did those families do to deserve to be involved in a war they didn't even know about?" When Lucius said nothing Harry's brow furrowed. "Why are you arguing with me over this?" he asked helplessly.

"If they believe in a better world should they not fight for it?"

"You're smarter than this," Harry snapped. "Those families are innocent!" Lucius closed his eyes and nodded several times.

"Yes, I know," he whispered.

"Then why-"

"Because even Slytherins can have their perceptions shattered, even though we like to think of ourselves as the most sensible of the four. Even if I didn't see my father as some hero I wished to be like. And although he was stricter than most, and dealt unfairly with me on occasion… I never thought him capable of joining a group of murderers." Silence met this announcement and Harry deflated somewhat. He knew what it was like to learn the truth about one's father, though today some of his faith in James Potter had been restored. Abraxas, however, would probably not be redeemed in Lucius' eyes. At a loss for words, Harry simply stepped closer and snaked a hand around the young man's waist. He felt heartened when Lucius leaned into him. He kissed his temple. Lucius sighed.

Harry had to remember, he realised, that in his time Voldemort's atrocities were a well-known fact, but here the man was just starting to recruit seriously, and his movements so far had been kept secret from the public. And, of course, he should remember that Lucius was only eighteen and had not seen war like Harry had at that age. Harry had been only fourteen when he saw someone die.

"At least you don't have to worry about joining him anymore," Harry murmured, not caring in the least at that moment about fate or paradoxes.

"Yes, I suppose," Lucius said. He sounded tired. "I should go."

"No, not yet." Harry turned Lucius around and kissed him, softly this time. Lucius allowed the kiss for a few moment, but then he pulled away, looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry. I need to go."

"Alright," Harry nodded. "Take the cloak." He watched as Lucius picked up the cloak and disappeared. The door opened and closed, and then he was alone.

xxx xxx xxx

The nagging feeling in Lucius' gut only got worse when he arrived in his rooms, only to find a letter waiting for him from his mother. He ripped it open as he dropped down into the chair by his desk, his eyes flying over the words.

_Dear Lucius_

_I have arranged for you to be excused from classes on Monday. Your father's burial has been moved as I need to discuss your future with you in person. You will report to Dumbledore's office at eight o'clock and use his Floo._

_See you soon,_

_Mother_

Lucius was frowning deeply by the time he finished. Knowing that he was going to his father's funeral made the whole thing more real. There was also his "future" his mother wanted to discuss. For some reason, ever since the article in the paper, he had been feeling uneasy.

Suddenly he wished he hadn't left Harry's quarters.


	20. Rituals

Hello all. Sorry for the long delay. I think it's the longest pause between updates I've ever had. If you've been to my profile or LJ you'll know why. I was going to post this tomorrow as a present to all (if any) Norwegians who read this since it's our national day, but then I reasoned that I'll probably be too busy celebrating! So here is (finally) chapter 19 to Mulligan. Hope you enjoy it!

And (drum-roll please) my new betas are: victory by grace and DG. A BIG thanks to them! It's awesome to get feedback before posting. I feel the chapter is much better because of it. I can't spot one single typo, but if there is it's my fault and don't hesitate to point it out.

And "Gratulerer med dagen i morgen!" For everybody in Norway. Remember: let your kids eat as much ice cream as they want. It's a RULE!

1

-:-

_Chapter 19: Rituals _

The next day Lucius woke up early and took even longer when getting ready. Not for classes of course, but rather for the funeral of his father. He carefully washed, not lingering in the warm shower for even a moment. He dried his hair and plaited it into a short braid, using a dark green tie at the end. He stared expressionlessly into the mirror as he made sure his skin was flawless. He dressed in his black dress robes: perfectly tailored and with beautiful designs woven into the fabric along the seams. His rooms were oddly silent when he walked through them to the door. He didn't even see the students hurrying to class as he ascended the seemingly endless stairs.

Dumbledore was standing by the fireplace when Lucius entered his office. Lucius was not surprised by the fact that the Headmaster was wearing more formal robes, though the colours were only slightly subdued compared to his usual bright attire.

"I am sorry for your loss, Mr. Malfoy," he said with a slight bow, which Lucius returned. He held out a box of Floo powder. Lucius went first, and was quickly followed by Dumbledore. They arrived at Malfoy Manor, where Elladora greeted them, wearing the perfect outfit for the grieving widow. She kissed Lucius on both cheeks, whispering in his ear,

"We'll talk after the ritual".

The Malfoys were a family that went back to just after the time of the Founders, and they therefore had many traditions and rituals, many of which other wizarding families had copied over the centuries. The funeral began with a march from the front steps, through the garden, and then to the family crypt which was close to the forests along the eastern part of the grounds. As the heir, Lucius walked right behind the coffin being carried by the house-elves, though because they carried it above their heads they were hardly noticeable. Beside him Elladora walked silently with a veiled face. After them Ministry officials, two Headmasters, a host of influential people, and distant family followed.

Once they arrived at the huge mausoleum words were said by the Dumbledore, acting as the Chief of the Wizengamot, the Minister himself, and several other "friends" of the deceased. Lucius then stepped forward and levitated the coffin into its slot, performing the traditional charms, wards, and sacred spells he had learned when he had come of age. Finally he stepped outside and closed the huge doors. By that time the house-elves had long disappeared back into the house to make sure everything was ready. A last ceremonial incantation was said by everyone present and then the people made their way back to the Manor to remember the dead by eating, drinking, and sharing stories. There was also the traditional hanging of the new portrait in the gallery.

When a Malfoy died the funeral was more than just a ceremony to bury and remember the dead: it was also a political and economic affair. People were working out how this would affect the wizarding world, as well as where the heir to the Malfoy name stood on political issues. Since Elladora hadn't spoken to Lucius yet, he was reluctant to come down firmly on one side or the other on a variety of issues. He cursed his mother for hurrying the burial. It was aggravating for him, and it was also not traditional.

As the low hum of people chatting floated around the large salon, Lucius decided he could take a chance. He made his way inconspicuously towards the doorway, pretending he was circulating within the crowd. Then when no one was looking his way he slipped out and hurried silently down the corridor. The portraits were all up in the Gallery, talking to the newest member among them no doubt, so Lucius went unnoticed towards the library.

The enormous room was eerily silent after the crowded salon. The dust was swirling in the beams of light coming through the cracks in the curtains, but the shelves were dust free thanks to the elves. Lucius wasn't interested in the books, however. He made his way up the spiral stairs to the second level. All around the edge of the room you could look over the railing and see down to the first floor, but in one corner you could slip around one shelf and find yourself in a sort of hidden room.

The reason why it was cut off was because the age of the books and scrolls here needed extra preservation charms. In the middle of the room was an observation table. Lucius lit the two candelabra with non-burning flames and floated them to hover over his head. Across the room against the wall was another higher table where two huge books lay open and waiting, containing a very long index of all books and scrolls.

Finding the right scrolls didn't take long as apparently one of Lucius' ancestors was a stickler for order. The name of the scroll, under which the location of the scroll was noted along with dates and names, read simply: 'Time Magic'. Abraxas had never ventured into this part of the library, nor had the generation before that either, as far as Lucius knew. He guessed they just weren't scholarly enough to be interested.

He quickly found the desired scroll, over four hundred years old, spelled it to be small, and stuffed it unceremoniously into his pocket. When he arrived back at the party Lucius couldn't detect any suspicious glances being thrown his way, so he figured he was safe and continued on as if he had never left.

When the guests finally started leaving Lucius was quite relieved. It was long into the afternoon and he had never felt such a strong need within him before. It was a feeling he did not like, and he felt like there was a gaping hole in his gut. All he wanted, needed, was to get back to the castle and to Harry's rooms. He hardly registered what people were saying to him. At last he shook the final guest's hand, that of Headmaster Dumbledore, and was told to floo back before curfew. Only Elladora and Lucius remained.

"Come with me," Elladora said quietly and turned without waiting for a reply. Lucius followed her dully, feeling tired with everything. He didn't even notice where he was being led, until he arrived…

He felt as if he had been drenched in ice-cold water. He didn't let it show of course. Elladora walked right around the desk and sat down. Lucius thought she looked completely out of place behind his father's desk. It was a show of course, letting Lucius know she now considered herself the head of the estate until Lucius married. He sat stiffly in one of the chairs across from her, wondering why he was so uncomfortable. It was just Abraxas' study after all; one day it would be Lucius' and he would be sitting where Elladora was sitting, issuing orders and demands of his own… to Draco? To a young boy Harry would one day fall for. Harry had said his feelings for Lucius were different, but the man had actually tried to go back in time to fix his relationship, so there had to be some pretty strong feelings between them.

Elladora was speaking and Lucius berated himself for getting lost in his thoughts, even for a moment.

"I have spoken to the Dark Lord, Lucius. He was of course suspicious of Abraxas' sudden demise, which only proves he has more sense than our Ministry. The Dragon Pox was clever, though, don't you think?"

"Quite."

"I spoke with Him at length and we came to an understanding." Lucius was keeping his face carefully blank as he waited for his fate to be pronounced. "Everything is to go on as planned. You are to deliver Professor Valen to a location outside the wards of Hogwarts during Easter break. How far along are you with the boy Snape?"

"He has agreed to make the potion, but it will take time," Lucius was saying, though he couldn't really hear it himself. He felt numb, and at the same time he felt a distant stirring, as if there was a storm brewing very far away. A whooshing in his ears almost, a breeze against calm waters. Elladora went on to discuss political adversaries and how the Dark Lord's advice had been so very helpful. She spoke as if it was the most natural thing in the world, as if she expected no opposition at all, and then again, why should she?

"Why do you follow him, Mother?" Lucius suddenly asked. He had meant to ask why had she killed her husband for hurting her son, only to send that son off to fight a war. And there would be war, wouldn't there? Real war. Harry knew it so it must be so. Elladora tilted her head to the side in contemplation, but she was not thinking about the question. She was staring right at Lucius. The silence dragged on. Outside the clouds seemed to thicken and the room dimmed.

"He will make our world better," she said simply. "You know this. You know how long we have struggled, suffered this slow destruction because muggleborns invade our world. Why would you even ask?"

"I meant no disrespect or disloyalty," Lucius quickly murmured, bowing his head a little in a show of submission. "It was simply that I was under the impression that you did not agree with Abraxas on the matter, and that you did not want me in the Dark Lord's following."

"Your father was careless," Elladora declared, her voice sharp, but she regained her softness immediately. "But the Malfoy name will achieve greatness through you, and through the Dark Lord's favour. Of this I am certain. It was I who first brought the Dark Lord to the attention of certain people in high places, including your father."

This was a surprise to Lucius. He knew his mother worked in the shadows, that she had the ear of practically every politician in the Ministry, and dozens of diplomats and officials who couldn't get enough of her parties. If you thought about it, it was actually the Dark Lord who gained favour by being associated with the Malfoys, not the other way around. "When the Dark Lord has won this struggle for us he will lead us into a new era," Elladora said with a slight longing in her voice that made shivers run down Lucius' spine. "And we shall be at his side."

"I look forward to it, Mother," Lucius said softly. "It will truly be magnificent." Elladora smiled, almost fondly, at her son. She rose and Lucius followed suit.

"You will not disappoint me as you father did. I know it," she said with such conviction Lucius felt a sting behind his eyes. She came around the desk and placed her hands on either side of his head, kissing his forehead, as was her wont.

"I shall try my best." The whirlwind, the storm, it was louder now. Lucius almost looked out the window to see if the wind was blowing, but he didn't. He simply murmured a goodbye and left. As he hurried towards the Floo in the entrance hall words repeated in his mind. Words said so carelessly, but which now rang with dreadful meanings that Lucius' imagination supplied: _'I spoke with Him at length'._ His mind conjured up scenes of his mother and some faceless Lord, smirking slyly at her, and Elladora's sparkling laugh as she touched his arm, just as she did to a hundred different wizards at a hundred soirees. How long had they known each other?

The Floo flared around him, but Lucius could not remember having cast the powder or said his destination. When he stopped spinning, however, he was in the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore was behind his desk and greeted him. Lucius hoped he replied something, but all he could really focus on was the floor. First the stairs and then the endless floor. He heard his feet echoing in the empty castle. The storm seemed contained within him, like the deep rumbling of an awakening volcano. And as the floor glided by faster and faster all he could think about was his mother, planning Abraxas' death, going to the Dark Lord to explain her reasons, saying He should be glad she had gotten rid of the man, that Lucius would be a much better servant.

Why was it such a devastating thought? Lucius had suspected from the very beginning that Elladora had killed Abraxas, so why did this make such a difference? She had known the Dark Lord, she had known she could go to Him, explain, and be forgiven. She had known Him all along. There had never been any question of Lucius not joining Him. Not a single doubt in Lady Malfoy's mind. Not one.

Lucius stopped abruptly and looked up. He was at a door, but not his own in the dungeons. Harry's door. There was a hand knocking on it. Was that Lucius' hand? It seemed very strange that a hand could knock on its own, so it must be attached to him somehow. The door swung open and Harry was there, ushering him inside.

"Why didn't you tell me the funeral was moved?" Harry asked, though his voice was low and full of concern. "I had to read it in the paper." Lucius stood in the middle of his lover's living room and felt like he was alone in the middle of the ocean, in the middle of a storm. Yet he remained unaffected, numb. One layer of his soul unable to feel anything but mindless acceptance, and another part of him caught in a hurricane, wanting to smash and rage and cry and kiss Harry so hard he bled. And Harry was looking at him like Lucius had lost someone he loved deeply, like Harry didn't know quite what to say.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked, coming closer, but not touching Lucius just yet. "Do you want to talk about it?" What was wrong with Lucius? Harry was very worried. Lucius hadn't been this upset when he had first learned of his father's death, so why was he now? Maybe the funeral had made it all real? Harry wondered whether it was right to touch Lucius, to offer some comfort, or if the Slytherin would find it offensive that Harry thought he needed a shoulder to cry on.

Lucius just continued to stare at him, and Harry was finding it creepy. He was just about to move to put an arm around Lucius' shoulders, but the young man must have sensed it and took a sudden step back.

"I spoke with my mother." Harry froze, not just physically, but mentally as well. He could tell there was more to Lucius' statement. His tone had a weight to it Harry had never heard before, but he could interpret it nonetheless. It was the weight of fate. Still, he drew in a breath and spoke calmly.

"Really? What did she say?" Harry thought the neutral tone would be appreciated, considering Slytherins never liked to be direct, but Lucius' eyes darkened at once and his fists clenched so hard the knuckles turned white.

"What do you think?" Lucius spat. "She told me what I already knew. What I should have known. I'm to join the Dark Lord. My mission still stands." The words cut Harry like blades through his flesh. He closed his eyes. He should have known fate would come back to haunt him. "Oh please, don't get that kicked puppy look, you knew damn well this was coming!" Harry's eyes snapped back open and he looked at Lucius with confusion and sudden irritation.

"Why are you angry with me? Of course I knew this could happen. But I had hoped-"

"Oh, yes, hope, the one thing that Gryffindors cling to even when they're at death's doorstep. Pathetic, the lot of you! I'm a Slytherin, however, and _I _should have been more realistic. I should never have let you poison my mind with-"

"Me?" Harry cut in, his eyes blazing. "Did I force you? Are you telling me that a Potter influenced a Malfoy into going against their nature?" Lucius practically growled at the interruption and stalked forward. He stopped just in front of Harry, both of them glaring.

"Yes! Everything is your fault! If you hadn't broken into the Ministry, stolen a Time-Turner and used it illegally, all so you could try and fix your bloody relationship problems, then none of this would have happened!"

"What?!" Harry cried incredulously. "So you wouldn't have had to join Voldemort if I hadn't accidentally appeared in this time?"

"Don't be stupid," Lucius snapped and Harry went back to glaring. Lucius started speaking faster and faster, his hands gesticulating. "It's _your_ fault that I-… that I deluded myself into this false sense of-of _peace_ and contentment, even for a day! If you hadn't come back I wouldn't be feeling any conflicting emotions over the thought of joining the Dark Lord! And let's not forget: my father would still be alive!"

"Your crazy mother killed your father, not me," Harry growled darkly. "I have enough deaths on my conscience, thanks. And for the record, I may have done some illegal stuff and ended up here, but it was _your own choice_ to keep pestering me!"

"Pestering you!"

Harry pointed his finger at Lucius' chest, poking it, and continued right on through Lucius' outburst.

"You flirted with me, you came to my office all the time, you wanted to duel and you invited me to the Manor! I told you not to ask questions about the future-"

"Which I never have!"

"-And I asked you to stop flirting! If you're having problems with the thought of following Voldemort, then it's your own damn fault, and frankly I fail to see how having enough common sense and morals not to fight alongside a madman is a problem at all!"

"That's because you're a Gryffindor and a half-blood and have no idea what sort of pressure I'm dealing with!" Lucius raged. "I would much rather be a mindless follower than have this agony inside me!" Harry swallowed heavily, Lucius' tone changed slowly from enraged to desperate. "We both knew this couldn't last, but I hate you for it anyway! I don't want to have to make this choice, but I shouldn't have let myself think even for a moment that I wouldn't have to make it. For a whole day we lived in this… bubble, but I wished we hadn't. I wish I'd never met you, because then there wouldn't be a-… problem." Lucius finished, his panting breath slowly calming. Lucius stared hard at the floor and Harry didn't dare speak for a few seconds. Then he slowly stepped close and tilted Lucius' chin up with a gentle hand. Lucius eyes, though they held no tears, were filled with more emotion than Harry had ever seen. It was breathtaking and horrible at the same time, because he knew that Lucius was right: this was his fault, wasn't it?

"Do you really think there would never have been a problem?" Harry asked softly. "I know you Lucius, the real you now, and I don't think for a moment that you would have been okay with joining Voldemort once you found out what he is really about. You still have your prejudices, we all do, but you have never wanted to be a killer." Lucius took a deep breath, swallowing several times, but he did not back away from Harry's touch.

"I will be though," he whispered. Harry's heart clenched. He didn't dare think of it, the future, that terrifying chasm Harry felt like he was going to fall into any second.

"Listen, we can't think like that," Harry tried, but Lucius raised his hand and pulled Harry's away.

"Not thinking about it is what got me into this state. We can't live in a bubble, we can't delude ourselves." Harry nodded, relieved that Lucius was still holding his hand.

"Alright," he said softly. "What do you want to do?"

"We must discuss my plan, and always be aware that come summer you will leave and I will meet my fate." Harry nodded solemnly, meeting Lucius' eyes. "And we must not hope, at least I cannot since I am no Gryffindor, that we shall by some miracle meet again. Come summer we must say goodbye." Harry sucked in a breath and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. He nodded tightly. When he next gazed into Lucius' eyes the blond was even closer and Harry had trouble focusing.

"I'm sorry," Harry found himself saying. "It is my fault."

"No," Lucius said, shaking his head. "I was wrong to say those things. I did not mean any of it. I was angry with myself for being surprised by my mother's… plans."

"But I am the teacher," Harry reminded him with a soft and sad smile. "I shouldn't have let you get to me. I should have kept my distance."

"I don't want you to keep your distance," Lucius countered. He reached out and slipped his arms around Harry's waist, making Harry smile more fully. "Besides, I would never have given up, even if I knew it was for my own good." Harry shook his head in mock reproach.

"Whatever shall I do with such an unruly student?" Lucius smirked, though it wasn't quite as smug as usual. Everything they did and said held a note of sadness in it now, as if it had all become more precious.

"I don't know. How about you forget the student and just take your lover to bed?" Harry shivered at the words, so glad they weren't yelling anymore. It had been a little scary, to tell the truth. He wanted nothing more than to forget it had ever happened, but he couldn't do that, could he? Lucius had asked him not to, so Harry wouldn't allow himself to forget.

"Gladly," Harry answered and took Lucius by the hand. Just that small touch was heaven to Harry, but he wanted more, much more. As soon as they were inside the bedroom Lucius let go and swiftly, but carefully removed his outer robe. He went over and hung it in the wardrobe. Harry stood waiting, thinking it a little odd. Lucius was quickly back, however, and Harry stretched his neck and tilted his chin up high. Lucius didn't smile smugly at Harry's obvious need, nor did he crush their lips together as Harry expected.

Lucius' eyes held the same intensity as before. He took a firm hold of Harry's chin and covered Harry's lips with his own. Both of them gasped at the closeness, opening up immediately. It seemed as if they both wanted to steal the other's breath.

They tumbled into bed, hands snaking under clothing, desperate to touch bare skin. Harry rolled himself on top and licked a trail to Lucius' ear, revelling in his young lover's harsh breathing and wandering hands.

"You're mine now," Harry whispered. There was an odd emphasis on the last word, but neither of them acknowledged it. Lucius arched up into the body above him and Harry's eyes shone with emotions. Before he did anything else he fished out his wand and spelled the lights out, the better to concentrate on sensations and nothing else.

"My lover."

-:-

Another note: Please check out my profile or LJ for news if ever there is a pause in updates as I'll most likely explain the reasons there and give an estimate on when the next chapter is coming. Also check out my forum if you want to chat Harry Potter slash or my own fanfiction.


	21. Secrets and Sympathy

Chapter 20

Here is another chapter, beta-ed by victory by grace. A big thanks to her!

-:-

Chapter 20: _Secrets and Sympathy _

Lucius woke slowly, drowsy and warm. He breathed in deeply through his nose and opened his eyes. For three seconds he saw nothing, and then he realised he was not looking at the canopy of his bed. He was in Harry's bed.

He turned his head and saw the other man lying on his side, head resting on his arm. The pillow was nowhere to be seen. Harry looked so utterly vulnerable lying there. How could he just sleep like that, Lucius wondered, with a soon-to-be Death Eater in the bed beside him?

Lucius remembered the fight last night with a cringe. He could hardly believe he had shouted those things at Harry. Such preposterous and completely untrue things, and while Harry had shouted back he hadn't turned Lucius away forever. Quite the opposite, in fact; he had been as relieved when the fight was over as Lucius. Their love-making had been intense as a result, as if their last arguments had come out in the harshness of their thrusts and bites, but it had somehow been all the sweeter as well. Harry had let Lucius fuck him again, and for an eighteen-year-old who had only had sex once before, it had been fucking heaven on earth.

Harry snorted softly in his sleep and moved slightly. Lucius carefully took his wand from the bedside table and checked the time. It was still early, so Lucius had time enough to sneak downstairs and get ready for the day. He would have to go to classes, he realised, and almost groaned at the thought. There hadn't been classes to attend since he and Harry had gotten together, which felt like a lifetime ago, and now Lucius was sure that the tediousness of class would kill him. There were, after all, so many, many things he'd rather be doing, and things he needed to do - one of which was seeing the Headmaster as soon as possible.

Lucius glanced over to the wardrobe, knowing his robe was inside, along with a certain scroll. He had plans for that scroll. He was just contemplating slipping out without waking the slumbering man beside him when Harry shifted again.

"Morning," a slightly hoarse voice mumbled. Harry slipped an arm over Lucius' chest and tugged him closer. His eyes never opened as he kissed Lucius' right shoulder. "Hmmm," Harry hummed as he leaned up so he could kiss up Lucius' neck. "Last night was fantastic, how about a repeat before class?"

"I wonder what the Headmaster would think if he knew-" Harry reared back and sat up as if he had been roughly pushed away. He looked disappointed, not angry, and that made Lucius regret his statement more than anything.

"Are you in a bad mood again?" Harry asked. Lucius reached out and gently took hold of Harry's arm.

"No, forgive me. That was careless of me." Harry's face softened, but not as much as Lucius would have liked. He didn't react to Lucius' touch.

"He would be very disappointed, I think," he said softly, looking away. Lucius glanced down at the defined chest and abdomen, looking so soft and edible in the morning light. Harry had a mythical quality to him as he sat leaning on one hand, the sheets pooled in his lap, and his hair ruffled with sleep, though that was hardly noticeable considered the usual state of Harry's hair. Lucius knew he could not look so carefree in the mornings. He needed a good hour to look his immaculate self, or so he thought.

"If he knows you at all-"

"He doesn't, not in this time," Harry grumbled. Lucius did not pause.

"-then he would know that you didn't take advantage of me, and that you had good reasons."

"Reasons?" Harry turned back and looked down at Lucius. His eyes seemed to flitter over every detail of Lucius' face.

"Yes, that you adore me and cannot help yourself." Lucius breathed an inward sigh of relief when Harry smiled at his comment.

"Well, yes, there is that. You are quite irresistible, especially in this lighting." Harry leaned down and kissed Lucius: a soft smack of lips, slightly wet. "Your hair is like a halo right now." Lucius snorted and then sat up, pushing Harry out of the way, but not before stealing another kiss.

"I must get ready, as some of us care about our appearance." Harry gave an indignant 'Hey!' and threw a pillow after Lucius. "I keep forgetting, which one of us is the Professor again?" Lucius' heart warmed at Harry's laugh and he got dressed with a smile on his face.

xxx

Harry found it strange to be back in the classroom after such events. He was also extremely relieved he had managed to part on good terms with Lucius that morning. It let him concentrate on the lessons, at least somewhat. He noticed Snape at the back of the classroom, scribbling away on a piece of parchment, obviously not taking notes. The boy was bent over his desk, shielding what he was writing even though no one sat near him.

Harry thought of the part Snape had to play and felt a deep sadness. A year of training in Durmstrang, training that would no doubt teach him much more than just spells and duelling. He would be taught to hate as well, hate with a _purity_ he did not possess now. Harry turned back to the blackboard and did not reprimand Snape for not paying attention.

It was the last class before lunch, but Harry did not leave the room with the students. He sat awhile behind the desk and looked through the essays he had graded on Friday, checking that he had placed the correct grade. It was halfway through lunch when he realised he was hungry and decided to grab a bite in the Great Hall before the next class. He quickly put down his quill and headed out the door.

He had reached the main stairway and was just about to go down when he heard footsteps and looked up. To his surprise it was Lucius coming down. Harry smiled, a little perplexed, and then even more so when Lucius froze for a second upon seeing him.

"Professor Valen," Lucius said in greeting and continued down the stairs.

"Mr. Malfoy," Harry answered. "Why are you not at lunch?"

"I was on a walk," Lucius answered. "I wanted to see the view from one of the towers."

"Oh," Harry said, his puzzlement disappearing.

"Shall we walk down together?" Lucius offered. Harry nodded and they both went down, Harry with a secret smile and Lucius with an occasional glance at the other that no one would have been able to decipher.

Severus Snape watched as Professor Valen and Lucius Malfoy entered the Great Hall. His eyes narrowed as he wondered what they had been up to that had caused them to be so late.

"Are you going to put that down?" Severus' eyes snapped to the girl sitting beside him (well, two seats over since no one would actually sit right next to him, nor did he want them to). He realised he was still holding onto the pumpkin-juice jug with an iron grip. He hastily handed it over and returned to his food, though his mind did not leave the two men who now said their goodbyes before going to their respective tables.

Severus had been informed of the Dark Lord's interest in the Professor, though he did not know why. Certainly the man was a good duellist, and had actually managed to get Severus somewhat interested in the art, but why go to all the trouble of kidnapping the man?

Severus cast a disgusted look at the staff table. Valen and Malfoy were too close, in his opinion. There was something there, Severus knew it, but he was not likely to find out. Lucius Malfoy's secrets were not easily discovered.

Still, it vexed Severus to no end that he was brewing this difficult potion and the Head Boy didn't seem to appreciate any of his efforts. Instead he was practically consorting with the very man they were trying to capture. Severus was glad Malfoy had not told the Dark Lord of his minor setback, but nor had he asked about the potion until Severus had gone to him. Now they were well into the next week and Severus had not received the new batch of ingredients he had been promised.

Not that he was worried; Severus snorted at the thought. Some of the students around him grimaced, but he did not notice. He would complete it in time. He would become the Dark Lord's personal Potions Master. James Potter and his ilk had no place in the future Severus was going to be a part of…

The young Slytherin squeezed his eyes shut as thoughts he did not wish to contemplate assailed him. No, he would not think of her. Not once. No.

His breathing under control, Severus calmly took one last bite of his lunch and rose. He swept down the long table, his eyes staying locked on Lucius Malfoy's shape for as long as they could.

He almost stumbled when a hand shot out from the row of students and stopped him. Outraged Severus opened his mouth to protest, only to snap it shut again when he saw it was Nott.

"Snape," he said, his hand falling away now he had the boy's attention. "I'll see you after class, the dungeon nearest the common room." Severus bristled and sneered.

"I'm done with you Nott. I don't take orders-"

"If you don't meet with me I'll make things very unpleasant for you, Snape," Nott warned, his voice as dark as his eyes. The students around them listened to their conversation, but largely dismissed it. It was hardly news that Nott was conversing with Snape; he had been doing so the whole year. "You imagine you can run to your new pal, Malfoy? Is that it? You're nothing to him. He wouldn't even consider protecting you in public and you know it." Severus' face was in a familiar sneer. He hated Nott. The Slytherin had been annoying him all year, pressuring him to make a decision. True, he had now made that decision, but that only meant Severus had been looking forward to a Nott-less term.

"Whatever," he grumbled and continued on his way. Nott followed Snape with his eyes until the boy disappeared from the Great Hall, then he looked to Lucius Malfoy. The man hadn't noticed their exchange, which was very fortunate.

Severus exited the Great Hall and made his way to his Arithmancy class. Usually he liked the subject, being that he used it frequently when he researched potions, but during the year he had grown to hate it immensely. Not only did he share it with Lily Evans, but there were so few students it was easier for her to send suspicious, betrayed, – or worse – disgusted looks at him.

The few students from all four different houses started arriving, all of them the sort to come early. Severus froze when he felt more than saw Lily sitting down close to him, leaving only a small seat between them on the bench. He didn't look up, but he felt her eyes on him.

"I see you've teamed up with Nott… again," she whispered as the Professor bustled into the room. The man started on a lecture right away, but Severus didn't notice. He didn't know how to answer her. He had avoided so much as looking at her since the dance. He dipped his quill and poised it over the blank parchment in front of him, as if ready to take notes.

"I didn't know you were speaking to me," he murmured.

"I thought you weren't speaking to me," Lily replied. Severus chanced a lightning quick glance at her. She was in the same position as him, only she was actually taking notes it seemed.

"And why would that bother you?"

"I never said it did." Severus didn't know how to interpret the emptiness in Lily's voice. She was usually so emotional, whether angry or sad or happy, but this was something else, and Severus didn't like it.

"So you only sat here to make me feel, what? Guilt? I told you before that my business with Nott is no concern of yours." By the end of Severus' outburst his voice had risen to an above normal level and the Professor gave him a stern look. Severus apologised immediately and went back to his 'notes'.

"I merely observed", Lily said archly, "that you haven't been meeting up with Nott lately and then suddenly he grabbed your arm in the middle of the Great Hall. It seemed to me you had a rather heated discussion." Before Severus could consider his tone of voice he answered, terse and a bit haughty. He just couldn't stand Lily's tone.

"Did it even occur to you that I've moved on from Nott and that I'm in contact with much more influential persons?" He would never admit that Lucius Malfoy had enlisted his services, but it was tempting. James Potter did not have a career like this waiting for him, Severus was sure. He would be the best Potions Master in a century.

"So… you're still on that path then." Lily's voice held no question, only disappointment. "I thought, since you seemed to dismiss Nott, but of course, that was stupid of me. I apologise, I shan't bother you again." With that Lily hastily gathered her books and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Miss Evans?" The Professor inquired.

"I'm sorry, Professor, I'm not feeling well." Lily didn't wait for a reply and the class watched her leave in silence. Severus didn't look up from his blank parchment.

The rest of the lecture passed in a blur. Severus left class and let his feet carry him down the many stairs. He didn't have anymore classes that day so he crossed the nearly empty Entrance Hall without consciously thinking where he was going. That was a mistake he had made before, and unfortunately he paid for it again.

A hand gripped his arm hard enough to bruise and he was spun around so fast he stumbled, but kept himself upright. James Potter stood glaring at him.

"What did you do to Evans this time?" he demanded. Severus' sneer was in place at once. He pointedly adjusted his robes and dusted himself off.

"What happens between me and Lily is none of your business," he snapped. James glowered. "What makes you think I did anything to her?"

"She skipped class, that's what. She went straight to her room without speaking to us and she looked upset! Since she had Arithmancy I blame _you_." Severus snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Her not speaking to you is a sign that something has happened, is it?" he asked sarcastically. "I don't have time for this." He whirled around and walked down the staircase. He felt his heart pumping hard, no doubt anticipating James Potter hexing him in the back, but as the light from the sun disappeared and the coolness of the dungeon surrounded him, Severus sighed silently in relief. Perhaps the boy hadn't dared hex someone without his cronies to back him up in case a teacher caught him. Severus didn't look back to check, and continued on his way.

He passed the entrance to the Slytherin common room, though he did so with reluctance. He was soon inside the old unused dungeon. It was bare grey stone and the only thing in it was Nott and a couch that the boy had obviously conjured. The older Slytherin was lounging back in the couch, smirking at Severus, who came into the room with a scowl on his face.

"What do you want, Nott?"

"Close the door," was Nott's answer. Severus reached for his wand, but Nott made a movement with his hand that said he shouldn't. Severus rolled his eyes and went back to the door to close it manually. He remained by the door this time, dropping his bag and crossing his arms over his chest.

"What do you want?" he repeated. Nott's smirk widened and he lazily gestured for Severus to sit.

"Come on, I only wish to talk, like we used to." Severus snorted.

"I remember you talking, quite a lot, though most of it came through as an annoying buzzing sound." Nott bristled and Severus could see he was about to retort hotly, but then he composed himself quickly. He put on his smirk again.

"You think you're quite the social climber, don't you? What is it Malfoy does that is so different? Why did you give in to him and not me?" Severus' eyes were calculating, taking in every detail of the boy to discover his intentions. Obviously, the boy was insulted that Lucius Malfoy had turned Severus so quickly to the Dark Lord, while Nott had been pestering Severus for close to a year, on and off.

"He's persuasive. Perhaps he promised things you couldn't," Severus answered vaguely.

"Oh, but I can offer you things he wouldn't dream of," Nott said with glinting eyes, leaning forward. "Now, come here."

"Do you honestly expect me to obey you?" Severus asked incredulously.

"_Accio_ Severus Snape," Nott's wand was out so quick Severus only had time to yelp as he was propelled to the couch. He landed with a grunt, scrambling for his wand, but he was nowhere near as quick or as skilled as the older boy, who quickly grabbed his wrist. "Now, now, no need for that. Don't be afraid, Severus, I have no intention of harming you." Severus face was twisted in a grimace and he struggled, but Nott readjusted his position, pressing both of Severus' wrists to the back of the couch, their faces very close.

"You disgust me, Nott," Severus snarled, but it wasn't true. The boy was fairly handsome, not at all repulsive looking. Severus was a boy who had never been kissed, never even been this close to another human being besides his mother before. The beating of his heart felt hard against his ribs, though that was more from fear of what Nott would do.

"Just tell me what I want to know and I'll reward you," Nott breathed. Severus sneered, but without his usual heat, feeling distinctly uncomfortable.

"What do you want to know?" he asked. Nott's eyes drifted down to Severus' lips and the younger Slytherin squirmed. He would not get his first kiss forcibly from a boy trying to interrogate him; another, smaller part of him, however, wanted to know what it was like- he couldn't help it.

"What is it Malfoy wants from you?" Nott murmured.

"A potion," Severus bit out. "He has orders, from the _Dark Lord_, so I suggest you not interfere."

"Oh, I won't," Nott laughed. "You know, Severus, you're not as bad on the eyes as the girls who tease you insist." Severus flushed immediately, every cruel comment about his nose and hair springing to mind. At fifteen Severus had already resigned himself to the fact that nobody would ever want him, especially not a certain redheaded Gryffindor, so he knew Nott wasn't being serious. The intense dark eyes nevertheless made him shiver.

"Yes, I'm really just a swan in disguise," Severus managed with what could still be considered a sneer. It fell off his face when he swallowed. Nott shifted close.

"Your eyes are quite nice," Nott continued. "But I doubt it's your looks the Dark Lord wants. Now, Malfoy on the other hand, he's really only good as an ornament. He certainly looks like one." Suddenly soft lips were on Severus' own and his breath hitched. He felt like all his blood vessels were about to explode. He told himself that he was struggling to free himself, but another part of him felt exhilarated at being kissed. Nott moved his lips slightly, but then pulled back. Severus panted while the other boy's glinted maliciously, though Severus hardly noticed since his eyes were glued to the boy's lips.

Nott released one of Severus' wrists and then leaned forward, again the kiss was unexpected. Severus felt a shiver run through him as Nott opened his mouth and licked Severus' bottom lip.

"What is Malfoy planning?" Nott whispered.

"He wants to kidnap Professor Valen," Severus breathed back, tilting his head up to get another kiss, which he was given, briefly.

"What on earth for?"

"I don't know the specifics, but apparently the Professor exhibited a great magical strength which the Dark Lord wants a closer look at. Valen-" another kiss and Severus arched upwards into Nott's body, but he was quickly held to the couch again. "The Professor has made it clear he doesn't support the Dark." Severus leaned up and Nott kissed him again, this time slipping his tongue in, causing Severus to groan and try to suck the tongue deeper into his mouth. Nott drew back with a chuckle.

"So eager. What is your role? How is he to be kidnapped?"

"During Easter," Severus gasped, feeling as if his body would catch fire if Nott didn't kiss him again. A small part of his brain was still functioning. "What are you… doing to me?" Another kiss, this was the deepest yet and Severus tingled with it.

"Answer the question." It took a moment for Severus to remember it.

"I made a sleeping potion with a delayed reaction. It won't affect Valen until two hours after it's consumed. Lucius will then take him past the wards, behind the Shrieking Shack, and wait for the Death Eaters to pick him up."

"When?" Severus made a strangled sound at the back of his throat. Nott sighed and kissed him again.

"Easter. I don't know the exact date." Nott drew back completely with another sigh, releasing Severus, who blinked several times. Slowly he felt his head clearing, and he realised what had happened-

"You bastard!" he cried, rising to his feet, his fists clenched. Nott didn't even have the decency to reach for his wand. He just leaned back and smirked. "What did you use?"

"Just a simple lust charm," Nott answered lightly. "It always works wonders on you virgins." Severus blushed, though he was already pretty red from his arousal. He reached for his wand. Nott was on his feet with wand drawn before Severus touched it. "What are you going to do? Run to Malfoy and tell him how you spilled the beans? I suggest you walk away and pretend this never happened." Severus glared, but knew it was hopeless. He cursed himself for not taking up duelling earlier. One thing was certain: he would never be duped like this again.

"You'll regret this Nott," he bit out. Nott laughed.

"I almost do already," he said, then wiped his lips with the back of his hand. "You taste as disgusting as you look." Severus' face went slack. He turned on his heel and marched out without another word, grabbing his bag roughly on the way.

Nott followed after a few moments, and an invisible boy was left alone in the dungeon. James Potter stood stock still under his cloak, wondering what on earth he was going to do with this information. He also wondered why he had this strange feeling at the pit of his stomach… what was it?

It was sympathy. For Severus Snape.

He returned to the dormitory, subdued and thoughtful. He wouldn't answer any of the other boys' questions.

Downstairs in a similar dormitory Severus was biting his pillow to keep from sobbing.


	22. Intervene

Note: Beta-ed by Victory by grace (Thanks!). All remaining mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy and another big thank you to all readers and reviewers.

Chapter 21: Intervene

Severus was hardly conscious of the week passing. He did not notice how James kept on eye on him, along with Lily, though they were not aware of the other's watchful gaze, so the irony was lost on them. Severus hardly reacted at all when Lucius delivered to him a new bag of ingredients and told him to have the potion ready for the first day of the Easter holiday.

The only thing he was conscious of was Nott's sometimes leering, sometimes disgusted, looks thrown at him, along with the older boy's associates snickering whenever Severus got within earshot. His face burned when he once caught Nott's description of him: 'greasy hair, greasy lips, like a drooling dog lapping at my face'. He did not notice how Nott was in actuality more concerned with Lucius Malfoy's movements than with teasing some fifth-year nobody.

So it wasn't so surprising that when Severus opened up the bag of ingredients down in his secret makeshift potions lab, one of the items inspired him to make something completely different. It was good that Slughorn's stocks badly protected and easily accessed, held all that was needed.

xxx

Easter was right around the corner and Lucius Malfoy was not happy. He had discussed the plan a thousand times with Harry, and while they had reached an agreement on what would make it look most authentic, there was still one crucial thing missing: the bloody potion.

He began observing Snape and quickly concluded that something was distracting the boy: Nott. The Nott boy was a person Lucius had no dealings with and didn't really bother much with. They were almost equal in terms of family status, but since the Notts were still playing the fence Lucius could not interact with them safely. He mentioned it to Harry one night after sneaking into the professor's rooms and engaging in another round of brain-melting sex.

"Maybe Nott did something to Snape? Insulted him or teased him, perhaps," Harry had said. Lucius considered this and decided to casually fish for rumours in the common room the next evening. For now he was happy to stay with Harry.

They had just left the Professor's rooms and Lucius had just turned away from his lover so he could sneak behind a tapestry when a popped had them both turning back. A house-elf had appeared in the corridor, which was unusual.

"Mr. Malfoy, the Headmaster wishes to speak with you at your convenience." It popped away without waiting for a reply. Harry looked inquiringly at Lucius, who strangely seemed more interested than surprised. When he caught Harry's gaze he quickly schooled his features.

"I suppose I better not keep him waiting. Good day, Professor." Harry watched his student walk away, a puzzled look on his face. Since he couldn't get any answer at that moment, he went about his day. It wasn't until that evening, when Lucius came by for a quick visit, that he asked about the meeting with Dumbledore. Lucius told him casually that there were plans being made for the traditional graduation celebrations and Dumbledore had only wanted to brief the Head Boy and Girl, and tell them that they should begin planning soon.

"Oh," was all Harry had said. Was there something off about the way Lucius said it? No, why else, after all, would Dumbledore want to see Lucius? Harry hadn't given it another thought.

Lucius sighed inwardly in relief when Harry didn't question him. He slid his hand into his pocket and curled his fingers round the object he had been given.

xxx

"Didn't you hear?" one of the seventh-year girls asked incredulously, and slightly more loudly than was quite necessary in Lucius' opinion. After his quick and uncomfortable meeting with Harry – uncomfortable for him, that is – he had gone down to Slytherin Common to try and find out about Snape. "Snape tired to seduce Nott, really pathetic-like, and got rejected, of course. He was utterly revolting and gag-worthy according to Nott. Can you imagine?" In a boarding school this kind of news was a pretty big deal. Nott was rather popular with the ladies so it was understandable that everybody would know of such an incident. Everybody except Lucius, apparently, who quickly schooled his features and told the girl that he was hardly interested. He left for his rooms quickly and sat down heavily in his chair.

The answer to his predicament was obvious to anyone with half a brain: Lucius had been distracted. He had, like a crazed hormone-driven sex-crazy and romance-seeking teenager, been completely wrapped up in himself and Harry Potter. It was only a week left until Easter and Lucius had no idea what was going on in his House, let alone the one student he needed to serve him. This would not do. What was the point in convincing the Dark Lord of Lucius' loyalty, if he lost his standing in Slytherin? One thing was certain: he would not be so easily distracted again.

xxx

Severus' hand brought the fork to his mouth. He chewed and swallowed, but his eyes never left Nott, who was sitting at the other end of the table. Severus didn't taste the food, nor did he know what he was eating. He was completely focused on what Nott was doing, or more specifically, on what he was drinking.

Nott was smirking at the people around him, telling some sort of anecdote, and the people around him laughed at all the right places. He reached for his glass and Severus' eyes narrowed.

A heavy hand fell on his shoulder and Severus jumped, dropping his fork on the table and spattering himself with fried egg.

"Come with me," Lucius' voice held a serious note. The hand fell away and Severus turned his head, hurrying when he saw that Malfoy was walking away without waiting. He gave one last glance at Nott and then half-sprinted to catch up. Lucius didn't stop or slow his pace until they were outside in the courtyard. Severus looked around and didn't see anybody else outside. He wondered how far they were going to go when Lucius suddenly spun around. Severus couldn't hold the Head Boy's intense stare. It reminded him of his father for a flashing moment. He shivered in the sudden, chilly breeze.

"How long until you complete the potion?" Lucius demanded. Severus opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He had completely forgotten, of course, and he saw it the instant Lucius knew it too. "What have you been doing? You dare waste the Dark Lord's time while you work on your petty revenge?"

"I-I," Severus tried to speak up and defend himself, but Lucius spoke right over him, taking a step forward and towering over the other Slytherin.

"You will finish the potion before the Easter holiday or you will regret the day you were sorted into Slytherin. You will forget Nott ever existed and focus on the task I assigned you, is that clear?" Severus could only nod and remain perfectly still as Lucius swept past him and back inside the castle. After a few minutes of getting his nerves under control he went back inside. He didn't see Nott at all that day, nor anyone else. He remained down in the dungeons, breathing in fumes and working non-stop until bedtime.

xxx

The next day Severus had to take it slower or he would be in danger of collapse. He showed himself in class and during meals, but during breaks and free periods he checked the potion every chance he got. He worked on it until curfew.

This became routine for three days, during which Nott was nowhere to be seen, but since Severus had gotten strict instructions to forget about Nott, he didn't dare question anybody on the whereabouts of the boy.

Little did he know that he had gotten his revenge exactly as planned:

Upstairs in the Hospital Wing the Slytherin Nott lay cursing the day Snape was born. He just knew it was that pathetic excuse for a Slytherin who had cursed him, probably with one of his blasted potions. Every time a vaguely sexual thought entered his head his balls would explode in pain. Who else would use such a telling curse on him? Being a teenager it hadn't taken long before the pain became too much for Nott, and he had to go to the Hospital Wing. Oh, Snape would pay, he vowed, thoughts of revenge swirling in his mind. And Malfoy too, just because he felt like it. He would ruin whatever plans they had together, or perhaps take all the credit for himself… Now, there's an interesting thought…

xxx

"You got the potion from Snape?"

"Yes, finally and just in time. I told him I would slip it into you drink this morning."

"How?"

"I have my ways." A sly smirk; a languid kiss.

"My Slytherin."

"What will happen afterwards?" Harry pulled back and looked Lucius in the eye.

"You know what. The Death Eaters will find you and obvious signs of a battle. Voldemort will think I managed to escape. You will return to school, and when summer comes… we say goodbye." Lucius sighed and pressed a chaste kiss to Harry's lips.

"I know."

"You just wanted to make sure I knew?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Something like that." Harry leaned over to the bedside table and grabbed his wand. He checked the time.

"Time to go, or as the muggles say: it's show time." Lucius gave him an odd look, but decided not to ask. They got ready quietly, neither of them noticing the way they kept brushing against each other, or a touch that lingered longer than necessary. They left together, Lucius taking all the hidden passageways he knew to get all the way down to the dungeon before coming up again.

It was a Saturday, the first day of the Easter holiday, and the majority of the students were already gone home. The teachers remained, but many of them had taken the opportunity to sleep in or remain in their quarters. There was, therefore, only one long table with people seated in small groups around it. Lucius arrived after Harry and, as already planned, Harry engaged him in conversation as he walked past. The Professor started discussing a paper Lucius had written, urging the student to sit and talk. Severus Snape watched them with narrowed eyes, especially when he noted how Lucius reached across Professor Valen for the pumpkin juice.

"I slipped a vial of water into your juice. Snape noticed," Lucius whispered as he reached. Harry didn't appear to react, but he made a show of eating and drinking as usual. His nerves were rising, but he was confident everything would go as planned. Lucius left, saying loud enough for others to hear that he would retire to the Slytherin common room. Snape left at the same time after a pointed glance from Malfoy. Harry lingered a good ten minutes, and then told the Headmaster he was going for a walk.

Down in the dungeon Lucius turned around and waited for Snape to catch up with him. He showed the boy to his Head Boy rooms and practically pushed Snape inside.

"Wait here and remember: I was with you all day." Snape barely managed to nod before the door was closed in his face. Lucius went upstairs and spied on the Entrance Hall. He watched as Harry walked out of the castle. He then made sure no one was there to witness his leaving, and hurried after.

He did not notice another Slytherin taking the same cautious look around before sprinting silently out of the castle.

xxx

Harry slipped outside, enjoying the good weather, but feeling uneasy. For some reason his instincts were telling him that something was about to go wrong…

Shaking the irrational fear away, Harry walked across the grounds towards the forest. He skirted the trees, looking for the place Lucius had indicated in their plans. When he spotted the stump he turned, trying to make it seem as if he was just walking randomly, and made his way into the forest, but not far, just enough to be out of sight of the castle. He slowly made his way along a path, probably used by Hagrid. Harry reminded himself to check up on the half-giant a few more times before leaving. A clearing was visible not far ahead and Harry frowned when he didn't see Lucius waiting for him.

"I am here," said a voice and Harry's eyes were drawn to a bush. Lucius stepped gracefully out and Harry smiled. So far, so good. Now they needed to mock duel…

All at once Lucius' eyes widened, the wind rustled the underbrush behind Harry, and abruptly he felt his knees buckle under him. As he fell forward all he could think of was that he should have gone with his instincts.

xxx

Lucius had drawn his wand the second he noticed Nott sneaking up behind Harry. The Professor fell to his knees and then forward, but Lucius couldn't soften his fall. Nott, his wand at the ready, gave Lucius an innocent expression.

"I was just helping things along; it looked to me like the potion wasn't working very well."

"How do you know about the potion?" Lucius demanded. He knew he could take the younger Slytherin, but he needed to know everything Nott knew first.

"Such arrogance," Nott said, shaking his head in mock disappointment. "Why should you be the only one informed?" Nott stepped forward into the clearing and Lucius noticed at once that he was walking strangely. It could prove a disadvantage.

"Because I am working for the Dark Lord, and you," Lucius paused for effect, "are a nobody. Now tell me how you found out-" a Lumos went on inside Lucius' head. "It was Snape, wasn't it? Now I know the truth: _you_ seduced him."

"Yes," Nott said, his face grimaced in disgust. "And I deserve some reward for going through that, not to mention what that little grease ball did to me!"

"I have no desire to listen to your whinging, Nott. I suggest you forget about this and let me continue my assignment."

"Not a chance, I want in," Nott declared. He cast a quick look down at Harry, still unconscious. "Why does the Dark Lord want him exactly?"

"You really are stupid," Lucius concluded, "if you think I'm telling you anything. _Stupefy!"_ Nott was surprised, but quick enough to fall to the side, shooting off a curse, which Lucius blocked easily. With his superior skill, Lucius quickly got a hold of the boy's wand and stunned him. Nott lay not far from Harry and Lucius walked over and kicked him. He then turned to Harry, aiming his wand. He was just about to revive him when he heard a shift of fabric.

He spun around, a stunning spell on his lips, only to stop short at the sight of James Potter: his wand aloft, his whole body shaking and a determined, though fearful, look in his eyes.

"Step back!" James cried. "Get away from him." Thinking of the utter foolhardiness of Gryffindors, Lucius held up his hands as he tried to think of the best possible way out of this.

"Calm down, Mr. Potter. I was simply trying to revive him."

"You were going to kidnap him. You said you worked for the Dark Lord!"

"Don't be ridiculous, boy," Lucius soothed. "Lower your wand." Something shone in James' eyes and Lucius knew the instant he had decided to utter a spell. James fell before Lucius' stunner before the first syllable had passed his lips. Lucius gazed at the three bodies lying around him. "Damn," he muttered. Things had gone pear shaped pretty quickly.

No sooner had he thought that than he started hearing pops around him. Three men appeared in black robes and masks.

"Shit," Lucius cursed silently. They had lingered too long.

xxx

James had been watching Snape for quite some time now, and he thought he had the boy's routine pretty much figured out. It felt a little Slytherin, to be honest, spying on someone, but James had reasoned that there should be at least one Gryffindor involved in all this plotting and intrigue. Therefore, he not only kept watch in case Nott decided to try something else, but he tried to learn more about the plot to kidnap a certain Professor.

Sirius and Remus were a tad suspicious, but luckily they were too caught up in each other and their fairly new relationship to bother anybody else. Peter had become more withdrawn lately, so James had told him to stop following him around so much.

Easter was nearing and James saw Snape being reprimanded for not concentrating on the potion for Malfoy. That night James wrote a letter to his parents, telling them he had to remain at Hogwarts and study during the holiday. Strangely enough he didn't want to go to the Headmaster or Professor Valen to tell them of Malfoy's plan because that would mean getting Snape in trouble. Usually that wouldn't be a problem, but after that scene with Nott…

James made his excuses at breakfast and left after Snape the first day of Easter. It was so much easier spying on people when you could so easily become invisible. He saw Malfoy lock Snape inside the Head Boy's rooms, and since it didn't make sense to spy on a locked door, James followed Malfoy upstairs again. The Slytherin hurried outside, and James had been about to go back upstairs to the Tower when he saw that damn Nott doing exactly the same thing. Something was obviously happening, tonight.

Keeping silent was the most important thing when under the cloak, because it didn't cover sound, but he had managed to follow Nott easily enough- down to the forest and along the path. And then right into the scene where the plans were all made clear…

"_Calm down, Mr. Potter. I was simply trying to revive him." _

"_You were going to kidnap him. You said you worked for the Dark Lord!" _

"_Don't be ridiculous, boy," Lucius soothed. "Lower your wand."_

James knew he hardly stood a chance again a seventh-year, let alone the Head Boy himself, but he wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing.

Lucius shot a wordless stunner and only James' eyes managed to react, widening in shock at the incredible speed of his opponent.

His last conscious thought was that he never should have gotten involved in Slytherin machinations… and that he would now be a prisoner along with Professor Valen.

-:-

Note: To make up for my absence I will be posting another chapter tomorrow! If you want… ;-)


	23. Time's Up

Note: Thanks to Victory by Grace for the quick beta and chapter title. I didn't have time to respond to any reviews, but I did read them all, so thanks a million for all the nice words.

Chapter 22: Time's Up

Harry's brow furrowed as he came back to consciousness. He had a splitting headache. The first thing he noticed was that his arms were chained above his head. He was on his knees- a stone floor. It was cold and dark, and when Harry opened his eyes he couldn't see a thing so he closed them again. He shifted to see how much he could move.

"Professor?" a nervous voice whispered in the dark. Harry started at the closeness of the voice and wondered who it could be.

"Yes?" He cleared his throat when the word came out hoarse. "Who are you?" There was a slight pause, as if the person was hesitant to tell Harry who he was.

"James Potter," the boy whispered and Harry's blood went cold.

"James," he choked. "What are you doing here?" In the dark he heard James shifting around, and the click of chains told Harry his future father was right next to him in a similar position.

"I… I followed Nott outside. They were arguing over who would take credit for you, and I tried to stop Malfoy, but…"

"Nott was there?"

"Yeah, Malfoy stunned him when he wouldn't back down." Harry could hear the fear in James' voice and inwardly cursed fate and Gryffindor foolishness.

"Why did you try and fight Malfoy? How could you possibly think you would defeat him?" Harry snapped before he could stop himself. If James Potter died at fifteen…

"I'm sorry, I just…" Somehow, Harry knew James had hung his head in shame, and he sighed. This wasn't the time to panic. Harry needed to be the grown-up here.

"It's alright, James," he said soothingly. "You were just trying to help, I understand that." He took a deep breath and let his mind go back into battle-situation-mode; it was something he did so easily it was as if the war had been going on yesterday. "How well can you move?"

"Uh, not much," James said, struggling. "These chains hurt. My shoulders are killing me."

"I'm going to try and get free. I need you to be quiet so I can concentrate."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Just… stay quiet." Harry could feel James' need to ask more, but the boy remained silent. Harry focused inwardly, breathing deeply. He hadn't done wandless magic for quite some time, but when a situation was dire enough Harry's magic was known to lash out. It wasn't impossible for Harry to force this reaction either. With all of his mental discipline he focused on the chains around his wrists. He let himself be consumed with the need to get free.

"Professor? Professor!" James hissed. Harry's eyes snapped open.

"What?"

"Someone's coming." Harry listened and sure enough, footsteps were nearing. Suddenly a screeching sound echoed through the stone room as the metal door was pushed open. The light from a single torch momentarily blinded the two prisoners. Harry squinted at the person in the doorway.

"Leave the boy," the figure said and another stepped around and towards Harry. James started struggling as Harry's chain was unhooked from the ceiling.

"Where are you taking him?" James demanded to know, his voice wavering with anxiety at the prospect of being left alone. Harry knew it would be pointless fighting so he stood when the masked Death Eater grabbed his arm and pulled. "What're you gonna do to him?"

"Stay calm, James," Harry said softly as he was pulled forward.

"Don't take him! Let us go, you bastards!" The Death Eater holding the chain in one hand and Harry's arm in the other let go of the latter and stepped towards James, kicking the boy right in the stomach.

James groaned and hung his body forward as much as the chains allowed. Harry reacted instantly, twisting around and knocking the man over with both hands fisted together.

Harry didn't have a chance to do anything else. He was hit with a relatively light stinging hex and fell to his knees, hissing in pain. The man he had knocked over got to his feet quickly, grabbing Harry's chain again. The Professor locked eyes with his student for one moment. Green eyes blazed as Harry tried to convey some sort of courage into the scared fifteen-year-old.

"Don't provoke them. I'll get you out of here," Harry whispered. He was pulled roughly to his feet and dragged out. The moment he was gone James Potter bowed his head and succumbed to the tears of fear and frustration that had been threatening to fall since he had woken up.

xxx

As Harry was led upstairs he took note of every detail he thought might be helpful, but he soon realised they were in the Riddle Manor and he knew the place already. He was led into the empty dining room. Only a single chair remained at the far end; it was also empty. Harry was shoved to the floor in the middle of the room and left there. He felt complicated locking charms being placed on the door.

Now that he was alone Harry's mind ran wild. What had happened after he had fallen unconscious? He was pretty sure he had been hit by a stunner, from Nott obviously, and had not fallen asleep from the potion, as he had thought one nanosecond before hitting the ground. Harry felt ashamed of that one moment, but was relieved it had passed as soon as he had woken up and properly analyzed his memory of falling.

That still didn't explain what Nott had been doing there and how he knew about their plans, or why he and Lucius had been fighting. It didn't mean Harry was going to start doubting Lucius again, though, even for half a nanosecond.

And then there was James. Bloody hell, how did James get involved? Well, how and why was obvious now, but _why_ did fate have to be such a bitch, constantly? One thing was certain: it was now Harry's sole mission to keep that boy alive, or else he would not be born, and that was a paradox Harry didn't want to contemplate, for he was sure his headache would come back if he tried.

How to get James out quickly was the only question he had to focus on. If he could somehow get a hold of his wand... Voldemort probably had it, so maybe-

Harry never finished the thought, for the door was opening again and Lucius stepped into view.

xxx

Lucius Malfoy put on his best 'I am Lord Malfoy and you won't dare question me' look and strode across the hall to dining room doors, where two sentinels stood watch. He stopped just in front of them, raising his chin regally.

"Step aside," he ordered. The two Death Eaters glanced at each other and Lucius took advantage of their uncertainty. "Now," he barked. They flitted out of the way and Lucius slashed his wand over the door, removing the locking charms as easily as he had placed them.

Inside he found Harry sitting on the floor, his wrists still in manacles. He turned around when Lucius entered and stood. Lucius closed the door and placed a few privacy wards.

"What's happening?" Harry asked at once, wanting to get all information as quickly as possible.

"Voldemort wants to see you. He will be arriving shortly. I was told to bring you here and leave you…" Harry arched an eyebrow at the statement.

"But you returned?" Lucius nodded and walked the short distance to Harry, but stopped short of touching the man.

"I have been searching for a way to let you escape… but I have not been successful. Voldemort is examining your wand as we speak. The place is filled with Death Eaters and warded beyond anything I have ever seen."

"He's not as confident as he will be," Harry murmured. Lucius didn't respond to his comment.

"Our only option is for me to escape with you, but even then we will have trouble-"

"No," Harry said, almost startling Lucius with his abrupt declaration. Harry looked him in the eye, very seriously. "Your only task is to get James out of here safely, is that clear? I can handle myself."

"If you do not submit yourself he will kill you." Lucius' face was impassive.

"I know," Harry said, looking at his lover with sad affection. "But perhaps this is my fate. We know James' future, and it must be protected, but I have no future I know of that is set in stone, so maybe I was meant to die here."

"If you join him-"

"No."

"It doesn't have to be sincere."

"No." Lucius sighed, but quickly caught himself, and simply nodded in resignation. "You know I can't serve him, even if I'm just pretending." Harry took a deep breath, his mind going a million miles a minute. They didn't have much time, and he needed to tell a few things to Lucius before Voldemort arrived. "Listen," he said earnestly, placing a hand on Lucius' shoulder, noting how Lucius' left eye twitched at the sound of the chains clinking. "You still have my cloak, right? I got that cloak from Dumbledore in my first year, with a note that said my father had given it to him for safe-keeping. That cloak is essential and I just want you to keep an eye on James in case he doesn't give it to Dumbledore. Then you just give the one you have, alright?"

Harry didn't have time to contemplate the paradox of receiving his own cloak as an eleven-year-old, one which would then never have been owned by James Potter.

"Harry," Lucius tried to inject, but Harry just ploughed on.

"In my version of the future you become a Death Eater and plead Imperius after the first war, you only switch sides five months before he's defeated the second time," Harry said in a rush before he changed his mind. "I don't know if that will help. Voldemort is defeated in my seventh year. Draco…" Harry hung his head, feeling acute loss at the thought of never seeing his friend again. "Draco breaks up with me on September 2nd 2002… well, technically I overhear you talking in your study… but that's not important." Harry looked up. Lucius' face was still inscrutable. It was annoying Harry; he wanted the young man to protest a little more, perhaps? He opened his mouth to tell him more, or to say goodbye, but just then the door opened again and Tom Riddle, recently dubbed Lord Voldemort, strode in.

"Malfoy," he said, a slight question in his voice. "I thought you returned to Hogwarts?" Lucius smoothly stepped away from Harry and gave a slight bow, nothing too obsequious, which meant he wasn't a bound servant, yet.

"Lord Voldemort, I just wanted to take the opportunity to tell the Professor what a pleasure it was to learn from him this year." The tone was sarcastic and along with Lucius' smirk in Harry's direction it was clear he was really taking the opportunity to gloat.

"Well, now that you have said goodbye," Voldemort let the rest of his statement hang and Lucius quickly bowed again and headed out. As he left the room Voldemort focused on Harry, who watched the young 'Lord' impassively while inwardly thinking he looked a lot less scary pre-snake-face.

He was handsome, that much was clear, but his older face seemed odd, probably since Harry had only seen him as a young man or with red eyes and no nose. He was wearing black robes with a white shirt underneath, the collar only slightly visible. His hair was short and combed back.

"Professor Valen," he greeted Harry cordially. Harry managed not to snort. The Dark Lord walked forward, his eyes taking in every detail as he walked past Harry and to his 'throne.' He sat down with a flourish of his robes. "I am honoured that a wizard of your power would have the time to visit me."

"Do you often shackle your guests?" Harry asked. Voldemort's eyes were intense and Harry almost grimaced at the preserve pleasure he saw there. The man was hoping Harry would resist him, at first, just so he could have something to play with.

"Why don't you tell me a little about yourself, Professor."

xxx

Lucius didn't have any intention of going back to Hogwarts so soon. He had insisted on going with the Death Eaters and informing the Dark Lord himself of Nott's stupidity. He did not know where the boy was now, but that couldn't be helped. They would probably send him back to Hogwarts; there was no reason for them to cause an incident with the boy's disappearance.

Right now Lucius was more concerned with Harry and James Potter. As he paced an empty salon he tried to think of a way to get them out without compromising his position with the Dark Lord. If Harry thought Lucius was going to leave him to the Dark Lord's mercy he was very much mistaken.

As he paced his mind flew back to his last conversation with Headmaster Dumbledore…

"_Have a seat, Mr. Malfoy. Your family scroll has made a fascinating read." _

"_Did you find anything useful?" Lucius wanted to get straight to the point. Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "But surely something…!" Dumbledore raised his hand to silent Lucius' uncharacteristic outburst. _

"_Let me explain what, exactly, I have discovered." Lucius nodded and sat back to hear the Headmaster out. "After translating the scroll I discovered it did indeed contain information on how to travel both forwards and backwards through time. The latter was much the same theories as other wizards were working on at around the same time. The future time-travel however…" _

_Dumbledore opened his desk drawer and took out the half melted Time-Turner. He placed it on the desk between them. _

"_It was very theoretical and I believe your ancestor never finished it. The scroll describes how to create a device much like a Time-Turner, and then how to reverse its affects by a complicated ritual that could draw magical energy from many sources. I do not believe it was ever attempted. The amount required would draw an average wizard completely." _

"_But it is possible? If enough magical energy was channelled through-" _

"_There are only a few situations where so much energy is in play, and none of them are easily done. The ritual in the scroll is far too dangerous to even attempt. I am sorry, Mr. Malfoy. Professor Valen will simply have to travel forward in time at the normal speed." Lucius nodded and rose. It had been a shot in the dark. _

"_Thank you for your time, Headmaster." He walked to the door, but looked back at Dumbledore's voice. "May I ask you for one last favour?" _

"_Certainly." _

"_Could I have the Time-Turner? I know I won't be able to help Professor Valen, but I would like to give it to him." Dumbledore smiled, a noticeable twinkle in his eye, and handed the device over. _

"_I commend you for wanting to help the Professor, Mr. Malfoy. I am sure he appreciates the effort." For some reason the all-knowing look made Lucius struggle to suppress a sudden blush. He didn't reply, but simply nodded and headed for the door. _

...Back at Riddle Manor Lucius was fingering the Time-Turner that hadn't left his pocket since that day. What he had learned that day would not help him now. He needed to think like a Slytherin. He slipped his other hand into his right pocket and frowned, pulling the hand out again along with a vial. The sleeping potion, still unused. It wasn't much, but it would give Harry at least a chance to escape. Lucius scanned the room around him as if the answer would appear out of nowhere.

"Dobby," he called suddenly. The house-elf popped through the wards easily.

"Master Malfoy, how is Dobby serving you today?" the elf exclaimed loudly.

"Talk quietly," Lucius ordered first. He looked intently at the short creature and held out the vial of potion. "I want you to take this potion and find the kitchens in this place. My guess is that it's in the basement and there will probably be a squib working there. Don't be discovered, but when you see him preparing something for the Dark Lord to drink - tea, wine, anything - then slip this into it. Afterwards report to me, _only_ if I am alone, then return to Malfoy Manor. Do you understand?" Dobby, having listened to every word with wide eyes, nodded emphatically, and took the vial carefully as if it was the most precious of objects.

"Dobby will not fail Master Malfoy, Sir. Dobby will complete this mission," he declared ardently, though quietly.

"Good, Dobby," Lucius praised gravely. "If you succeed I will never forget it. Now go." Dobby, now with tears of gratitude in his eyes, popped away at the direct order. Lucius sighed, glancing around nervously to make sure no one had overheard him. He straightened his robe reassuringly and smoothed his hair, then went back out to the entrance hall.

He found the same two Death Eaters standing guard by the dining room doors as before. He hesitated, but was spared making a decision by the abrupt opening of the doors. His view inside was not pleasant.

The Dark Lord sat on his throne, smirking down at the body in the middle of the room. Harry lay on his side, obviously in pain, but holding in any sounds of distress. However, he couldn't keep in his groan when he tried to move. Voldemort looked up.

"Mr. Malfoy, still here? How fortunate, for I have decided you should stay and learn. Avery, bring me the boy. Dolohov, go get me something to drink and tell Hanson to prepare our evening meal." The Death Eater to the right stepped forward and bowed.

"Yes, My Lord," he said, and left. The second Death Eater repeated the movement exactly. Lucius tilted his head in a slight bow and entered the dining room at the Dark Lord's beckoning.

-:-


	24. Cloaked Poison

Chapter beta-ed by: Victory by grace. A huge thank you to her. She really helped me with this one!

Note: Thanks to all the reviewers and readers. This chapter really earns the rating I think (an M rating means sex _and_ violence after all) Just a warning.

-:-

Chapter 23: Cloaked Poison

Harry squinted upwards as he felt Lucius pass him. The young man didn't look down at him. Harry suppressed another groan. It had been a while since Voldemort had tortured him. When Harry had refused to say a single word about himself Voldemort had used the Cruciatus Curse. He idly wondered if things would progress the same way that he remembered from previous scenes similar to this.

"Come stand by me, Lucius, may I call you Lucius?"

"Of course," a slight pause, "my Lord." Harry didn't have to look up to know Voldemort was smirking. Damn him! For some reason hearing those words from Lucius made Harry's blood boil. It sounded so like him, like Death Eater Lucius Malfoy, and Harry didn't want his Lucius to become that man. He didn't want his Lucius to endure years of servitude, torture, imprisonment! And everything else that came with Voldemort's mark.

Harry took a breath and tried to shift his body so he could see the pair at the end of the room. The stiffness the curse left in him was fading. Apparently he was getting old, for he distinctly remembered recovering quicker the last time.

"Professor Valen seems mute when it comes to his origins and the incident at Malfoy Manor at Christmas," Voldemort said. "What do you think I should do to loosen his tongue?"

"In my opinion the Professor would not be susceptible to pain," Lucius commented. "He is too strong." Voldemort hummed pensively, but he didn't seem to be seriously contemplating Lucius' words.

"_Crucio_," he hissed suddenly and Harry cried out when the curse struck. He felt only pain, and wasn't even aware that his whole body was shaking and his screams were getting louder and louder. He gasped when the curse was finally lifted, his body shaking uncontrollably. One more go and it would be the most Cruciatus curses he had endured in such short a time. He wondered how many he could take before he started losing his mind. Slowly, he became aware of the voices of Voldemort and Lucius. They were discussing something.

"It is really quite unique," Voldemort murmured. "Clearly, a prized possession."

"Indeed," Lucius said.

"Thank you for bringing it to my attention," Voldemort said lightly. Had Harry been in a more fit state he would have snorted at the sound of the man's fake courtesy.

"My Lord," that wasn't Lucius' voice. Harry finally lifted his head and his mouth dropped open in shock. Voldemort was sitting in his chair, Lucius beside him, and both were studying the cloak draped over Voldemort's lap. The invisibility cloak. Something in Harry was falling into the empty pit that had been his stomach. Lucius had handed over the cloak when Harry had specifically told him it was important… why? What was happening? Lucius was studying the cloak as if he'd never seen it before-

A gasp caught his attention and Harry's eyes snapped over to a Death Eater holding James, who was kneeling, by the arm. It looked like the man's fingers were digging into James' flesh, which explained the sounds of pain from the boy. Anger flared in Harry. Voldemort looked over to the pair.

"Leave us. Take care of the others' reports when they arrive." The Death Eaters bowed, pushed James roughly to the ground, and strode out. The Gryffindor pushed himself up on his knees again and stared balefully at Voldemort, though Harry could tell James' hands were shaking in fear. He wanted to warn his student that bravado would not help him in this situation. Harry knew this experience could shatter James entirely.

Luckily Voldemort was ignoring both prisoners, for now, as a man came hurrying inside, bearing a goblet of some unknown beverage.

"Taste it," the Dark Lord commanded. The man, his hair wild and unwashed and his clothes filthy, drank obediently. Voldemort waited for five seconds, studying the man intently for any signs of poison. When nothing happened he took the goblet and waved the man away like some emperor would. The squib scampered out. Voldemort mockingly toasted Harry and then drank heavily, setting the empty goblet down beside him with a satisfied sigh afterwards. His eyes glittered as he looked to his captive again.

Harry had a dreadful feeling about what Voldemort was about to do, though he was still trying to process the fact that Lucius had handed over the cloak, so he hardly noticed when the Lord rose from his throne.

"I think, Professor," he said casually as he crossed to James, "that I know what you will be susceptible to…" He pointed his wand at the young Gryffindor.

"No!" Harry gasped.

"_Crucio_." James screamed and fell over immediately, writhing. His cries pierced Harry's gut like a knife, echoing through the whole house it seemed.

"Stop!" Harry shouted, pushing himself up. Voldemort cast him a glance and then idly flicked his wand again. James seemed to collapse into himself, shaking and coughing. He rolled over onto his side, his eyes wide with horror and shock. Harry knew exactly what the boy was feeling: the sudden knowledge that something could be that painful and still let you survive.

Harry gritted his teeth when Voldemort looked down at the boy with distaste and flicked his wand again. A magical force shoved James across the floor, sliding to a stop right by Harry.

"James," Harry whispered. The boy's eyes snapped up and met Harry's. "I will get you out of this," the older man promised fiercely. James swallowed several times, his younger body recovering more quickly from the curse, and nodded.

"How touching," Voldemort mocked as he practically sauntered over. He crouched and took a fistful of James' hair, causing the boy to cry out in surprise. "The Professor vowing to protect his student." A pale hand disappeared into the Dark Lord's robes and emerged with a sharp-looking knife. He held it to James' throat. "Now I am going to ask you a question, Professor, and if you don't answer it will be your student who fails, do you understand?"

"You won't kill him," Harry stated. Voldemort cocked an eyebrow in surprise.

"No? Are you willing to bet your student's life on that?"

"If you kill James Potter, a fifteen-year-old pureblood of good standing, your cause will lose much more than you are willing to waste while trying to get information from me. Information you don't even know is valuable or not." Voldemort narrowed his eyes at Harry's perceptive statement. Harry held the man's gaze without fear, not able to see how James' eyes were wide with apprehension, flicking from Harry to Voldemort, probably wondering who would win the argument.

"And what makes you think the boy's death will ever be connected to my cause?" Voldemort countered with a smirk. "The only thing the public will know is that one adult, a newly returned Dark Arts Professor from Durmstrang territory, left Hogwarts with one of his students. The student later turns up dead, and the other… is never found." The gleam in Voldemort's eyes shined with victory, but Harry wasn't done yet. He glared right back.

"The Headmaster knows me, Riddle, and he will know exactly what happened, and make sure the public knows as well." Voldemort's smirk transformed into a mocking sneer.

"There will come a time when Dumbeldore will be no more than an old crackpot," he muttered and he pressed the knife into James' flesh for a moment. His smirk returned in full force abruptly, and Harry knew the man had thought of something horrible. "Very well, I won't kill him," the Dark Lord said magnanimously, and Harry knew he was lying. "I'll be sure to keep him alive until you've spilled every one of your secrets- starting with how you got free from the Siren's Box at Malfoy Manor... then I'll kill him." He rose, flicking his wand again and binding James' wrists together. Another flick and the boy rose as if an invisible chain had attached itself to his bound hands. The boy squeezed his eyes shut and suppressed a whimper of pain as his arms carried and held his weight up, his body hovering just an inch above the floor.

"The only thing you have left to decide is how quickly he will die, and how painful it is going to be." Voldemort stepped up to him, the knife in hand, and used it to slice down the front of the boy's robe to his navel, exposing a thin chest with visible ribs due to the taut position. James, his eyes glaring at Voldemort, shuddered as his skin came in contact with cold air, his show of bravery wavering.

Then, as if he was lifting his brush to paint a stroke of colour on a canvas, Voldemort raised the knife to James' chest and drew a long red line right down the middle. The boy grit his teeth, but a cry escaped him in the end. Harry felt rage bubbling inside him. He made to stand.

"_Incarcerous_," Voldemort intoned. Thick ropes wrapped around Harry instantly and he fell back to the floor with a thud.

"Damnit, Riddle, stop this!" Harry yelled. His mind was desperately trying to think of something; a way to get out of the situation. He couldn't let James be tortured, but he also couldn't allow Voldemort to find out the truth, or the future would never come to pass and they would all be as good as dead. He struggled against his bindings, but they were painfully tight. Voldemort gave a soft chuckle and turned back to his victim.

"You know," he said conversationally as he drew another, deeper gash down over James' right nipple, causing the boy to scream, "I must remember to torture people like this again. It's so much more fun with a hands-on approach." He tilted his head as he surveyed the damage. James' chest was almost completely red, the wounds deep enough to make him bleed to death if something wasn't done. "Perhaps a burning hex? Burnt flesh can smell so… stimulating."

"My Lord," Lucius suddenly interrupted. Voldemort and Harry turned to him, the latter having almost forgotten the Slytherin was still there. "These are Gryffindors, both of them will rather die than give in to torture. Surely Legilimency or-"

"That is enough," Voldemort cut him off. Lucius bowed his head as the Dark Lord cast a glance at him. "You are new to the way things work here, so I will save punishment for your next transgression. Besides, I think the young one here won't last long."

James, blood streaming down his chest, heaved a gulp of air and raised his head.

"I get a worse beating during Quidditch," he declared. "And the Professor won't ever give in to _you_."

"James," Harry said, silently begging the boy to shut up. Egging on Voldemort was not something you wanted to do, as Harry knew from experience. Harry didn't dare think what would happen if James' spirit was broken because of him, for this was all Harry's fault.

Voldemort was already back to running the tip of his knife along James' jaw, a mad gleam starting to shine in his eyes. "Quite a handsome face, shame it will be ruined just because your Professor refuses to answer a few simple questions…"

Harry closed his eyes, Voldemort's babbling fading to the background as he focused on his rage, his consuming desire to save James. _'I must save him, must get free. Free. Relashio. Finite incantatem_,' he repeated over and over again in his mind.

A piercing scream shook Harry to the core, and he felt his magical core flare. Feeling like he was stepping over a precipice, Harry stopped thinking about specific spells and let his magic go wild. It lashed out immediately, cutting through his bonds, releasing James, and sending Voldemort clear across the room, knocking him into his own throne.

Harry gasped, the sudden drain of energy leaving him slightly dizzy. He opened his eyes and took in the scene, stumbling to his feet and reaching out his hand.

"_Accio_ Harry Potter's wand!" The wand in question obeyed without hesitation, flying from Voldemort's pocket. Harry caught it in a tight grip. "_Accio_ Invisibility Cloak." He grabbed the garment as it flew towards him, and froze at the sight of Lucius, who hadn't moved once. A moment no longer than a heartbeat passed as they stared into each other's eyes, and then Harry snapped back into action, deciding to ignore the Slytherin. Frankly, he had no idea what Lucius was doing, nor which side he was on anymore.

He knelt by his student and future father, who lay panting, trying to hold his upper body up so that his stomach wouldn't come in contact with the floor. Blood was already soaking the floorboards.

"James, turn over, quick." Harry managed to manoeuvre the boy to his back, quickly casting spells that would keep the wounds partially closed until a proper mediwitch could fix him. Harry then started helping the boy to his feet.

"Fuck," James cursed, clutching his stomach as if afraid his innards would fall out. He leaned heavily on his Professor.

"Take this and sneak out," Harry ordered, pushing the cloak at James.

"What?" The boy asked weakly.

"Take it and get out," Harry repeated harshly, glancing over at Voldemort at the sound of a groan. The man was waking up, Lucius simply watching. Harry forcibly pulled the cloak over James' head, ignoring the boy's Gryffindorish protests. "Now," he hissed, hoping the now invisible boy would do as told. He turned around quickly, raising his wand. Voldemort was advancing, his face a picture of uncontrollable fury and madness.

"How did you do that?!" he demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Harry retorted. "_Protego_!" He just managed to shield himself from Voldemort's curse.

"_Crucio_!"

"_Expelliarmus_!" Voldemort laughed from behind his shield. His returning curse was as dark as they went, but Harry managed to roll off to the side, getting up immediately and slinging another curse right back.

"James, I hope you're on your way out!" Harry cried as he just managed to shield against a nasty blood-boiling hex. He was far too tired to keep this on for long. Voldemort's eyes seemed to gleam with this knowledge as he ruthlessly shot spell after spell of high-energy curses and hexes.

A counter-curse was on Harry's lips, but a sudden stinging hex caused him to cry out instead. He whirled around to see two Death Eaters barging into the room. He raised his wand to protect himself.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Voldemort cried and Harry's wand slipped from his fingers.

"_Crucio_!"

"_Incarcerous_!" Harry screamed as he was bound once again.

"Find the boy!" he heard in the distant part of his mind as the pain started to subside once the curse was released.

"Cover the door! Don't let him get out!" Harry opened his eyes and saw one of the Death Eaters reach out. His hand grabbed something and pulled; James' head came into view. Both were holding tightly onto the cloak and a sort of tug-of-war started, but James wasn't very strong thanks to his injuries.

"_Diffindo_!" The other Death Eater shouted suddenly. The cloak was slashed right in half, causing both of the wizards holding it to tumble backwards.

"No!" Voldemort shouted. He strode forwards and picked up the ruined garment. He glared death at the one who had cast the curse. "This could have been useful," he hissed, his fury from before now transferred to the poor Death Eater. "I'll deal with you later. Both of you get outside." The two Death Eaters quickly hurried out, leaving Voldemort fuming, Harry bound, and James groaning in pain. Lucius, having only sprung into action when looking for James, stood unnoticed by the doorway.

Voldemort sighed, letting the cloak slip from his fingers along with some of his wrath, but Harry could still tell the man was unstable. Abruptly, he turned and fixed his gaze on Lucius.

"My Lord," the young man said. "Valen disarmed me wandlessly, or I would have revived you at once." He walked straight to Harry, lying bound on the floor. Voldemort followed his every move. Lucius knelt and Harry felt the man feeling under him. With the sleight of hand worthy of any Slytherin, Lucius pulled his wand from underneath Harry, even though it had never left Lucius' pocket during the battle. Harry didn't know what to think of it at all, he was very confused, but he still felt guilty for all his doubt concerning Lucius' loyalty. Still, the cloak…

"_Crucio_," Voldemort said and Harry was shocked when Lucius fell to his knees with a scream. The Dark Lord easily tortured his newest follower for nothing but his own amusement. Lucius lay gasping on the floor when the curse was lifted. Voldemort looked calmer, as if his anger had finally abated to a manageable level. "Get out of my sight," he ordered. Lucius staggered to his feet and out the door without another word. Harry couldn't help but feel pain at the sight of his lover being tortured, even though he didn't understand Lucius' actions.

"Now," Voldemort murmured, his eyes sharp. He moved over to James again, probably not quite done with his anger from before after all. He looked down at the boy in silent contemplation. Harry shifted, trying to get the Dark Lord's attention away from his student. The man glanced over.

"Obviously I underestimated you," Voldemort stated. "But not again." He walked over to Harry and stood towering over him. "You did wordless, wandless magic. Wild magic like I've never felt before. I want to know exactly who you are and what you are capable of, and I want to know how you learned to do that." He flicked his wand in James' direction.

The boy swore as he was once again pushed across the floor. His wounds had re-opened and he was trying to keep pressure on them with his hands. He stopped right by Harry, his eyes screwed up in pain.

"Tell me what I want to know. Or he dies. Right now."

Harry's mind raced, trying to summon up another burst of wild magic, but he knew he was too drained. He had been too easily defeated by Voldemort's disarming spell. Voldemort's wand was pointed straight at James' head and Harry's heart was pounding in his ears. What could he possibly do? The ropes around him seemed to tighten just to remind him of his hopeless state. His breathing quickened and Voldemort smirked.

Where the fuck was Lucius anyway? Harry thought desperately. Was he just outside? Why had he turned over the cloak and then not fought? Harry didn't care one wit about Lucius' cover if his future father, his student, his family! was going to die. There had to be a way…

Voldemort opened his mouth, an 'A' forming on his lips.

"Alright," Harry gasped. "I'll answer your questions." He was out of options.

"Good," the Dark Lord stated. "I think a double dose of Veritaserum is in order. I have a supplier from the Ministry on call. It won't be a moment. I have a feeling you are protected against Legilimency, and I grow tired of these games." He crossed to the door and opened it. "Get me Rowle! And call in Mulciber as well." He slammed the door shut and stalked back over to his prisoners.

Harry was busy concentrating on his Occlumency and thinking up every possible lie he could feed Tom Riddle. James moaned in pain right next to him, and his breathing was getting laboured. He was trying to form words, but Harry couldn't hear him.

"If he dies," Harry breathed raggedly, still tired and shaking from his exertions and the Cruciatus, "I'm not telling you anything." Voldemort looked at James, clearly contemplating how long the boy would live.

"His death is inevitable," he said.

"He needs a Blood-Replenishing potion," Harry gritted out. "Or I'm not talking."

"You will talk," Voldemort said confidently. "Or I will heal him and torture him all over again." Harry held in a frustrated growl.

"Gryffindors don't care about pain," Harry snapped. "But if he dies you can forget about learning what I know about wandless magic." Harry knew the lure of powerful knowledge would get to Voldemort. The man's eyes were narrowed in suspicion. He seemed to come to a decision, for he crossed to the door and started shouting out new orders about potions. Harry took the opportunity to have a whispered conversation with James.

"How're you holding up?"

"Fucking hurts," James swore. He managed to blink open his eyes. "You shouldn't tell him secrets just to save me." Harry almost rolled his eyes, at least James wasn't broken… yet.

"I'm your teacher," and much more, Harry thought. "It's my job to protect you. Listen, James, if you get another chance don't hesitate, okay? I can take care of myself."

"I'm not leaving you behind," James said stubbornly. He obviously was his son's father.

"If you don't you'll be in detentions for the rest of your time at Hogwarts, I swear," Harry said, frustrated.

"Having a little teacher-student disagreement?" Voldemort asked lightly. "There will be no more escaping, so I wouldn't bother arguing about it." Voldemort crouched down, a long finger snaking out to touch Harry's cheek.

"One day I'll kill you," Harry said with perfect calm. Voldemort smiled. He turned his attention to James, touching him in the same way.

"There is a striking resemblance between you," the man commented. "Perhaps that is why you are so protective of him? He is a pretty boy, as well…"

"Don't touch him," Harry growled.

"Or what?" Voldemort asked sardonically. "I highly doubt you can perform your little stunt twice. Is he your young lover, perhaps? Professor-student relationships were common in my day. Do you sneak him into your bed with that nice cloak and fuck him?" James had closed his eyes again and was shivering slightly, but from the words or his wounds Harry didn't know.

"_Crucio_," Voldemort suddenly said, almost casually. The room filled with two screams, one of pain and one of fury.

"Stop!" Harry screamed. Voldemort lifted the curse.

"What? No miraculous escape? Even you have your limits it seems. At least now I know how you got loose from the Siren's Box. Tell me, how well can you control your magic like that?" Harry was disgusted at Voldemort's eager tone, hungry for power. James was gasping for breath, tears running out of his eyes.

"Fuck off," Harry spat. "He's dying!"

"Oh, alright," Voldemort said tiredly, as if it was a real chore, and lazily flicked the wounds closed, but it didn't help as much as before. "Where is Rowle?" he said to himself. "He must be here by… now…." Harry glanced up in surprise at the way Voldemort's words suddenly slowed. The man's eyes were halfway closed and he was tilted sideways as if about to fall over. "What is… this," he whispered, falling over as the last word left his lips. Luckily he didn't fall on either of his prisoners.

Harry stared at the unconscious Voldemort with wide eyes, utterly bewildered. He blinked several times, not sure he was actually awake, but Voldemort remained asleep on the floor.

Harry didn't know how or why, but he knew he had just been given a second chance.

"James," he whispered frantically. "Get his wand, quick." James opened his eyes blearily.

"What?"

"Riddle's asleep, unconscious, whatever, can you get his wand? And mine, quick!" James groaned as he turned over and dragged himself towards the unconscious form. He dug into the man's robes, a grimace of disgust on his face. Harry waited with bated breath.

"Got it," James said, pulling Harry's wand out.

"Free me," Harry said hurriedly. James spelled the ropes away and Harry took his wand from him. Just as he was about to cast more healing spells on the boy a knock was heard.

"My Lord?" a voice called, the nervousness and fear audible. "Rowle and Mulciber are here…"

tbc…


	25. Not entitled Back to the Future

Chapter 24: Not entitled Back to the Future because that would be cliché

Lucius hurried out, trying to keep his face impassive while keeping the contents of his stomach down. He had felt the Cruciatus before; you learned everything first-hand at Durmstrang, but it had come as such a surprise that Lucius was still shaking.

And Harry was still in there, with that insane man, and young James Potter too. Lucius didn't look at the two Death Eaters standing watch. He went across the entrance hall and into the same salon he had spoken to Dobby in. Once alone he let out a whoosh of air and allowed himself to breathe heavily.

He had not been alone ten seconds before Dobby popped into existence in front of him.

"Master Lucius," he said quietly. "Dobby has completed the mission."

"You put the potion in his goblet?" The house-elf nodded eagerly. Lucius felt a tiny stirring of hope within him. He had seen the Dark Lord drink the whole goblet down, so it would only be a matter of…

But wait, how long had Severus said it took for the potion to work? Damn, Lucius had never bothered to ask! Of course not, he hadn't been planning to actually use the potion. Lucius looked down at the house-elf and saw Dobby's eyes were wide with concern, obviously thinking he was the reason for Lucius' displeasure.

"You've done well, Dobby," Lucius forced himself to say. "Go home. No, wait." Lucius' mind was spinning with ideas, possible escape routes, but none of them were very likely to succeed. There had to be some way… "How well can you spy on wizards without being noticed?"

"Dobby can be almost invisible, Master!" the elf explained, then ducked his head suddenly. "Begging Master's pardon, Sir, but wizards don't want to notice house-elves, Sir." Lucius raised his eyebrows at the rather perceptive statement.

"Stay hidden and watch," he ordered, cursing himself for what he was about to say. "There's a boy, James Potter, in there with the Dark Lord. If you see an opportunity I want you to take him back to Hogwarts, can you do that?"

"Yes, Master Lucius, Dobby will stay hidden and take boy."

"Only when he's completely alone, understand? No one must see him disappear with you. If the Dark Lord ever suspected a Malfoy house-elf…" Lucius let the sentence hang. Dobby nodded and disappeared with a pop. Lucius would have preferred telling the elf to take Harry as well, but something told him Harry wouldn't appreciate it. No, Lucius had to respect the man's wishes, and that meant getting the boy out of danger first. It would be much easier to get James alone than Harry. Besides, if James Potter died Harry would never be born. Voldemort was most likely to kill James first and keep Harry around, trying to either convert him or control the man's magic.

Lucius took a deep breath and tried to steady his nerves. He would remain for a while longer. He couldn't find it in himself to leave Harry here, even though he was probably putting his "career" as a Death Eater in jeopardy.

Lucius closed his eyes for a moment. The sharp image of Harry staring up at him from the floor was burned behind his eyelids. Harry's eyes had held betrayal and disbelief when Voldemort had been studying the cloak. At first Lucius had not understood the look, but then later it had occurred to him that Harry must have thought Lucius had been the one to turn over the cloak he had. Harry didn't know it was James' cloak the Death Eater had brought up with the boy. Two cloaks that were one and the same, and now Harry thought Lucius had betrayed him. That hurt more than the Dark Lord's curses ever could.

Pushing the thought to the side, Lucius turned and crept up to the door. He cast a spell wordlessly and watched as the door became slightly transparent, but only from his side of course. Because the house was so well warded, no one had thought to protect the doors inside. Lucius fixed his gaze on the two Death Eaters standing watch, and waited.

xxx

"Shit," Harry stated, thinking fast. He rose abruptly and started slashing his wand at the door, casting warding and protection spells. He heard one last, "My Lord?" before his silencing spell fell into place. Even though his spells were weaker than usual due to his current state, he hoped they would hold a while at least, though he didn't know if there were any professional curse-breakers among the Death Eaters. Once done, he knelt by James again and started assessing the damage to the boy.

"Professor," James whispered, too weak to speak properly. Harry's eyes were focused on the wounds. He wasn't a medi-wizard, but had considered himself a good student back in his own time. Unfortunately, since he didn't know if the Death Eaters outside were any good at breaking wards, he would have to patch up James as best he could as quickly as possible, and leave the proper work for when James was safely back at Hogwarts.

"Professor?" James repeated.

"Conserve your strength," Harry chided, starting to close the wounds again.

"Harry." Hearing his name, he couldn't help but react, his eyes widening in surprise as they snapped to James'. "So that is your name," James murmured. "You called 'Harry Potter's wand,'" he explained.

"Now is not the time for this conversation," Harry said with as much finality as he could muster. He tried going back to work, but James spoke up again.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Why is your name Harry Potter? People say I look like you… even Sirius said it…"

"I can't explain now," Harry said apologetically.

"Why did you lie?" James demanded to know. Harry sighed, casting another healing spell.

"You need potions," Harry said, ignoring the question. "And we need to find a way out of here." A thump, followed by a rumble, reached their ears and Harry looked at the door warily. James tried to sit up, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"What about a portkey?" James asked, and Harry heard the fear in his voice for the first time, and no wonder; Harry was beginning to lose hope himself.

"Lucius said the place was warded beyond measure. Protection against portkeys is surely within Voldemort's talent. If only we had a house-elf," Harry said softly, slightly nostalgically.

"A house-elf?" James asked incredulously.

"Voldemort has a tendency to forget them, but you shouldn't, just because they're small. Come on." Harry helped James to stand, and was pleased that the boy wasn't quite as pale, but he badly needed proper medical treatment. He led James over to the throne and pushed the boy down behind it.

"I'm not hiding here like a coward," James protested.

"You're in no condition to fight," Harry returned. "Just stay here for a moment while I-" The rest of Harry's plan was never heard, because the door burst open, splintering into pieces and falling off its hinges. The two Death Eaters from before hurried inside, stopping short at the sight of their Lord on the floor. Two men followed, presumably Rowle and Mulciber, the former had a bag with him, and all of them had their wands drawn.

Harry swallowed, his wand trained on the four men. The odds weren't looking too good.

One of the Death Eaters stepped forward cautiously. Harry realised they were afraid of him, thinking he had once again overpowered Voldemort while bound and wandless.

"Who's he?" Mulciber asked, stepping forward. "Dolohov?" The Death Eater knelt by the Dark Lord, checking the man's pulse.

"I don't know _what_ he is," he muttered.

"Well then," Mulciber said mockingly. "You best sit this one out. Rowle, take care of the Lord." He moved forward and Harry stepped to the side, away from the throne. Rowle sprang into action immediately and started checking over Voldemort. He pulled several potions from his bag. Harry knew he needed to act before the Dark Lord was revived, though he still didn't know how the man had fallen asleep in the first place.

"I wouldn't," the second Death Eater warned. "His magic's all wild." Mulciber, easily the biggest of the four, barked a laugh and sneered at Harry.

"I'll be sure to tell the Dark Lord how you let his attacker go unchallenged."

Harry chose the exact moment Mulciber cast a half glance back at his comrades. _'Stupefy,' _he thought fiercely. A red flash shot out of his wand and hit the man right in the chest. He fell over unconscious with an ominous thud. The two Death Eaters stepped in front of their Lord and Rowle, wands raised, but Harry could see the fear radiating off them. He tried to seem as calm and collected as possible. He was dead tired, but he couldn't allow them to see it.

"We take him together," one of them whispered to the other. Rowle, one eye on the impending battle, started pouring potions down Voldemort's throat. Potions intended for James. Harry gritted his teeth and prepared himself again.

"_Stupefy!" _

"_Protego!" _

"_Confringo!" _

Harry ducked and rolled, making sure to keep well away from the throne.

"_Impedimenta, Expelliarmus, Stupefy_!" Harry shot off spells as quickly as possible, and by focusing the spells on one Death Eater he managed to break the man's shield and stun him. This meant, however, that he only just managed to roll away from the other Death Eater's curses. When he got to his feet again he felt a wave of dizziness overcome him, and was sure this loss of concentration would be his end.

"_Stupe-_ OW!" Harry found his equilibrium and saw the Death Eater holding his head, a goblet lying on the floor beside him. James was leaning heavily on the throne.

"Gotcha," he said. Harry took his chance.

"_Stupefy!"_ The Death Eater only got halfway through a shielding spell before he too was unconscious. Rowle was staring at Harry in undisguised fear, even as his patient was beginning to stir. Harry didn't hesitate; he turned to the wall with large windows facing the garden, and shouted: "_Deprimo!_" His blast opened up a large hole, large enough for two people to get out easily. Harry turned back to the throne, but James was already halfway to him, clutching his stomach as he hurried over. Harry pushed him towards the opening.

"Go, I'm right behind you," Harry ordered, and this time James didn't hesitate. Perhaps it was the gleam in Harry's eyes, but the boy wasn't going to argue now. He hurried outside as fast as he could, and Harry did indeed follow.

They broke into a jog when their feet hit the grass, but Harry had underestimated how far outside the building the wards were. They had only gotten a few yards when Harry heard a scream of rage.

"Valen! _Crucio!"_ Harry spun around, hoping to Merlin that James didn't stop. He fell to the side as the curse just flew past him, though luckily it didn't hit James either. "Running away, are we?" Voldemort tried to taunt. Harry got up, breathing steadily and feeling oddly calm. He didn't dare glance behind him, but something in him told him James was continuing on.

"Alright, Riddle, enough," Harry said, taking deep calming breaths and feeling his heartbeat slow. "We'll finish this in a proper duel." Voldemort stepped out onto the grass, an ugly smirk on his face. Harry held his wand by his side, even though Voldemort's was raised. Was there enough energy in him for this, Harry wondered and wished he could close his eyes so he could focus better, but he thought he just might have enough energy to keep fighting, at least enough to make sure James was far away.

Rowle was coming out, almost tiptoeing along the wall of the house so that he could watch from farther away. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw the front door open and a blond person coming out, but he couldn't let himself be distracted.

"Very well, Professor. A duel," the Dark Lord declared. He straightened himself regally and took a bow, all the while keeping his eyes on Harry.

Harry allowed himself a longer than usual blink, summoning all his strength for one final push, and then returned the bow.

xxx

Lucius braced himself when he walked outside. He had spied on the proceedings and had almost stepped in, but Harry had incredibly handled three wizards and was now about to duel the Dark Lord himself. Lucius scanned the garden and grounds in search of the boy, but he was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps he had reached the bushes further down the hill. Lucius doubted the stubborn Gryffindor would leave without knowing what happened to his Professor. Hopefully, Dobby would be able to reach James if he was hiding.

"Very well, Professor. A duel." Lucius watched as the two combatants bowed to each other, his own heart racing. He got as close as he dared, noting absently that Rowle had chickened out and was heading for the path and outside the wards.

Time seemed to stand still for a moment, but Lucius heart seemed to beat in double speed. Should he step in? He hardly stood a chance against the Dark Lord. His wand was drawn, but what on earth could he do?

But it was too late, for both men suddenly raised their wands above their head, thrusting the spells forwards to meet right in the middle.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

"_Stupefy!"_

Green and red, but soon neither. Lucius watched in awe and slight terror at the sight of the two beams of light meeting and coalescing into one single bright connection. Lucius was almost blinded by the light. There was so much energy…

It had to be… Lucius racked his brain to try and understand what he was seeing. The only thing that came close had to be Priori Incantatem, but that was impossible! It would mean the two wands were brothers.

Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort. Hero and Dark Lord. Lucius couldn't deny the way fate just seemed to fit.

Lucius looked to Harry and saw the man was probably near collapse. Lucius had to do _something_, but what could break such a connection besides the two wizards themselves? It was surely impossible to break it, but what happened if Voldemort won this crazy magical tug-of-war? Lucius didn't remember much of what he'd read on the subject, only that vast amounts of energy was being taken from the wizards, the wands themselves, even from the magic in the nature around them according to some sources…

"_The scroll describes how to create a device much like a Time-Turner, and then how to reverse its affects by a complicated ritual that could draw magical energy from many sources."_

"_There are only a few situations where so much energy is in play…" _

Lucius would never understand how the thought entered his mind, how he could possibly think it would work, but suddenly his free hand was digging into his pocket and pulling out the Time-Turner. He held it up, the light from the impossible duel making it easy to discern remaining words of the half melted inscription: _'Not for … use.'_ He quickly turned it several times, trying to count as best he could. Twenty-seven years… he turned and turned and turned. Finally, he thought he had it.

He looked up to the duelling wizards and walked forward. Without further thought, without knowing what would happen, Lucius clutched the device tightly and pulled back his arm, hurling it as close to the end of Harry's wand as he could.

His aim was true; the Time-Turner connected with the beam of light just beyond the tip of the Phoenix feather wand.

And then everything went white.

xxx

Lucius woke in a cold sweat, sitting bolt upright in bed, his chest heaving. It was still dark outside. It was always still dark outside when he awoke from that particular dream. No matter how many times he had it, it never failed to leave him terrified. It was a miracle he had managed to keep his nightmares a secret for so many years.

He knew there was no point in trying to go back to sleep without a potion, but Lucius didn't feel like drugging himself. He didn't want to sleep late. So he got up instead and padded to the bathroom.

He splashed water on his face and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Twenty-seven years and not one year had passed without a nightmare. One on the day he had thrown the Time-Turner into the Priori Incantatem connection, and one on the night after Harry had been thrown back in time.

Perhaps today would be the last time.

He remembered that night so vividly, even after all these years. How he had recklessly thrown the Time-Turner into the magical connection, and how after the blast of magical energy the Dark Lord had been left unconscious. Lucius had first checked that Dobby had indeed taken James back to school, and then "cared" for the Dark Lord, who would never understand what had happened that night, or rather, he wouldn't suspect the truth until years later after his ressurection.

Lucius took his time grooming himself, dressing in his best robes. When he was done he went to stand in front of the floor-length mirror in his bedroom.

He was forty-five years old and he was still waiting for his lover to return to him. He didn't even know for certain if that was possible. Worst of all was wondering what Harry would think when he saw Lucius. Would he still believe Lucius had betrayed him? Would he be disgusted to learn how Lucius had become the Death Eater Harry had told him about? Would Lucius even get to explain how he had spied secretly and tried as best he could to make sure the future turned out right?

He had made sure the things Harry told him about came to pass. He had given the cloak he still had on him to Dumbledore, and told the wizard how Harry expected it his first year at Hogwarts.

Lucius didn't know how Harry would react, and if there was one thing that scared a Malfoy, it was uncertainty.

The sun seemed to rise slower than usual. Breakfast tasted like ash. Paperwork and correspondence was close to torture. Finally, Lucius couldn't take it any longer, and left the Manor in a hurry.

He found the house as it had been the last time he had seen it: abandoned and derelict.

Lucius waited all day at Riddle Manor, watching for any signs of temporal distortions. Maybe he had been hoping too much, placing too much faith in fate. Lucius was never one to hope blindly, but something in him had been so sure Harry would turn up here, now, and things would finally come full circle.

But Harry didn't come, and Lucius finally went home at one o'clock that night.

For the first time, Lucius' nightmare visited him a second time in a row.

Once again he got up and dressed immaculately.

His breakfast this time, however, was interrupted by a storming blond. Draco burst into the room. It looked like he hadn't been sleeping well, either, but it was the fact that Draco hadn't taken the time to conceal this that worried Lucius.

"Father," he said as he walked hurriedly into the dining room to his father, who was seated at the far end of the table. "Harry's gone."

"Gone?" Lucius asked, raising an eyebrow, keeping all emotion locked away. "Perhaps he decided he needed some time away, considering…"

"No, he wouldn't leave like that, without informing anyone. Not even Granger or Weasley know where he is! I let him cool off yesterday, but today I went to his flat and it was empty. I checked Hogwarts, Grimmauld Place, everywhere!"

"Perhaps he wanted to be alone…" Lucius tried.

"No, you don't know him father," Draco seemed desperate, "he wouldn't let people worry about him." The younger Malfoy started pacing. "Something must have happened to him. Merlin, if he did something reckless because of me I'll never forgive myself. Father, you've got to help me find him!" Lucius sighed; obviously the time had come to explain a few things to his son.

"Draco, sit down," he ordered quietly. Draco obeyed, though it looked like he was itching to go out and search more. "There are some things you should know…"

tbc…

Note: hope everything is clear in this chapter. I got a few reviews last time that made me wonder if some of the plot had been too vague. Anybody wondering about Voldemort and the potion is welcome to ask in a review/comment.


	26. The Future Is Now

Thanks to Victory by grace for the beta. And thanks to all the nice reviewers. I didn't have time to answer many of them, but I really appreciate them all and I'll try to answer more for the last chapter, which will probably be the very next one!

_Chapter 25: The Future Is Now_

Draco sat staring silently at his father, his face completely blank, unable and unwilling to believe the story he had just been told. Lucius had told him everything, from Harry's admittedly stupid plan all the way to Lucius' own non-plan of throwing a half-melted Time-Turner into a beam of pure magical energy of unknown magnitude.

Draco opened his mouth, closed it, and then tried again.

"You… love Harry…" it wasn't a real question, but Lucius still nodded seriously. "You knew this would happen, between him and me, and you never-"

"I could not tell you," Lucius cut in. "If you somehow prevented Harry from going back-"

"Well, of course I would have prevented him!" Draco exclaimed. "Time-Travel is _dangerous_, how could you allow him to do that?" Draco felt the anger building inside him, and he felt better because of it. Anger made everything seem simpler.

"If I changed the course of events a paradox might have been created. Harry was meant to go back." Draco snorted and looked away. He couldn't look at his father. He didn't even recognise the man.

"But not meant to come back, apparently," he murmured.

"He will return," Lucius said confidently. Draco glanced at him.

"You can't know that. Both your futures have been reached, so to speak, you know nothing beyond the point of Harry going back. That Time-Turner could have thrown him anywhere… or _any time_!" Lucius rose abruptly and Draco promptly snapped his mouth shut, suddenly aware of how he was speaking to his father.

"I am not going to defend my actions. They are _long_ past and I have relived them more than enough times, believe me," he said wearily. "What is done is done, and the only thing left is hope, even if it is blind. It seems fitting that all I have now is a Gryffindorish trait, but I have learned over the years that fate never has a lack of irony." He swept from the room, leaving Draco staring pensively after him. He wasn't sure how he felt about the whole situation. He loved Harry so much, but as a friend, the only real friend he knew, as he had explained to his father… the same man who had been lying to him. Anger and worry warred in him. He was terrified Harry would never return.

If he was terrified, how was Lucius dealing with this? Twenty-seven years of waiting. Draco couldn't imagine it. The two people in the world he could honestly say he loved were in love with each other. As Draco slowly realised this, the anger in him faded somewhat. He also realised he was worried about both of them.

He got up and followed the Lord of the Manor to his study. Lucius was trying to get some paper work done for the bank, but the forms were piling high of late.

"I thought you were upset because of Mother," Draco said softly and Lucius glanced up to find him in the doorway, looking a little lost.

"I admit I never loved your mother," Lucius said shortly, trying to go back to his work.

"Twenty-seven years," Draco said. "You've waited so long for him." Lucius sighed, and Draco could almost see the weight of time on his father's shoulders. "Father?" The elder Malfoy looked up. "Do you think he forgave me?"

"I know he did, as I told you he would," Lucius said.

"I wanted to be his friend," Draco explained unnecessarily. "He just looked so betrayed the day before yesterday. I didn't think he would ever speak to me again."

"When he returns he will have had seven months to cool off," Lucius said reassuringly. He rose and came round his desk. "I think I'll go for a walk."

"You're going to Riddle Manor, aren't you?" Draco accused. Lucius shrugged one shoulder as if to say he couldn't help it. "I'll come with you."

"That is not necessary."

"But I want to. I have every right to worry about him too."

"…Very well." Lucius never could say no to his son, and he was glad of the company anyway.

The grounds of Riddle Manor remained empty that day, save for two aristocratic wizards standing in water-resistant robes. They stayed only a few hours.

It became a routine, to both Malfoys' displeasure. A week of visiting the house a few hours every evening and Harry still hadn't showed up. Granger and the Weasley clan were beside themselves with worry by that time, but Lucius refused to let them in on the secret. Draco wasn't sure he agreed, but he obeyed his father.

That Monday the story hit the _Daily Prophet_:

_Harry Potter Missing!_ The headline screamed (quite loudly until Draco spelled it silent). The article came up with several crazy scenarios, including kidnapping by various parties. Lucius declined to read the paper that morning, and didn't even glance at the full picture of Harry at his graduation Quidditch game.

A week became two, which then somehow became a whole month before Draco had time to blink. Lucius was still in seclusion, something he had technically been since his divorce, but now that Draco knew the real reason he felt it his duty to do something.

Draco decided to pull Lucius out of the house for something other than watching the dreary grounds at Riddle Manor. A very awkward conversation took place before Lucius would consent to go out.

"I don't think he's coming," Draco forced himself to say. Lucius didn't look up from the parchment he was scribbling away on.

"I simply miscalculated," he stated.

"Yes, and he could be anywhere, or nowhere," Draco insisted, sounding pained. He missed Harry dreadfully. They all did. Years ago Draco would have scoffed at the idea, but now he realised how much Harry affected the lives of everyone around him. Draco had stopped speaking to Granger and Weasley. He just couldn't keep lying to them, which was frightening in a way because he was usually so good at it.

"I must acquire a pensieve," Lucius said to himself.

"What?"

"I need to view the memory, so that I may count how many times I turned the device, and thereby come up with the correct date for Harry's arrival."

"Father…"

"If only there was a way to estimate the amount of energy that was involved, and how that would affect the Time-Turner. I'm sure Harry simply went too far…" This produced a small intake of breath from Draco, who had never seen his father so distracted, nor heard Lucius use that particular tone when speaking about anybody. Lucius really loved Harry…

"Father, listen to me," Lucius finally looked up, "You can calculate and speculate all you want, but you have got to come outside with me. What is Harry going to say if he comes home to find you wasted away into some wraith?" Lucius gave Draco a look that said he knew he was being manipulated, but allowed it.

From then on Lucius returned somewhat to his normal life, but it didn't stop him from visiting Riddle Manor every single night.

When December loomed, however, Lucius couldn't bring himself to watch the empty grounds for one second longer. He stopped going every night, but refused to give up. He had borrowed Dumbledore's pensieve, and had viewed the memory at least a hundred times. The unknown factor, the magical energy, made a proper estimation difficult, however. Still, Lucius scribbled down every conceivable date, even as he felt his life moving on around him, moving away from Harry.

xxx

Going forward in time was not like going back, though Harry didn't know it. He didn't know what was happening. One second he was sure his very wand was going to explode, along with his magical core, from the strength of the connection between them. It had been different from the last time. Harry hadn't been trying to push the energy into Voldemort's wand so that shadows of prior spells came out. He had been forcing just the opposite actually; trying to keep them perfectly balanced until the opportune moment. Plans and strategy was not something his brain was currently capable of processing, so he just held on.

A moment to break the connection never came, however, as whiteness engulfed him.

Then he was tumbling from image to image. First images from Riddle Manor, then moments in Lucius' life. One moment he saw James and Sirius on a motorbike. He saw people he didn't know, events he'd never witnessed. It felt like he was slamming into them, falling from a tree while hitting every branch on the way down.

When he hit the ground he lost consciousness.

The sun was shining when he opened his eyes again. He was lying on his back in grass that hadn't been cut. The sky was a perfect blue. Harry slowly sat up and looked around.

Riddle Manor stood old and empty, as if it had aged in just seconds. Harry didn't see or hear anybody. No Voldemort, no Lucius, no James…

"James?" Harry called out, just to be sure. "What's going on…?" He slowly got up and took stock of himself. He was dead tired, unsteady on his feet, but otherwise physically fine. He looked down to the little village below. Without anything else to do Harry started walking.

He was puzzled and too tired to think straight, and everything looked different. He found himself on a narrow, but bright street in the little village. He walked around as if in a daze.

He came to a small square of some sort and saw an old man sitting on a bench reading a muggle newspaper…

Harry suddenly rushed forward and practically lunged for the paper. He didn't hear the poor man's yell of outrage. Harry smoothed out the front page, which he had crumpled in his haste. His eyes scanned the corner frantically…

_December 24th…_

But what year?

"Oi! Give me back my paper!" Harry looked up with wide eyes at the irate muggle.

"What year is it?"

"What?"

"What year is it?!"

"Are ye insane? 2001!" It took a full three seconds for Harry to process this, during which time the old muggle snatched back his newspaper and went on his way, grumbling about escaped mental patients.

"I'm back," Harry said to himself. This fact alone was enough to make him dizzy and he sat down on the vacated bench, staring at the ground. A million thoughts seemed to fill his head. What happened? What about James and Lucius? Had he changed the future, or rather, the past? Why did he arrive months after he left? Harry put his face in his hands.

What should he do now?

Well, there was really only one person you went to when you needed answers to questions you never imagined yourself asking: Dumbledore.

Harry rose from the bench and closed his eyes, concentrating. A crack and pop later and he was outside the gates of Hogwarts as if he'd never left the place. He ran all the way down the road, up the stairs and straight to the gargoyle. He didn't meet anybody on the way, as almost all of the students were home for the holidays naturally.

"Please, I need to see the Headmaster," Harry panted. At first he thought it wouldn't possibly work, but then the gargoyle jumped to the side and Harry sprinted up the revolving staircase. He burst into the office without knocking.

Dumbledore was seated just as he had been the last time Harry had seen him, only the colour of his hair and the heavy wrinkles telling Harry he had indeed travelled back to his own time.

"Harry, good to finally see you again," Dumbledore said jovially as he rose and came round the desk to shake his former student's hand. "I admit you had us worried there for a moment, but though fate is often ironic, she is not always cruel." Harry was left gaping like a fish as his hand was shook and he was pushed into a comfortable chair. "Tea?" Dumbledore didn't wait for an answer, and Harry found a steaming cup in his hand, just the way he liked it. "Go on, drink, things will seem clearer."

Harry drank heavily as Dumbledore seated himself. As expected, the tea had some combination of potions in it, but Harry welcomed the calmness and clarity, along with a good pepper-up if he wasn't mistaken. He took a deep breath.

"Merlin, I needed that," he said.

"I'm sure you did after what you've been through, my boy," Dumbledore said, nodding understandingly.

"You know what happened?" Harry leaned forward in his chair, eager for a full explanation.

"Indeed, young Mr. Malfoy returned to Hogwarts as soon as he was able and explained everything. He also gave me your cloak for safe-keeping, and I apologise for lying in that note you received your first year, but I doubt you would have appreciated the cloak as much had you known who really handed it down, so to speak." Harry blinked several times, taking in everything. The cloak was an odd little fact, one he would never be able to contemplate without getting a headache.

"And James?"

"Was returned by Dobby."

"Dobby?"

"The one and only," Dumbledore said with a sad smile. Harry mentally added another thing he owed the rather brilliant little elf.

"…And Lucius? What happened after he explained everything?"

"He and I decided on a few things," Dumbledore explained.

"Tell me," Harry demanded, realising what he needed to know. "Tell me what happened during his trial. Tell me why it was closed."

"I will, finally," Dumbledore said with a nod of reassurance. "His trial was closed because you could not know of his spy status before you went back, or the past would have been changed. Lucius worked secretly, only I knew. During our last meeting, right after the trial, he asked me to give you a message, since he guessed you would come to me first when you returned." Dumbledore opened a drawer and took out a small letter with the Malfoy seal on it. Harry took it with trembling hands.

This was a letter from the older Lucius, the one who had smiled at Harry in the rose garden before everything had gone pear-shaped. That Lucius had known even then that Harry would be going back. Harry's Lucius and this Lucius were one and the same. The thought was frightening and produced such hope in Harry at the same time that he ripped the letter trying to get it open. He held the two pieces together and read.

_Harry,_

_I hope the Headmaster has told you of my past. I know it will still be difficult for you to see me as I once was in your company, and that you may never fully believe we are the same person, for we are, strictly speaking, not the same. I am older, I have done many things I am not proud of, and some I pray will redeem me a little. One thing is true, and I hope every day that you will find it to be true also: we have the same soul, the Lucius you just left and I._

_And we are waiting for you._

_Yours forever,_

_Lucius_

Harry tried to keep his breathing steady, but found it difficult. Dumbledore looked on in sympathy and concern, but Harry paid him no mind. Could he really be this lucky? Was there a chance that his Lucius still existed, and had in fact always existed? Was the Death Eater Lucius Malfoy, whose evil was rivalled only by the insane Voldemort and Bellatrix, only a myth? An elaborate hoax created by Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy, the spy?

Harry dared to believe it. He rose, eyes still on the letter, when something else occurred to him.

"How did I get back?" he asked with a curious look.

"The same way you went back," Dumbledore said with a twinkle. "Lucius cast the Time-Turner into your connection, thereby exposing it to enough magical energy to reverse its effects."

"Oh," Harry said lamely, wondering what on earth had possessed Lucius to do such a thing. "I… I need to go."

"Of course, my boy," Dumbledore said, smiling fully now. "And don't think about your apprenticeship, it has been kept open for you."

"Eh, right, thanks," Harry said distractedly as he hurried out of the room. He spared half a second to wonder why the thought of going back to his apprenticeship felt odd, now that he had spent months as a Professor. He raced down the stairs, out the door and up the road to the gate, spinning on the spot just outside and apparating to Wiltshire.

The place felt strangely quiet after all the running, not to mention his night at Riddle Manor. Harry hurried up the drive, coming all the way to the first step when he stopped short. He couldn't bring himself to knock. He was afraid, terrified even that the Lucius inside wasn't his, but he was also a Gryffindor, and standing outside waiting for nothing was not an option either.

He found himself wandering round the corner of the Manor, retracing his steps all those months ago when he had been led to the rose garden to take a turn while father and son had a chat.

The roses, of course, were not in bloom, and the garden seemed dead. There wasn't even snow to make it look pretty. Harry's mind went back to that day and saw Lucius smiling at him. Could it be possible?

He saw the French doors with a clear view into the study, and his heart skipped a beat.

xxx

Inside the Manor Lucius sat behind his desk, speaking to his son, who sat opposite, obviously agitated.

"Please, Father, it's an honour to be invited, and the fact that they-"

"I cannot stand a ball, Draco, I simply cannot," Lucius cut him off. "You know I would if it was important to the family, but in this case it is not. Your presence alone will be more than enough."

"You know that's not the reason I want you there. I can handle the parties and gatherings, and I have for months-"

"I go outside, do I not?" Lucius countered. "I am not a hermit, but I will not parade myself for them one more time just so you won't have to endure pointless gossip."

"You know I don't care about that, Father," Draco said, quite sincerely he thought, but Lucius shook his head, seeing right through him.

"I am weary of that life, Draco," he said tiredly. "It is yours now, and you seem to enjoy it much more than I ever did. I have always disliked having to speak with-"

"Yes, yes, alright," Draco said, putting his hands up in defeat. He got up and made to leave the room, only to stop short at the sight of the person standing right outside the French doors. "Dear Merlin," he whispered, blinking to make sure he wasn't having a hallucination. He felt like pinching himself as well, just to be certain.

"What is it?" Lucius asked, following his son's gaze. His heart jumped into his throat.

Harry looked like some lost apparition, standing in the dreary garden in dark, battle-worn robes, his gaze both inquisitive and longing. Lucius managed to wave his hand and the door clicked open, swinging silently. Harry stepped slowly inside.

"Harry," Draco said, catching the man's attention.

"Draco," Harry said, a smile spreading across his face. He abruptly moved over to the younger Malfoy and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Gods, I've missed you." Draco's mouth dropped open in shock and he only cautiously returned the hug.

"Harry, you're…" The time-traveller pulled back with a relieved grin.

"I'm back," he finished.

"You're different," Draco countered, taking in every detail of Harry's appearance.

"I am?"

"You're… older."

"What?" Harry exclaimed, looking down at himself. "I've only been gone a few months."

"But you look different," Draco insisted. Harry did indeed look different from the last time Draco had seen him. Harry was still in his teaching robes, still dirty from the Riddle dungeon and bloody from helping with James' wounds. His hair was longer, though Harry had kept cutting it with a few basic spells so it only reached just below his chin. But more than all that: he looked older, wiser perhaps. There was simply an aura around him, as if his appearance had finally caught up with the experiences life had thrown at him.

"You look exactly the same to me," the voice startled Harry and he fixed his eyes on Lucius. The two stared at each other intently, making Draco feel distinctly uncomfortable.

"I'll just… be going now." Harry forced his eyes back to the younger blond.

"Draco, I'm… sorry."

"You're sorry?" Draco shook his head in fond exasperation. He didn't reply, but turned and left instead, muttering about Gryffindors and their endless nobility.

"Did you receive my letter?" Lucius asked, his tone cautious, as if he didn't want to startle a wild animal.

"Yes," Harry answered in the same tone, staring at the older version of his lover, afraid that reality would shatter at any moment.

"I know you only left the battle-field a moment ago, and that seeing me as I am now is most likely infinitely strange, but-"

"No, not so strange," Harry cut in and Lucius fell silent, waiting. Harry took a tiny step towards him. "It was stranger when I went back, to be honest. I mean, I've seen you like this before. This is how I met you first."

"No," Lucius shook his head, "you met a man in a mask. You cannot imagine the despair at watching you grow up, knowing you must learn to hate and be always suspicious of me before you could ever…" The words 'love me' hung between them, neither sure if it could still be true after the ocean of time Harry had just traversed. Harry heard the pain in Lucius' words, and recognised his own Lucius, his lover, his student, even if the tone and countenance had grown mature and controlled.

"If you would," Harry began slowly, trying to understand his own needs while speaking them, "if you would take off the mask, completely. If I could be sure…" Lucius took a deep breath, nodding, and taking the last few steps forward until they stood directly in front of each other. Harry gazed up at the Lord Malfoy, seeing that Lucius had only grown a couple of inches since last time. He gasped softly when a tear suddenly ran down Lucius' smooth, white cheek.

"I have waited so long, in uncertainty," Lucius said. "My only goal has been to ensure you went back, so that my memories of us would remain true. It was the only time I could ever call myself content, and happy, and in love. I had no way of knowing that you would return, and now that you have… I have no more knowledge of the future. I do not know where we go from here."

Harry sighed, feeling his own eyes sting with tears. It was so overwhelming, but he didn't doubt where he wanted to go. Slowly and with slightly shaking limbs, Harry snaked his arms around Lucius' neck, who in turn tentatively rested his hands on Harry's hips.

"I want to fall in love with you all over again," Harry said. They leaned in at the same time, Lucius ducking his head and pressing his lips desperately against Harry's. The now-younger man had kissed a young Lucius Malfoy that morning, but now the older one took possession of his mouth, twenty-seven years of frustration and longing burning into Harry. He allowed it, melting into Lucius' embrace, tasting the difference and likeness and finding he enjoyed both. When their lips parted Harry was sure he had bruises.

"Sweet Merlin, I have you again," Lucius whispered in awe and thanks.

"You taste differently," Harry whispered back with a small smile, which Lucius couldn't help but return, his eyes gleaming with pleasure.

"You taste exactly as I remember," he whispered back. Harry was becoming aroused in the tight embrace, but didn't feel like letting go, even though he knew it would probably be a bad idea to simply continue where he had left off, so to speak.

"Would you fuck me the same way?" Harry heard himself asking, feeling his cock rising.

"Ah," Lucius answered with a smirk, "I give you my word I shall endeavour to pleasure you exactly as you remember." Harry's face broke into a grin.

"It's so amazingly surreal," he said. "You sound like Lucius Malfoy." He pressed himself harder against the man, producing twin gasping breaths. "You look and feel like Lucius Malfoy… yet you are also my Lucius."

"Your Lucius?" A raised eyebrow Harry remembered well rose to tease him, making him realise he had never referred to his lover that way aloud. He managed to fight the blush, a little at least.

"Yes, mine. My lover, my student," Harry declared. "My Lucius," he hissed the last, pulling the man down for another kiss that left them both panting slightly.

"Yes, you always were my favourite Professor." A breathless laugh escaped Harry, before Lucius became serious. "Wonderful as this is, perhaps we should be moving a little slower." Before Harry could answer there was a knock at the door and Draco poked his head in. Harry reluctantly released Lucius and stepped back.

"Sorry to interrupt," Draco said. "But Granger's just sent me her millionth letter, and I thought since Harry's back and all… maybe it's time to tell them?"


	27. At All Times

Chapter 26: At all times

Lucius' and Harry's gazes met, meaning and intent exchanged by the smallest gestures of head and eyes. Lord Malfoy turned back to his son, while Harry silently marvelled that he could still read and be read so well.

"Excellent idea, son, why don't you invite Granger and the attached Weasley over?"

"… Invite them… to the Manor?" Draco repeated blankly.

"Yes." Draco made an effort to pull himself together and nodded, glancing a little suspiciously at Harry, as if he had done something, before leaving.

"A muggleborn and a Weasley…?" Harry began leadingly. Lucius looked at him sharply, startling the younger man.

"My own prejudices aside, they are your friends and have been worried about you." Harry ducked his head, feeling chagrined at Lucius' tone and uncertain how he should react to his student being angry at him. A finger under his chin made him look up. "Forgive me, I have been without you too long." Lucius looked genuinely contrite.

"You sounded-" '-_like the old Lucius' _Harry bit off the last words. Lucius sighed.

"I want this to be a relationship of equals. Our past positions, our ages shouldn't matter, but it will take time for us to learn to be together again." Harry nodded in agreement. He knew he wouldn't be able to treat the man as he had his student, but also that it would take time to get used to this older version of his lover. Lucius stepped closer, as if an unseen force had pulled him. He bent his head to steal the kiss he simply couldn't resist-.

Another knock on the door stopped him an inch from Harry's lips.

"Ahem," Draco cleared his throat. He received two annoyed glances. "Granger and Weasley are here. I put them in the west wing's main salon." Meaning he had had the house-elf lead the guests to the largest, most expensive and intimidating-looking room in the Manor, complete with a family tapestry similar to, but much larger than, the Black tapestry at Grimmauld Place.

"Have you informed them of Harry's return?"

"Eh, no, I don't much fancy being in the same room when Granger hears the news." With that Draco disappeared, leaving Lucius slightly puzzled and Harry suppressing a snicker. The older man took his lover's hand in his, leading the way. Harry allowed the show of possessiveness, mostly because it gave him a thrilling fluttering in his gut. He suddenly realised he couldn't wait to see his friends again, and that he was also nervous as hell for some reason.

xxx

Hermione and Ron sat nervously on the edge of the ridiculously expensive furniture, glancing curiously and apprehensively at the very high far wall, which was completely covered in a gigantic tapestry. At the very top the name Malfoy blazed in front of the coat of arms. Draco's name appeared at about head-level, leaving room for several more generations.

Both Hermione and Ron whipped their heads around when the doors slid open. They gaped when Lucius Malfoy entered swiftly, with Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed first, not even noticing the pair's joined hands. She rushed over and engulfed her friend in a fierce hug. Harry remained stiff, but returned the embrace wholeheartedly. The moment Hermione let go she started in on the questions: "Where have you been? When did you get back? Why are you at Malfoy Manor? How could you leave like that without informing us?!"

"Slow down, 'Mione," Harry begged. He looked over her shoulder at Ron, who remained at a cautious distance. He nodded at Harry at least, keeping an eye on Lucius. "Why don't we all sit down and I'll explain."

"Alright," Hermione agreed. "But where's Draco?" All of Harry's friends knew about their relationship, though not all (read Ron) were too thrilled about it. They had all accepted it, however.

"Eh, he's around," Harry said evasively, glancing at Lucius.

"Do sit down," Lord Malfoy urged, prompting the three Gryffindors to take a seat, Ron and Hermione on one sofa, and Lucius and Harry on another, only an ornate antique table between them.

"First I should probably tell you that Draco and I broke up," Harry blurted out before he lost his nerve.

"You dumped him?" Ron's first words held obvious hope.

"No-"

"That's why you left, isn't it?" Hermione cut in sympathetically, looking every bit the concerned mother. "You wanted to be alone."

"Well, not exactly-"

"If the ferret hurt you-"

"Ron!" Hermione admonished, sending a glare at her husband and a pointed look at Lucius. Ron grumbled, folding his arms across his chest.

"Perhaps you should both _listen_ to what Harry has to tell you," Lucius advised. The couple blinked in unison at the man's use of Harry's first name. Hermione snapped out of it first.

"Of course, Harry, go ahead." With a conflicted glance at Lucius, Harry slowly began his tale, beginning with the break-up and working his way forwards – or rather backwards – in time. Lucius had to tell his guests to be quiet countless times, especially Hermione, who in the end seemed to bite her tongue to keep from asking questions. Harry left out a few details, about Snape and his mother, about some of his own recklessness (so he would be spared some of Hermione's wrath), but he did tell them how he got over Draco and fell in love with Lucius (again leaving out how far they went as teacher and student). Finally, he explained about Voldemort, the Time-Turner, and Lucius' spy work.

Ron and Hermione were left gaping once more. Hermione haltingly tried to speak, and then that same sympathetic look spread across her face. Harry could guess what was coming.

"Harry," she said carefully. "You don't think that maybe you just substituted-"

"I understand your concern," Harry interrupted, finding his 'professor' tone easily, but not noticing how his friends reacted to it. "I will always love Draco, as a friend, but Lucius is nothing like him. I fell in love with him on different terms. And before you mention it: I know that this Lucius Malfoy isn't exactly the same, but he's closer to the one I had as my student than the one you two know." Harry couldn't help turning his head and looking into his lover's eyes when he said his last words on the subject: "Besides, I know I'll fall in love with this Lucius without any difficulty." Only Lucius caught his guests exchanging a shocked glance out of the corner of his eye. He addressed them cordially.

"You are both welcome to come visit Harry as often as you like, to make sure I haven't done anything nefarious to your Hero. Draco will most likely be over frequently as well. Right now, however, Harry and I require a moment of peace to discuss a few things." Hermione reluctantly accepted the dismissal and dragged Ron to the Floo after a long-winded goodbye.

Harry and Lucius remained staring at each other in the entrance hall, a small smile playing on the younger man's lips.

"You speak as though it's a given that I'm moving in." Lucius smirked and then quick as a snitch pulled Harry against him, holding the smaller man firmly.

"I'm afraid once you stepped foot in my Manor, you were mine, and mine alone." Harry shivered at the words, feeling his arousal from before return with a vengeance.

"Aren't we suppose to be taking things slow?" he said without much enthusiasm. "You know, talk first?"

"Considering how much trouble it was to get you into bed the first time," Lucius drawled, "I don't feel up to talking much," he growled the last, pressing closer and showing Harry what he was up for. In truth Lucius had become aroused at hearing Harry's professor tone. Memories had threatened to drown him, making him almost throw his guests out without so much as a goodbye. Only his Slytherin control made him make an excuse. Harry groaned and buried his face in the taller man's neck.

"If you'd done this the first time I don't think I would have resisted as long." He suddenly realised there was a lot of pale, delectable, and warm skin right before his eyes. He started in on it like a man dying of hunger, licking and kissing, delighting in every breathy moan he produced in his lover.

Suddenly Harry's whole body was squeezed tighter than any man could do, and his ears popped. He looked up to find himself in a large bedroom. Lucius waved a hand and candles lit, floating up to hover in the air. Harry took in the green covers on the bed, looking luxurious enough for a king, and a consort or two. Green eyes, matching the room perfectly, found grey eyes sparkling with anticipation and lust. Harry couldn't imagine what he would do if he had been separated from Lucius for twenty-seven years. The thought left him breathless and a little afraid of what Lucius might do, but a good afraid, like the type he got when he was flying at full speed towards the ground.

"Will you let me," Lucius whispered, leaning in and pressing his face to Harry's head, breathing in the scent, "take you, pleasure you, kiss, taste, touch…", he kissed his lover's temple, his ear flip, and down Harry's neck, "have you completely…?" Harry tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck and letting his eyes drift close in pleasure.

"Yes, you can have me," he hissed. After what Harry knew Lucius had been through all these years, he didn't hesitate to let the man do whatever he wanted, even though Harry himself wanted to do a little taking of his own. This time, however, he gave this to Lucius, perhaps subconsciously as a sort of apology for making the man wait so long, even though that was hardly Harry's fault.

"Yesss," Lucius breathed back, his crafty hands divesting Harry of his robes efficiently, letting them fall carelessly to the floor. For the boxers Lucius smirked, waving his wand, having drawn it so fast Harry hardly noticed it, and let the last offending garment be ripped to shreds, leaving Harry naked, his skin glowing in the soft candlelight. The blood had soaked through onto Harry's thigh when he had knelt by James' side to try and stop the bleeding. His face and hands were also dirty, having spent Merlin knew how long unconscious in Voldemort's dungeon.

"A bath," Lucius proclaimed, holding out his hand, still fully clothed. Harry took it, feeling somehow transported farther back in time than he had ever been as they stepped into a bathroom, if something so grand could have such a common name. Surely the Romans wouldn't have made it as breathtaking as what Harry found himself in.

The room was obviously in wizardspace, for such a large pool of water could surely not be held by the old house, as they were on the second floor. Large stone pillars stood all around it, save where the front steps led down into its turquoise depths. Steam rose up, smelling of something Harry could not identify. To the side there was a stone corridor leading to another room, one which held showers and other more modern amenities. Statues and large plants stood between the pillars and by the side of the steps, filling the room with an outdoor feel and scent. A white sofa and glass table were there for people to relax on, with glasses and a carafe of pink water of all things. Another higher table stood by the steps, holding large, fluffy towels.

"It's amazing," Harry concluded, taking in the beautiful tiles and mosaic images in the ceiling.

"This is the pride and joy of the Lord Malfoy, a secret place where one can get rid of all the tensions from the day," Lucius murmured as he stepped up behind Harry, taking in the body instead of the room, every naked inch of it. "Not even Draco knows about it, or he would be in here all day." A small laugh escaped Harry. "When in here I was able to let go and think of you without fearing someone would see me and read my thoughts or expressions…" Harry turned around, finding Lucius close.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," he whispered.

"You are not to blame," Lucius reminded him. "Go into the water." Harry turned back and looked into the inviting pool. He walked over and down the steps, feeling the water's calming effects the moment his toes were in. The water was at about waist height when he reached the bottom, but he could tell it got deeper at the far end. He looked back and his eyes became riveted on the form of his lover undressing, Lucius' meticulous manner making Harry wish the man would just throw the garments off. Lucius watched Harry's reaction with silent delight, knowing his older body wouldn't be a problem for his 'old' professor.

Once stripped, every item having been laid gently over the sofa, he stepped into the water, the familiar feeling of calm washing over him, only this time the added arousal at Harry's proximity made him feel more awake than he had since his last duel.

He stretched out his hand and murmured something. From a small bowl by one of the pillars a big natural sponge flew into his hand. "Come here," he said, backing away as Harry followed until he found the stone bench that ran the length of the pool. It was wide enough for him to seat himself and spread his legs, Harry taking the hint and sitting with his back to Lucius.

Harry's eyes drifted shut again as Lucius started bathing him. Obviously, he had died and gone to paradise. He felt Lucius' hard cock against his rear, but pushed his excitement down, drinking in the water's effects instead.

"Is there anything you want to ask?" Lucius inquired softly. "About what happened between you leaving then and arriving now? I will answer all your questions." Harry thought hard and then simply asked Lucius to tell the story, so the man did. Harry let the words and images they produced flow over him as he was worshipped, handled as delicately as if he was a relic from the past. The pain from Lucius' darker experiences was softened by the atmosphere, neither man dwelled too long on them, but Harry still felt his lover's grief from the long wait.

Lucius told him of his role as Lord Malfoy, and Harry gradually came to understand the intricacies of being a powerful political force, the right-hand man for a controversial Dark wizard, and a spy for the leader of the Light, all at the same time. As Lucius' tale came to an end Harry found himself being turned around, straddling the taller man, grey eyes intent in their scrutiny.

"I hope you don't think I have manipulated you by telling you all this here." Harry furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding right away.

"You mean the calming water? You think I would be angry with you?"

"I think you are the most morally right person I know, so how could you not object to some of the things I have had to do?" Harry shook his head, lifting his arms and holding Lucius by the shoulders.

"We all do things we aren't proud of. How could you think a professor who sleeps with his student the most morally right person?" Harry was still amazed he was speaking coherently when so much naked skin was involved.

"Ah, but that worked in my favour, so it doesn't count," Lucius smirked. Harry shook his head ruefully, smiling at his lover, letting it widen further when Lucius smiled back.

"You're sexy when you smile," Harry announced. "And I think we both know enough about our pasts to let it go." He leaned in, inwardly smirking at the slight surprise in Lucius' eyes, and kissed him. His breath hitched when Lucius' strong arms wound around him. Abruptly, the man stood, lifting the smaller man with him. Harry automatically locked his legs around Lucius' waist.

"Now I will have you," Lucius proclaimed, and Harry thought _'finally, enough talking.'_ Lord Malfoy carried his lover right out of the pool, grabbing his wand from the high table, and went back into the Master bedroom, placing Harry on the silken bedcovers, shimmering green, ever since the day Lucius had moved into this room. Not Slytherin green, though, but emerald…

"Remember what you promised," Harry breathed, reaching out to the other man. "Endeavour to pleasure me or something like that, just like before." Lucius smirked, casting thorough drying charms before lowering himself on top of his lover, sliding against him. Their wholly cleansed and fresh-smelling skin felt like heaven with the fire of hell between them. Both gasped into each other's mouths as their lips were drawn forcefully together.

In Lucius' mind only one thought seemed to prevail, as if the Lord Malfoy had been reduced to this one basic instinct: _'I have him, I have him, I have him.' _But he had not lost all control. He had been very patient, all things considered, with containing his boundless desire. He had taken his time, making sure Harry's friends knew he was safe, cleaning Harry, talking everything through. Sure, he had come close to jumping the man once or twice, like that scene in the entrance hall, but he had regained his control. Now, however, he was losing it again and this time, he didn't care.

"I want you," Lucius mouthed out as he licked his way to Harry's ear, taking the man's stiff prick in hand at the same time, pulling moan after moan from his lover. "Twenty-seven years and every time I felt pleasure I imagined it was you. Only you have ever been real to me."

"Yes," Harry gasped as Lucius' fingers found their way under his cock. "Gah, fuck me already!"

"I will," Lucius growled, forcing himself to prepare his lover properly. "Of that you can be sure." He cast lubrication charms on his fingers and cock, then threw his wand over his shoulder, finished with magic for the night. Now it was only the two of them.

Harry was sure Lucius must have grown in other areas since last time, but maybe that was only his imagination. He felt hot and cold, on fire and completely at peace, as Lucius slid inside him.

"More, fast, hard," were the only words he got out, clinging to the man and pulling him down for more wet kisses. He lifted his legs and Lucius immediately shoved them over his shoulders, bending Harry almost double.

The better angle had them both panting and sweating in no time, Lucius' steady, unrelenting rhythm driving Harry to new heights of pleasure. It went on endlessly in Harry's mind, later he would remember actually coming long before Lucius, but the feeling of being fucked was too good all on its own.

When Lucius' control shattered and he reached his climax, he practically howled Harry's name. That alone almost made Harry hard again, but they soon felt too lethargic to do anything more than mumble goodnights, clinging to each other as if unconsciously afraid one would disappear at any moment.

xxx

Morning came with a sharp intake of fresh air and sunlight warming Harry's face. He opened his eyes to the magnificent bedroom, feeling absolutely content and incredibly soft, as if on a cloud. He stretched and looked around for Lucius, smiling widely when he realised the blond was still in bed with him, but had rolled away during the night, no doubt used to sleeping alone all these years.

Harry studied the blond head for a long moment, realising he was already deeply in love with _this_ Lucius, after everything he had heard and seen from both Dumbledore and Lucius himself. The man was truly amazing…

A soft tapping was heard and Harry turned towards the window to find an owl seated outside. He got up, feeling free at the thought that they didn't have to worry about sneaking Lucius downstairs before classes began, and went to the window without bothering about clothes. The owl had a letter addressed to Harry, in Hermione's handwriting.

_Dear Harry, _

_I hope everything is fine with you, and that you and Lucius have talked things through properly. I truly wish you all happiness. I hope there is a possibility that I can come by later this week? Ron too, if he promises to behave? I got a letter from Draco last night. We met and he explained how sorry he was about what had happened between you, but that he was hopeful you would be friends. I think that's really big of you, Harry. _

_Now to the reason for my letter. We had to tell the Weasleys about your return, but not much else. We are keeping it strictly within the family because something occurred to me when we were telling them: the rest of the wizarding world doesn't know where you are Harry… maybe you and Lucius want a little _long_ vacation, if you catch my drift? _

_Owl me or come to the Burrow and we'll talk! _

_Hermione _

Harry read the letter with a sense of possibility opening up before him. A wicked smile spread across his face. This was his chance.

He ran to the bed and jumped on it, waking Lucius abruptly in the process. The man blinked and focused on Harry, who sat like an imp who had a very bright idea indeed.

"What have you been doing?" Lucius asked curiously. Harry grinned.

"I want you to take me out… of the country."

xxx

_Daily Prophet: _

_Front page: One year since Harry Potter's disappearance – people gather for memorial around Godric's hollow, by Rita Skeeter. _

_Society pages: Lucius Malfoy sets up permanent residence in France after world tour – rumours of wedding with unknown bride. _

_Exclusive: Draco Malfoy's account of the numerous scandals. Did he really 'bag' the Minister's son? Hot details of a fast-paced life from the man himself. _

xxx

Harry read the paper with the small smile that had become his trademark this last year spent with his lover, the first year of complete happiness, unspoiled by Dark Lords, Time-Travel or anything else. A hand crept up his shoulder and stared rubbing his neck and back. He sighed and let the paper go, tilting his head back to see Lucius standing over him.

"You shouldn't read such trash."

"Your son's given another interview," Harry replied.

"When he's out prowling for new scandals, he's your friend, not my son," Lucius retorted without any heat. "Hopefully, he will contain himself at the wedding. There won't be any women or men there who don't know him." Harry smirked, liking the thought of Draco being turned away for once.

"What about the bachelor party he's throwing for us with the locals?"

"He draws the line at muggles… I think," Lucius said with a frown. Harry laughed at his slightly worried look.

"I'm sure he'll find someone eventually, someone he won't be able to let go." Lucius' eyes softened, the way they always did when he looked at Harry and saw only him in all the world.

"A fitting end for him, and for all Malfoys."

"You don't hear me complaining." Harry closed his eyes when Lucius leaned down and planted the softest of kisses on his slightly parted lips. He opened them to find Lucius very close, eyes hard and intense… the way they always were when he looked at Harry and saw only him in all the world… for _all_ times.

_The End_.

Endnote: I would like to thank my beta, Victory by grace, for all the helpful comments and beta-work. A huge thank you to the readers and reviewers! I never thought this would get so many. I am only sorry I didn't have time to answer you all and thank you personally. Really, you make it all worth while!

For my next project I am at odds with my muse at the moment. I won't be posting anything long for quite some time, apart from the occasional one-shot. Oh, and before I forget: watch out for my upcoming series on my journal (working title: the Snarco Series. :P). It is a continuation of my story 'Branded For You', and I will be writing one new episode per month based on prompts from the com harrydracosnape. It will certainly keep my muse on his toes (I use 'his' because his name is Sir Rupert. Long story)


End file.
